Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed
by VampSlaying101
Summary: After Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo, she breaks. She then isolates herself from Inuyasha and the others completely. The only one she can trust now is Koga...or CAN she?
1. Leave Me

Well, this is my first fanfic so if it sucks...that's probably got a LOT to do with it! :-P Anyways I hope you like it, and don't forget to review at the end. You know that little button that says GO at the end of the page? Push it...and you get a puppy! A cute fluffy fur-ball, ain't that sweet? Ok, enough babbling...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...but he owns me...hehe! I'm his personal slave. ::blushes:: Don't judge me! :-

**Summary: **After Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo together (YET AGAIN! GRR!) she decides that enough is enough and isolates herself from Inuyasha and the others completely. Lost and broken, Kagome puts all of her trust and pain into the man who only ever truly claimed her as his own...Koga. Time passes and the two become close...VERY close. In an act of desperation, Inuyasha makes an effort to win back Kagome's trust and companionship. When she decides to forgive, she subconsciously in turn FORGETS about the heart of the wolf prince...selfishly leaving him in the cold. Now Kagome must pay for her sins of manipulation and suffer the consequences of a true and deadly...obsession.

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 1: Leave Me**

The night air was cool against her milky skin as she made her way out of the Bone Eaters Well. She had spent the last three days taking her finals and the simple thought of failure frightened her still. Part of her could still not concieve the fact that she actually made it into high school in the first place considering the fact that she had spent most of her school days fighting demons in the Feudal Era. It had been two years since she first made her journey to this still yet strange world; two years since she had first met Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango...oh and of course Kirara. _Wow, has it really been that long? _She thought as she threw her enormous bag over her shoulder and proceeded to Kaede's village.

The Feudal Era was almost like a second home to her now. Though the thought of fighting demons day after day and chasing after one specifically ruthless scum of the earth demon didn't exactly fit into the 'Home Sweet Home' category, that wasn't the point. She had friends here. Friends that she depended on and would lay her life down for in a minute. And she didn't doubt for a second that they would do the exact same for her. They were quite a group; A priestess, a demon slayer, a monk, along with two demons and a half-demon. She laughed to herself at the oddness of the prospect, but regardless they all cared for one another deeply and truly that was all that mattered.

As she passed by a few trees, she felt a strange wind pick up around her. She turned to her right only to see the departing tail of a Soul Gatherer; Kikyo's Soul Gatherers. _That's one of Kikyo's Soul Gatherers. Is she nearby somewhere? _Kagome's eyes widened as she watched it disappear into the canopy of forest trees. Deep down she knew that she probably should have just let it be and went on about her way. And she would always wish that she had.

She quickly followed behind the floating Soul Gatherer deeper into the forest. The grass swished beneath her feet with every step as she slightly picked up speed. The lights became brighter as she caught sight of an opening centered in the forest. _Huh? _Immediately she stopped in her tracks, shocked and hurt by the words that she so conveniently just happened to walk upon to hear.

"...And the girl?" Her tone was sultry and slightly dark as it caused a tremble to run throughout Kagome's body.

"Girl?" His amber eyes bored intensely into her own dark pools as he spoke hoarsely.

"You know of whom I speak, Inuyasha." She stated firmly.

Biting his lip, he soon came to realize the identity of the girl in question. "Kagome." He breathed sorrowfully.

"What path will you choose, Inuyasha?" She began slowly. "Is she everything that you want if any at all? Are you satisfied with the way things are?" She questioned as her Soul Gatherers swam around her like ghostly snakes.

Inuyasha bowed his head as his eyes burned into the ground. He had been going through this for two years; trying to choose. He was so confused, and lost. He didn't know what course to take. He slowly raised his head to meet eyes with the woman that stood before him. Her eyes held such coldness, sadness...aloneness. His eyes had held that look before, long before he had met..._Kagome._ What was she to him? _She's a friend. _Or was she more? _I-I don't...I can't..._

"Inuyasha!" The bold sound of her voice brought him back to life as he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"No." He said simply.

"No? No to what, Inuyasha? Have you finally abandoned your childish cowardice and decided to choose?" She spoke firmly once again.

His voice cracked with each syllable that he spoke. "Y-yes, I have."

"Then tell me, Inuyasha, what path have you chosen?" She questioned.

"Kagome she's..." Inuyasha trailed, causing Kagome's heart to speed up in pace at the anticipation. This was just as nerve-racking for her if not more.

"She's what?" Kikyo questioned plainly.

"She's, not everything that I want." Inuyasha began shortly.

"Oh?" Kikyo commented with undefeated confidence.

"She's, not everything that I want because...she's not really you." Inuyasha began. "Everytime I look in her eyes I find myself looking right back at you, and I try to forget you...bury the past and leave it where it belongs but, I can't do that when your reflection's there with me every moment."

"So what are you saying Inuyasha, that you're tired of being bound to my projection? That you would rather be with my true self, and _me_ only?" Kikyo pried.

Taking in a breath, Kagome nearly felt her world freeze at the answer she knew was to come. "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Come Inuyasha." Kikyo extended her hands out to him catching him in a tight embrace. "You and I Inuyasha, we are fated souls, meant to be together until the bitter end. Never forget that."

"I won't." Inuyasha breathed into Kikyo's hair as he lightly scented the darkened tresses. He gazed into her eyes heatedly as an electric surge passed through the both of them, drawing the two of them into passionate kiss.

Kagome could barely breathe. She wanted to run away, she wanted to escape, but it was almost as if she were being held against her will. _How...how could you? After everything..._ Her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her very body, carrying the remainder of her soul along with it. She had loved Inuyasha dearly as her friend. No, he was more than just a friend to her. But love that is one-sidedcan never prosper. Two years of honesty, loyalty, and devotion to him that she had given. She had always known that a part of him would always belong to Kikyo, and she had accepted that. She had also accepted the fact that he had seemed to be getting over the fallen priestess. Slowly but surely she was beginning to gain a larger space in his heart. Or at least, so she thought.

She continued to watch them in their moment of passion. It had deepened as half-demon and priestess both tore and grasped at the other's garments with burning desire, need, and love. Their tongues in an all out duel for dominence as the world around them disappeared and no one but the two of them existed alone together. Kagome, at many moments in her alone time with Inuyasha would sometimes get that feeling that no one else in the world existed, that it was the two of them in their fellowship. But now she had placed her self at the eye of the storm. Somehow she just couldn't erase the guilt that her pain was somehow her own fault. _Maybe I was too clingy. Was I just a bother to him? _She grazed her brown eyes down to the forest floor. _I'm so stupid. Of course this is my fault. He tried to make me stay away before, but I couldn't bear the thought of being away from him. Maybe deep down, he was only "putting up" with me. I'm such an idiot! _Kagome yelled to herself as tears began to fill her eyes. She had to get out of there before she was seen, or worse yet sensed or smelled. Using all of her strength she immediately ran in the opposite direction, not really paying attention to her direction. She didn't care if she was running into a death trap set up by Naraku himself, at this moment death seemed like a much more inviting concept other than the one she was currently abandoning.

It seemed as if she had ran for hours as her breath began to escape her body laboriously. She had to stop. She collapsed to her knees, not even bothering to look up and observe her surroundings. Had she done so she would've noticed that she was now not only far away from Kaede's village and Inuyasha, but she was in dangerous territory. Leaning her back against a tree, she weakly grimaced at the pulling sensation on her hair. She slightly lurched forward and hissed at the stinging sensation of individual strands of her hair being violently pulled from her scalp. "Ow!" She griped as she rubbed the back of her head to soothe the ache. It was sticky and tangled her hair horribly. "Eww!" She pulled her hand back and gaped at her open palm, covered in a white sticky substance. "Ick! What is this?" And then is when she decided to look around. It was everywhere. Beds and mats of a white, stringy, sticky, substance that covered the trees in bushes in the entire area. "Oh gross! Spiders!" Leaping to her feet, she reached for her bag but noticed that it was stuck to the ground. "Oh come on! Ugh! Nice job Kagome! How about curing your aching breaking heart by running off and getting yourself killed!" She scolded herself as she tried to pull her bag up from the grips of the spider webs. Unfortunately, the grip was so strong that she ended up falling back onto her bottom, into yet another pile of webs. "Eww! This is disgusting!"

As she tried to free herself from the webs, she noticed the area becoming shadowed by the silhouettes of large eight-legged creatures. She shivered with fear as she tried aimlessly to free herself from the grasp of the spider webs. "Oh, where's a can of bug spray when you need it?" Kagome griped as she squirmed uncontrollably in efforts to release herself. She guessed that she probably looked even more like a fly caught in a web by the way in which she moved about.

She could hear them hissing as they drew closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what she knew was to come next. Suddenly, a pulsing sensation went throughout her body; a pulsing sensation that she knew all to well. _Sacred jewel shards! They're approaching fast! _She quickly opened her eyes into the direction of the approaching shards only to come face to face with the venom dripping fangs of an enlarged spider demon. "Ah, get away!" She cried out as she again made an attempt to free herself from the webs to no benefit.

Then, in the distance, she could see what appeared to be a tornado approaching with incredible speed. _Could it be?_ Her eyes widened once she saw the blurred image of a fur clad foot making contact with the head of her predator.

"Hey, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not healthy to eat this late?" She heard a male voice sound as the tornado began to disperse revealing that of none other than the handsome wolf prince himself, Koga.

"Koga!" Kagome called in relief.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of these overgrown pests!" Koga assured as he fought off the two spiders with precision and perfection, leaving behind no more than their broken remains. He made his way over to Kagome and easily gathered her into his arms, freeing her from the spider webs. "You alright Kagome?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah but, how'd you know where to find me? Better yet, how'd you even know that I was in trouble?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, actually I didn't." Koga stated innocently.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Well, it just so happened that I was catching tomorrow's breakfast for the pack when I smelled the foul scent of spiders nearby. So naturally I decided to follow." Koga stated plainly. "It wasn't until I started to get closer that I picked up on your scent, and that's when I moved into action. I guess you could say that I was at the right place at the right time!" Koga smiled.

"Yeah." Kagome replied lightly.

"I guess this means that we truly are meant to be, Kagome. It's obvious that it was fate that led me to cross paths with you tonight." Koga gathered her hands into his own and gazed deeply into her eyes. Usually he would get a half-hearted chuckle from her, but not this time. Something was off in her expression...she had none. Her eyes were so empty, almost as if her soul had been extracted from her very body. He couldn't help but ask. "Kagome, is there something wrong? What were you doing this deep in the forest anyway?"

She had to blink to come back to herself once again. Her mind was slowly drifting. _She_ was slowly drifting. "Oh, it's nothing." She stated flatly.

"Kagome," Koga lifted her chin with his index finger forcing her to meet eyes with him. "you can tell me anything. You're my woman, and if something's bothering you, I want to know what it is. I want to help." His words were so true and sincere that she couldn't help the tears that filled within her eyes again. Before she knew it, she had broken down into a shaken cry against Koga's chest. She was so upset, words couldn't explain...only her tears would suffice. Koga gently wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "It's alright." He breathed into her hair. "Do you need me to take you back to the village-"

"No!" Kagome immediately protested, much to his surprise. "Just...is it alright if I, go with you instead?"

He smiled in her hair, and couldn't help but answer with an eager expression. "Anything you want Kagome, I'm here."

She had always wanted to hear those words but only from anothers lips. _Inuyasha...no, I'm done and I'm never going back. It's over. _She looked up into Koga's face. He was generally a nice guy, and had promised loyalty and devotion to her at any cost. If she could only have gotten what Koga offered her out of Inuyasha, then maybe she wouldn't feel so empty, cold, and alone. _But maybe I don't have to be. _At the moment she was a walking void...a black hole, and near soullessness. If Koga was the answer to filling the craters within herself, then why throw all of that away so carelessly? She bent down and gathered her bag and started to throw it over her shoulder. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and then the weight of her bag being lifted from her.

"Allow me." He said kindly as he threw her bag over his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around her waist as he led her away towards his home. He couldn't believe that Kagome was actually going home with him, and of her own wishes. _Maybe this is the moment I've been waiting for. _He glanced down towards Kagome, her expression was still that of death. _Don't worry Kagome, with me, you'll never feel that way again...I promise you._

Well, whatcha think? Stupid, okay, fair, trash fodder? What? I must know these things! They're crucial! And only you have the power to answer them! The power has been given to you as your birthright, use it wisely...REVIEW!.............please. :-)

P.S: Thanks a whole bunch to my cousin, you know who you are ;-), for beta reading for me! You're my idol and you know it!


	2. Moving On

Wow, I'm so glad that you guys actually like my fic so far! I was afraid it would be dumb. Well anyway, I know that you guys are probably wanting to continue with it so, with no further ado I give you chapter two! Seriously, I'm like freaking that you guys like it, I thought it would suck! Oh well, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha's my master, and therefore I own nothing...except for this nice dog collar that he keeps around my neck...ok, WAY too much info!

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 2: Moving On**

The sun slowly began to peek over the horizon as morning finally began to settle in. The rays crept in through the window of the hut as the few heros of the Feudal Era began to stir. Sango, the demon slayer, was the first to arise as she sat up and stretched her tired muscles. She looked around and noticed that part of the team was missing. She looked to the far right corner of the hut to see Miroku turning over to wake. She heard a small childish yawn to her left, and turned to witness Shippo just sitting up to greet the day with the rest of them. But there was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome yet. They had promised to be back by last night. She, like the others, had tried to wait up for them but unfortunately ended up falling asleep. And where was Kaede?

"Sango?" Miroku called to her.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango jolted out of her thoughts.

"I see Inuyasha hasn't yet returned with Kagome." Miroku observed as he stood to his feet.

"No." She sighed.

"Do you guys think that maybe he decided to stay in Kagome's time overnight again?" Shippo interjected.

"I'm not so sure." Sango was confused. It wasn't like Inuyasha hadn't stayed gone overnight once before in efforts of retrieving Kagome. But something about all of this just didn't feel right. She stood to her feet and left the hut. As she leaned her back against the outer walls, she grazed her eyes over the scenery before her. It was a beautiful summer day, and no evil was sensed nearby. Sighing, she closed her eyes to concentrate on the songs of the morning birds.

"Ah, I see ye have awakened!" Kaede called as she approached her hut.

"Kaede!" Sango's eyes shot open at the sounding of the old priestess' voice.

"I was just out gathering some fresh vegetables for our first meal. Ye look troubled. What bothers ye?" Kaede questioned with concern as she stood before the young demon slayer.

"Oh it's nothing. Did, Inuyasha or Kagome come by earlier this morning by any chance?" Sango asked softly.

"No, I assumed that Inuyasha had spent the nightly hours in Kagome's time." Kaede answered.

"Hmm." Sango sighed. "I guess we'll just wait for them then." Sango said with a low expression.

"Good then. Come now, I want ye to help me prepare breakfast." Kaede called as she entered into her hut.

"Yes ma'am." Sango obliged. Something within didn't feel right, she didn't quite understand what it was, but she hoped that it wasn't anything too serious.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in Koga's den, the wolf prince was just in the process of trying to coax a torn Kagome into eating. She looked so pale and lifeless...drained. Her eyes no longer held their joyous glow that they had held so heavily before. Those eyes that had managed to absorb him the first time he had stared directly into them.

At first, Kagome was only useful to him because of her special ability to detect jewel shards. In truth, that was the reason that he had wanted to take her as his own. But as time passed, and the more he became exposed to the goodess of her heart, and beauty, he had found that he truly had fallen in love with her. She was no longer just an item that could be used to his benefit, she was becoming a part of him that he never wanted to abandon. She was becoming his other half and she didn't even know it. He loved her so much, and he wasn't even certain that she knew. But he would show her. Before it was too late he would show her, true love. And he would be everything for her, because she was everything to him.

"Are you hungry, Kagome?" Koga offered her some meat on a leaf. It was almost as if he were talking to himself she was so gone. He could sense her pain and sorrow. He could feel it, and it was beginning to make him angry with whoever would dare cause her so much emotional distress. The one whom he claimed as his only love was internally dying and whoever was responsible was out and about going on with their merry lives. _I'll bet dog breath is responsible for this! _Koga inwardly growled. He was sure that Inuyasha was the reason she was in such terrible shape. He really didn't understand the half-demon. He didn't understand how he could treat Kagome like she wasn't worth a damn thing when in _his_ eyes, she was worth more than gold. He gently placed the food beside Kagome on the ground as she continued to stare blankly off into space.

Everything was so blurry and unreal to her now. She felt so detatched from everything and everyone, that she had gone into a complete state of numbness. Her world was so cold and black along with what was left of her soul. She had been by his side for two years. Two years of friendship, deadly battles against the evils of this world, pain, and happiness. _None of that was real. He was only pretending. _It was almost as if everything that she and Inuyasha had shared over the past two years had been for selfish reasons on his part. _It's only because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. It's only been about Kikyo. It's _always_ been about Kikyo. He was looking straight through me to her._ She began to wonder who she truly was. Who exactly was Kagome Higurashi? She thought that she had a clear view of self at one point, but now everything was just so confusing. _"...being bound to my projection?" "Kagome, she's not you...everytime I look at her I see you." _Their words tore at her heart. A heart that she was no longer sure was even her own. _It has to be mine, otherwise, it wouldn't hurt so much._

She looked to her right at the food that Koga had placed beside her. Her appetite was completely demolished. She figured that it had gone with the remainder of everything that defined her as being alive. She inwardly cursed herself for investing so much of her time, life, and love into Inuyasha. Had she not, then maybe she wouldn't have to worry about feeling alive when he was near, and dead when he was completely the opposite. _Stupid, I'm so STUPID!_ She looked up into the face of the wolf prince that sat before her. His icy blue eyes seemed to freeze her even more. _He doesn't really love me either. It's only because I can detect those stupid jewel shards! _Kagome thought sourly as she averted her eyes from his and back to the dark ground. She felt so alone and dead inside. It was hard to believe that a person could make someone feel this way; make _her _feel this way. She could feel nothing. _I _am_ nothing._

"Kagome, you should eat. It'll make you feel better." Koga insisted.

"Huh?" Kagome came out of her thoughts, still refusing to meet eyes with him.

"Kagome," Koga began softly. "What happened? Did that flee ridden mutt do something to you?" Koga gritted.

Kagome flinched just barely at his question. "I don't wanna talk about it." She answered flatly as she continued to stare at a distant broken stone.

"If he hurt you..." Koga began angrily.

"No, it's just...nothing, it's not _his_ fault." Koga noticed how she emphasized that it wasn't Inuyasha's fault that she was in such pain. But if it wasn't him, then who _was_ responsible.

"Then who?" Koga continued.

"No one." Kagome was starting to get irritated.

"Kagome, you know that you can tell me anyth-"

"Look! I just don't feel right, okay! Will you stop prying already?" She gnashed firmly. He had never seen her this way. It was almost as if she were...a different person.

Koga stood up, slightly hurt and dejected. However, he felt as though she needed her space, so he headed outside to do just that. He plopped himself down on the ground and gazed out into the open fields. He narrowed his eyes as a small breeze picked up, whipping his jet black pony tail about within it's grasp. He knew that Inuyasha had hurt her somehow, who else could turn her world upside down in such a way but him. And that heightened his hatred for the half-demon even further. "That filthy mutt! How dare he hurt Kagome like this. She doesn't deserve it!" He folded his arms across his chest. The more he thought about Inuyasha, the more he wanted to snap his neck with his bare hands. "Ugh! He'll pay for this!" He vowed as he stood to his feet and placed his hands on his hips. He looked out into the distance and wondered where Inuyasha was right now. What was he doing?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The forest floor swished and crackled beneath his feet as he ventured closer and closer towards Kaede's village. He had stayed gone all night...with her. He still couldn't understand his actions. He knew that he cared about Kikyo, but something else was tearing at him internally. How did Kagome fit into all of this? He knew that she was a close friend, but was she more? Did he feel this way only because of the knowledge that she was infact Kikyo's reincarnation? Was he subconsciously just keeping her near as a way to make amends with what happened over fifty years ago? _No, Kagome's special. She may be Kikyo's reincarnation but that's not what holds me to her. _

Truly he wasn't sure if he made the decision out of guilt or uncertainty. Or maybe it was just to be safe. With Kikyo everything was already decided, already enscribed on both of their hearts. But Kagome was new, and yet she wasn't. There was a very thin line between her and Kikyo, and Inuyasha was caught in the middle.

He thought that making the decision to be with Kikyo would have somehow made things easier...happier. _What the hell was I thinking? _He was completely miserable, and yet somehow it just felt like the right thing to do. _Maybe I _am_ just with her out of guilt. _

He approached the opening of Kaede's village and saw that Shippo was outside playing with Kirara, while Miroku and Sango were sitting by enjoying the weather. But no sign of Kagome. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Part of him wanted to see her right now more than ever; part of him needed it. While the other part of him wanted nothing more than to stay as far away from her as possible. He was being pulled in so many different directions. Between the situation with Naraku, and the one he was currently having within himself, he found it difficult to identify the lesser of the two evils.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo chirped. "Hey everybody, Inuyasha's back!"

Inuyasha approached closer towards Kaede's hut, finally meeting up with his friends.

"Inuyasha." Sango breathed. She seemed to be looking past him, Inuyasha noticed. Almost as if she were expecting him to be with another person. And that's when it hit him, he had left to go and get Kagome, but got side-tracked by the sighting of one of Kikyo's Soul Gatherers and decided to follow. He cursed inwardly once he saw the confused looks on their faces at his empty handed return.

"You've returned." Miroku began solemnly. His eyes strayed briefly before they rested back upon Inuyasha. "Without Kagome I see."

Inuyasha perked. "She didn't come back yet?" He questioned with widened eyes.

"We thought she was with you." Now Sango's eyes widened.

"Well what do you guys think happened to her? You think maybe she decided to stay home for another day?" Shippo questioned.

"Inuyasha, perhaps maybe you should go back to Kagome's time and see if she's holding back on us." Miroku calmly suggested.

"But isn't that where you're coming from now?" Sango interjected with a confused stare.

"Well no, not exactly." Inuyasha looked away slightly.

"Then where were you all this time?" Sango continued to interrogate Inuyasha.

"I...err...came across a demon on the way there." It wasn't a _complete_ lie. He did see one of Kikyo's Soul Gatherers. _Oh come on Inuyasha, cut the crap already. _His inner voice scolded.

"Really, are you alright?" Sango's look of confusion quickly morphed into a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing." Inuyasha replied simply.

"Well it had to have been _something_ to keep you gone all night." Sango said with a blank stare.

"Look, it's nothing alright! Get off my back! Now I'm gonna go back to the well and fetch Kagome, wait here!" Inuyasha shouted as he stormed off into the direction of the Bone Eaters Well. Truly he didn't mean to raise his voice, but at the moment he was frustrated and his frustration had quickly changed to worry and apprehension once he heard the news of Kagome's failure to return back. _Damn, where the hell is she? She said she'd be back by last night! _Inuyasha inwardly griped.

He had finally made it to the well and was about to jump in until her scent caught his attention. _Oh she was here alright. _He sniffed around the well and began to follow it's trail. He appeared to be the average Bloodhound, sniffing about the forest floors as he was. He ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, following her scent with every step. He stopped once he realized where the scent led to. _This is the same place where Kikyo and I..._ He trailed with his thoughts as another thought came upon him. "Could she have..." He said to himself with widened eyes. Suddenly he felt his breath quicken as his heart sped up in pace. A bead of sweat crept at the corner of his brow as his mind went over last nights events. What he and Kikyo had done. What they had spoke. "Did she see us?" Inuyasha shook his head in denial. But his denial was overridden once his keen nose picked up on her scent straying into another direction deeper into the forest.

He had followed her scent for the longest. It wasn't until he picked up on the scent of "wolf" that he began to get aggitated. "Dammit, I'm not liking the smell of this!" Inuyasha griped as he continued to follow the scent even further. He was determined to find her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know what she saw, or worse yet...how _much _did she see? He had noticed that his speed had picked up drastically he was in such urgent need of seeing her. _Kagome, I have to see you!_ He leaped into the air gliding above the trees gracefully to get a better view of what was below. Looking ahead he caught sight of a cave. _That scent. That place is packed full of wolves and...Kagome. _He picked up speed even further. He was so close, so very close so...!KLUNK!

Before Inuyasha could make it, he found that he was knocked head first onto the ground. "Who the hell!" Inuyasha griped as he immediately hopped to his feet. He looked around only to become face to face with the last person in the world that he wanted to see at the moment. "Koga." Inuyasha stated bitterly.

"What are you doing here dog face!" Koga snorted.

"None of your business you mangy wolf! Now get out of my way!" Inuyasha began to push past the wolf prince and proceeded further into the wolf den. Kagome was there, he was more than certain. He growled once he saw Koga quickly come up in front of him to block him from entering.

"In case you didn't notice flee brain, you're in _my _territory!" Koga snipped.

"Oh I noticed alright! I can smell your filth all over this hell hole!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Why you-"

"Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Hmph, why should I tell _you_, she doesn't belong to you." Koga huffed.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha gnashed angrily. Koga could see the pure anger, frustration and emotional distress that was etched onto his features. The last time he saw this look, the half-demon was going head to head with Naraku. That's how he detected the seriousness of this. But he still refused to back down, however. If Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha, then she would've gone to him in the first place. And right now he was devoted to fill her every wish. And if she wished to be away from Inuyasha, then he was more than happy to oblige.

"You'll have to go through me first dog boy!" Koga gritted as he glared death orbs into Inuyasha's amber flames.

Inuyasha stalked closer towards the wolf prince and withdrew his Tessaiga. "You really willing to give me an invite to kick your hairy ass!" Inuyasha challeged as he stood before Koga with his sword drawn and ready to strike.

"Give me your best shot." Koga taunted.

"SIT!" Her voice was heavy with anger, and pain. So much that it caused Inuyasha to be thrust into the ground with almost an unnatural force, causing his sword to transform back to it's rusty, less threatening, self.

"Kagome?" Koga turned to meet eyes with Kagome who stood behind the two of them. He would have expected her to have a look of sadness, anger, pain...something but...just nothing. It was beginning to frighten him, her empty expressions and demeanor. He walked up beside her as she continued to stare off into space, not wanting to meet eyes with him, and definitely not wanting to even catch a mere _glimpse_ of Inuyasha. "Kagome, maybe you should go back ins-"

"Leave us." Kagome interrupted flatly.

With an inaudible gasp, he disappointedly made his way back into his den. He was going to respect her wishes, even though it hurt him. But it was all for her, it would always be for her.

She waited until he was out of sight before she decided to speak once again. "Why are you here Inuyasha?" She asked softly as her eyes rested upon a butterfly landing soundly upon a flower.

Straining to stand to his feet, he returned his sword to it's sheath as he spoke. "I should be asking you the same thing." He shot back with a frown.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. _He's acting as if he's done nothing out of the ordinary. Hmph, maybe because he didn't. After all, it's always been about her. Always. _"Visiting." She answered simply, still refusing to look at him. Inuyasha picked up on her intentional eye aversion and it bothered him.

"Kagome." He began as both his eyes and voice softened. She used to hate it when he did that before. Somehow it would always manage to suck her in like a black hole. But not this time. She still maintained her calm and distant behavior.

"What." She answered lowly as she fiddled with the hemming of her skirt.

"Look at me." It was more of a plea then an order. A plea that she was truly not willing to answer.

Sucking up her courage, Kagome raised her eyes to meet with the beads of his necklace, being sure not to look him in the eyes. It was always his eyes. She couldn't be sucked in now. Not after...she just couldn't.

He let out a silent sigh. _She's avoiding me. She saw us. I'm losing her, if I haven't already._ "Kagome I," He didn't know what to say. He truly wasn't good with words and expressing himself verbally. That just wasn't him. But as he looked upon her face and saw the look of death that rested there, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink deeper into himself. It was because of him that she was like that. It was his fault that he would probably never hear her musical laughter, or see her bright smile. He was to blame for the reason that he would never feel happiness with her again. _Dammit, I'm so stupid! I'm with Kikyo now and she's...but Kagome. _His mind raced as he became stuck.

"If you have something to say Inuyasha then say it." Kagome began grimly. He had never heard her voice filled with such coldness. It almost frightened him.

"I'm..." He trailed.

"What? Sorry? Is that what you came all this way to do? Apologize?" There was no true emotion in her voice, just darkness. She was alone and frozen. "I've heard this line many times Inuyasha. I think I've even got the script to prove it. You went to Kikyo. You chose to _be_ with Kikyo. And you know what, that's fine. It's none of my business anyway."

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, but once again he was stuck with her name on his lips.

"I've asked myself repeatedly why I've stood by you for empty reasons." She began.

"Empty reasons?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side slightly out of confusion.

"I was by your side because I loved you Inuyasha, but now I realize that it was one sided and therefore empty, leaving me with the short end of the stick. I've got no one to blame for this but myself." Kagome stated calmly.

_No it's not you it's..._"Kagome, it's not you. I just...Kikyo she and I are-"

"What, kindred souls?" Kagome half mocked. "Trust me, I know all about it and I don't need your reasons for making the decision that you thought was right."

"I can't just abandon what Kikyo and I had..." Inuyasha trailed and was mentally kicking his ass for saying even that. _Dammit, that came out all wrong!_

"Of course not, which is why I'm letting all of this go." Kagome answered causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen.

"Letting this go? Kagome what are you saying? Are you leaving me?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"No, I'm freeing you." And with that said she snatched the beads that shrouded his neck, causing them to splatter on the ground like heavy raindrops.

He gasped at this action as he watched the broken beads roll about the rocky surface. "Kagome-"

"Inuyasha." She began softly as she gazed weakly upon the fallen beads.

A large part of him just wanted to reach out and wrap her small body into his arms, hold her until the end of time, but he was just frozen in shock at what she had just done. She literally broke her hold on him. He didn't know whether to be grateful or worried. At the moment, he was certain that the latter was the more appropriate feeling. He stared upon her face longingly wanting so much to raise her face and be able to look directly into her brown orbs. But he didn't. "I'm-"

"Stay. Away from me." And with that said she turned to head back towards the wolf den.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha reached out to her straying form.

She stopped briefly, not bothering to face him as she spoke with her back to him. "I have granted your wish for freedom, I would appreciate it if you would respect mine, which is to be as far apart from you as possible." Though she couldn't see his face she could feel his expression falter. She had hoped that all of this would have relieved her, or made her feel better, yet she still could feel nothing. She hadn't even cried. She cried her last tear long ago, and now she was emotionally drained. She proceeded into the wolf den until Inuyasha saw her petite form disappear into the darkness, leaving him there alone in the midst of his supposed freedom that layed sprawled and broken upon the ground.

He could say nothing, there was nothing left to be said. He bent down and gathered the fallen beads and placed them into his pocket as he sorrowfully headed back towards Kaede's village. If he thought that he was miserable before, he knew nothing of misery. When he was with her, the sun seemed as if it would shine just a bit brighter. He could laugh with her. In truth, when he was with her was when he felt the most freedom that he had ever felt in his entire lifetime. Being away from her was when he was most imprisoned. And he had no one to blame but himself. Not Kikyo, not Koga, no one but himself. He had made his decision based upon what he thought was logical. He followed his soul. Kikyo and he did share a bond that extended beyond the grave. And he just, couldn't give that up. But what if he had followed his heart? His mind briefly drifted to the image of Kagome's look of emptiness, and fallen hope. _She never even looked me in the eyes._

She had found seating in the darkest corner of the wolf den. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had vowed to never see Inuyasha again. _But what about the others? What about Shippo, and Sango and Miroku? I never wanted to leave them in the cold like that._ She thought of how hurt they would be of her sudden abscence. She wanted to see them all, but she couldn't risk seeing Inuyasha. She wouldn't. She let out a restless sigh as she twirled the ends of her hair between her fingers. What was she going to do? She could've just went home, but that would mean giving up on the mission to help fight against Naraku. _No, I made a promise to this world, and I'm going to keep it no matter what. _She figured that she could just help Koga and the wolf demon tribe fight Naraku. After all, they were after him too. She saw a shadow approaching and immediately knew who it was without even looking up.

"You okay?" He questioned empathetically.

"I will be." She said softly. She looked up to meet eyes with the wolf prince. His expression held such gentleness and admiration and it calmed her. "Koga." She began.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" Koga regarded her eagerly.

"Is it, alright if I, stay with you and the rest of the wolf demon tribe for a while?" She questioned softly.

Kneeling down in front of her to cradle her hands within his own, he allowed a gentle smile to rest upon his lips. "For as long as you want, Kagome." He assured.

"Thank you." She noticed how he wasn't making promises of love and claims on her. She figured it was because of the fact that she would now be staying with him, and his security was now heightened. She didn't know how things would turn out now that she was separated from Inuyasha. But she had no doubt in her mind that everything was going to be okay. She had to move on, and that's exactly what she was doing, moving on.

xXx

Phew! Okay, now I'm really nervous about this one! And that's why YOU, lovely viewers, must review and tell me what you think. How else will I know, come on I'm no mind reader you know! Although that would be cool, it ain't gonna happen, so let me stop wasting your time with the rant. Hey, a readers gotta do, what a readers gotta do! So do what you do, and review! :-)

P.S: CUZ, you're the BESTEST COUSIN EVER! Thanks for beta reading for me! You're awesome, love ya! Oh and good luck! ;-)


	3. Flames

_And now for a Public Service Announcement...SCHOOL SUCKS! X-(  
__Ahem...now back to your unpredictably scheduled programming..._

Sorry for the wait. I was academically indisposed :-l. But hey, you guys are really my inspiration, believe me every review counts! Oh to an answer to one of your reviews, Koga's name can be spelled either way. 'Koga' is the way it's spelled in the U.S, and 'Kouga' is the way that it's spelled in Japan, but either way is fine. In this particular story I will be spelling his name in the U.S way. Now that that's cleared up, I just wanted to let you guys know that I was SO motivated by your responses that I couldn't help but immediately start writing! If you keep this up, the updates will probably be much faster! (Probably...remember the Public Service Announcement...bleh!) Well anyway, on with chapter 3! And I do hope this makes up for the ridiculously long wait! ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha...now excuse me while I go back into my cage:-P

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 3: Flames**

_"...You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending... "_ Kagome sang to the rock tunes of the Avril Lavigne song that played on her headphones. The lyrics fit her mood and, needless to say, situation perfectly. It had been a week since she and Inuyasha had last spoken...a week since she last even saw him. Part of her was relieved that he was giving her the space that she needed, while the other half couldn't conceive that maybe "space" was infact her problem.

She had spent most of her time hiding in the darkness of the wolf den. There had been no demonic movement, and as it stood the only Sacred Jewel shards she detected were those of the wolf prince himself. Surprisingly, she was actually starting to miss the normal Feudal Era stressers of being kidnapped, or in a battle to the death. _Wow, I must really be out of it. _She thought dryly.

As she twiddled her finger around the cord of her headset, she saw a shadow approach above her. _Koga. _The wolf prince had been mostly keeping his distance as well, much to her surprise. What was even more shocking to her was that it had actually bothered her. She found herself wanting him near more often. She couldn't quite explain it, but somehow his presence eased her mind. She just wished she could have said the same for her soul. _Hmph, _what _soul? _She mentally scoffed as she rose her weary eyes to meet up with his.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Moving her headset down to her neck, she nodded a simple 'yes.'

"All the guys have been pretty worried about you. You've been really quiet...and we know you're going through a hard time because of that good for nothing, flea ridden, rabies having, spineless, dog brain!" Koga heaved a sigh as his eyes briefly flashed to pure anger and returned to their gentle glow. "But, we just want you to know...I mean, _I _want you to know that, if you need anything...anything at all..." He trailed as his eyes wandered towards Kagome's bag. He stared at it blankly before he heard her respond.

"Thank you." She said kindly.

He could do nothing but smile towards the look of ease that rested upon her beautiful face. Before he knew it, he found that he was staring at her...too long.

"KOGA!" Kagome's voice brought Koga out of his deep thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" Koga shook his head to get back to reality.

"I said, I sense jewel shards nearby. A lot of them!" Kagome informed as she quickly placed her headset into her bag. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Naraku?" Koga gritted.

"It has to be. No one else has that many!" She shouted as she began to follow the rest of the tribe out of the den. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip her upper arm. She turned to see that Koga was pulling her back. She gave him a confused stare once she saw him smirking.

"No woman of mine is going to have to chase behind Naraku on her own two delicate feet." He smiled as he pulled Kagome onto his back so that she was straddling it. Taking off with jewel shard-induced speed, Koga passed up the rest of his tribe, and followed in the given direction into the night. Kagome couldn't explain it, but part of her was actually excited to be going on her first mission with the wolf demon tribe...with Koga. Something about it, if she dare think crazy, just felt right.

* * *

"I recognize that rock Miroku!" Inuyasha groaned as he and the others followed behind the young monk, who had his hand extended in front of him with his eyes closed, as if to be concentrating.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I think Inuyasha's right." Sango commented flatly as she grazed her eyes over the annoyingly familiar path.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'as much as you hate to say it?'" Inuyasha griped as he jumped indignantly in front of an expressionless Sango, causing her to stop in her tracks and just look at him...or moreso _through _him. Seeing the look of sorrowful disappointment that rested in her eyes, Inuyasha calmed. She had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past week. And he knew all too well the reason for her cold and distant behavior. Huffing, he turned on his heels and continued to follow behind Miroku. "Well you heard her Miroku, we're going in circles here! Now are you sure the demonic aura is where you think it is?" Inuyasha questioned lightly, but obviously irritated.

"Be patient Inuyasha. It will take some time for me to get an exact lock on it's location. Keep in mind that I'm not exactly as spiritually endowed as..._some."_ Miroku opened one eye to get a glimpse of Inuyasha's falted expression at his comment. The half-demon knew exactly who that _some_ was. More like some_one._

He knew that if Kagome was still around that finding demons would be a little easier, considering the fact that most of them manipulated the power of a jewel shard anyway. The one thing that only _she_ could detect. _Only you. _He had hurt her, and truly it was eating him up on the inside. He tried to forget about her, for he knew that there was no hope in getting her to return to him.

The nights that he and Kikyo would spend together he found were no longer serving to satisfy his dark lusts for her, but his burning need to forget about Kagome...and her eyes. _So cold, and alone. _His lust had now turned to guilt. It had always been about guilt. Leaving Kikyo alone in her death after they had parted on such bitter and deceitful terms, and now forgetting about Kagome, and those eyes that held such emptiness as a result of the pain that he so thoughtlessly inflicted upon her. It was all of his fault. It was _always_ his fault.

He reached into his pocket and ran his fingers over the broken beads in his pocket. He would've asked Kaede to fix them, but what meaning would there have been in that? Kagome was gone, and like the necklace he kept in his pocket, everything they had was broken. He worried if she was safe. For all he knew she could've been kidnapped by some ruthless demon, or worse yet...Naraku. Then again, she was with Koga, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew that she would be safe from demons with him. _Yeah, but what about _Koga? He was more than certain that Koga would protect her from danger, but what about protecting her from himself. The mere thought caused him to get angry as he growled lowly under his breath.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Shippo's little voice call from below him.

"What!" Inuyasha growled.

"Miroku said he found where the aura's coming from!" Shippo said.

"It's this way!" Miroku called as he trotted off into the direction where he was drawn. Sango mounted Kirara as they all followed behind Miroku.

Inuyasha quickly gained speed, and soonafter, he was leading with Miroku. He was severely eager to find some action. The gods knew that he needed to relieve some serious stress and anger, and who better to release that on than some lowlife demon?

The further he ran, the more his nose began to pick up on a familiar scent. However, this scent was far from being pleasent. _Damn! It's Naraku! _Between having a direct lock on the demon's scent, and just being downright pissed at the moment, he couldn't help but speed up even further.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku called out.

His voice was no more than muffled noise to the preoccupied half-demon as he picked up speed. Suddenly, a heavy unusual wind began to surround the area causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks. "Damn!"

"Why in such a hurry, Inuyasha?" A dark female voice sounded from in front of him.

_Damn, it's Kagara! _"Outta my way Kagara!" Inuyasha gritted as he immediately drew his Tessaiga.

"Now Inuyasha, you should know better." Kagara sneered as she raised her fans preparing to strike. "Dance of Blades!"

Using his sword as a shield, Inuyasha managed to dodge the attack, countering it with a most powerful blow. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" Raising his sword above his head, Inuyasha brought it down with violent force and strength. "Wind Scar!"

"Just like a dog to go with his same old pitiful tricks!" Kagara smirked as she avoided the assault, and lifted her fans for yet another attack only to be stopped by a blinding pink light. _What? _Jumping out of the way, Kagara turned only to see an arrow impaled deep into the moistened soil.

_Kagome? _Inuyasha's eyes widened as he snapped his head into the direction of the strayed arrow. Her long black hair danced around her in the evening breeze better enhancing the pale translucency of her skin. "Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, are you alright!" Miroku panted as he and the others joined the fray from behind.

"Kikyo." Kagara uttered the priestess' name bitterly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"One should be asking you the same question. Now, Kagara, tell me...what dark mission has Naraku sent you on this time?" Kikyo glared.

"What makes you think that I'd tell you?" Kagara snapped.

"Hmm." A tight smile found it's way to Kikyo's lips.

"Well if you must know, I'm acting as an escort." Kagara explained lowly.

"Escort? What the hell are you talking about Kagara!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, allow me to introduce you to my brother, Bachi." Kagara extended her hand to her right.

"What are you talking about, there's nobody there!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sure there is." Kagara stated.

"Wha-" Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself being forcefully thrown back into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried out as she and the others witnessed the assault from behind.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh, how silly of me not to mention his shyness. Bachi is rather different from any of Naraku's incarnations, being that he is only visible to those who possess pure rage and anger." Kagara explained darkly. "If you like, I could assist you by slaughtering one of your friends, I'm sure that would birth pure rage within you." Kagara taunted. "Then again, considering how pathetic you are, you would probably just drown in sorrow." She scoffed.

"Damn, you!" Inuyasha gritted as he stood to his feet. _This new demon doesn't even have a scent, or aura, he's like...vapor! _Inuyasha thought as his amber eyes scanned the area warily. _Damn, what do we do now?_

_Perfect, this new incarnation of mine should serve my purpose well. _Naraku thought to himself, as he disappeared from his hiding place in a tree where he had been watching the scene from afar.

_He's here._ Kikyo thought as she too scanned the area.

* * *

"He's just up ahead!" Kagome called.

Koga, far ahead of the pack ran into the said direction. "Oh yeah, it's him alright, I'd recognize that scent anywhere!" Koga shouted. Just as he approached the area he caught sight of an all too familiar demon. _It's Kagara! _The wolf prince thought angrily as he gained onto the scene. _Ah great, it's dogbreath! Just what I need!_

"Hmm, it appears that we have company." Kagara commented as she turned her head slightly to witness Koga and Kagome approaching from behind.

"Hmph, Koga...huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome mounted upon the wolf prince's back. He hadn't seen her in what seemed to be forever, and in the midst of battle wasn't exactly how he had imagined them meeting once again, especially not with Koga present...and Kikyo.

"Well well, how nice of you to join us." Kagara mocked as she watched the wolf prince stop behind her.

"Kagara!" Koga shouted as Kagome dismounted, taking standing beside Koga.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend.

"Sango, hey!" Kagome shouted, her face brightening slightly. "And Miroku, Shippo!" She waved.

"Kagome, we've missed you so much!" Shippo chimed.

"I missed you guys, too." Her eyes slowly returned to their flat glow as they briefly glided over the sight of Inuyasha and...Kikyo. _So, they really _are_ together now._

"As much as I'd love to stay and witness this boring display of affection, I've got business. However, I'm sure Bachi can keep you all company in my abscence." Kagara intercepted as she retreived her feather and made her exit.

"Hey, come back here!" Koga called out, but the female demon incarnation was far out of sight before he could protest any longer.

"Bachi?" Kagome questioned aloud.

"He's another one of Naraku's incarnations." Sango answered Kagome.

"Well where is he?" Kagome questioned.

"He's invisible." Sango answered flatly.

"Everyone, stay on your guard!" Kikyo shouted as she searched the area, trying so hard to pick up on a demonic aura similar to Naraku's.

_Who died and put you in charge?_ Kagome inwardly scoffed. Not that she didn't comply, after all her life was at stake. However, she was a women scorned, and as such she held the right to be at least semi-snotty. _That's not like me, come on Kagome, you're better than this._ She mentally scolded herself as she gripped her bow and arrow, searching the area grimly with her eyes. Everyone was completely silent, in a circle with their backs facing one another. The trees could be heard swaying above, a nearby brook was all that spoke in this moment of danger.

Just then, a force pushed them all towards the ground, Kikyo landing right next to Kagome.

"Damn!" Inuyasha grunted. _He's invisible, how the hell can I...wait...I got it! _Standing immediately to his feet, Inuyasha held his Tessaiga in front of him in preparation for the Wind Scar. _When the two demonic energies clash, it forms the Wind Scar. All I have to do is align myself up with him to find out where he is by using my Wind Scar technique. _Just then the Scar of light appeared before him. _He's there! Huh? Dammit!_ Though he had located the demon, he found that he was directly in line with Kikyo and Kagome, the usage of the Wind Scar was out of the question. The Scar of light moved quickly. _Oh no!_ He had a choice to make, strike with the Wind Scar or..."Run Kikyo!"

"Huh?" Kikyo immediately stood to her feet, moving out of the way.

"Wha-" Before Kagome could react, she found that she was violently flung halfway across the forest, hitting her back upon a large stone.

"Hey dogbrain, what's up with that!" Koga shouted angrily as he rushed over towards Kagome.

_No, Kagome! I didn't mean..._Inuyasha watched as Kagome writhed on the ground afar.

_Why...why didn't he warn me?_ Kagome struggled to her knees, Koga helping her. She coughed to regain a steady breath. _He helped _her _first. He...he protected her before _me_...that...THAT...THAT BASTARD! _She was seeing red, and before she knew it, a lithe figure slowly began to come into view from across the forest. His skin was as white as death, his lips a frozen shade of blue, and his eyes black pools of darkness. His long white hair flowed in streams behind him making him appear to be some sort of dark angel that not even Hell itself would accept. His elongated claws peered from beneath the long sleeves of his black kimono as he made his way behind Inuyasha, preparing to attack.

Pushing Koga aside, Kagome stood to her feet, fire heavily present in her eyes as she raised her bow and arrow and aimed towards Inuyasha's location.

"Kagome." Koga breathed with widened eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

"She's finally reached the end of her rope." Miroku commented in a most shocked tone.

"No Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stood to his feet, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. _W-what's she doing?_

"Stand down, Kagome!" Kikyo warned her reincarnation as she stood in front of Inuyasha, raising her bow and arrow into the other girl's direction.

Kagome held her arrow taut within the bow as she kept her enraged eye upon her target. _Should I really do this? Should I really even _do_ this? _Kagome thought grimly as she tightened her grip on her arrow.

"This is my last warning, lower your weapon!" Kikyo ordered as she drew back her arrow.

"Move. Kikyo." Kagome instructed darkly, as she drew back further on her arrow, keeping locked on her target.

"You will have to get through me first." Kikyo vowed.

"Fine." With that said, Kagome released her arrow, a bright light surrounding it, only this light was filled with fury and anger...rage. This light...was a dark crimson.

"Look at that light around Kagome's arrow! It's red!" Shippo pointed.

"Kagome!" Kikyo shouted as she released her arrow, it's usual pink light shrouding it. Both priestess powered arrows raced towards the other. Just then, they clashed creating a burst of light.

"What!" Kikyo's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's arrow piercing through her own, reducing it to nothing more than dust upon the ground as the crimson light continued to travel into she and Inuyasha's direction.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha dove to the ground, taking Kikyo with him. Suddenly, Kagome's arrow stopped in mid-air right in the location where Inuyasha once stood, yet another bright crimson light emitting from it.

A painful scream could then be heard as a white-haired figure came into view, Kagome's arrow lodged deep within it's heart as burst of light showered from it's body.

"Is that-"

"Bachi!" Sango finished for Miroku.

Just then the demon disintegrated into nothingness, taking Kagome's arrow of rage along with it.

"Wow, did you see that? Kagome destroyed the demon with a single blow!" Shippo cheered.

"Yes, quite a show." Miroku responded flatly as he eyed Kagome from afar.

"Hmm." Sango breathed.

"What's the matter you guys?" Shippo questioned innocently.

"The only way that she could have seen Bachi, would be if she were filled with pure rage." Miroku explained. "And I still don't know what to make of that red light that came from her arrow." _Kagome, what's happening to you?_

Lowering her bow, Kagome turned, her back facing Inuyasha and the others.

"Kagome, you...you killed the demon." Inuyasha began nervously. _So she was trying to _protect_ me. Not that I actually deserved it._ His eyes shifted towards Kikyo beside him. Her eyes were glued upon Kagome's form. Her expression was unreadable as she continued to eye her reincarnation.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo began.

"Huh?" Inuyasha answered.

"Heed my warning, if you value your life, stay away from Kagome." Having said that, Kikyo turned on her heels and ventured deeper into the forest, disappearing into the darkness.

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome from a distance. If he could have only gotten a view of her face. If he could have only looked into those eyes once more. But he knew that after what had happened that night, he couldn't be too expectant from her. _If I could just touch you, tell you I'm so..._He trailed with his thoughts once he heard her speak.

"Koga." She didn't even bother to look at the wolf prince.

"Yeah Kagome?" Koga regarded her.

"Get me out of here." She demanded lowly. Before she knew it, she was upon Koga's back, and with the aid of the jewel shards in his legs, the two of them were soon gone from sight.

"Wait Kagome!" Shippo called towards her. "Don't go." He said under his breath sadly.

"Perhaps we should head back to Kaede's village now, Inuyasha." Miroku suggested. Before Inuyasha could respond, Sango was airborne mounted upon Kirara, sailing away from the scene, a look of dark sadness etched upon her features as she and Kirara disappeared over the trees.

"Right." Inuyasha responded as he and Miroku walked towards the village.

_So, it's just as I expected. She could become a valuable asset to me. _Naraku thought as he disappeared from hiding once again from the scene.

* * *

"Hey Koga, we tried to catch up with you but..."

"Not now." Koga raised his hand as he watched Kagome disappear into the darkened wolf den.

"You guys go for a walk, make sure Naraku doesn't decide to make a surprise visit." Koga ordered.

"Yeah but what about-"

"Just go." Koga enforced as he followed Kagome into the den.

"You're the boss!" The wolf demon shrugged as he and the others did as they were told and left the wolf den.

He found her sitting in her treasured spot within the wolf den, her knees drawn up to her chest, she just stared off into space.

"Kagome, I just wanted to say that even though Inuyasha's been acting like a real ass, especially tonight, that I will never do anything to hurt you." He began as he finally made his way in front of her. Kneeling down, he placed an assuring hand upon her shoulder. "You can trust me."

She looked up into his eyes. His eyes...they always seemed to warm her spirit. And now, at a time when her soul was completely consumed with the flames of rage and pain, they seemed to cool every inch of her. She looked into his eyes and saw that she was loved, and needed...wanted. Leaning up so that she was now on her knees she placed both her hands upon his shoulders, the look in her eyes being that of emptiness searching for a means to fill the void. Without giving it a second thought she immediately brought his face to hers into a heated kiss.

Their tongues danced in a waltz of need and uninhibited passion as their body temperatures rose to maddening levels causing beads of sweat to form at the corners of their brows. Pulling away slightly, they could both feel their breaths quicken at the anticipation of what was about to happen. The uncertainty was both frightening and enticing as they rested their foreheads together, gazing into the other's eyes searching for answers to unasked questions.

She was unsure whether any of this was right, but in the midst of all of that doubt, she knew that she wanted him...needed him. Her heart ached for comfort and some means of being mended, and she knew that he was all that she had. _If I don't, I'll die._ Truly her situation was tearing her apart, it was killing her. She needed him now, she needed to feel loved, she needed to feel alive, she needed...to feel.

Pushing him back into a sitting position, Kagome straddled his waist her eyes burning into his. Trailing her hand up to meet his where it rested upon her shoulder, she took it into hers guiding it towards the places where she wanted to be touched. He could feel the hardened nipple that pressed through the fabric of her uniform blouse, causing himself to become firm with heated desire. Leaning in he lightly nibbled at the smooth flesh of her neck and clavicle, dragging his tongue over the area to soothe the sting that resided their from the attack.

Pulling her blouse over her head, Kagome threw her head back in pleasure giving him better access to her heaving bosom. His hands roamed all over her body exploring every perfected inch of burning skin. Gliding his hand up her thigh he caught hold of the lacy fabric that shielded him from his goal. Continuing to serenade her with soft kisses and warm touches, he feared that he would no longer be able to restrain himself from the mere thought of feeling the love of his life beneath him moaning in pleasure inflicted by him. The scent of her desire caused a low growl to escape his throat as he looked into her eyes once more, searching for some sign of permission.

"Koga, please...no more waiting." She whispered softly as she lied down on the ground bringing his body down ontop of hers, leaving he door open for what the both of them knew was soon to follow.

* * *

OMG! Must breathe, must breathe. Hope you liked this one, I was going to take the scene further but it got a little graphic and I heard about some authors getting their stories removed for inappropriate material and this _is_ PG-13 so for the time being we'll just keep it that way. (Bites nails nervously) HEY, who you callin' a coward! I could've very well went on with it and changed the rating no problem! Hmph, that's right...no problem. :-l Okay, okay ya caught me, give me a break, it's my first fanfic, the love scenes will be well...we'll see, I'm sure my cuz will help me out with that! Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think! Bye for now!

P.S: Mickey, I luv yas! Thanks for beta reading, and all the goodies inbetween, ;-)!


	4. Innocence Lost

A/N: Well hey, I'm back. Sorry for the lengthy wait, but I was sort of on punishment and my mom took away my CPU. My CPU! Of all the things to take away from me! And over something so stupid! Ugh, all I have to say is...I'M INNOCENT! (Whines) Oh well...whatever. So that last chapter was a little intense to write, but just so you know...those last three chapters were just a preface for the true drama and suspense that is to start in, 5, 4, 3, 2...now... (Hint: Think of the title).

**Disclaimer: **We all know that the slave can never own the master, and being that I'm Inuyasha's slave...no ownership on my part:-( Boo hoo.

**Song Disclaimers: **"Fear" lyrics ownership of Sarah MacLachlan. "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good" lyrics ownership of Nickelback. (Or is it Chad Kroeger? Who wrote the lyrics again? Ah screw it, you guys get the idea!)

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 4: Innocence Lost**

"Naraku, it's just as you expected. Kikyo and Inuyasha are together once again." Kagara informed her half-demon master as he sat alone in his darkened quarters.

"Is that so?" Naraku questioned nonchalantly.

"Yes." Kagara nodded.

"Hmm." A thought came to Naraku just then. "And what of Kagome? Surely she is involved with Inuyasha in some way or another."

"I'm not really sure. When Inuyasha had arrived she was not with him. Instead she was with the wolf prince." Kagara answered.

"I see." A dark smile smeared across Naraku's lips. _Perfect._

* * *

The songs of the morning birds floated in from the outside as tiny rays of sun peered in through the rocky openings of the wolf den. A cool breeze whipped it's way in over the two sleeping individuals inside, causing them to shift. Releasing a yawn, and shivering slightly from the air that brushed over her half naked skin, Kagome opened her eyes slightly, feeling the rise and fall beneath her ear of someone's chest.

_Inu...yasha? _Her mind was hazy and tired as she sat up completely, massaging her temples of the acute pain that had developed there. Studying her surroundings, she soon realized her location, causing her to gasp with widened eyes. She looked to her left to find none other than the stirring half-naked form of the wolf prince beside her, urging her to hop to her feet, covering her chest with her discarded shirt. He had finally awakened as he sat up on his elbows, gazing at her like the cat that ate the canary.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if there was anything to be said. Memories of the night's events raced through her mind like cloudy visions of a dangerous future, reminding her further that she had stepped into forbidden territory. She had given herself to someone that she didn't truly love. No mistaking that she cared deeply for him, but romantic love was not there. She was selfish and mentally killing herself for acting so rashly. Words were lost to her, for she knew that she had opened a Pandora's box. One that she was certain could never be closed and forgotten.

She saw him twist slightly, and reach behind him. Pulling something white and lacy from beneath him, she was positive that she could actually feel the blood rush to her heated cheeks.

"Umm, Kagome. I think these are yours." He spoke to her with an uncomfortable smugness in his voice.

She could do nothing but stare frozen in place and inwardly grimace as she watched her undergarments dangle from his index finger. "Oh my god."

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled into the half-demon's ear who had fallen asleep under a tree just outside of Kaede's village, causing him to jump immediately to his feet and draw his Tessaiga.

"Die Naraku!" He shouted lazily, as he was stuck between his dream and reality. Coming to his senses, his eyes shifted down towards the smiling young fox at his feet, generating an angry growl from his belly. A new feeling of irritation overcoming him as he clocked him over the head with the back of his sword, before returning it to it's sheath.

"Ow! What'd you do _that_ for!" Shippo whined as he gingerly massaged the quickly developing lump on his cranium.

"Ah, save it!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I came up here to tell you that it's time to go!" Shippo pouted.

"Yeah, where to?" Inuyasha sighed as he folded his arms.

"To find Kagome of course!" Shippo yelled.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Inuyasha bent down to become eye level with the small fox. Studying him closely with narrowed eyes, he quickly grabbed hold of the young demon's head, bringing him closer to his forehead.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled his protest.

"Did Miroku and Sango put you up to this?" Inuyasha questioned lowly.

"What? No way! They don't know anything about it!" Shippo answered as he squirmed in the half-demon's grasp, finally urging him to release his hold on the young demon.

"Hmph, what makes you think that I even wanna find Kagome?" Inuyasha huffed.

_Oh come on, give me a break. A _slug _demon could tell that you wanna find Kagome. _"Come on Inuyasha, you've been moping around here ever since she caught you and Kikyo together...again." Shippo sighed.

"So." Inuyasha stood firm on his stubborn grounds.

"So, it's obvious that you miss her! Can't you at least talk to her?" Shippo shouted.

"Look, me and Kagome already talked about everything we needed to talk about! There's nothing left to be said! I'm with Kikyo, and she's with that mangy wolf! So why don't we all just concentrate on more important things like catching Naraku, _killing _Naraku, getting the sacred jewel, and getting on with our lives!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

_He such a bully! Honestly, all he needs is a ring through his nose!_ Shippo thought grimly. And yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha. Looking down at the ground the expression in his voice was unfamiliar and almost deadened. "Inuyasha, are you happy?" He questioned simply, catching Inuyasha off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha tried to maintain his tough guy persona.

"It's a simple question Inuyasha." Shippo added sadly as he raised his green orbs to meet up with Inuyasha's amber ones. Sorrow evident within his innocent gaze as they trembled to fight the tears that burned to be released.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha stammered.

Shippo just said nothing, but only stared into the half-demon's glassy eyes, obviously causing him to become quite uncomfortable.

"Grr, knock it off would ya?" Inuyasha griped as he walked off into the woods, further away from Shippo and Kaede's village. He just needed to be alone right now. Placing his hands into his pockets, his left hand began to finger the smooth beads of his broken necklace, a sad reminder of what he had lost. _Hmph, I didn't lose her so much as I did throw her away._ The forest trees swayed slowly around him in the early morning breeze, as rays of sun seeped in through the canopy of leaves. There were many options set before him. On one hand, he had the option of running off to see Kikyo just to release all of his regrets and sadness into her. While on the other, he had the chance to seek out Kagome, and try to reconcile with her, and maybe somehow bring them to peaceful terms. The gods knew that he never wanted her to go away completely, he would always want her near. Even if it was never a romantic closeness, that friendship bond that they would always share was always enough to at least get him through the next minute. Of course, there was always Naraku, but he was more than certain that Miroku and the others would be quite upset if he left them out of the fray, so that too was out.

"Damn, why does everything have to be so complicated?" Inuyasha sighed to himself.

"Maybe because you make them that way!" A small voice sounded from out of nowhere causing Inuyasha to immediately stop in his tracks and search the area.

"Who's there!" Inuyasha shouted, wisely gripping his Tessaiga.

"Me! I'm here!" The small voice answered.

Searching the area with narrowed eyes, Inuyasha soon grew irritated. "Who's _me_?" He questioned.

"_I'm_ me! Look down here ya pea-brain!" The little voice called.

"Hey!" Looking down, he caught sight of a small child with cotton candy colored locks, drawn neatly up with golden hair bows into two pigtails. Her kimono smiled with the happiest color that was pink, as did her bright, sparkling eyes. Embedded in the middle of her forehead were three sapphire gems in the shape of a triangle that glimmered in the sunlight. She looked up at Inuyasha with a most genuine expression, as if the two of them were old friends. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the love goddess!" She answered brightly.

"The love goddess?" Inuyasha repeated flatly, obviously not convinced.

"Mhm, and I've come here to help you Inuyasha!" The small love goddess informed with a smile.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Inuyasha questioned darkly.

"I know everything about you Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, I've been watching you ever since the day you were born." The pink haired goddess began.

"Since I was born?" Inuyasha queried.

"That is correct. And if I'm not mistaken, you have been facing many challenges when it comes to the issue of love." She continued.

"What are you talking about? _What_ challenges?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Let me see. Would you prefer the long list, or the short list?" She questioned.

"I don't have time for this! Outta my way you little brat!" Inuyasha griped as he pushed past the small goddess, and continued on his way. He had ventured rather deep into the forest, and for a moment he thought that he had lost her. "Love goddess...hmph! What does she take me for, some kind of idiot?"

"You mean at the moment, or in general?" A small voice called from above.

"What!" Looking towards the sky, he saw the small said to be love goddess drop down from a tree, landing directly before him. "Alright, you're starting to get on my nerves, you know that! What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled quite bossily.

"It's not about what _I_ want Inuyasha. It's about what _you_ want." The love goddess answered, her child-like tone more serious than before.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's breath hitched slightly.

"So Inuyasha, tell me...what is it that your heart desires?" She questioned, with a look in her eyes most hypnotic.

He could do nothing but chew on his bottom lip and stare at the small deity that stood in front of him. Was she truly what she claimed to be? Was she truly the goddess of love? And if so, what exactly could she do for him? Why had she come? And at a time such as this. Brushing aside all doubt, he decided that he had nothing else to lose, as his expression, too, grew serious. "You got a minute?" He questioned.

"I've got centuries." She answered with a wink.

* * *

"My, sock...sock, where's my sock?" Kagome whispered to herself as she rumbled, and scrambled through the wolf den in order to retrieve the remainder of her clothes. Turning over a rock, she finally found what she was looking for. "Ah, got it." She sighed. She was now fully dressed, and not a second later did she throw her bag over her shoulder and head for the den's exit.

"K-Kagome! Where are you going?" Koga called to her, his tone filled with confusion.

"I-I need to take a walk." She said simply, being careful not to make eye contact.

"Well, I'll come with you." Koga volunteered as he slipped on the remainder of his usual garb, tied his hair in his trademark up ponytail, and stood to follow behind the love of his life.

"Umm, maybe you'd better stay here for now, Koga." Kagome said slowly.

As if to read between the lines, the expression on the wolf prince's face turned quickly to that of uncertainty, fear, and disappointment. "Are you...mad at me, Kagome?"

"What? No...no, I'm not mad at _you_." Kagome sighed.

He noticed how she emphasized that he was not the subject of anger, but that she was in fact upset. "Who then?" He questioned lowly. He wanted so much to reach out to her, just to touch her and feel her beneath his fingertips. Maybe then he would somehow be able to feel whatever caused that sad expression to rest upon her beautiful face. Maybe then, he would be able to understand her more. _Why won't she just tell me? Just talk to me Kagome._

"I-it's no one, really. I just...I have to go." She turned to head for the exit but then suddenly stopped. Half-turning, Koga felt a spot of hope arise within him that she had changed her mind and would indeed stay. There was so much that he wanted to talk to her about. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her. What they had done the previous night, was truly a dream that had turned reality for him. "I'll come back." She said simply, before quickly trotting out of the wolf den, heading for an unknown destination.

He watched her as she disappeared into the light of day, leaving him there alone with his thoughts and many unasked questions. What they had done, was it the beginning of something new, or the end of something that was once beautiful and precious to him? Was his dream in fact, her nightmare? "Kagome."

* * *

_**"Morning smiles, like the face of a newborn child. Innocent unknowing..."**_

Running. That's all she seemed to be doing lately...running. _From what?_ She had thought that she had been running away from pain, sadness, loneliness. But what if these were the things that made her who she was? What if she was truly running away from herself? It was then that the concept of running seemed useless, for she realized that it was no more than a vicious cycle and that she would always arrive at the same point which she started. She would always be filled with a sense of sadness and fear...she would always feel alone. _I can't keep this up! When does it stop? When do _I_ stop?_

_**"...But I fear, I have nothing to give. I have so much to lose here in this lonley place..."**_

The forest floor carried her briskly towards a place that she knew nothing about. Her sense of direction had been thrown askew. She knew of no other place to go where she felt as if she belonged. There was no other place that she could run to where she truly felt loved but...there was this one special place. She was almost there, the forest trees soon became familiar to her, and she felt that inner pull like that of a mother calling towards the soul of her lost child. "Just a little further!" She panted as she picked up speed. Smiling slightly at the sight of the hole that was centered in the forest, she made quick movements as she hopped into the darkness of the Bone Eaters Well, headed back to the place where love had no doubts.

_**"...Wind in time, rapes the flower trembling on the vine. Nothing yields to shelter it..."**_

Time floated freely around her as she dove deeper, heading towards the place that she called home. Thoughts raced through her mind of how to approach her family...of how to approach her mother. What she was becoming was something that both frightened and disgusted her.

_**"...From above, they say temptation will destroy our love, the neverending hunger..."**_

She didn't know where else to go but into the hands of..."Mom!" She cried out as she made her way out of the well. Tossing her bag onto the floor, she didn't even bother to pick it up once she was fully out of the well. Instead she hastily made her way towards the shrine, calling desperately for her mother.

_**"...But I fear, I have nothing to give..."**_

"Kagome?" Her mother responded as she peered out from the house door.

"Oh mom!" Kagome immediately melted into her mother's tight embrace, bringing the two of them upon their knees on the ground. The tears streamed from her like the violent waters of Niagra, as she shivered and bawled within the warmth of her mother's arms.

_**"...I have so much to lose here in this lonely place. Tangled up in our embrace. There's nothing I'd like better than to fall..."**_

"Kagome, what's wrong dear?" Her mother questioned, concern and affection for her daughter heavy within every syllable that she spoke.

"Mom, I'm a horrible, horrible person!" Kagome cried out.

_**"...But I fear I have nothing to give, I have so much to lose..."**_

"Nonsense, we all make mistakes." She gently countered. Bringing Kagome's face up from her chest, she cupped the sides of the teenager's face, staring deeply into her eyes. _Her eyes...she looks..._ Mother's intuition is a powerful gift. And it didn't take long for Mrs. Higurashi to realize the change that had taken place within her daughter. Biting her lip and sighing, she brought the two of them into a standing position, placing a loving arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Come inside Kagome, Sota and your grandfather are visiting an old friend today." She began.

"Really?" Kagome sniffed.

"That's right! We have the whole house to ourselves. So I'll make some tea, and we can have a nice talk, just the two of us." Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly.

"That sounds nice." Kagome sighed as she removed her shoes and followed her mother into the rest of the house. "Thanks mom." She breathed.

_**"...I have nothing to give, I have so much to lose."**_

* * *

"Shippo!" Miroku brightened as he saw the small fox demon enter into Kaede's hut. His expression was rather depressing, and it didn't take the mind of a genius to be able to figure out the reason behind his sorrowful eyes.

"Hey, Miroku. Sango." Shippo sighed.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango patted the young fox demon on his head.

"Everything's _wrong_. Oh, why can't everything just be _right_?" Shippo breathed.

"I take it you've just returned from a talk with Inuyasha." Miroku stated simply.

"Hmph." The little fox demon let out a short grunt as he tangled his fingers within the soft fluff of Kirara's tails. Just then, an idea sprung up. "Hey guys, what do ya say _we_ all go to see Kagome! So _what_ if Inuyasha doesn't wanna come! He's not the boss of us!" Shippo shouted as he hopped to his feet.

"Err, Shippo..." Sango trailed.

"Oh come on you guys! We all miss her, and I'm sure she misses us just the same! Why should _we_ have to suffer just because Inuyasha wants to be such a stick in the mud about the whole thing?" Shippo continued, causing both the monk and demon slayer to nod in agreement.

"You know what Shippo, you're right!" Sango stood to her feet. "Kagome's our friend too, and if we want to see her, we should go! We're not children! We don't need to be supervised! I say let's take matters into our own hands! And if Inuyasha doesn't like it...too bad!" Sango proposed with a smirk of determination.

"Right then." Miroku began. "The last time we saw Kagome, she was with Koga, correct?" Miroku caressed his chin.

"Yep! So let's start there!" Shippo perked.

"Right, come on Kirara!" Sango called for her feline companion, who then perched herself upon the demon slayer's right shoulder. All three teammates marched outside of Kaede's hut, conveniently running into Kaede on the way out.

"Leaving so soon?" Kaede questioned.

"Don't worry grandma Kaede, we'll be back! We're going to visit Kagome!" Shippo smiled.

"Oh?" Kaede breathed.

"Yep, and _without_ Inuyasha!" Shippo added.

"Well then, send Kagome my love as well." Kaede said with a warm smile.

"We will!" Shippo laughed as he mounted a now larger Kirara with Sango and Miroku. And with their final good-byes, the three friends ascended into the sunlit sky on a quest to seek out their dear and distant friend.

* * *

"...So let me get this straight. You care deeply for Kagome, but you're not sure if it's more than just _caring_, but at the _same_ time, you still have these deep rooted feelings for Kikyo?" The love goddess relayed Inuyasha's soap opera-like story back to the half-demon.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Inuyasha trailed in denial.

"Oh just answer yes or no!" The love goddess shouted as she placed her tiny hands on her hips.

"Grrr...yes." Inuyasha answered lowly.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere!" The love goddess perked. "Well, it's simple Inuyasha...who do you want in your life the most?"

"Actually, I...want, both of them in my life." Inuyasha answered, urging the love goddess to give him a good bopping on the head. "Ow! Have you lost your mind!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he rubbed the top of his cranium.

"No, no NO! You have to pick only _one_ you womanizer!" The pink haired deity scolded.

"Hey, I'm no womanizer, you got that? Besides, that's Miroku's calling!" Inuyasha folded his arms and pouted as he leaned his back up against a tree.

"You know, it's guys like you that make this job so difficult!" The love goddess scoffed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It simply means this..." She climbed up his leg to rest on his shoulder, causing his eyes to widen. Leaning down toward his ear, she whispered the rest of her sentence. "You Inuyasha...are emotionally, retarded." She added, pushing the half-demon over the edge as he quickly scooted away from the tree, bringing the love goddess to land harshly on her bottom to the ground.

"That's it, I've had enough of this ridiculous conversation! If you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from me as possible!" Inuyasha warned as he began to storm off deeper into the forest.

"_Kikyo and I, we share something special...something that not even death can destroy..._" The love goddess uttered softly, causing Inuyasha to stop immediately and choke on a breath. "_...But, Kagome she's different. She's important to me too, and it's deeper than just her being Kikyo's reincarnation, it's more than that..._" She continued, the tone in her voice changing to that of deep sadness and confusion.

"Grr, stop." Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"She's_ more than that. When I'm with her, I feel so at peace and happy and alive. But I shouldn't feel that way, not after Kikyo's sacrifice..._" The love goddess continued to delve within the depths of Inuyasha's heart.

"Stop." His spine began to tremble as he tightened his fists until his knuckles became white.

"_...I don't know why I feel like this. I don't know why, it's so hard to just be happy. Why am I so addicted to the sorrow? Why am I so drawn to the darkness? Kikyo...she's not the same woman that I knew. Death and sadness have changed her...ruined her..._" She pressed on with reading his heart.

"That's enough." Inuyasha growled lowly.

"_...Kagome, she was placed in my life for a reason. But what for? Rather it's romantic love, friendship, or just having her near...I don't deserve her-_"

"Damn you! SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted as he clawed a nearby tree, shredding it to mere wood filings. The half-demon could only collapse to his knees.

"I didn't want to have to do that Inuyasha. But your heart was screaming. It was deafening. Your heart just wanted to be heard. If not by you, then someone willing to listen." The love goddess gently informed.

"What do you want from me?" Inuyasha breathed darkly, as he crouched on all fours.

"I told you already, it's not about what I want." She assured.

"Fine then." He then rose to his feet and turned to meet eyes with the small deity. "Give me back what I threw away."

"That a boy. But remember this...once you've thrown away something precious, there's always trash to dig through to get it back." The small goddess informed.

"I know." Inuyasha sighed. _You don't have to love me Kagome, but you don't have to hate me either. Just come back to me._

_**"I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here to see me..."**_

* * *

The sun was nearing it's hour of retreat, as the sky took on a soft orange glow above the domes of swaying trees. The quarters of the wolf den were darker than ever before. His home had never once felt so empty, as if there was something missing; Someone. He sat on the ground with his back supported by the rocky wolf den walls. She had said that she would return to him. And he trusted that she would be faithful to her word...be faithful to him.

_**"...You must've broke down cause you finally said that you would..."**_

Standing to his feet, the wolf prince began to pace the den absent mindedly. The rememberence of the previous night's events undefeatedly roaming about his psyche. The very scent and shiver of her moaning in pleasure beneath him was etched into every dark corner of his memory and every pore on his body. The images and sounds raced wantonly within his mind, it was almost as if they were for the sole purpose of mocking his every desire.

_**"...But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming..."**_

It was as if everything was finally falling into place, but at the same time it seemed as if that place was indeed that of darkness and emotional entrapment. _I know she felt something. When she called my name...when I was inside of her...she felt something._ His mental review of their intimate encounter was driving him to a state of slight insanity. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was afraid. But what was he afraid of? _What? _Was it the fear of the prospect of Kagome actually falling in love with him, or worse? Was it the fear of her turning against and farther away from him, thus tainting everything that they had shared that night with a feeling of regret? Was it in fact the fear of destroying his very dream?

_**"...'Cause something's gotta go wrong, 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good..."**_

"Hey Koga, we've got company!" One of the wolf demon's called into the den, causing the wolf demon inside to immediately stand to his feet and head for the exit.

"What's going on?" Koga questioned grimly. It was then that he saw the large feline descending from the sky, landing directly in front of the den.

"Koga!" Shippo called out to the wolf prince.

"Ah you're kidding me! I can't believe dog breath actually sent his friends to do his dirty work!" Koga griped. "Look, I've got no desire to fight you." Koga stated with folded arms.

"On the contrary, we're not here to fight." Miroku corrected.

"Oh really?" Koga huffed.

"He's right. Actually, Inuyasha has no idea that we're here." Sango added.

"Huh?" Koga's jaw dropped slightly. "You mean, you guys came here on your own?"

"That's right!" Shippo answered.

"What for?" Koga asked.

"We're here to see Kagome." Miroku responded as he approached the wolf prince, Sango and Shippo following behind. He noticed Koga's low expression at the mentioning of Kagome's name. _Well, _that_ can't be good._

"Sorry, you can't see her." Koga responded flatly.

"Why not?" Sango protested, fury obvious in her voice as she stepped to the wolf prince.

"Because she's not here." Koga stated firmly.

"What? Well, where is she?" Shippo questioned, apparently disappointed.

"I don't know. If you guys wanna wait here for her I don't care. Just don't bother me." Koga said lowly as he turned and headed back into the wolf den.

"Not here?" Sango sighed. "Miroku..." She trailed.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm sure she'll return soon." Miroku assured as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shippo was indeed sadness filled once again with this news, as he sat outside the wolf den, in hopes of seeing Kagome return from the mass of trees that surrounded. _Kagome._

* * *

_**"...And it's like, everytime I turn around, I fall in love and find my heart face down..."**_

She had told her mother everything. Everything. She needed someone to talk to about all of the drama and pain that had been inflicted upon her heart, and who better than her mother to discuss such issues with. Her mother was so kind and understanding, and not once did she make her feel guilty or dirty in any way. Instead, she showed her something that she needed the most...love. There is no love like a mother's love, and it's healing powers are incomparable. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from a very delicate part of her...her soul. Sipping her tea, she gazed out of the window and noticed that the sun was just about to set. She didn't mean to stay so long.

"Would you like some more tea, Kagome?" Her mother gently offered.

"Yes, please." She breathed and watched as the steamy liquid poured into her cup, it's warm cinnamon scent tickling her nose slightly.

"So, do you plan to stay for a while, I could run a nice bath for you. You could really use one right now, I'm sure." Her mother suggested.

"Are you saying I smell?" Kagome half-laughed.

"Oh no dear of course not! I just figured that a hot bath would help to relax you." Mrs. Higurashi quickly corrected.

"That sounds great, thanks." Kagome smiled.

"I'll go run the water." She stated as she rose from her seat.

"Mom." Kagome quickened, stopping her mother's retreat.

"Yes?" Her mother turned.

"I meant to ask...well, if you were in my overly complex situation right now...what would you do?" She questioned shyly.

"Well, let's see..." Her eyes grazed across the ceiling in deep thought. "It all lies in truth, Kagome."

"Truth?" Kagome followed.

"Yes, it's a step process. First, you must be true to yourself. Figure out what it is that you desire most. Where are you most at peace? Then, you must be true to _them_." Her mother began.

"_Them_?" Kagome back-paddled.

"Yes. It won't be easy. But you have to tell both Inuyasha and Koga the truth about your feelings. That's the only way that you can finally be free and at peace, and so will they. Don't be afraid of what _they_ might say. Just look forward and have faith in the peace that follows afterwards." Her mother advised.

"Thank's mom. I'll do that." Kagome smiled.

"Good, I'll get that bath ready, while you think that over, okay dear?" She gently stated.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. Leaning back in her chair, she took another sip of her tea and thought on a plan of action. Koga meant a lot to her. She would always cherish that friendship bond that they shared. And though she knew that she may have complicated things by acting so carelessly, she knew what she had to do. "Maybe I don't need a guy right now. Maybe I just have to be happy and at peace with myself. Besides, how do I expect to satisfy some guy, when truly I'm not even satisfied with myself yet?" The entire situation was indeed sending her through a rollercoaster of emotions. But every loop has it's end.

_**"...When it ends is when it should. This time it's like, the two of us will probably start to fight. 'Cause something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feelin' way too damn good."**_

* * *

"Is everything set in motion, Kagara?" Naraku questioned his demon incarnation.

"Yes Naraku, I've arranged everything, just as you've asked." Kagara responded reverently.

"Good." Naraku answered slyly. _This is far more destructive than anything that I have ever before executed. This is just the beginning to a beautiful and brutal end. _His thoughts drove a dark chuckle to escape his lips. His plan was truly gruesome. And his weapon has before proven itself to be the deadliest weapon of all time...love.

xXx

* * *

A/N: Well, okay...so we're finally coming around to something here! Naraku really get's on my nerves, I'm just telling you that right now. Anyways, if you like it...GREAT, tell me, I'd love to hear from you guys! If you don't like it...GREAT, tell me, I'd love to hear from you guys too. Every review is worth something being that it fuels this story with more power...hopefully. Just so you know, I purposefully didn't mention the love goddess' name. That's for good reason too. Read on and you'll see why. Bye for now!

P.S: Alright, cuz, stop yelling at me...see I posted the chapter! Ya happy now! Thank you, thank you, thank you, SO much for your help on this one! YOU are indeed a goddess!


	5. Crossed Hearts

A/N: Hey there guys! Again you know me, sorry about the long update gap. I was kinda busy. But anyway, all for the better because here's the update! Thanks a bunch for all of your lovely reviews of the last chapter. I was kinda freaking that you guys weren't gonna take it too well. I told you to expect drama and suspense in this story. (Pssst...don't forget the fic's title). The whole plot of this story is actually formed around the suspense that RESULTS from the angsty romance foundation. Ya get it? No? Sort of? Oh you will soon enough, I'm sure. Anyway, as a brief warning though, there are probably going to be some moments in this story that are going to make you guys really REALLY hate me (Hehehe). But that's what makes a story good, those little love/hate moments that usually result in the admiration of the story as a whole. It's kind of an unwritten (no pun intended) author's rule. But fear not, I'll make up for them...trust me! Other than that just kick back and enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Everytime I do this, a small part of my dignity gets shredded. Yes Inuyasha owns me, I don't own him...I'm not allowed to have personal possessions. Ugh! He's so possessive!

**Song Disclaimers: **Whoa, I think this fic's gonna have it's own little soundtrack in a minute. YAY! "No Surprise" lyrics ownership of Theory of a Deadman.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 5: Crossed Hearts**

Sunrise, and she still had not returned. Her friends had left at moonrise of the previous night, their mood of disappointment highly contagious as he slid down the wall of the wolf den. _She said she was coming back. Kagome wouldn't lie to me. Not _me. Koga thought to himself.

"Hey Koga, we're starved! Care to join us for some early morning hunting?" Ginta called from the den's opening.

"You guys go on without me. I'm not really that hungry." Koga answered flatly.

oOo

"_Not really that hungry_? You sure he's not possessed?" Hakkaku gasped.

"Nah, he's just upset because Kagome left." Ginta replied simply.

"But she said she was coming back, didn't she?" Hakkaku raised.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be back here in no time. I wouldn't worry about it." Ginta sighed.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. But I'm really worried about Koga, he hasn't been himself lately. Ever since he and Kagome..." Hakkaku trailed as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to spy on them you pervert!" Ginta chastised as he bopped his comrade on the head.

"Ow! I didn't mean to, but they were a little loud so I..." Hakkaku back-paddled as he massaged his noggin.

"Oh that's disgusting! Come on, I think I smell hogs nearby." Ginta pulled his comrade along as the two of them ventured off deeper into the forest. Unbeknownst to them, their leader had been listening in on their little conversation from the darkness of the wolf den.

_Have I really been acting that strange?_ The wolf prince mused to himself. His mind drifted back upon the night he and the woman that he would always love shared together. Every detail marched through his mind with cruel repetition, causing a mild headache to develop. Fingering his throbbing temples, he supported his weight upon the wall, wincing from the discomfort. A light groan then escaped his lips. "I don't...feel right."

* * *

She stretched as she slipped into a beautiful yellow sundress perfect for the summer warm day that rested outdoors. She would wear her sandals today to better show her appreciation for the nice weather. The talk with her mother the previous night left her feeling relieved and more free than what she was when she returned home to her rightful era. The warm bath and good night's sleep that she had received while there was also a wonderful bonus. Combing her fingers through her hair she gave herself one final look into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with an unreadable expression as she released a sigh and turned to head downstairs to greet the day with her family.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mother smiled as she served breakfast.

"Morning." Kagome nodded.

"So Kagome, how long are you staying home?" Sota questioned from his seat.

"Not long, I'm going to go back after breakfast." Kagome replied.

"Why so soon?" Her grandfather grumbled.

"I have some...things to take care of there grandpa. Besides, I didn't tell them I was staying overnight, I'm sure they're worried." Kagome explained.

"That's too bad. I was hoping you'd be able to attend the Priests Reunion tonight." The old man sighed.

"Sorry, I think I'll have to pass on that one grandpa." Kagome released a nervous chuckle.

"Suit yourself. I guess it'll just be me and Sota then!" He perked.

"Help me." Sota whimpered.

"Alright now, everyone eat up." Kagome's mother gently ordered to which everyone gratefully followed.

Kagome knew what business she had to take care of back in the Feudal Era. It would be difficult. It was certainly demon-related. But one thing was certain, that she was prepared. She was going to settle this dilemma once and for all. She was done with feeling sorry for herself. And she was done getting wrapped up in these overly-complex love triangles. Enough was definitely enough. And though she had made a few mistakes in handling her sorrow, she still felt that she had the strength to confront her mistake, put it behind her, and move on completely. _Right, things are clear now. Come on Kagome, you can do this!_

oOo

She had said her good-byes to her family as she floated within the time flux of the well's mystical atmosphere. She felt so weightless whenever she made this trip. However, her last trip left her feeling both painfully heavy and empty on the inside. _Those days are long gone!_ A half-smile danced across her lips as she felt herself drawing nearer to the other side. Finally touching ground, she climbed out of the well, sighing as she took in the clean atmosphere of the forest that surrounded her. It was a beautiful day in this time as well. It made perfect sense being that the Feudal Era was basically her era 500 something years in the past.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she began to walk through the forest heading towards the direction of the wolf den. There was so much that she had to tell Koga. She was more than certain that he felt the same way. She felt bad for running out as she did without giving him a chance to even speak on their 'encounter.' But maybe that was the reason that she left with such haste. She was afraid of what he might say. More importantly she was afraid of how she felt about that night. The feelings that overwhelmed her truly did scare her, they were so intense and strong. She didn't know if she could handle them. She wasn't sure if they were real. _Were they real? No! NO! I can't think like that now. _Me _time, I need more _me_ time. That's how I'll get through this. What we did..._ She trailed on her thoughts as a sensation washed over her just then. "A jewel shard!" She gasped to herself as she frantically searched the area for a sign of it's location. It was approaching from her right...fast. "Oh great, and here I am weaponless!" She groaned.

Realizing that the wisest solution at this point would be flight, she ran towards the wolf den, not bothering to look back, though she could feel the prescence of the jewel shard drawing nearer. She clenched onto her bag as she picked up speed, hoping dearly that she would reach Koga before the creature revealed itself. The lengthy grass brushed beneath her sandal clad feet as she hurried towards safety. She released a sigh of relief once Koga's jewel shards began to alert her. "Almost there!" She panted.

"You're not going anywhere!" A booming voice sounded from behind her. The ground quaked then, causing her to fall, landing with a thud.

"Ah!" She screamed. Turning around, she witnessed a giant reptilian demon hovering over her.

"You have jewel shards," it slithered "give them to me." It's snake-like tongue peered through it's razor-sharp teeth as it stood on it's hind legs, intimidating it's prey.

"Go away!" Kagome yelled as she stood to her feet.

"Give me your jewel shards!" The demon growled as it opened it's mouth, a blue light emanating from it's throat preparing to rain down upon it's victim.

Kagome could do nothing but gasp. From the size of the demon she knew that there would be no use in running and trying to avoid the attack. She was completely helpless. "Oh no!" She crouched over onto the ground shielding herself from the assault.

"Grrr!" She heard someone yell angrily above her, causing her to raise her eyes.

"Oh wow!" Kagome smiled gratefully.

"Get away from her!" Koga shouted as he planted a harsh kick in the middle of the demon's forehead causing it to stumble backwards.

"Who are you?" The demon hissed.

"I'm the guy that's sending you back to Hell!" Koga shouted as he drew back his claws aiming them directly for the demon's throat. Landing with such force that they went through to the other side causing the demon to burst into a million pieces, the jewel shard falling onto the ground within it's demise. He couldn't help the smug smile that formed on his handsome face as he watched Kagome walk towards the shard purifying it with her touch and adding it to her collection.

"Awesome timing Koga!" Kagome praised, as she placed the shard into her bottle.

"A good lover always knows when his woman is in trouble." Koga winked.

_And there he goes. Oh brother, I've really made a mess of things._ Kagome inwardly groaned. "Umm, Koga. We have to talk."

_Yes!_ "Yes Kagome?" Koga tried his best hide his anxious state.

"Well, it's about the other night. Though I'm sure you _knew _that." Kagome half-chuckled.

"Yes." Koga released a breath.

"I don't want you to think that I'm upset with you in any way. That's not why I left. It was just, everything was just happening so fast, and I don't even know what came over me that night, I mean I never would have taken it that far, but I was just so hurt and vulnerable and I did this really really outrageous thing, and the last thing I want you to think is that I regret it, because I totally don't it's just that, I'm a little confused right now and all I'm really trying to say is that I'm not in any condition emotionally to be getting involved with someone, I just need some _me_ time, you know what I mean?" Kagome blurted out her explanation in one breath, panting from the long-winded task.

Koga could do nothing but stare at her blankly with his mouth half-open. "Err...what?" He questioned warily.

She could do nothing but release a tired sigh. "All I'm trying to say is this Koga. I care about you a lot, but I'm not really sure if it's a _romantic _sort of care, you know what I mean?" Kagome explained softly, her voice so gentle that it took him a second to register that he was actually about to get turned down.

"So you're saying that...you don't, love me, Kagome?" Koga's voice trembled in dispair.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that, I'm not really sure what it is I'm feeling. But I'm also saying that it can't matter right now. Whatever I'm feeling it can't matter, because I can't be with you. I can't be with _anyone_. I understand that now." Kagome answered sadly.

"That's not true, you can be with me. I love you, Kagome." Koga stepped towards her, placing his hands on each of her shoulders.

"I can't. At least, not right now. Now don't get me wrong, what you and I shared the other night was truly special to me...I'll never forget it." Her tone was so soft and loving, Koga found himself becoming lost in her words. "But I still need time to just collect myself, you know? Get comfortable with _me_." She added with a grin.

"Will you at least still stay with me?" Koga questioned.

"Of course I will. Koga I don't want to be away from you. I love having you around." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Aha! _Love_!" Koga pointed.

"_Having you around_." Kagome corrected.

Sighing, Koga rested his gaze within hers. He saw that she truly did care for him, but he could sense that she was confused. He had been intimate with her, however he was still willing to give her however much time she needed, in spite of that. "Alright Kagome. Just having you in my life and keeping the memory of that night is enough to hold me over until you're ready to give yourself over to me completely." Koga added with a wink as he draped his arm around her shoulders. _Why is she doing this? Why is she doing this to me?_

"Thank you. I promise to let you know when the time is right for me." She added with a smile as the two of them headed back towards the wolf den.

Amongst the mass of trees sat a small figure watching and listening to their every action. Their lips curled into a smirk as their tresses danced within the morning breeze. "Perfect." They whipsered to themself.

* * *

Inuyasha approached Kaede's hut only to come face to face with Miroku who was just about to leave to fetch breakfast. "Hey." The half-demon greeted simply.

"Inuyasha, you've returned." Miroku waved. He didn't even bother to ask where the half-demon had been all night, assuming that he did as usual and spent the nightly hours with his dead lover, Kikyo.

"Yeah, you look a little exhausted." Inuyasha observed.

"We went to go and see Kagome!" Shippo chimed as he perched himself upon Miroku's shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha lit up.

"Be calm Inuyasha. When we had arrived, she wasn't there." Miroku informed.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Inuyasha questioned lowly.

"Koga said that she had left, but he didn't know where to." Shippo began. "We waited there until nighttime came but she never showed." Shippo bowed his head soddenly.

"That mangy wolf! How could he let Kagome go out on her own like that!" Inuyasha growled as he stormed back towards the forest.

"W-what? Where are you going Inuyasha?" Shippo called to the half-demon.

"Taking a special wolf out for lunch! And today's special is Tessaiga and dumplings!" Inuyasha shouted as he hurriedly ran off into the direction of the wolf den.

"Was that Inuyasha I heard just now?" Sango approached them from behind as she emerged from Kaede's hut.

"Yeah." Miroku responded solemnly.

"Why'd he run off in such a hurry?" She questioned.

"He's going after Koga." Shippo answered.

"After him? But why?" Sango's eyes widened.

"Who knows anymore. As long as _Kagome's_ with him, Inuyasha will find _any_ reason to go after Koga." Shippo heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You have to give him the benefit of the doubt. When it comes to the issue of love, he's certainly a perplexed individual." Miroku stated.

"I just don't get it! If he's with Kikyo now, why is he so worried about who Kagome is with?" Shippo innocently questioned.

"It's complicated Shippo." Miroku simply answered.

"How complicated?" Shippo urged.

"Very." Sango answered. "You'll understand when you're older." Sango sighed as she and Miroku stared off into the distance where their friend had disappeared.

Studying them closely, Shippo couldn't help but shiver at the thought of growing older only to be confronted with such brutal issues. "Ick! I sure hope not!" He shrieked to himself.

* * *

"It's time master." A voice spoke softly from behind Naraku. Though the morning light bathed the earth on the outside, his quarters retained it's cold and bitter darkness.

"Excellent." Naraku smirked. "Nozomi, do not fail me. They must all suffer tremendously, _especially_ Inuyasha."

"Yes. I will not fail you. The target is easy and delicate...precious. It should be most entertaining to witness." The demon spoke darkly as they made their exit.

Naraku sat by in waiting for the next phase of his sinister plan. He had to ponder on the sheer genius of it all, and mentally scold himself for not thinking of it sooner. _Had I done so, they would all be dead by now. It's just as well. All I must do now is wait._ And as the half-demon rested the back of his head on an abnormally cool wall, he could do nothing but snicker at the anticipation of the havoc that was soon to occur.

* * *

"Stupid, smelly, no-good, mangy wolf! Letting Kagome out on her own like that! What the hell was he thinking?" Inuyasha grumbled as he stomped through the forest headed for the wolf den. He was so headstrong that he didn't notice the miniature figure following him until they decided to give him a good kick in the back of the knee, tripping him. "Whoa!" Inuyasha shouted as he stumbled rather clumsily to the ground. "Who the hell!" Inuyasha griped.

"My my Inuyasha, you really are off your game." A small voice said from behind him.

"Oh it's you again." Inuyasha groaned. "What do you want...or excuse me, what do _I _want?" Inuyasha mocked as the pink-haired deity stood in front of him.

"It's time Inuyasha." She informed with a smile.

"Time for what?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood to his feet brushing himself off of dirt and grass.

"It's time for you to take back what's yours!" She chirped.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned dumbly.

"Wow, you really _are_ dense." The little deity shook her head, her insult generating a low growl from Inuyasha's belly. "Down boy! Now listen, what was the whole point of me coming to you in the first place?" She began.

"To, help, me?" Inuyasha answered slowly.

"Help you with what?" She pressed.

"Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha slurred.

"Riiight. And now it's time to get her back, Inuyasha." She perked.

"Sorry kid, but she's not here." Inuyasha stated.

"Sure she is, now let's go!" She pushed.

"What makes you so sure she's even ready to hear my voice, let alone see me? Better yet what makes you think that _I'm_ even ready?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"Oh please, she's totally ready! And you...no question about it!" The deity puffed. "Now come on loverboy, it's time to get your girl!" She enforced as she grabbed his hand pulling him forward. _This is going to be great!_ She thought excitedly.

_This is going to be just great. _Inuyasha thought soddenly. He truly was not ready to face Kagome yet. At least he didn't _think_ he was. _What do I even say to her? Sorry for breaking your heart..._again_! Let's still be friends! No, that would never work. Dammit, think!_ He couldn't understand why everything had to be so difficult and complicated. Why did Kikyo have to die in the first place? Why did he have to be trapped under a spell for fifty years? Why did her reincarnation have to fall into a mystical well back into his era? Why did they meet? But most importantly...why did he feel so empty and lost whenever she wasn't around? Why did he feel so...alone, despite the fact that he was supposedly with Kikyo now? Why?

_Don't worry Inuyasha, once you see Kagome again everything's going to work out perfectly...you'll see. Everything will be perfect._ The pink-haired deity thought to herself as she pulled Inuyasha along the way. A light smirk spread across her lips then; A smirk that would send chills up and down anyone who possessed a soul's spine. Her plan would work, she just knew it. _It will work. So much fun!_

* * *

When they had arrived to the place that they considered home, Koga and Kagome noticed that neither Ginta nor Hakkaku had returned just yet. A few wolves lingered within the dark wolf den, Koga assumed that the remainder had left with the other two. It was then that he remembered them going out for food. He had to admit that he was rather hungry, and he was more than certain that his comrades would more than likely fail to bring any means of consumption back for him being that he stated his lack of hunger earlier. His stomach growled slighty causing his face to twist in discomfort. "Hey Kagome." He began.

"Yeah?" She called back as she placed her things inside the den.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned gently.

"Umm, no...I ate something before I left home. Why?" She tilted her head to the side observing him closely. The expression on his face spoke for itself. "Koga, have you eaten yet?" She was concerned.

"Well, not really. I kinda skipped breakfast to go and look for you." He answered with a guilty grin.

"Skipped breakfast? Well that wasn't smart!" She gently scolded.

"Won't argue with that." He groaned as he palmed his growling stomach.

"Well, let me see what I have in my bag." She offered as she began to dig through her pack to fetch the hungry wolf prince some food. Her hands brushed across a lunch that her mother had packed. Three of them to be exact. "Ah, jackpot!" She perked as she pulled out the lunches.

His mouth began to water at the sight of the food. Not wasting any time, he hurriedly retrieved all three lunches from her shocked hands, making quick work of them as he gobbled them down greedily.

"Wow, you really _were_ hungry, huh?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"This is delicious!" Koga praised as he finished off the last lunch releasing a rather sated sigh afterwards.

"You feel any better?" Kagome smiled anxiously. She didn't know if she had anything left after that.

"Oh yeah." He pat his stomach in satisfaction as he leaned his back against the wall, placing his hands behind his head.

"Good." She sighed. A moment of silence passed between them, and she didn't understand why, but it made her nervous. She began to idly twiddle with the hem of her yellow sundress trying desperately to find a way to break the silence. "Umm...Koga..." She trailed not knowing what to say exactly. _Ugh! Get a grip girl!_

"Yeah, Kagome?" He turned his head slightly to his left, peering at her with one open eye.

"I...uhh...there's a demon behind you." She perked suddenly, causing the wolf prince to snap his body around to come face to face with a large red-skinned demon. It's eyes a bloody crimson, and it's fangs razor sharp as it snarled towards them.

"Hey ugly! What are you doing on my territory?" Koga shouted.

"Jewel shards, give me your jewel shards." It growled.

"He wants your jewel shards!" Kagome gasped.

"Well, that's gonna be a fight to the death! And I can guarantee you it's not gonna be mine!" Koga yelled as he stepped to the large demon. He could feel Kagome coming behind him and he got worried. He knew that she had jewel shards as well. It was best that the demon only be focused on him. "Stay back Kagome, I'll take care of this overgrown beast myself!" He shouted back to her as he ran further from the wolf den, the large demon following behind.

"Wait, where are you going?" She shouted towards him.

"Don't worry about me! You just stay there where it's safe! He wants _my_ jewel shards. Let's keep it that way!" Koga yelled back as he lured the demon deeper into the forest.

Catching on, Kagome simply nodded, trusting that the wolf demon knew what he was doing. "Be careful." She said quietly to herself as she watched him and the demon disappear within the deep mass of trees. She dragged herself slowly back into the wolf den's opening, keeping an eye on the bright outside world. She released a soft sigh as a gentle wind danced by her. It was so strange, aside from the fact that Koga was out fighting a rather hideous looking demon, she had never before felt so relieved in her life. Something about everything that was happening to her was making her feel so...different. With Koga by her she felt something that she never really picked up with Inuyasha...trust. With Inuyasha there was always the prospect of Kikyo standing between them, making things so complicated. But with Koga there was nothing holding them apart at all. And now when she had made it clear that she wasn't ready for a commitment, he accepted that. He just made it so easy. "He really is a nice guy." She breathed to herself with a smile. She had left Inuyasha to regain herself; to refresh. And that's exactly what she was doing...refreshing. _But still...why does it feel like something's missing? Like I'm not completly here somehow?_

* * *

"Come on you wastebag!" Koga challenged the demon as he landed a harsh kick to it's head causing it to stumble backwards.

"Hehe. Is that all you've got, you puny wolf?" The demon gloated.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just getting warmed up!" Koga prided as he rammed his fist into the giant beast's belly causing it to double over slightly.

_The fool. He has no idea._ The demon chuckled to himself as he and the oblivious wolf prince continued to battle. Hit after hit, that the wolf demon landed seemed to be making it's impact on the demon, when truly that was not the case. There was something more to this fight, something deeper. None of this would matter in the end. It would all be for nothing. Or instead...it would be for something; Something more, something dangerous...something precioius. The wolf demon continued to fight all the while the monstrous demon inwardly laughed victory with each blow that was inflicted upon him. _Soon...so soon. Foolish wolf, you will see. Oh, you will soon see!_

* * *

It had been at least ten minutes since Koga had disappeared into the forest with the demon. She wondered if he was alright. Was he hurt? Did he defeat the demon already and was now on his way back? What was going on? "Koga where are you?" She sighed as she sat outside of the wolf den. The sun burned bright within the cloudless sky, shedding it's beautiful warmth upon the earth. She observed how beautiful everything was in that era. It was hard to believe that it was infested with the uncleanliness of demons and monsters. A wolf brushed up by her side, urging her to scratch behind it's ears. It tilted it's head into the touch showing it's appreciation for the attention and Kagome could do nothing but smile at it's display of affection. Just then it's head shot up, ears perfectly erect as it stared off into the forest. Someone was approaching. "What is it? Is it Koga?" She spoke aloud towards the wolf.

"Not exactly." She heard a familiar voice sound from the distance. A voice that caused her heart to nearly jump from her chest, and her breath to catch in her throat. A silhouette came into view amongst the crowd of trees as it slowly approached her. The gentle whip of a silver lock of hair, the bright red appearance of garments...the amber orbs that burned into her deep brown ones. She took in every feature of him before her voice returned to her.

"Inu...yasha?" She spoke slowly.

"Hey." The smug smirk that he held caused her stomach to flutter anxiously.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned firmly, being sure to retain grounds on the fact that she didn't ever want to see him again.

"Obviously I came here to see you." Inuyasha responded with an annoyingly coy tone.

"Do you like have a death wish?" Kagome grilled.

"I'm not worried about Koga right now." Inuyasha replied softly.

"I'm not talking about _Koga_, stupid!" Kagome fumed.

"Look I know I'm probably the last guy that you wanna see right now." Inuyasha began generating an obvious 'huff' from Kagome. "But I really need to talk to you."

"Why?" She questioned lowly.

"Please Kagome, there's a lot that I need to tell you. I didn't have a chance...would you just, hear me out?" Inuyasha pleaded.

_Let him speak. _A small voice invaded her unaware subconscious.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome granted his wish. "Fine."

_Talk somewhere private._ The voice whispered.

"We should go somewhere more private, if Koga sees you...let's just say I'm in no mood to wash _Inuyasha_ out of my clothes and hair." Kagome stated flatly as she walked deeper into the forest far away from the wolf den, Inuyasha following close behind.

They had found their way to a babbling brook deep within the forest. A safe distance from the wolf den but also close enough for Kagome to find her way back. "So, what do you have to say?" She questioned flatly.

_Minds be silent, minds be still. Hearts be free. Souls be filled. Hear my voice, hear my call. True feelings release, barriers fall. _The voice continued to whisper it's spell. All would go according to it's plan. There would no longer be any inhibitions. Lips would now speak the truth. _Got it._

"Kagome, there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about you." Inuyasha began softly.

_Be silent._

"Everyday, it kills me to think of how much I hurt you. How I pushed you away. And everyday I wish I hadn't." He continued. _What the hell? I need to shut-up before I say something stupid. I can't...what's..._

"What?" Kagome held her breath. For him to just come out and say something like this was rather overwhelming. There were many things that she had wanted to say to him as well, but somehow in this moment she had forgotten what exactly they were.

_Be free._

"Kagome, you're probably...no, you _are_ the best thing that ever happened to me. When I'm with you I feel so alive and free...happy. But someone like me doesn't deserve to feel that way...someone like me doesn't deserve you." His voice began to crack and tremble, as he swallowed nothing but air.

"Inuyasha, you can't just..." She trailed the heavy pounding in her chest slightly impairing her speech.

_Hear me._

"I chose to be with Kikyo because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She died...and I couldn't save her. But even beyond all that...beyond death she still loves me, I couldn't just abandon her. And after everything that we shared in the past..." Inuyasha trailed. _I'm losing it!_

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome bowed her head, her eyes fighting back tears.

_Release._

"Because I'm dying without you!" He shouted as he desperately reached for her shoulders, holding her in place. "Without you I'm nothing...I'm dead. I need you with me. Please Kagome, just come back to me." He pleaded. _Oh, dammit!_

He felt her shoulders quivering beneath his fingertips. Old feelings were beginning to overcome her once more. She felt heavy again, and weary. She fought righteously to hold back tears, but her emotions unfortunately won the battle as a single tear trickled down her cheek. He was burdening her again. He was making her feel that feeling again...emotionally cornered. "You...you..." She trailed.

_Release._

"You bastard!" She shouted angrily. She snatched out of his hold as she took a step backwards. "You can't just come here and ask me to do that to myself again!" She yelled.

"I..."

"No! NO! Don't you _dare_ say _anything _Inuyasha! Do you really expect me to go and torment myself all over again?" She screamed fighting back tears.

"Kag-"

"You _just_ said it, Inuyasha! Kikyo and you share something special, something beyond death...dammit something that's before my existence!" Kagome was highly angry as her cheeks reddened with fury and frustration.

"Please I-"

"Shut-up! _You_ just don't want me to be with _Koga_! That's what this is all about! Oh, it's fine for you to prance around with that walking homocidal corpse who, let's not forget, uses part of _my_ soul as a motor along with other souls of the dead. But when it comes to me being with not just Koga, _anyone_ it's a problem!" She shouted, the tears trying the hardest to break free. "You know what you are? You're a selfish, arrogant, possessive little boy, Inuyasha. One with a _serious_ case of necromania, for which you should seek immediate professional help!" Her voice echoed throughout the forest, drowning out the serene sounds of the babbling brook by which they stood.

"Please don't do this, Kagome." Inuyasha released a helpless sigh.

"Do what! Be angry? Something that I'm actually quite entitled to?" Kagome raised her voice once again.

"Believe me, I understand-"

_Release._

"No," Kagome could no longer hold back as she slowly began to sob slightly. "No you don't! You don't understand!" Her bottom lip began to tremble as her sobs thickened. "You don't understand what it's like to love someone so much that it makes you sick! You don't understand what it's like to see that person everyday and _know_ that they're thinking about someone else; Wanting to _be _with someone else! You don't understand what it's like to watch that person love someone who's actually tried to kill you and has openly stated that you're existence is useless!" A pain suddenly began to develop in her chest.

_Release._

"I-"

"Don't! You can't do this to me! It's not right! You can't keep doing this to me, Inuyasha!" Her sobs were nearing their peak. "God...I love you so much." She walked towards him then, her face appearing to soften until she drew back her hand, bringing it smartly across Inuyasha's face, the sound of impact piercing his sensitive ears. "And I hate it!" She sobbed loudly. "I hate that I can't stop thinking about you! I hate that I can't stop loving you so much, and that you can hurt me so easily! I hate that I can't get over the fact that you will never truly love me!"

_Say it!_

"Yes I will! I do!" Inuyasha grabbed her to his chest then, despite her struggles he held onto her for dear life.

"NO! NO! Don't touch me!" She began to pound her fists into his chest, screaming and sobbing hopelessly. "Don't you say it! Don't-"

"I love you!" Inuyasha whispered.

"No you don't!" She collapsed to her knees taking him to the ground with her. He wasn't going to let her go. The world around them could begin to self-destruct. He would not budge. He would die with her in his arms. "You can't! You're lying! Why can't you just leave me alone! Why do you do this to me? I feel like I'm dying when you...I can't breathe Inuyasha! You can't keep doing this to me! Why won't you just stop?" She sobbed and trembled in his chest.

_He is here. And he is ripe. Good. _The voice observed the wolf prince approaching from the distance. His eyes landed upon the couple crouched over onto the ground and he started to angrily proceed towards them. _You will stay put. And remain silent. _The voice invaded Koga's unaware subconscious then.

_What the hell? That filthy mutt! What does he think he's doing? _Koga growled as he hid behind a tree watching the couple intently. He felt the rage beginning to build up within him at the very sight._ What does _she_ think she's doing?_

_You will watch. _The voice whispered before turning it's attention back towards the others. _Release._

"Why won't you just...stop?" Kagome continued to sob helplessly.

"Because I care about you. You've become a very important part of my life Kagome. You've become a very important part of _me_. A part that I know I can't live without. You _have_ to believe me. I want you with me." He clenched her to him as he kissed the top of her head. His eyes burning with tears that he harshly refused to let go. She continued to bawl out all that she had held in for two years in his arms. "Please, come back to me."

_What! No! Kagome's going to stay with me! She promised me! Kagome promised._ A bead of sweat formed at the base of his brow as his pulse began to speed up in repetition. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His anger was overflowing, so much that he feared he would lose control.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep hurting me! I can't take it anymore!" She sobbed into his chest. She felt him cup her face then, bringing their eyes to meet.

"I won't. Don't you understand Kagome? I _need_ you with me."

"But, what about Kikyo? You expect me to believe that you're just going to leave her? Yeah right, Inuyasha!" She cried.

"Kikyo and I can never have what we used to share fifty years ago. I see that now. I'm not who I was back then, and neither is she. She figured that out long before I did. When I'm with her I still feel empty, like something is missing; _Someone_. She wants me to die with her...seal our fate for eternity. But I...I don't want to die. Because then that would mean, giving this life up completely; Giving _you_ up. And that's not something I ever want to do." Inuyasha gathered a strand of her hair between his fingers, pulling it behind her ear.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed.

_Oh give me a break dogbreath! I think I'm gonna vomit! Kagome you can't actually believe him! Come on!_ Koga thought to himself grimly as he observed the two from his hiding place.

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran his thumb over the smooth silk of her lips softly.

_Kiss her._

Without warning, he brought her face towards his into a violent kiss of uninhibited passion in which the both of them quickly became lost. He brought his arm around her back massaging the tiny bit of satin flesh that was exposed from her sundress. She pulled back slightly. "I...Inuyasha...Koga..."

"What about him?" Inuyasha breathed hotly into her ear as he lightly tickled the lobe with his tongue.

_**I know you want to, so go on and say it.**_

"I..." She trailed.

"You what?" He breathed huskily as he feathered kisses upon her neck and clavicle.

_**Just go on and say it!**_

"I...don't..." Her breath hitched as Inuyasha continued to manipulate her with his lips.

Koga could do nothing but watch on in horror at was was being displayed before him. He believed her. He loved her with all of his heart, and that night they shared she..._Dammit! Kagome, don't do this! Don't do this to me!_

_**Just go on and say it!**_

_True feelings...release._

"I...don't...I don't love him." She sighed as she grabbed the back of Inuyasha's hair raising his eyes to hers. "I love _you_, Inuyasha." She palmed the side of his face. The look in her eyes searching for something more as she got lost in his amber gaze. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers into a warm kiss.

_Perfect._

Koga immediately saw red. Though he wanted so much to attack, he was frozen and could do nothing but look on as the one and only woman that he ever truly loved was embraced by another man.

_**Well it ain't no surprise, that you'd turn me on and leave.**_

What they had shared obviously meant nothing to her. _But she said what we shared was special. She promised me that...Kagome! _He clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles soon became white.

_**It ain't no surprise, that you'd turn around on me.**_

Deep down he always knew that she truly loved Inuyasha. She would always love Inuyasha. Had it not been for Inuyasha hurting her in the first place, she would have never turned to him for comfort. _That's all it was? Comfort? She...used me. I gave her everything...loved her with everything that I had._ And yet she never truly did return his love. It was a temporary love affair meant only to heal the pain that had been inflicted upon her heart by someone that he wouldn't think twice about murdering with his bare hands...especially now.

_**I don't know why, you won't give me what I need.**_

He watched on as Inuyasha gathered her up into his arms and carried her off deeper into the forest, disappearing amongst the thick collection of trees and bushes. _I was a fool. To actually think that she would ever...I was just there to help her cope. She doesn't really care. She used me! How _dare_ she! _He clenched his fist together tighter, a drop of blood dripping from the center and onto the ground. "No, she felt something that night. She's just scared and confused. She doesn't really want that brainless two-timer."

_That's right. The girl is confused, you're the one that she _really _loves. _The voice whispered to his subconscious. _Inuyasha doesn't deserve her. _

"That worthless mutt doesn't deserve her!" Koga growled.

_Only you can love her. She just doesn't see it. You'll make her see. You'll make them pay. Inuyasha will pay for taking her away from you, and she will pay for her betrayal. _The voice influenced.

"They'll pay." Koga's voice was suddenly robotic, almost as if he were brainwashed. A flicker of red light blinked within his blue gems, the look in them now insanely determined and angry. "They'll pay. Kagome is _mine_."

_**It ain't no surprise, that that bitch is leavin' me!**_

xXx

* * *

A/N: See now I know you guys are probably hating me so much right now, but trust me, the hate is totally worth it for the love (hopefully) that will soon develop in future chapters. :Dodges flying fruit and furniture: Easy guys it gets better trust me! Just wait until the next update! I promise you!

P.S: Thank you so much to you know who! Cuz, your idea is great I'm definitely gonna use it ;-). Love ya, love ya, love ya! XOXO


	6. Out of My Mind

A/N: Hey! When was the last time I updated this story? Oh my GOD a month! Jeez! You know, that is SO an accident! I mean, I didn't mean to go this long. We're still friends right:-X Anyways, I know you all are probably wondering what the heck is going on? What direction is this story headed in? Well well, read on and you will find out. I do remember telling you guys that certain points in this story you were probably really gonna hate me, well prepare for the worst. GULP! I just wanna say that I mean you no harm, but it's just a part of the fic...sorry. Stop yelling at me, I told you I would make up for it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think (i.e if you're hating me yet :-P) and let's all just have a good time now that summer vacation is here!

**Disclaimer: **I own a loofah...for which I use to scrub Inuyasha's back with! Damn shame isn't it? Other than that, I own nothing!

**Song Disclaimer: **Yep, this fic is DEFINITELY going to have it's own soundtrack. "2Wicky" lyrics ownership of Hooverphonic.

**Note: **Song lyrics and "The Voice" in **bold _italics_**.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 6: Out of My Mind**

"Kagome?" Sango stood to her feet, surprised to see her friend.

"Sango!" Kagome didn't hesitate to rush towards the female demon slayer, bringing her into a warm hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh…" Sango's eyes widened at the display of affection. The last time she had seen Kagome she seemed almost incapable of happiness, now she was hugging her. Not that Sango minded, _that_ she proved, as she returned the friendly embrace. "We've missed you too, Kagome." Sango returned.

"Kagome!" Shippo chimed as she pounced onto the girl's shoulder hugging her neck lovingly.

"And Shippo!" Kagome sang.

"Aw, group hug everyone!" Miroku insisted as he encased both Kagome and Sango into a tight hug.

"Err, Miroku." Sango growled.

"Hmm?" Miroku hummed innocently. He knew what he was doing, and he also knew of the punishment that was soon to follow. _Here it comes…_

Sango reached behind her back to where his hand offensively rested, pinching the back of it angrily.

"So cruel." Miroku weakly protested as he pulled his hand back to safety.

"Oh Kagome, promise that you won't ever ever ever go away again!" Shippo cried as he clung to Kagome's neck.

The emotions seeping from the little fox demon caused Kagome to smile warmly as she pat him gently on his back. "I promise."

"So, I see that you two have worked out your issues." Miroku commented as he eyed both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Thrown slightly by his forwardness, Kagome and Inuyasha spared one another a questioning stare before stammering to a final answer. "Y-yeah, you could say that." Kagome replied.

"That's good." Sango smiled.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called towards the girl.

She held up her index finger towards the others as she made her way closer towards the half-demon. Speaking in a hushed tone, she regarded his call. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"There's something I have to do; Something important." Inuyasha gave her a knowing look, one that Kagome quickly caught on to.

"I understand." She nodded simply. Though she couldn't help the falter in her expression at the raising of the issue. Still, she had promised to be understanding when it came to this matter, even before this whole mess had occurred. She had promised to support him, and Kagome Higurashi was not one to go back on promises. Ever.

Casting a gentle smile her way, Inuyasha turned on his heels and headed back towards the forest. He knew that it would soon come to this, and yet he still had no idea of how to prepare for it. However, for some reason, he felt no fear. It was almost as if things were finally becoming clear and into perspective. Aside from the lack of defeat on Naraku's part, he could honestly have said that he had a certain peace now. Kagome was with him now, and all would be well. _We can make this work._ He brushed through the trees as he neared his destination. He knew that the task would be difficult, but at least he could be relieved that the burden would not be his.

* * *

_**...You better be sure before you leave me for another one, you can hurt me. I can hurt you. You can hurt me...**_

The quarters of the wolf den were silent and oddly cool as he brooded alone in it's darkness. The atmosphere suited him perfectly. Dark, cold and...alone. _She told me that she would stay with me. I wouldn't be alone if she hadn't..._ He trailed with his thoughts as he drew his knees to his chest plagued with the hurtful memories of what he had witnessed merely hours before.

_"I...don't...I don't love him." _

He tightened his eyes shut as if to block out the incessant rants that invaded his mind. _"I love _you_, Inuyasha...I love...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Koga...I don't love him...what you and I shared the other night was truly special to me...I'll never forget it...I can't be with _anyone_...you can be with me. I love you, Kagome..."_ He felt his innards beginning to boil with rage and hatred...pain. Grasping his head, he began to dig his claws into his skull as if to override the noise that poisoned it so. _"...Koga, please, never let me go...I won't..." _Their night of intimacy burned through his core once more causing him to grind his claws into his skull even deeper, growling out his heaviest frustrations. _"...I'm not really sure what it is I'm feeling...I promise to let you know when the time is right for me...I love...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inu..."_ "...yasha." Koga growled out as he felt a trail of warm liquid glide down his temple. Removing his claws from his skull, he stared at the stains of crimson on his fingertips dazedly. The fluid slid gently down the digits, falling in delayed segments onto the moistened soil.

"Kagome." He said her name through gritted teeth, a flash of red shading his eyes. "You won't do this to me. If I can't have you..." Koga stood to his feet his eyes catching sight of the bag that she had carelessly left behind. His face turned sour at the inanimate object as if to project his anger toward it's owner.

_**...I can hurt you...**_

"Hey Koga, we're back! Sorry we took so long!" Ginta called out as he and Hakkaku entered into the wolf den, greeted by a few wolves on their way in.

"Now don't be angry, but we brought you back some leftover boar's tail. We know you said you weren't hungry, but you have to eat something." Hakkaku started. He noticed how Koga failed to face the two of them, but continued to stare off into the darkness.

"Err...we know it's not much but at least it's...erm, something." Ginta hesitantly finished for his comrade as he too studied his leader intently. _What's gotten into him?_ "Um, Koga..." He trailed with a gulp. When he and Hakkaku had left, Koga had been feeling rather down, but now his behavior was truly frightening him. _He must still be upset about Kagome._ "Err, don't worry Koga, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Ginta lightly encouraged.

"Hey, Ginta," Hakkaku whispered to his comrade. "looks like she was already here." He pointed.

"Huh?" Ginta cocked an eye as Hakkaku pointed to the object of Koga's blank stares. "That's Kagome's bag." Ginta released a soft gasp.

"Right, I wonder what happened between those two." Hakkaku whispered back.

"You don't think it's bad do you?" Ginta's eyes widened.

"You know, I _can_ hear you." Koga commented flatly, still failing to face the two of them.

"Oh right!" Both wolf demons straightened. "Sorry-"

"Don't be." Koga responded blandly. A brief moment of awkward silence passed before someone else decided to speak.

"Koga, is everything okay?" Ginta questioned, concerned.

"Yes," Koga answered darkly as his now deep crimson eyes burned into Kagome's bag. "everything is just fine." A disturbing smile crept across his lips then. The once pleasant wolf prince was now gone. He was now completely consumed by his own rage, pain, hatred and the most dangerous of all...love. What lied in waiting was truly deadly in every aspect.

_**...You better be sure before you leave me for another one, you can hurt me. I can hurt you. **_

* * *

"Master it is done." The demon spoke to Naraku.

"Perfect. Nozomi, stay close. I may need you sooner than you think." Naraku smirked.

"Yes." Nozomi nodded.

"Naraku, what good will any of this do?" Kagura questioned truly not convinced.

"Ah, Kagura...you obviously have much to learn about the ways and delicacies of the heart." Naraku stated slyly.

"Hn." Kagura huffed.

"This will truly prove to be their undoing. Especially, Inuyasha's." Naraku stated. _Because no matter the end result, you, Inuyasha, will _always_ lose._

* * *

"So what are you saying Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned lowly.

"I'm saying...that I can't be with you anymore." Inuyasha stated, never averting his eyes from his former lover.

"Why, so that you can be with my projection? I thought that we already discussed this, Inuyasha." Kikyo gritted.

"We did. And it took me some time to realize, but I see now. You and I can never go back to what we had over fifty years ago." Inuyasha began simply. "So much has changed since then. _I've_ changed, and so have you."

"Hmm." Kikyo cracked a smirk, one that caught Inuyasha slightly off guard.

"What?" He cocked a questioning eye.

"I knew." She answered plainly. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you actually realized the truth, Inuyasha." Kikyo continued.

"The truth?" Inuyasha repeated.

"The truth is simply this; There will always be a place for me in your heart. However, that place is no longer a significant part of who you are. That place no longer guides your steps. The memory of what we shared in the past will forever haunt you, yet it will also be of a comfort to you, for I was the first to hold your heart in my warm embrace. I shielded it with my life...loved it, and held it close to my own. And I never once doubted that we could one day share this world together conjoined by mind, heart, and soul." Kikyo breathed, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen slightly. He was not expecting this reaction from her. If anything he was expecting to be in a fight to the death by now.

"Kikyo." He uttered her name soundlessly.

"And yet somehow, that is still the case. Part of me lies within the girl. As much as I despise it so, perhaps this is how it was meant to be." Kikyo sighed. She moved closer to Inuyasha then, palming his cheek gently. "But no matter how hard you may fight Inuyasha, no matter how hard you may try, when that day comes for you to breathe your last breath...you _will_ hold your promise to abandon this world in my honor. You owe me that much." Her dark gaze seemed to cool his very spirit, the atmosphere seeming to pick up a certain chill from the approaching evening and the deathly presence of her soul gatherers.

Looking at her deeply, he absorbed her words allowing them to marinate before he shielded her hand with his own. Nodding simply, he felt her cold hand drift from his cheek as they both just stared at the other for moments. The sun was on the borderline of the horizon as the sky took on that familiar orange tint to welcome the evening. A cool breeze brushed past the two of them before Inuyasha finally decided to speak. "Good-bye, Kikyo." And without a second look or thought, Inuyasha turned to head towards the place where he now knew his heart truly belonged.

She watched him as he disappeared amongst the thick forestry ahead. A confident smile danced across her lips as an orb of light floated down upon her being, a gift from one of her soul gatherers. "Farewell, Inuyasha. We will meet again...soon."

* * *

"So how did you and Inuyasha manage to work things out?" Sango and Kagome sat under a tree directly outside of Kaede's village watching the sunset.

"I don't know. It's really hard to explain." Kagome wasn't back-paddling. Truly she couldn't understand how she and Inuyasha managed to reconcile. _Come to think of it, that whole talk seemed almost...frighteningly spontaneous, considering everything that's happened._ She drilled so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had spaced out in the middle of she and Sango's conversation.

"Kagome!" Sango waved her hand in front of the other's eyes to confirm that she was still alert.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"I said, are you comfortable with the way things are now?" Sango reiterated.

"Oh, yeah...I guess. I mean, it _seems_ right." Kagome answered. She then reached to her left for her bag out of habit but then realized a major issue, it wasn't there. _Wait a minute._ Kagome swallowed, her flustered expression catching Sango's attention.

"Something wrong?" Sango queried.

"My bag! I must've..." _Oh, no..._ Kagome trailed once her mind rested upon the possible placement of her bag. _I-I can't..._

"Well, where did you have it last?" Sango questioned as she began to dart her head around in means of looking for the lost item.

"At Koga's." Kagome responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh." Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I can't just leave it there. All of my supplies and stuff are in there." Kagome worried her lower lip.

"So go get it." Sango suggested simply.

"It's...well I can't just..." Kagome began to crack her knuckles anxiously.

Sango nodded to herself in understanding. "Well, I can go get it if you don't feel comfortable-"

"Looking for this?" A deep voice interrupted.

_Oh..._ Kagome's mind raced suddenly as she raised her eyes in order to view the owner of the very familiar voice. "K-Koga, hey." Kagome tried her best to sound anything other than nervous.

"Hey." Koga responded with a hint of a smirk in his voice. She saw that he held her bag in his right hand, while the other rested on his hip.

"My bag." Kagome stood to her feet to except the item.

He stretched out his arm in order to hand it to her, which she gratefully accepted. "Thank you."

"No problem." He answered blandly.

She placed her bag on the ground between her and Sango. Looking back at the wolf prince, she noticed how he continued to stare at her. For some reason, it was rather unnerving and making her quite uncomfortable. "Uh, Koga." Kagome swallowed.

"Hmm." Koga blinked as if to be brought out of a trance.

"I-is, everything okay?" She questioned with a hint of concern.

"You're visiting?" His voice seemed to crack suddenly.

"Umm, yeah. I really missed my friends, so I just decided to drop by and see how they were doing." She lied.

"Is that right?" Koga began irately.

"Umm, yeah," Sango stood to her feet then noticing the tension rising, she furrowed her eyebrows once she noticed Kirara growling lowly towards him, "we were traveling through the woods and ran into Kagome on the way. We were all so thrilled to see one another that I guess we just...err, lost track of...time." Sango stammered slightly as the lies poured through her lips. Lies that the wolf prince was more than aware of, and it did nothing more than feed his anger further.

Swallowing, Koga tried righteously to beat back his anger, but something inside of him was making it hard to do so. He truly didn't want to be angry at Kagome, but in all honesty at this moment...he couldn't help it. His arms fell to his sides as his body began to tremor. "You couldn't wait until, _after_, I returned from killing that demon? Weren't you worried about me?" Koga asked, his handsome features developing a slight tint of crimson.

"I...I..." Kagome trailed as she bit her thumb nail.

"You forgot?" Koga finished for her sourly.

"No, it's not that." Kagome lied. In truth, that's exactly what had happened. _I was so caught up in...wait a minute. He couldn't have...Oh no!_ Realization dawned on her and suddenly her heart sped up in pace. Her skin became visibly paler as her eyes widened in distress. This drew the attention of her female companion causing the other's eyes to widen in return.

"I'm sure, she just got wrapped up in excitement from seeing us-"

"Stop saying that!" Koga yelled angrily urging both girls to jump from the sudden outburst.

"Koga..." Sango began.

"Stop...lying." Koga growled darkly as he narrowed his eyes towards Sango. It was then that the female demon slayer noticed the flash of crimson that passed through his icy blue orbs, causing her to gasp.

_Was I seeing things? Did his eyes just turn red? No, couldn't be. But then again, why is he acting this way? _Sango thought to herself.

"Koga." Kagome began, as she refused to meet their gaze. He looked down upon her form then, the look in his eyes seeming to soften somewhat.

_She's so beautiful. **No you don't! She betrayed you! She chose that pathetic half-breed over you! Even after he treated her the way that he did, she still chose him! She can **_**not_ be trusted! _**_But, I...I love her. **Nonsense! How can you love someone like her? She's a liar! She doesn't care what happens to you! She just used you! **No. **Yes! In her eyes, you were no more than a temporary joy ride, nothing more! To her, you are...nothing! **NO! _Koga grimaced as his mind was invaded once more. He palmed his cranium, in a desperate attempt to hush the constant noise, but to no avail. "Stop!" He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Koga?" Now Kagome was confused. Both she and Sango looked on as he seemed to tremble in pain. Beads of sweat began to form at his brow, as he fisted his hair in frustration. "Koga are you al-"

"STOP IT!" He shouted as he launched forward suddenly, gripping Kagome's shoulders as he did. Opening in his eyes, the look in them pleading and full of pain, he opened his mouth to speak but words did not escape.

"Koga, what are you doing?" Kagome winced slightly at the feeling of him digging his claws into her skin. "Koga...p-please, you're hurting..." She trailed as her hands instinctively went to grip his wrists.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed over to assist her friend, but to her surprise, Koga lifted his fist and brought it down forcefully upon a pressure point in her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Sango!" Kagome called out as she witnessed her friend collapse to the ground her body landing directly on top of a miniature Kirara knocking the small demon unconscious as well. "Koga! Why did you-"

"Tell me you love me!" Koga pleaded desperately.

"What?" Kagome was taken aback by his sudden request.

"Please...w-we, don't have much time...you...have to say..." Koga seemed to be in some sort of pain, frustrating Kagome because she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Koga..." She trailed.

"JUST SAY IT! SAY IT NOW!" He yelled at her, frightening the girl as he began to shake her, jarring her body.

"Koga, please! You're hurting me!" Kagome begged. "Stop! Let...me...GO!" She began to pound her fists into his chest. Just then, he stopped his assaults, never removing his hands from her shoulders, as his head hung low. The darkened atmosphere around them made it even harder to see his face. "Koga?" She started warily, but he failed to answer. "Koga?"

She saw his shoulders beginning to move up and down as puffs of breath could be heard emanating from his nostrils. Suddenly, the sounds became clearer as a guttural chuckle could then be heard and it wasn't long before she realized that he was...laughing. In a most inappropriate and hysterical way Koga was, laughing. "I knew." He said darkly between laughs.

"Koga?" Now she was extremely nervous.

"I _always _knew." He continued as the laughs began to die down, and only his low and cold voice could be heard. "I knew that you could never love me. It would always be, _him_."

"Him?" Kagome swallowed...hard.

Raising his head so that his face was visible, his eyes showed that of someone who possessed great anger and hatred. His icy blue eyes seemed colder than ever, as they seemed to freeze her very being; The name escaping his lips with deep ire and resentment. "Inuyasha."

"Koga..."

"But, I know what the problem _really_ is." He began again. "You're afraid. That night that we shared...you're just confused right now Kagome. I understand that now, I was too. But I accepted our fate." His tone seemed slightly psychotic, and all Kagome could do was wish that Sango would awaken or better...that Inuyasha would appear.

_Where is he?_ She thought angrily. "Our, fate?"

"You and I are meant to be Kagome, I know that now...and deep down you must know that too." He continued.

"Koga, I told you already...that night was...it was beautiful yes...but, it can't happen again. I'm sorry, but you have to accept that."

"NO!" Koga shouted as he pushed her against a tree causing her to yelp, as he pinned her there with his body. "I can't accept that! I won't!" Seeing the look of terror on her features, he decided to soothe away her 'unnecessary' fears. Leaning down to her ear, he began to whisper hotly into it as he snaked his tongue on the outside of it. "Don't you see Kagome?" He began huskily. "I love you."

She could do nothing but shiver at the mixed emotions that were overcoming her; fear, disgust, confusion, and dare she admit even...forbidden lust. She felt one of his hands drag down the side of her body, past her waist, over the curve of her hip, and down to her upper thigh. "Koga, please...don't..." She tried to push him away weakly as she felt the fabric of her sundress being lifted past her knees and soon thighs. _What's he doing?_

"I know that you love me like I love you." He continued, the tone in his voice filled with such dark lust that it caused her to tremble even further as he trailed his hand slowly under her sundress meeting his palms with the creamy satin of her inner thigh. "You just have let it out." He seethed into her neck as he lightly nibbled at the smooth flesh.

Coming to her senses then as she felt his hand traveling towards a forbidden zone, she soon began to struggle in his arms, trying with all of her might to push him off of her. "No! Koga stop!" Her protests were heavier now as she tried desperately to release herself. She winced once she felt his teeth painfully grinding into the flesh of her neck. "Ah, stop!" She screamed as she then began to kick her legs in more efforts to push him off of her. His advances became more violent against her struggles, as the two then dropped to the ground, Koga hovering above a kicking and screaming Kagome. "Why are you doing this!" She shrieked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I know this is what you want, Kagome! You don't have to fight it anymore!" His tone was so unfamiliar and borderline psychotic. This wasn't the Koga that she knew. Something was wrong. She began to internally blame herself. For maybe she truly had...created a monster. He straddled her waist, holding her in place as she could do nothing but slap at him, begging through sobs for him to stop. Overpowering her once more, he grabbed hold of her wrists pinning them above her head, as he leaned closer to her, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Please! Koga, don't do this!" Kagome cried out as she squirmed beneath his weight in efforts to free herself from his grasp. She then felt him roughly beginning to lift her sundress past her hips and she could do nothing but cry at the feeling of the cool air of exposure.

"No more tears Kagome. You won't ever cry again. I'll love you like you deserve to be loved." Koga ground out as he roughly tried to fight past her struggling legs in order to remove her undergarments.

"No! Stop!" She screamed once again, the tears flowing from her lids with ruthless abandonment. "Don't, Koga...please!"

"I know how you felt that night." He panted, their struggling was beginning to thicken.

"Stop it!" Kagome arched her back and continued her squirms trying harshly to remove him from her.

"We can do it again, Kagome!" The look in his eyes was completely frightening. He was mentally gone, and insane with the two most deadly emotions...love and most of all...obsession.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed out so loud that a flock of birds escaped the tree that the two struggled under. Her voice echoed throughout the area so much that she was confident now that someone heard her. They had to help her. "HELP ME!" She screamed out.

"No!" Koga retreated from his assaults on her undergarments to cover her mouth, muffling her screams. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Kagome. Everything will be okay, now...I promise." Koga whispered insanely, causing Kagome to widen her eyes in sheer horror.

"I don't think so!" A voice came from behind, and before the wolf prince could turn around to identify it's owner, he found himself knocked out cold as he collapsed on top of a heaving Kagome.

She looked up over Koga's shoulder to see the silhouette of her savior. Their face came clearer into view and Kagome forced a grateful smile. "S-Sango?"

Sango leaned over the two on all fours, the look on her face rather ragged and dazed as she collapsed onto her back, gripping Hiraikotsu, the object of the attack, to her side. "Are you, alright...Kagome?" Sango breathed out, she was still recovering from Koga's attack as the world around her slowly began to come better into view.

Rolling him off of her with a hint of both relief and disgust, Kagome crawled back towards the tree leaning wearily against it. "Yeah." She sighed flatly.

After a moment of nerve-racking silence, the sun completely disappeared into the darkness as Sango sat up on her knees and turned to face her friend. She saw the mass of despair and fear that shrouded her and felt her heart swell at the sight. "Kagome-"

"Don't tell Inuyasha." Kagome raised quickly, averting her gaze from her friend.

"But, Kagome, he tried to ra-"

"DON'T TELL HIM!" Kagome yelled hoarsely through tears.

Widening her eyes at the girl's request, she could do nothing but sigh. Shifting her gaze towards the unconscious wolf prince, she knelt down beside him. "This isn't like him...to do something like this."

"It's my fault." Kagome said solemnly.

"No! Kagome, you had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this. No matter what happened between you to, that doesn't give him the right to try something like that!" Sango was furious. "Besides, I saw something that makes me think it's not his fault either." Sango breathed lowly.

"Saw something?" Kagome perked.

"His eyes, they...when he got angry they flashed red." Sango informed.

"Red?" Kagome lifted herself from the tree to lean forward a bit more.

"Something strange is going on." Sango stated. Just then, she heard Kirara meow towards the nearby forest, her ears perking in it's direction. "Oh no, he's back!"

"Oh, what do we do with..." Kagome nodded towards Koga's sleeping form.

"Kirara, take Koga back to his den, hurry!" Sango called towards her feline demon companion who quickly transformed to her larger self, gathered Koga into her mouth gently and carried him off into the night sky away from the area. No sooner was Kirara out of sight than Inuyasha appeared from the distance. Kagome quickly tried to straighten herself, as did Sango to make everything seem normal.

"Sango, Kagome hey." Inuyasha greeted.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sango brightened. "You're back early."

"What are you talking about, I've been gone for hours. At this point I was prepared to be yelled at by now!" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. He caught sight of Kagome sitting against the tree with her knees drawn up to her chest. She smiled at him, but something seemed off. Sango noticed that his eyes narrowed once they rested upon Kagome and she decided to think fast.

"So, Inuyasha, where'd you go?" Sango chimed.

"To take care of something." Inuyasha said without looking at her. His voice seemed distracted as he continued to eye Kagome.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome feigned irritation. She drew her knees tighter to herself once he approached her further. She noticed him tilt his head to the side scrunching his face as if to be studying an abstract painting. She swallowed a gulp quite uncomfortable under his stares. "Cut it out already!" She griped, her irritation becoming a reality now.

His brow furrowed then once his amber gaze caught sight of something. "What happened to your shoulder?" He pointed towards the half-moon shaped marks on her shoulder.

"Oh this? It's nothing!" She forced a smile.

"They look like claw marks, Kagome." Inuyasha pointed with raised eyebrows.

"Me!" Sango intervened causing Inuyasha to turn around slowly and eye her as if she grew an extra limb.

"You?" He iterated.

"Yeah, we were..." Sango trailed.

"Playing a game!" Kagome finished.

"A game." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, obviously not convinced.

"Yeah...erm..._Mercy_." Kagome raised an index finger as she thought of a game from the top of her head.

"What?" Inuyasha's expression faltered.

"Yeah, it's a game from my era. Two opponents inflict pain on each other and whomever cries out mercy because they can't take the pain anymore, loses!" Kagome released a sigh feeling as if she covered well.

"That's a dumb game." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I won twice!" Sango jumped.

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha responded dryly.

Standing to her feet to stand beside Sango, Kagome brushed past Inuyasha. "Yeah, I couldn't keep up with this one!" Kagome and Sango both half-chuckled. They immediately ceased however once they laid eyes upon Inuyasha's now furious expression. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Where is he?" Inuyasha questioned darkly. Kagome noticed how he continued to wiggle his nose, scenting the air.

"He...he who?" Kagome played dumb. She was surprised when Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm, drawing her closer to him. He wiggled his nose fervidly, his expression growing even more angry.

"Koga! He was here!" Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down. "His scent...it's all over you!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Inuyasha, look it isn't what you think..." Kagome began.

"What the hell happened here!" Inuyasha demanded as he released his hold on Kagome's arm.

"Inuyasha..." Sango desperately wanted to tell Inuyasha the truth, but Kagome gave her a pleading look as if to say "no."

"Tell me, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Will you stop yelling already! Koga was here, he came to give me my bag back!" Kagome told the half-truth.

"Your bag?" Inuyasha half-mocked.

"Yes, my bag! I left it there okay, and he was nice enough to return it!"

"That still doesn't explain the scent, Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"They hugged." Sango intervened once again. "I was here the entire time Inuyasha." Sango told the half-truth as well. He eyed her warily for a spell before looking at Kagome.

He then spotted a horrible bruise on her upper arm. "More _Mercy_ results?" He japed as he brushed the bruise with his knuckle causing Kagome to flinch.

"Yeah." Kagome pulled away quite weary as she turned to gather her bag and head back towards Kaede's village.

"Sooner or later, I'll find out the truth Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her retreating form.

She stopped suddenly at his words refusing to turn and face him. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she continued on her way towards Kaede's village. _I sure hope not._

"You can't hide it forever." Inuyasha directed his comment at Sango.

"Come on Inuyasha." Sango released an exasperated sigh as she too proceeded towards Kaede's village, Inuyasha following behind.

In the back of his mind something was telling him that there was more to the story, that something more severe happened before his arrival. He was determined to find out what it was, for he had the feeling it wasn't over. Something more drastic was going to happen, he just knew it. He didn't know why he knew it, but he did. _**She's in danger. **What? **Kagome. Watch her carefully. Never leave her side. **Never._

* * *

"My, this is rather entertaining." Naraku darkly crooned.

"Hmm." Kagura stood by and watched the events going by through Kanna's mirror.

"I must say, I'm feeling rather cheap. It's all just too simple. Perhaps I should heighten the situation." Naraku sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Kagura questioned.

"Kikyo has many desires, as well. However, she is too weak to fulfill them." Naraku stated.

"Too weak?" Kagura repeated.

"Precisely. Nozomi." Naraku called for the demon.

"Yes?" Nozomi approached from the darkness.

"Take care of the dead priestess." Naraku commanded.

"As you wish." Nozomi bowed and faded into the darkness.

"Hmm, and so all of _my_ desires shall soon be fulfilled." A smirk danced across his lips as he witnessed Kirara placing a sleeping Koga onto the ground as Hakkaku and Ginta ran towards the scene.

* * *

"What happened?" Ginta exclaimed as he knelt beside his leader.

Kirara just simply stared at the two wolf demons as they crowded their prince. "Is he dead?" Hakkaku questioned nervously.

"No, he's breathing! I wonder what happened." Ginta sighed as he gathered Koga into his arms to care for him back in the den.

"Hey, I know you. You travel with Inuyasha." Hakkaku observed towards Kirara. The feline demon just ascended into the air, fleeing the area. "Man." Hakkaku sighed. "Hey, you don't think Inuyasha did this do you?"

"I'm not sure, here help me with him!" Ginta strained.

"K-Kag...Kagome..." Koga breathed in his sleep.

"Huh? Koga, Koga you awake?" Hakkaku began to shake the wolf prince as they placed him on a mat of leaves in the wolf den.

"I think he's just talking in his sleep." Ginta pointed.

"Oh." Hakkaku nodded as he studied his leader further.

"K-Kagome...I'm...so...sorr...sorry...I'm...

_"I'm sorry, Kagome!" Koga cried out as he looked at his feet. The atmosphere was completely dark and cold as he laid trembling eyes upon the only woman that he ever loved; Eyes open and lifeless as her mangled body laid limp in a pool of blood. "Who did this?"_

_**Isn't it obvious who did it?**_

_"Huh?" Koga looked up to see Inuyasha evilly smirking showing his fangs. His claws dripped with a deep crimson liquid. "She only loved me." Inuyasha said darkly as he lifted his hand to reveal a still beating heart held within it's grasp._

_"Ugh!" Koga's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. He then looked down upon Kagome's dead form noticing the hole in her chest. "You." Koga ground out angrily. "I'll kill you! Inuyasha!" He stood to his feet to attack Inuyasha's cackling self but found that he faded before the wolf prince was able to make contact._

**_He'll do nothing but hurt her. You have to stop him. You must take her away from him. At _any_ cost._**

_"I must take her away at _any_ cost." Koga repeated dazedly. "At _any_ cost..._any_ cost..."_

"...at any cost." Koga breathed in his sleep.

"What's he talking about?" Hakkaku questioned towards Ginta who was entering with a bucket of water.

"I'm sure it's just gibberish." Ginta brushed it off as he took a rag placing it upon Koga's forehead.

_At any cost...Kagome _will_ be mine._

_**That's my boy.**_

xXx

* * *

A/N: Erm...hating me yet. (Dodges flying fruit and other inanimate objects). Oh come on guys, cut me some slack here! GULP! Hey look one of those little green aliens from Destroy All Humans! (Readers look away; Author breaks!) Until the next update! 


	7. Desires of the Silent Heart

A/N: Hello and welcome back fellow readers. Well summer is officially over and it's time to get back to the old drawing board. But that doesn't mean that we still can't have fun on the weekends right? The show must and will go on as each Friday at 8pm EST is promised a new chapter for both stories. I chose 8pm EST, because I figured that at that time, on a Friday, everyone will pretty much have everything done. Oh and, I still care what you guys think, just let me know how I'm doing. Drop me a line every now and then, okay? The following chapter focuses a lot on Kikyo, but believe me, the focus is legitimate. Read on and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. He owns me! But not enough to pay my college tuition. The bastard!

**Song Disclaimer: **"Black Cat Bone" lyrics ownership of Laika.

* * *

**Obessed, Devoured and Disturbed**

**Chapter 7: Desires of the Silent Heart: The Woman in the Pond**

_To long for one  
__who does not long for you  
__is like kowtowing to hungry demons  
__in the great temple  
__from behind_

_--Lady Kasa_

The cool night air brushed all around her as she soundlessly made her way throughout the forest. Her faithful soul gatherers encompassing her in a slithering shield of life and death as endless thoughts rained through her mind. _Through birth, we are born into a new life. We live, and we fulfill what is meant of us. However, life is not everlasting, for it is through birth that we are promised death. Yet it was not meant to be that way with myself. I was destined to be born a priestess, gifted with the unusual powers to battle the demons and monsters that threatened to plague this world. And so it was through my birth that I was born into death, only to wander the earth amongst life. A life that will never truly accept me; a life where I do not belong._

Her mind slowly drifted to the image of a silver-haired hanyou, clad in red. His eyes holding such ferocity and danger, and yet still warming her heart with just a simple glance. A faint smile then crept upon her deathly pale lips, as feelings that not even rage or hatred could dilute swept over her. _And even still, it was you who brought light into my own inner darkness. It was you who truly made me feel...alive._

Her mental wanderings had caused her to slightly drift away from reality. It wasn't until she felt the damp chill at her ankles that she came out of herself. She had approached a small pond that seemed to glow with a holy light as the moon beat upon it's calm waters. A blanket of mist shrouded it's surface, swaying slightly with a western wind to reveal a petite figure perched upon a stepping stone. Kikyo narrowed her eyes slightly as the figure slowly came clearer into view as the mist began to gradually fade away. It was a young woman. Dressed in the finest of royal garb, her waist-length silky black tresses danced around her form in the nightly breeze. She sat upon her knees gazing soddenly at an item held gently upon her lap. The mist had completely cleared by now and it was then that Kikyo realized what it was that the young woman held. A small vase rested between lithe fingers and within it was a withered peony.

Kikyo said nothing, but only stared at the woman as if studying her form. She appeared to be holding back tears as she lightly grazed a digit over the withered peony. Feeling foreign eyes upon her, the young woman decided to raise her head searching the area for her specter. She was certain that she was alone and could not be found. Her eyes then met with Kikyo's, and the two held their gazes without uttering a single word. Black pearl met with deep coffee as a strange look of what appeared to be mutual understanding lingered in their eyes. A smile spread upon Kikyo's face then. _Pain has many ties._

* * *

The gurgles and babbles of the nearby brook brought a certain serenity to the waves of anger and hostility that surrounded the wolf prince. Leaning his back against a tree, he drew his knees up towards his chest as a means to block his reflection. It is said that at times bad thoughts can bring about one's own self-destruction, and the wolf prince was no stranger to that feeling. The cruel masochism of attempting to hurt the one woman he ever loved and ever _will_ love was running a marathon in his mind and throughout his body. The repetitiveness driving him sick with distress as flashes of what he had done continued to burn him internally. 

_His advances became more violent at her struggles, as the two then dropped to the ground, Koga hovering above a kicking and screaming Kagome. "Why are you doing this!" She shrieked as tears began to well up in her eyes..._

_"I know this is what you want, Kagome..."_

"No." Koga buried his head into his knees trying desperately to shut out such bitter images of his love in pain; pain caused by none other than himself. _No!_

_"No! Stop!" She screamed once again, the tears flowing from her lids with ruthless abandonment. "Don't, Koga...please!"_

"No!" Koga shrieked as his eyes burned to hold back tears of his own.

_She then felt him roughly beginning to lift her sundress past her hips and she could do nothing but cry at the feeling of the cool air of exposure..._

_"We can do it again, Kagome!" _

_"STOP!" Kagome screamed out so loud that a flock of birds escaped the tree that the two struggled under._

"GRRR! Dammit!" Koga punched his fist into the ground, destroying the soil that rested there. "I-I couldn't...I couldn't stop. I couldn't even control myself. Why? Why would I do that? Why would I try to hurt Kagome? I love her." Koga could feel himself trembling from the inside out, as if every nerve in his body had gone into complete shock.

_**"There is an unbreakable link between pain and love. Through love we breed pain, and through pain we seek out love."**_

The voice had returned to his subconscious then, his mind once again unknowingly becoming violated. Soon his mind would give, and then would be a time of complete detachment from self. He was enthralled by a very powerful force unbeknownst to himself. And power over the mind is almost inevitable to overcome.

_**"He will only hurt her, and then she will be forever yours."**_

A flash of crimson passed within his icy blue orbs then. "She _is_ mine." His voice held such deep passionate ire that even the coldest wind refused to wash over his form.

_**"Then take her back. Open her eyes to what she truly feels. Open her heart, to you."**_

"Her heart to me." The shades of crimson in his eyes seemed to grow darker. _Her heart belongs to me._ Standing to his feet then, the wolf prince proceeded deeper into the forest, in determined search of what was rightfully "his."

* * *

An orb of light descended upon Kikyo's form, prolonging her existence in the world as she continued to eye and study the woman from afar. She noticed the pink shimmering light in her chest. _So, she has a jewel shard. _Her eyes burned upon the woman's form, as her brow furrowed in bemusement. _There is something strange about her. Something, oddly...familiar. _Seeing as the woman had nothing to say, Kikyo decided to leave her alone with her ponderings as she turned on her heels to head back into the forest. 

"Priestess!" The woman called out noticing Kikyo's special robes.

Kikyo stopped then, turning to face the woman once again as she replied to her call. "Is there something that you wish to ask me?"

The woman did nothing but stare at Kikyo, giving her a look of bewilderment.

"You are troubled, are you not?" Kikyo continued, earning a saddened nod from the woman who's eyes once again fell upon her vase.

"I have...sinned horribly." The young woman's voice cracked as she spoke. With every breath she expelled, and small portion of her pain glided towards the dead priestess, and Kikyo could not resist the urge to listen and help. It was her way of attaching herself to the world; to life.

_Helping others in need is the only way that I can feel...anything._ "What is your sin?" Kikyo encouraged the young woman to continue.

"My protector...has fallen. And the fault is mine." The woman spoke, her eyes holding such guilt and regret that if one were able to see her soul, they would no doubtedly find one that had become lame and burdened.

"Your protector?" Kikyo iterated as she tilted her head to one side. The woman simply nodded. Kikyo could see that words could not easily be formed on the woman's lips, so she was certain to show her kindness and gentleness as she spoke. "Tell me then, what has happened?" Kikyo continued, the woman briefly catching her eye and then returning her gaze upon the vase.

"It has been long since it has happened, yet I shall never forget." The woman began.

_"Aya-hime!" O Sadayo San called. The light of the full moon glittered across the large peony beds as the maid followed behind the young woman. The princess cherished her moonlight walks outside of the castle Adzuchi-no-shiro amongst the peony beds near the pond, and O Sadayo San, loved to accompany her whenever she was able. _

_The lord Yuki-Naizen-no-jo had recently arranged a marriage between his lovely daughter, Aya-hime, and the second son of the Lord of Ako. Aya-hime had made up her mind to try and love her husband-to-be, though she felt nothing for him. There were moments when she would think of him or speak of him with O Sadayo San, however, there was still something missing...love._

_She continued on her walk through the gardens that radiated the light of the full moon, her maids-in-waiting following close behind. She could see it; her most favorite place to be in the hour...the pond that reflected the moonlight so perfectly. The place where the fireflies appeared to be fallen stars from heaven that would engulf her into a world of perfect peace and love._

_Upon nearing the pond, she somehow missed her footing tilting and swaying rather dangerously towards the pond. She would have fallen into the water had it not been that a young man appeared as if by magic catching her. Just as he sat her back upon her feet, he vanished into the night._

_Her maids-of-honor had seen her slip, but only a glimmer of light._

"To them it was no more than an unknown light. But I had seen more. I had seen the most handsome man that I could ever have dreamed." Aya-hime explained. "I spoke with my favorite maid that night. I just could not forget his face, his eyes...his gentle smile."

_"…At least twenty-one years of age," Aya-hime said to O Sadayo San, "he must have been-- a samurai of the highest order. His dress was covered with my favorite peonies, and his swords were richly mounted. Oh how I wish to have seen him a minute longer so that I could thank him for saving me from the water! Who could he have been? And how could he have gotten into our gardens, past the guards?"_

"I ordered them to speak to no one of the occurrence, for surely my father would have sought him out and beheaded him for trespass." Aya-hime continued, the sadness growing heavier within her voice. "After that night, I fell ill. I could no longer eat or sleep, and my skin had turned pale. My wedding day with the young Lord of Ako had passed, but we were not joined due to my sickness. Father had sent for the best of physicians from Kyoto, but none could do anything to help me. I only grew more ill. No one understood, not even myself." A wry smile then appeared upon her features. "However, O Sadayo San, she knew of my condition."

_"...We maids were asked to say nothing for fear of your lordship's anger. Since that evening it is that our beloved Aya-hime has been sick, sir." O Sadayo San explained to the lord of the castle upon his dearest daughter's condition. "It is sickness of the heart. She is deeply in love with the young samurai she saw for so brief a space. Indeed, my lord, there never was such a handsome man in the world before, and if we cannot find him the young Aya-hime, I fear, will die."_

"Of course my father became upset upon hearing this." She continued.

_"How is it possible for a man to get into the grounds?" Lord Yuki Naizen-no-jo demanded. "People say that foxes and badgers assume the figures of men sometimes; but even so it is impossible for such supernatural beings to enter my castle grounds, guarded as it is at every opening."_

"That evening, I was filled with a weary sadness that bound me to my quarters. My maids had wanted to do all that they could to liven my spirits. And so they sent for a celebrated player, Yashaskita Kengyo. We sat in the gallery because of the hot weather as the musician played _Dannoura_. And then suddenly, from behind the peonies, he appeared once more; the same handsome young samurai. And this time, it was not only I who was able to see him."

_"There he is! There he is!" they exclaimed, just as the young samurai disappeared again._

"I had never been so filled with joy and excitement. I felt as if I were floating in a dream upon the second glance of him. The next night as my maids entertained me with music of the flute and koto, he appeared again." Aya-hime smiled. "The guards had searched the peony beds that day for any sign of trespass, but they found nothing. Not even the slightest sighting of a footprint. It was all so strange."

_"...I propose that one of great strength and renown capture this young samurai should he make another appearance." The lord of the castle decided as he sat at the head of his consultation. "A veteran officer with proper credibility perhaps." The lord scanned the room then, and it was more than obvious to whom the duty would be handed. "Ah, Maki Hiogo." The lord spoke, gaining the man's attention._

_"Sir." The man nodded._

_"You will fulfill this duty. I trust that you will not fail." The lord of the castle appointed._

_"You have my word and undying devotion. I will not fail you, my lord." The man bowed as he accepted his mission without hesitation or question, and when the time came, he made sure to conceal himself among the peonies in all black garbs._

"My maids held yet another concert on my behalf, all of us gazing eagerly towards the peony beds. They had begun to play _Sofuren_, do you know of it priestess?" Aya-hime explained.

"Yes, I do. Quite a beautiful piece." Kikyo nodded.

Aya-hime could do nothing but sigh and smile. "Yes, it is."

_As the ladies continued to play "Sofuren," there arose the figure of a young samurai once more, dressed magnificently in clothes that were covered with embroidered peonies. _

_Everyone's eyes were fixated upon him, wondering why Maki Hiogo did not seize the man and capture him as instructed. Maki Hiogo had been as taken by the appearance of the samurai as the others that he was unable to move for he did not even want to touch the man, he held such beauty and nobility that touching him, for a moment, seemed disrespectful._

_"Ah, I promised my lord!" Maki Hiogo came out of himself as he quietly approached the young man grabbing him taut around the waist. "I have him! Tell our lord that I--huh?" Just then, Maki Hiogo felt a kind of wet steam fall upon his face, it's potency making him faint as he fell to the ground, still grasping the young samurai, as if symbolically holding onto his promise to his lord._

_Everyone hurried towards the scuffle including a few guards in order to offer Maki Hiogo any needed assistance. It was then that Maki Hiogo came to his senses, and immediately shouted, "Come, gentlemen! I have caught him. Come and see!" But it wasn't until he looked at what was held in his arms that he discovered it to only be a large peony._

"By now, my father, my maids, and I had arrived to where Maki Hiogo lay. I could not believe my eyes."

_"Ah," began the Daimio, "it is as I said. No fox or badger spirit could pass our guards and get into this garden. It is the spirit of the peony flower that took the form of a prince." He then turned to his daughter and her maids. "You must take this as a compliment, and pay great respect to the peony, and show the one caught by Maki Hiogo kindness as well by caring for it."_

"I then carried the flower back to my room, where I put it within this vase, placing it near my pillow where it would then always remain. It was as if I had my love near me every minute, and as the days passed, I soon became healthy again." Speaking of these times seemed to stir joy up within her. "I tended the peony myself, and each day it seemed to grow stronger rather than fade away."

"I see." Kikyo responded as the princess continued on with her story.

"I had made a full recovery. I had become radiant once again; glowing. As if the beauty of the peony projected itself through me. It's protection and love reflected off of me and I was joyous. And it remained in perfect bloom. I felt free, and alive. Until my father came to me one evening." Aya-hime's voice grew sodden once again.

_"...My dear Aya. You are more beautiful now than ever before. Your radiance fills the entire castle with a subtle warmth and happiness. I believe we both know the cause of such glimmering serenity and grace." Her father smiled as she glanced toward the ever-growing peony that sat beside her pillow. "You."_

_"Father?" Aya-hime tilted her head in bemusement._

_"The peony spirit saw your inner divinity that night, that's why it protected you. And everyday it is your love and care that keeps it strong. And just as you keep it strong do you remain strong." Her father ran a gentle finger across her cheek causing her to smile. "And now is the time for you to grow stronger." He continued._

_"Stronger?" Aya-hime furrowed her eyebrows._

_"I see now that you are perfectly well, and as it stands, I can no longer put off your wedding to the young Lord of Ako." His voice held a sternness that Aya-hime knew better than to challenge._

_"So, I still must..." She trailed, slightly perturbed by the raising of such an issue._

_"Yes, I have continued on with preparations. The young Lord of Ako should be arriving soon. I trust that you understand this." And with that he left her quarters, alone with her thoughts._

"I knew that I could not disobey my father's wishes. I had a duty to fulfill, and so some days later, the Lord of Ako and his family arrived at the castle, and I was married to his second son." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lowered her eyes, staring at her reflection in the still waters of the pond.

"So what is your trouble?" Kikyo questioned.

"I had returned to my quarters briefly after the ceremony to retrieve my belongings. And once I had arrived, I found the peony, dead and withered within its vase. From that moment on I was known as Botan-hime, the Peony Princess." She explained. Furrowing her eyebrows, she felt another tear fall from her chin. "So do you not see my sin? I killed my protector, because I was weak."

"And what do you feel was your weakness?" Kikyo questioned as another soul gatherer slithered around her, gifting her with yet another soul for her seemingly endless walk upon the earth.

"Our strength relied upon one another. The stronger I became, as did it. But I abandoned my strength, and followed my father's wish that I be wed to someone that I do not love. And in my weakness, I abandoned my protector and ultimately ended it's life. I don't deserve forgiveness; I don't deserve life." Another tear fell, this time landing upon a withered petal.

Kikyo empathized with the woman deeply. The princess felt guilty and responsible for the death of her protector, and for that she was internally punishing herself. Everyday for her was a day a bitter reckoning, a day of self-loathing. "And so, it is penance that you seek." Kikyo stated. The woman just stared at the vase with a certain fire. "So princess, what type of penance do you think will be worthy? If you feel that you have ended the life of your protector, do you truly think that you could be forgiven? Or better yet, do you think that you could ever find peace within yourself?" Kikyo inquired.

"There is no penance great enough to wash away the stains of guilt and pain. But _he _told me differently. _He_ told me that I could be free, if I gave him what he desired." She answered.

"He?" Kikyo studied the woman even closer. "Who is it that you speak of?"

"He told me that he could restore the spirit of my protector, if I gave him what he wanted." The woman continued.

"Who is he?" Kikyo pressed.

"A man. His voice was like thunder just before the storm." The princess mused.

"Do you know who he is?" Kikyo questioned.

"No, I could not see his face, for he wore the skin of a baboon to conceal himself." The princess explained, causing Kikyo's eyes to widen immediately at her admission.

_Naraku._ His name ran through her mind grimly. "What does he ask of you?" Kikyo questioned.

"He asked not much of me. He promised to restore the spirit of my protector in exchange for the jewel shard that holds me to this world." The woman finished.

_So, it's as I suspected, this woman has died._ "Your jewel shard."

"Not long after the discovery of my withered protector did I become filled with a deep sadness. I was crippled with sorrow and I felt that life was not worth living. I had only agreed to proceed with the marraige because I knew...I _knew_ that my protector would always be with me. And as a result, it was my abandonment that ultimately destroyed it. I felt as if I didn't deserve to live. My protector had gone from me, and so what did I have to live for then?"

_She sat the vase down amongst the moonlit peony beds as she said her final goodbyes. Turning towards the depths of the forest, she retrieved her dagger from her kimono sleeve, it's blade glinting in the moonlight. "A life without love can only result in an unhappy death. And so in this moment, that my heart still belongs to the spirit of my protector, shall I go in happiness. Shall I go now with love upon my lips and soul, so that I truly can rest in peace." And with her last words she impaled the dagger into her heart, a tear falling from her eye as her lifeless body fell upon the moistened soil, the light of the moon shed upon the pond being her last image of life as she died._

_It was then that he appeared from the darkness, jewel shard in hand as he easily removed the dagger idly staring at the trails of crimson that lingered there from its sorrowful sheathing. A dark smirk crept upon his lips as he tossed the blade onto the ground, inserting the jewel shard where it made its fateful touch. He watched as the wound quickly healed and the woman began to stir, the life-restoring properties of the shard spreading throughout her body._

_"Your destiny has not yet been fulfilled." He spoke._

"Your destiny?" Kikyo was instantly becoming wary of the woman now as she continued to speak.

"Yes." The woman nodded simply.

"And what exactly did he say is your destiny?" Kikyo queried.

"My destiny is simply this," The princess lowered her head, her eyes closed in a most serene manner, "to fulfill...the desires of silent hearts." Within a fraction of a second, the princess' peony came into full bloom spewing out its essence and engulfing Kikyo in it's sweet smelling, yet highly potent power.

"Gnnaah!" Kikyo grunted as she immediately held up her bow as a means to block the attack. But she soon became overwhelmed as the peony's power completely took her over, seeping into every pore of her body, causing her to collapse.

The scenery in the forest soon melted away to reveal a mass collection of leafless trees and a murky swamp. The princess' appearance faded to that of a crimson-eyed demoness with deathly pale skin and blood red tresses that flowed in the midnight air. Her black kimono with red trim seemed to swim around her like artisan's ink as she made her way towards Kikyo. "That was too easy." The demoness smirked as she knelt down beside an unconscious Kikyo. She lightly dragged her hand over her forehead removing the strayed silken tresses as a mother would. "Oh Kikyo, so strong, yet so weak. You know what you want, as do I. And I'm going to help you get it." Her red-wine lips curved into a devious smile as she retrieved her dagger from her pocket. She then dragged it across the palm of Kikyo's left hand, drawing blood. Then, using her fang, she lightly pricked her own finger grazing it across the fresh wound in Kikyo's palm. The cut then immediately healed, glowing red slightly and then slowly dying down. "It is done." She spoke aloud.

_"Good Nozomi, now return to me."_ The thunder-like voice communicated to her telepathically.

"Yes, Naraku." And with that, Nozomi left the unconscious priestess there upon the ground. _And now the stage is set. Inuyasha will die for certain._ Nozomi sneered as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The orange light of the fire glowed over them as they all slept under the moon-filled sky. All except for one. Kagome had been unable to sleep peacefully that night, bad memories flooding her mind keeping her from doing so. "Grr." She growled to herself as she turned over yet again in her sleeping bag, her back towards the others. Her eyes rested upon the ground, eyes that held such a heavy disturbance; eyes that she would never allow Inuyasha to gaze into right now. _He can_ never_ find out about that._

_"No more tears Kagome. You won't ever cry again. I'll love you like you deserve to be loved." Koga ground out as he roughly tried to fight past her struggling legs in order to remove her undergarments._

_"No! Stop!" She screamed once again, the tears flowing from her lids with ruthless abandonment. "Don't, Koga...please!"_

Her eyes squinted shut as she inwardly winced from the recollection of that moment. _Never._ Koga had never frightened her so much. Though he had kidnapped her on their first meeting, there was still not that pure fear that filled her very core like it had done the previous night. _Why? Why would he try to do something like that? I thought he loved me._ Her eyes opened once more, watery and filled with tears that had yet to fall. _Maybe I deserved it. I broke his heart. I was so selfish. I just used him. I don't deserve his love. I don't deserve to be loved by anyone. _She worried her lower lip in anguish. _What kind of person am I? What kind of person have I become? _Her mind briefly flashed to an image of Inuyasha, and though she knew that she should have felt comforted, she honestly could only feel, further disrupted. _It was all for him. God, why do I love him so much? Why can't I stop loving him?_ Kagome could do nothing but sigh as her other self seemed to answer her by saying, _"Because you don't want to."_ She would always remain bound to Inuyasha, because it was truly her heart's desire. _But what about Koga? How does he fit into all of this?_

_"I love you so much, I'll never let you go." Koga breathed into her ear as the two continued to move upon the ground of the wolf den, their heated naked bodies intertwined with the other in a tie of unbridled passion._

_"Please." Kagome sighed as she grazed her nails lightly upon his sweat-glistening back. "Never let me go."_

_"I won't." Koga whispered into her lips before taking them with his own._

_"I won't..."_

A tear fell then, traveling across her nose and onto her sleeping bag. Her mind and heart were both filled with confusion and guilt. She had thought she knew what to do, but now everything was so frightening. Koga had become dangerous, and she had the aching feeling that it was all just the beginning of something more. _You fit. I just don't know where yet._ She continued to sob quietly to herself, releasing all of her frustrations, and hopefully earning herself some sleep that night.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, legs crossed in an Indian fashion, and arms folded. Though his eyes remained shut his sensitive ears could still pick up on the sounds of Kagome's silent tears. _Why is she crying?_ He opened his eyes once his other self seemed to answer him saying, _"Because she is hurting."_ His amber eyes continued to rest upon her crying form, and he wasn't about to pass up the chance. Crawling towards her, he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Huh? Inu-yasha?" Kagome answered hoarsely.

He just stared at her for a while with scrunched eyebrows.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Inuyasha responded flatly.

"What?" Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Oh come off it Kagome! Why were you crying just now?" Inuyasha questioned grimly.

"It's nothing." Kagome waved.

"Don't give me that, tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha demanded gruffly.

"I don't wanna talk about it alright!" Kagome snapped, a hint of venom in her voice causing Inuyasha to back down slightly. Though her magical hold on him had been broken, she still had that power over him that could turn him into a child with just the look of an eye.

_Kikyo was like that._ Inuyasha thought idly. Sighing, he decided to try and be supportive and actually show her kindness. _She deserves that. _Suddenly, Inuyasha gathered her into his arms, much to her surprise. He held her head close to his chest pulling her away slightly to stare into her eyes. "Whatever it is, I promise we'll get through it...together." A softness rested upon his face and it made her want to smile, cry, and pull away from him. She felt as if she were stealing undeserved affection and love, and a pang of guilt swept over her at the thought, causing a tear to fall onto her knee. Inuyasha took his knuckle, wiping the tear away with a look of reassurance upon his features.

Letting her eyes fall to the ground, Kagome choked back her remaining tears. "Thank you."

In the distance they did not notice the figure standing amongst the trees. Far enough to conceal their scent but close enough to see and hear every activity that occurred before them.

His raven ponytail whipped behind him in the breeze as crimson eyes remained still upon the two individuals in front of him. _Her heart belongs to me. She wants me. I'll show her that, even if I have to kill every life on this earth to do so. _Including_ her._

* * *

A soul gatherer dropped yet another orb of light upon the fallen priestess as she lay upon the moistened ground amongst the murky waters of the swamp. Death was even more evident upon her form as her body became overcome with an unknown force. 

_**"So, dear Kikyo, what is it that you most desire?"**_

_Inuyasha, beyond death. _Her unaware subconscious responded.

_**"Then you know what it is you must do."**_

_Kill him._

_**"Good. Now awaken."**_

And by the command of the Voice, the eyes of the dead priestess shot open revealing pupils filled with a dangerous crimson glow. Her heart was no longer silent, and soon her desires would too be fulfilled.

**Must've been the Devil who changed my mind. Must've been the wind blowing, not me crying. Have the joy of leaving was the space I left behind. Now I'm back, angel-headed, hollow-eyed.**

xXx

* * *

**Note: **Excerpts from _"The Princess Peony" _taken from Richard Gordon Smith, _Ancient Tales and Folklore of Japan_ (London: A. and C. Black, 1908), no. 46, pp. 291-296. 

P.S: Big props to my cuz for all of her support and guidance! I couldn't have done it without you. Slowly but surely she has been leading me further and further from the nest! Much love! XOXO ;-D


	8. Souls in Darkness

A/N: Hey there readers! Welcome back and TGIF! Did you all have a lovely week of stress and unnecessary troubles? I know I did! What a relief to know that we can kick back and relax with these little moments here. Well as promised, the next chapter to ODD (Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed). Man, we're on a roll, eh? And we will continue to be from now on, so yay! Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and OMG, I hit 100! I feel like I should celebrate or something! (Does the can-can :-P) Again thank you! Really this story is nothing without you guys! The more you love, the more it grows, and I hope you keep loving, because I really want this to keep growing! Enough chatter, read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **In a minute I'm going to stop degrading myself and just say look at the first seven chapters for disclaimers! I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha!

**Song Disclaimer: **"Falling" lyrics ownership of Staind

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 8: Souls in Darkness**

"GRRAAHHH!" Inuyasha let out his battle cry as he launched toward a giant snake demon with his sword, slashing for its belly. It was barely evening and here they all were going head to head with what they all agreed was the largest snake demon that any of them had ever laid eyes on. Just as Inuyasha's attack was about to make contact with the demon's abdominal region, did it back up, just barely missing the attack. "Dammit!" Inuyasha growled to himself.

Mounted upon Kirara's back, Sango then took this as her chance to have a go at the creature. "Let's go Kirara!" Sango encouraged her feline companion as the two of them flew in closer towards the Inuyasha-distracted demon. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her trusted weapon aiming straight for the demon's head. Unfortunately, and much to Sango's surprise, the demon used its tail to its advantage knocking the attack away sending Hiraikotsu flying. "Oh no!" Sango gasped as she witnessed her weapon cut through some trees in the forest until finally impaling itself into the soil.

Kagome had been trying to get a steady aim with her arrow, her objective being to impale come serious sacred mojo between the demon's eyes as Inuyasha continued to swing Tessaiga about in its direction. "Grr! Come on!" Kagome grumbled to herself out of frustration from being unable to get a good shot being that the demon would always sway in order to dodge Inuyasha's attacks.

Her grumbling had caught the demon's attention as it noticed the strangely dressed girl trying her hardest to get a lock on its form. Taking its tail, it swung into the direction of where she, Miroku and Shippo stood causing the three to stumble.

"Oh hell with this!" Inuyasha shouted as he took his free hand and violently brought his fist dead center into the demon's head, conveniently throwing it off guard. "Grr, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha brought down his sword releasing its destructive power upon the now screeching demon as it faded within the attack. A gentle calm seemed to overcome the area as the fighters collected themselves, Inuyasha sheathing his sword with a rather sour attitude. "Hmph! All that for nothing!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned as she brushed herself off of soil and grass.

"The stupid thing didn't even have a jewel shard or anything of use for that matter! It was just another demon getting in the way of our trying to find Naraku!" Inuyasha griped.

"Hmm, we've been getting a lot of that lately." Sango began after retrieving Hiraikotsu. "I wonder what it means."

The group had approached a small village not too far from where they had defeated the giant snake demon. The area striking up a sense of familiarity within Inuyasha as he ventured further towards the village. _This looks like the same area that I met the love goddess._ Inuyasha thought suddenly._ Wonder what happened to the little brat, I haven't heard from her since I got Kagome back._ Inuyasha's mind began to wander idly.

"We should try and rest up." Miroku began, bringing Inuyasha back to the earth. "Perhaps we could ask around that village to see if anyone has noticed heavy demonic activity in the area." Satisfied that everyone agreed on the suggestion, the group proceeded to head towards the village.

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome lagged behind, appearing to be in a daze of some sort. He studied her for a spell to see exactly when she would snap out of it and pick up the pace. Patience not really being a virtue with him, he decided to take action and snap her out of it himself. "Hey!" Inuyasha called towards his companion, causing her to blink back to reality.

"Y-yeah?" Kagome answered.

"Man, what is it with you these days?" Inuyasha shook his head as he followed behind the others. "Come on, we wanna get there before sundown!" He called back.

"Coming." Kagome said mostly to herself and she sped up her strides and followed behind Inuyasha, the thoughts that kept her absorbed so deep still resting heavy upon her mind. _What's going to happen now?_

* * *

He sat in his dark and bleak quarters with his two most trusted incarnations beside him. The thought of the chaos that was soon to ensue caused feelings of excitement to stir within him as he felt his liaison nearing. She approached him with honor and respect as she knelt before him in a reverent manner. "Nozomi, your success with the dead priestess is most impressive." Naraku acknowledged.

"I have planted the seed, however, success relies on her loyalty alone." Nozomi responded, keeping her eyes plastered upon the mats that she sat upon.

"I am confident that your influence is powerful enough that Kikyo will have no choice but to be loyal to you." Naraku countered.

"The loyalty must not be to me, but to Kikyo herself." Nozomi explained generating an understanding nod from Naraku.

"I see." Naraku began. "Then I must remind you that if this should fail, _your_ desires will not be fulfilled." Naraku warned.

"Yes Naraku." Nozomi bowed her respects before leaving his quarters to do his bidding.

"Do you think that we can trust her?" Kagura questioned warily once Nozomi had left completely.

"She is not a fool. Her unfulfilled wishes are what keeps her loyal to _me_." Naraku responded coldly as he glanced over into Kanna's mirror to witness Nozomi walking through the forest. A late afternoon breeze danced by, brushing her kimono around her form as she paused to gaze forward into the distance. Her eyes rested upon the wolf prince, and Naraku saw her heave a sigh before closing her eyes and drifting to a place that only she could control.

* * *

**_"She is nearby. But do not go after her just yet."_ **The Voice began.

_Why not?_ Replied Koga's subconscious.

_**"Because, it is not time."**_

The wolf prince then rested his back against a tree as his weary body slid down its length towards the ground. His once crimson eyes now returning to their softer icy blue hue as he massaged his temples in relief. "Ah, these damn headaches." He mumbled to himself in confusion. Just then, his eyes caught a glimpse of a floating snake-like tail following closely behind someone clad in holy robes. The figures disappeared behind a tree causing Koga to frown to himself in bemusement. "What the hell?" He stood to his feet then to follow the mysterious figures, for something within was telling him trouble was brewing.

He had brought himself to walk directly behind the figure now and saw that it was indeed a woman surrounded by floating demons. _I know those. They're soul collectors._ He couldn't understand why soul collectors would surround a priestess. It all didn't make sense as he continued to follow. _She seems out of it._ Though he was unable to see her face, the motion of her footsteps seemed entranced, almost as if she were walking through a dream.

She continued on her mindless journey with Koga unknowingly following behind until she came upon a cliff. The wolf prince noticed that she didn't seem intent on stopping as she ventured dangerously towards the edge, and he couldn't help but rush to her aid. "Hey! Hey you!" Koga shouted, but she failed to answer, almost as if she were unable to hear him. "HEY!" Koga shouted once more as her feet slipped over the edge, and just before she could plummet to her death, the wolf prince caught her by her hand, pulling her up to safety. He then threw her over his shoulder and carried her deeper into the forest as far away from the cliff as possible. _What is she, nuts?_

Once he felt that they were a safe distance away from sudden death, he sat the woman down leaning her against a tree. It was then that he finally got a look at her face and instantly he felt his heart drop to his toes and rush to his brain before settling back to its rightful place in his chest. _What the...! She looks exactly like Kagome!_ "What the hell?" Koga gasped as he gazed into her crimson orbs.

Kikyo's eyes then returned to normal as she snapped out of her daze, raising her head to catch a glimpse of the wolf prince that knelt before her. "Who are you? What are you, doing here?" Kikyo questioned.

"Saving your life! You could at least say thank you!" Koga responded grimly.

She could do nothing but furrow her eyebrows in confusion at his words. "Saving, my life?" She iterated.

"Yeah! Had it not been for me, you would be falling to your death right about now!" Koga growled. He truly couldn't understand the woman and her actions.

Kikyo only averted her eyes from him, frowning to herself as she became absorbed in thought. A soul gatherer dropped another soul onto her form causing Koga to now don a look of confusion.

_There's something strange about this woman. Aside from her looking exactly like Kagome...there's something...odd._ Koga arched an eyebrow. "Err, try to stay away from cliffs alright! Trust me, they're bad for your health!" Koga stated, and with that, he disappeared into the forest, leaving Kikyo alone with her thoughts.

And indeed, she had much to think about. _My mind refuses to yield, though my heart was willing to submit._

* * *

They trekked their way through the village, doing their best to ignore the rude stares and whispers that occurred amongst the villagers. More than likely commenting on the demon that traveled with them. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, however. It was either that, or he really didn't care. They were all certain that it was the latter of the two.

"Hello!" They heard a voice call from behind. A teenage boy, followed by his obviously twin sister, and an old man waved down the travelers as they approached them further. "Please, you must wait!" The boy and his sister had finally caught up with Inuyasha and the others as the two of them panted to regain air.

"Yeah, what do _you _want?" Inuyasha questioned in a most rude tone.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded his lacking-manners.

"Please, wait." The boy panted.

"Anyone who is brave and strong enough to stand against and defeat the demon that had been terrorizing our village for so long is most welcome." The old man had finally caught up to them had spoken.

"I see." Miroku began. "So there _has_ been a lot of demonic activity in this area." Miroku stated.

"Yes monk, quite." The old man answered.

"But not anymore!" The boy responded with a grateful smile. "Ah, you must forgive my rudeness. I am Jun, and this is my grandfather Nakagawa, and my twin sister Kayako." Jun introduced his family.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Kayako." Miroku, as usual, instantly took to Jun's twin sister as he introduced himself. "I am Miroku, a very powerful monk. You must be so relieved now that I have rid your village of that horrible demon." Miroku put on his charms, much to Sango's dismay.

"Oh, brother." Sango sighed.

"What do you mean _you_ rid the village Miroku!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ahem, now, now Inuyasha, let's not stir up the past. What's done is done." Miroku waved.

"Please, you must stay for a while!" Jun offered. "Grandfather is it alright?"

"I see no reason why not. Come now, our home is just this way. Umm, Kayako, why don't you prepare a meal for our lovely guests?" Nakagawa suggested to which the young girl followed.

The group had retreated inside the villager's home as Kayako prepared their meal. Evening was in its earliest hour, as she explained about their village's past with the slain demon. "It had always been around, but was never so aggressive." She informed.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as he scratched behind Kirara's ears.

"Well, for a long while, it would only attack those who would trespass on its territory, which were mostly hunters and cattle that had gone astray from the village." She continued as she proceeded to stir the vegetable stew. "It wasn't until just recently that it began to come into the village itself and attack." A deep sadness soon clouded her features as she continued her story. "In the last attack, our parents were victims, and we have since been living with our grandfather."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome empathized.

"Hey, do you think that maybe you could stay awhile longer? For I am certain that with you as protectors, demons would not attack our village." Kayako raised.

"Sorry, but it's important that we keep moving." Inuyasha disagreed.

"Oh why not Inuyasha?" Miroku protested. "While we're here I could bless the village and endow it with spirit-warding sutras."

"That would be lovely!" Kayako brightened.

"Anything for a beautiful young lady such as yourself." Miroku began, paving the way for his infamous and rather tired pick-up line. "You know, a demon fighter such as myself is guaranteed a closer walk with death each day."

"Oh, that is so sad." Kayako sympathized.

"Oh boy." Shippo sighed as he rested on Kagome's shoulder, who was less than amused.

"Indeed it is! Which is why I long for the day that I may gaze upon the face of my own children which brings me to this..." Miroku gathered her hands into his then, his eyes holding the deepest charm and sincerity. "Would you consider bearing my children?"

"Uh..." Jun arched an eyebrow.

"I..." Kayako was taken aback by his bluntness that all she could do was smile wryly.

"Oh save it Miroku!" Sango chastised as she clocked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What? It's a simple question!" Miroku justified.

"Right!" Sango growled.

"Err, maybe we could stay overnight, just to be sure that nothing else decides to make an appearance." Kagome suggested casting Inuyasha a knowing look as if to beg shamelessly.

"Grr, fine!" Inuyasha grimly agreed as he stormed out of the hut with an attitude. Kagome noticed how Jun seemed a little worried as he stared off towards the exit.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha." Kagome began.

"Huh?" Jun raised.

"Believe me, he's glad to help whenever possible, but he's just too stubborn to admit that underneath that rough exterior lies a true softy." Kagome spared him an assuring wink, causing an understanding smile to spread across Jun's lips.

"Dinner is served!" Kayako announced as she dished out the vegetable stew to her guests, and even some fresh fish for Kirara.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set in the summer sky as Kagome leaned against a tree at the base of the village alone. Just then, Jun came up beside her, gazing out towards the descending orb of orange and pink in the distance. He wouldn't sit or look in her direction even when he spoke to her. "You appear to be deeply troubled, lady Kagome."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Kagome responded dryly.

"Hmm. Is it alright if I join you?" Jun asked politely.

"Sure." Kagome nodded as he sat down beside her. The two then gazed out into the setting sun in silence.

Shippo, who had stayed behind in the hut with Sango, fiddled with Kirara's tails, the miniature feline seeming to take joy in his playing. "Hey Sango, do you know where Kagome went?"

"She's outside. She said that she wanted to watch the sunset." Sango answered as she cleaned Hiraikotsu.

"Oh!" Shippo started out of the door after her, but Sango wisely stopped him. "Huh?"

"I think that Kagome would like to be alone right now, Shippo." Sango stated softly a little hurt by the sad look that rested upon the small Kitsune's features.

"Aw, but why? All that time that she spent away from us with Koga wasn't enough?" Shippo pouted.

Sango could only sigh, with a knowing expression on her face, as she looked out towards the direction that Kagome left. "I don't think so." She was the only one among them who knew the reason behind Kagome's distant behavior. _Ugh, Inuyasha's so dense that he doesn't even notice anything!_ Sango thought in frustration. Releasing another inaudible sigh, she continued to clean Hiraikotsu, as a means to get her mind off of so many other things. _Koga would notice it in an instant. I wish I knew what was wrong with him._

Inuyasha then entered into the hut, an irritated look plastered upon his face as he plopped himself down in a corner folding his arms.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned.

"Hmph! Staying in this village is a waste of time! Sitting around like this is just giving Naraku the time he needs to devise yet another one of his sick plans!" Inuyasha griped.

"It's best to rest when we can, so that when we actually do meet up with Naraku, we'll be ready to face him." Sango commented.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha huffed. His amber eyes grazed around the hut driving him to question the whereabouts of the missing members of their group. "Where did Kagome and Miroku get off to?"

"Miroku is still putting up sutras around the village." Sango half answered as she continued to clean Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha nodded getting agitated as he noticed that she did not fully answer him. "And Kagome?"

"Watching the sunset." Sango responded quickly. "_Alone_." She stressed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha questioned warily earning an exasperated sigh from Sango. "Forget this!" Inuyasha stood to his feet and headed towards the hut's exit in order to retrieve Kagome. He felt a tug on his pant leg, and looked down to see Sango holding him back. He gave her a look that she simply ignored.

"M-maybe you shouldn't, Inuyasha." Sango backed.

Inuyasha only snatched away, and proceeded after Kagome. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Huh?" Sango cocked an eye. "Wait Inuyasha!" Sango called after the hanyou, but was of course ignored as he headed towards Kagome's direction.

"What a hothead!" Shippo snapped from beside Sango. "He'd better not get mad at us if he gets yelled at or worse, the biggest 'SIT' of his life!"

"The word 'sit' doesn't work anymore, remember?" Sango reminded.

"Oh yeah." Shippo replied with a glum look. "It's too bad. I'm really gonna miss that."

Sango could only nod her head in agreement. "Hmm."

* * *

The sun had set completely within the cloudless sky as Jun and Kagome continued to talk. Kagome really seemed to enjoy his company. Though he was young, no more than a year behind her, he still had a way with words. She couldn't help thinking about what a good therapist he would make in her era. _All he needs is a recliner and a pen and pad._ Kagome thought comically. _And quite handsome, too._ She smiled to herself sheepishly.

"Lady Kagome, I hope that you don't think I'm strange, but ever since I was young I've had an unusual gift to be able to tell what people are feeling." Jun began.

"Really?" Kagome looked at him in surprise causing him to nod in response.

"Hmm, as I grew older, the gift soon grew stronger, and I eventually was able to not only _tell_ what people were feeling, but also _feel_ it myself." He explained.

"That's amazing!" Kagome lit up. "And this was something you were born with?" Kagome questioned, Jun nodding his response once more. "Wow!"

Jun cracked a half-smile before suddenly turning serious. "It's not your fault."

Kagome widened her eyes in shock at his bluntness. "W-what do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"In life, we make mistakes, we learn from them, and we grow stronger." Jun began. "However, sometimes they may not even be mistakes, for everything happens for a reason." He paused for a while, giving his words a chance to sink in before speaking once more. "Fear, should never breed guilt, and whatever it is that has you this afraid, _can't_ be your fault, for fear is a product of evil." A smile spread upon his lips. "I can sense the purity and wholesome goodness within your heart, and so I'm certain that whatever it is, it's not your fault."

Kagome listened intently as he continued to hit the mark.

"My advice to you is to seek out the evil that burdens you so, let it go, and your fear will vanish." Jun finished causing an absorbent smile to play upon Kagome's lips.

"Thank you." Jun placed an assuring hand upon Kagome's shoulder just as Inuyasha then came up behind the two.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?" Inuyasha grimed, causing Jun to immediately hop to his feet bowing stiffly in a respectful manner.

"W-we were just watching the setting sun! I assure you that my intentions were completely pure and innocent!" Jun stammered.

Kagome stood up beside Jun, patting him on his shoulder in order to calm him down. "You don't have to explain yourself to Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. Leaning towards his ear she whispered playfully. "Trust me, he's all bark and no bite!" Jun simply nodded.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha huffed. "Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha headed towards the hut with Kagome following behind. Turning her head, she mouthed another sincere "thank you" into Jun's direction who returned with a smile and nod. He then turned to sit up under the tree to watch the rising moon. Unknown to him, in the distance, stood a dark figure watching his every move. Its crimson eyes seemed to reflect off of the moon as it balled up its fists in anger.

**_"Perfect. The two of them could use a scarlet message."_** The Voice began.

_He'll sense me._ Their subconscious responded.

_**"Not to worry, I'll take care of that. You just worry about the message."**_

The figure's lips then curled up into a smirk revealing its fang as their crimson eyes continued to rest irately upon Jun's form who sat in peace to watch the moon rise.

* * *

**You, in your shell, are you waiting for someone to rescue you from yourself? Don't be disappointed when no one comes.**

Kikyo sat under a waterfall in her under robes, as her soul gatherers hovered above her. Its cool water washing over her seemed to calm every borrowed soul that swam throughout her counterfeit body. Suddenly, she felt a painful power rush through her, causing her to raise her head up so that the cool waters of the fall beat upon her face. Another jolt ran through her, causing her to lunge forward upon her hands and knees. Her loose and drenched tresses falling all around her as she gripped desperately at a stone. Her widened orbs began to flash from deep brown to deep crimson repeatedly, causing a pulsing sensation to invade her cranium and groans to escape her lips.

**Don't blame me, you didn't get it...**

She then waded over to the edge of the river, resting her arms on the dry surface while her lower body remained engulfed in the cool waves of comfort. "I know, what you are trying to do. You will not succeed. I am not so easily...controlled." Kikyo strained as she continued to fight harshly to resist the power that tried to take over her mind, her eyes flashing between crimson and deep coffee uncontrollably.

_**"Very well then. Have it your way."**_

Just then, Kikyo's borrowed souls began to flee her body causing her to cry out helplessly. "Stop!" She shouted. As her body weakened, she collapsed onto the ground, gazing up towards the star-filled sky dazedly, her unaware subconscious taking over then. _Enough. Do what you must._

_**"Wise priestess. But it's not time for you just yet. Don't worry you'll get your chance. And when you do, Inuyasha will have no choice but to surrender."**_

_Yes._

**I already told you that falling is easy, it's getting back up that becomes the problem...**

Her eyes held their deep crimson glow for a spell before slowly settling and returning to normal. Kikyo then sat up on her knees, a couple of soul gatherers swarming around her collecting her astray souls and replacing them within her body. She then stood to her feet, her soaked tresses sticking to her flesh and clothes as she gazed out into a distant meadow. "Yes...my dear Inuyasha."

**If you don't believe you can find a way out, you've become the problem...**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise over the village as the travelers rested within their offered temporary residence. The morning was beautiful and peaceful. That was until the serene songs of the birds were violently disrupted by the horrified screams of Kayako. Inuyasha and the others immediately hopped to their feet, following her screams, along with everyone else in the village.

**You all alone, are you waiting for someone to make you whole? Can't you see? Aren't you tired of this dysfunctional routine?**

"Is it a demon? Show me!" Inuyasha called out towards her screams as he readily gripped his Tessaiga. He had finally made it to Kayako whom he found on her knees under a tree screaming tears as she covered her mouth in sheer terror and shock. She trembled in fear, as her eyes remained transfixed upon something above her.

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. "What's wro-" He began, but was cut off by the heavy and thick scent of fresh blood. He already knew what was before him, but decided to follow Kayako's line of sight anyway just to confirm what he already knew was there.

Hanging from a branch by a rope was Jun, his eyes gouged out from their sockets as tears of scarlet rained down his cheeks and chin towards his body, which was a bloody and mutilated mess. There were numerous cuts and gashes upon his face and chest from what Inuyasha could tell being that the boy had been stripped topless. Inuyasha was in such shock that he could barely form words. "Shit!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome had made it to the scene by now just approaching from behind. "What is it Inuyasha!" Miroku called towards his companion.

"What's going on!" Sango called until they all stopped in their tracks as if they had just hit a wall at the sight before them. Kayako continued to sob and tremor, mumbling incoherently under her breath.

"Oh my god!" Miroku gasped.

Shippo could only hide in Kagome's hair who had tears in her eyes as well. "Who could do something like this?" She whispered to herself. "Why would they..." Kagome's eyes then shifted onto the tree that held her brief friend as she noticed something on its bark. She approached it closer gaining the attention of Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango swallowed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she studied what rested upon the tree's bark. She soon became completely frozen with widened eyes and furrowed eyebrows as she repeatedly read what was upon the tree silently to herself.

Miroku then came up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?" She did not respond, but only remained frozen.

**Falling is easy, it's getting back up that becomes the problem...**

Inuyasha had been so preoccupied with the incident in itself that he hadn't even noticed Kagome's reaction. "Sango, get Kayako out of here." Inuyasha ordered darkly.

"Right." Sango followed as she basically dragged the horrified girl away from the area. She cast one last glance upon Kagome, lowering her eyes, before heading back towards the hut.

"What has happened?" Nakagawa approached, but Sango only turned him around, not wanting such an elderly man to see what his granddaughter had had to witness.

"We have to help Kayako." Sango sighed.

"Jun." Kayako choked.

As Sango guided Kayako and the rest of the villagers back towards the village, Inuyasha began to snap back to reality. He had seen blood and death before, but something about the orchestration of the current tragedy highly disturbed him. "Miroku, get me some sheets." Inuyasha ordered lowly.

"Certainly." Miroku complied as he headed towards the village as well.

Inuyasha then unsheathed his Tessaiga, using it to cut Jun down, causing his bloodied body to fall upon him from the release. Inuyasha gently lied the boy down onto the ground. He stared at it for a moment before turning to see Kagome, still frozen in front of the tree. He narrowed his eyes in worry as he stared at her petrified form. "Kagome?" Upon her failure to respond, he decided to walk towards her, her gaze wearily resting upon the message scribed in blood upon the tree's bark. He followed her line of sight and began to read the message in silence. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

_"She belongs to me."_ Was written in Jun's blood, the words seemingly smudged from an obvious struggle.

Inuyasha could only run the message over and over again in his mind. He began to scent the air, but could only pick up on the scent of blood. He didn't understand what had done this, and why he couldn't pick up on its scent. He couldn't understand anything. _What is going on?_

_**"Kagome is in danger. You must protect her. Protect her with your life."**_

_I will._ His subconscious responded.

"Why?" Kagome spoke, breaking him out of himself. He then turned her around to face him, lifting her chin so that their eyes would meet.

"I promise, I'm going to find what did this." He began to shake her shoulders to bring her out of her daze. "Hey! Did you hear me?"

Kagome then looked him in the eyes, her deep brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'll find what did this, and when I do, I swear to you...I'll kill it!" Inuyasha vowed vehemently.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows then. "Listen, Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped her out of herself once more. "I need you to go and help Sango with Kayako, you got it?"

Kagome simply nodded as she turned slowly on her heels to head for the village. Her brows remained scrunched in an unreadable fashion as she padded towards Kayako and her grandfather's hut. _Why? Why? Why, would you do such a thing? Why are you doing these things? Koga...where are you?_

**And if you believe you can find a way out, then you've solved the problem. You've solved your problem.**

_To Be Continued..._

xXx

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is up next week same time same place! I'll holla!


	9. Epiphany

A/N: Hey all! Ooh, change of plans! I'll be posting new chapters on Saturdays now. Why you ask? Well, for some reason, updates just seem like the Saturday thing to do, wouldn't you say? Also, yesterday I got caught up in something and well, Fridays are just looking weird now. So now it's every Saturday evening. Okay, now that that's cleared, thank you SO SO SO much for all of your lovely reviews, they are both cherished and appreciated. However, **whimsy007 **I love your juicy input, but be careful when you review, you're really onto something that's an intricate basis of this story, and I don't want you to give anything away. You'll see what I mean in upcoming chapters ;-). I love you guys, and well the following chapter is VERY important to the entire storyline and plot. Something about my writing, in case you guys haven't noticed is that it involves a lot of symbolism when trying to get the story's point across and a character's personal battles and thoughts. I hope I'm not too abstract, but one thing I wanna point out are hidden messages in my writing. In the last chapter, the hidden message was Kagome's guilt and self-loathing. If you didn't pick up on it, let me bring it to your attention. Remember this line: **_"Kagome is in danger. You must protect her. Protect her with your life."_ **_I will._ _His subconscious responded. "Why?" Kagome spoke, breaking him out of himself. _Okay, this is a perfect example of a hidden message. Of course, she couldn't have possibly heard the mental conversation going on between Inuyasha and The Voice, but I did that to point out how Kagome truly feels. Kagome's feeling unworthy of both love and protection. In other words, she feels like she deserves to be hated and possibly killed, but at the same time, she doesn't want to lose the one she loves. I'll elaborate on this further in the next chapter. Again, my hidden messages...look for 'em! Why do I have hidden messages you ask? Well...because...every time I type a chapter...just between us...I'm kinda buzzed. LOL! And buzzed people have a tendency to delve too deep, sorry if it's annoying. :-P Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter! Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Look at the first 8 chapters for disclaimer. (Yeah, I'm gettin' lazy ya'll)

**Song Disclaimer: **"Criminal" lyrics ownership of Fiona Apple.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 9: Epiphany**

The day had come and gone as what had began as a simple visit, quickly transformed into a time of mourning and confusion. Night fell upon the village like a cruel plague that left everyone feeling alone and unsafe. The boy, Jun, had been known as a lively-spirited youngster who always offered a word of encouragement for anyone in need of comfort and assurance. Many of the villagers had thought him to be so old for his years, and yet so young in other aspects of his life. The bond that he shared with his fellow villagers was even more accentuated with the bond that he shared with his family. The travelers had listened to many of the stories of how there was never a moment when Jun would not be accompanied by his twin sister Kayako. The two had been described as inseparable, and their relationship seemed to grow even stronger with the tragic death of their parents. All of these stories made his death that much harder to bear, even in the brief moments that they had shared with him. Inuyasha was in a fit of rage and frustration. Rage brought up from the sick creature that would do such a thing, and frustration from not being able to stop it before it had occurred. Yes, Inuyasha was feeling guilty. He was the strongest in the village, and had he not fallen asleep he knew that he would have been able to prevent such a tragedy.

Inuyasha, however, was not the only one who was burdened throughout the night with feelings of guilt. Held within the old man's hut, Kagome tossed and turned constantly with many failed attempts at finally getting some much needed sleep. She silently groaned to herself in frustration. She then began to hear shallow cries coming from a darkened corner of the hut. She knew that was where Kayako had fallen asleep. She sat up from her sleeping bag to look towards the other girl's direction, and found that the girl was indeed crying in her sleep, desperately calling for her brother. Kagome's heart began to ache at the sight as she immediately felt a stronger pang of guilt overcome her, urging her to crawl out of her sleeping bag.

She scanned the hut with her eyes and noticed that everyone was sound asleep. She had even noticed that Inuyasha had fallen asleep on watch. _He's so tired._ She then stood up and repositioned herself by the door as she began to gaze into the nightly atmosphere on the outside. Suddenly, in the distance standing beside the very tree on which they found Jun's body, her eyes caught sight of a human-like silhouette. Their ponytail whipped behind them as a gust of wind danced around their form. Though she could not see their eyes, she could tell that they were looking directly at her. She knew who it was as she swallowed the heavy lump that had developed in her throat. It was then that the figure turned and began to head towards the collection of trees at the base of the village to make their journey into the depths of the nearby forest. She could tell from their bodily motions that they were beckoning her to follow.

**I've been a bad, bad girl. I've been careless with a delicate man...**

Kagome gave one last look to the hut's interior upon her sleeping friends before standing to her feet and heading outside to follow after the distant figure into the night. A cool breeze graced her form causing her to tremble and hug herself from both the cold and her own inner anxieties. She had finally made it to the base of the forest, and taking in a breath, she proceeded further. She had arrived near a babbling brook, mentally noting how oddly similar it was to the one that she and Inuyasha last spoke beside. She then heard his voice from behind her break the silence.

"So, you actually decided to follow me this time." Kagome inwardly winced at his snide tone.

Not bothering to turn and face him, she swallowed heavily once again before speaking. "It's what you wanted, right?" She replied somberly.

"Since when do you give a damn about what _I_ want?" He retorted with a huff, causing Kagome to lower her eyes to stare into the brook.

**And it's a sad, sad world. When a girl would break a boy, just because she can...**

She caught a view of her reflection and watched it ripple as a single tear gently caused her image to fade. She closed her eyes to cool the burn that had developed within them and after an inaudible sigh, spoke again. "I'm so sorry."

This threw Koga slightly as his eyes widened at the sounding of her apology. She then turned to face him and he could see the tear stains that streaked her face. His eyes then softened as she continued to speak.

**Don't you tell me to deny it. I've done wrong and I wanna suffer for my sins...**

"I hurt you. I was selfish, and stupid. And you were always so kind to me, so supportive when I was in pain over Inuyasha. You never left my side, not once. And out of grief and anger I let my inner monstrosities get the better of me...get the better of you." She paused a while as she turned her head, not able to look him in the eye as she continued. "If anything, I'm more responsible than anyone for everything that's happened thus far. More than you." She frowned slightly. "Koga, I realize that I've hurt you, but why? Why do all these things?"

He wouldn't answer, but only stepped closer towards her petite form. He gently brushed a strayed hair away from her face and smiled nefariously. "It's the only way that I can truly get your attention." He responded simply. He paused for a moment to caress her heated cheek with his thumb. He could feel the slight pressure of resistance in their contact as she tried to pull away. He then leaned in closer towards her, so much so that she could feel the heat of his breath upon her forehead. Then he spoke again in a tone filled with such dark lust that it caused tremors to permeate her very heart and soul. "You see, I've figured you out Kagome. You don't respond to love and affection. You're drawn to darkness and misery because that's where your first love bred from."

She snatched her head away in anguish. "You're wrong!"

"Am I?" He responded with a coy smile. "Isn't it true that the only reason you attach yourself to that mongrel Inuyasha is because of the thrill in the danger that you could actually lose him at any moment in time?"

**What I need is a good defense, 'cause I'm feeling like a criminal...**

Though she was shaking her head in protest she couldn't help but mentally analyze herself for a moment. She never truly delved into the reasons behind her feelings for Inuyasha, she just went with them. But she began to ponder. Each day they fought against demons, risking their lives and each day she worried if it was the last that she would ever be able to be with Inuyasha. And then there was the anticipated fight against Naraku that gnawed at the back of her mind constantly. She was not certain that they would all make it out alive; that Inuyasha would make it out alive. And then there was Kikyo. The thought of losing him to Kikyo ripped her apart from the inside out. She had already endured that battle lost once, and had made rash choices in the process. And yet still, she worried that she could lose him to her at any moment, or that he was silently wishing that she were Kikyo. It was the fact that Inuyasha never truly made her feel wanted that held her to him. It was her desire to feel needed. It was the accursed proverb of not being able to resist what you can't have that was keeping her trapped in a constant vicious cycle.

Her gaze shifted over towards his form, and her mind drifted once again. And then there was Koga. He more than expressed his constant need and desire for her. But her own personal entrapment was keeping her from feeling anything real with him. The ever unbreakable chain that shackled her heart to Inuyasha was what blinded her from anything else. In her world there was only Inuyasha. He was all that she could see. He was all that she breathed, despite his emotional negligence. And it was killing her.

**And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against, because he's all I ever knew of love...**

Koga could see the internal struggle going on within her, and his face softened once again. "All I ever wanted to do was love you. I wanted you to be able to feel what it's like to truly be desired and cared for. But you just pushed me away. I didn't know what else to do." Koga furrowed his eyebrows, the frustration highly evident within his icy blue orbs. "You've become my everything Kagome; a part of me that I can't live without. It's driven me crazy. I'm going crazy without your touch, without the sweet sounds of your voice...without your warmth." He placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Don't you see? I need you more than anything. You're not just convenient...you're _me_."

**Heaven help me for the way I am, save me from these evil deeds before I get them done...**

She looked up into his eyes, their icy blue glow cooling her soul like they did once before. It was then that she saw something different. For the first time she saw a world of non-existent doubt, only love and passion. And there he was, more than willing to let her into that world. A world where nothing is taken, only received. For a long while, she had never thought that it was possible. True love she had always thought to be a mythical enigma that only existed in fairy tales. However, she couldn't deny his gaze and the look of pure beauty and unbridled love all lying in waiting for her, and only her. Inuyasha's eyes never spoke this. His eyes were soft, yes, and she could see the underlying sentiment, but it would always seep through her as if to project towards someone else. Someone whom had left the world behind in death over fifty years ago. She sighed. "You have to stop this Koga. What you've done is wrong, and if Inuyasha finds out, he'll kill you."

A smug smirk spread across his lips. "Is that why you followed me? To warn me?" He chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Kagome fumed. "What you did...it was unbelievable, and a large part of me feels that you deserve whatever Inuyasha has stored up for you once he finds out!" Kagome's voice was hollow as the anger that she had been trying so desperately to keep under wraps began to breakthrough.

Koga only smiled. "And then there's that other part of you that can't bear the thought of me dying." Kagome could say nothing but only look away from him. "I'm betting that's the part of you that still lusts after me as much as I lust after you." He caressed the side of her face with his knuckles causing her to draw back once more. "You want me Kagome. I can see it in your eyes. But you're afraid."

"Well you did try to rape me, and let's not forget the recent horror flick-like murder!" Kagome huffed.

"But a part of you doesn't care." Kagome's eyes widened as she gave him a look as if to say 'how dare you.' "I'm right aren't I?" He dragged his thumb lightly over her lower lip. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block him out, but still couldn't prevent the light moan that escaped her throat from his touch. "It's probably why you haven't told your little friends about us. You're not so much afraid of what they may think of you as you are afraid of not being able to do it again." He saw her open her eyes as she began to glare at him. "Admit it..." He leaned down to whisper hotly into her ear. "I'm your dirty little secret."

"Stop it!" She immediately pulled away, turning her back to him as she supported her weight against a tree. The area was silent, and only the beating of her chest minced with the calm chatter of the nearby brook could be heard in her ears.

"I won't stop." Koga declared suddenly. She turned to find him barely inches from her. "I won't stop coming after you. I'll always be around." He dragged his hand upon he side of her body leaving it to rest upon her hip. "Just say it Kagome. When you stop lying to yourself, this will all be over." His face was mere centimeters from hers as he spoke, causing her to pant nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gritted.

**I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand...**

He nuzzled her neck and lifted his head back up so that their eyes met. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She looked into his eyes as they seemed to encompass her very being, awakening dormant feelings of lust and desire, along with something else that she couldn't quite describe. He whispered to her again, his voice heavily filled with dark passion. "Tell me you want me."

His lips lightly brushed hers and Kagome could feel the butterflies beginning a mating ritual within her stomach as her lips began to tremble and pout. She caught his gaze once again and could no longer deny the emotions that were welling up inside of her. She lifted her hand and hesitantly drew it closer towards his chest, her fingertips lightly grazing against the exposed portions of his hot flesh. She could feel his muscles quivering as they rippled beneath her touch, and she bit her lip as if bating herself to taste every inch of him. She parted her lips to speak as she felt his lips on her forehead and cheek. "I..." Koga caught her eyes again, and she knew then that she could no longer resist. "I want you."

**But I keep living this day like the next will never come...**

This was all that he needed to hear as he brought her into a bruising kiss. Hands explored every inch of her back and thighs as the two ripped at one another's garments like ravenous lions on a stray gazelle. Their kisses deepened as they couldn't help but drown in one another's desire. They fell to the ground drinking in every bit of love and heat the other had to offer. She gasped as the two of them became one, their labored breathing sending her into maximum overdrive as the rhythm increased.

**Before it ends, just tell me where to begin.**

She gazed up into the sky, her eyes locking with the glowing orb who's light shrouded the earth in its calming luminescence. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice speak. And she nearly died at the shrill tone in which they spoke. "So, this is what your love is worth?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to get Koga off of her, but he only continued as if he couldn't hear the second voice that interrupted their union. She then saw their face as they stood before the moonlight blocking its bright aura of comfort. Long silver hair gently caressed bright-red robes that were far beyond easy to distinguish. "In-Inuyasha!" Her voice shrieked in shock as the hanyou hovered over both she and Koga as they made love upon the forest floor.

Inuyasha could only huff. "You don't even have the decency to stop do you?" He chuckled mockingly. "No, of course you don't."

"Inu...gnnah!" Kagome made an attempt to explain herself as she tried harshly to get Koga from on top of her, but it was nearing impossible, almost as if they were stuck together. Koga sat up slightly to look into her eyes as he continued to move within her. She noticed that the look in his eyes was different. His eyes were darker, and more sinister as they blazed with a crimson fire. He smirked at her deviously as she gasped in fear trying to move but being unable to do so.

"It's a shame really." Inuyasha continued. "Now we know what he's truly capable of. I finally have a reason to kill the bastard and here you are screwing his brains out right under my nose!" Inuyasha growled.

She tried to explain once more. "Inuyasha, you don't under-"

"He's evil." Inuyasha cut her off. "Look at him, he reeks of it! So what's stopping you?" Inuyasha's amber eyes bore into hers. They held such ire and disgust that she had to quickly turn away.

"Stopping me?" She iterated bemusedly.

Inuyasha's eyes then morphed into a look of deep sadness, and broken-heartedness. He appeared as if he had lost everything. "He'll only hurt you. And you know how he'll do that? By hurting the one's that you care for the most."

Kagome could hold back no longer as tears began to well up within her eyes, Koga's movements suddenly becoming painful. "No."

"And it will all be because you couldn't let go. All because you couldn't let _him_ go." Inuyasha continued.

"No." Kagome began to sob as she watched Inuyasha's gaze suddenly turn angry.

"Who's going to be next Kagome?"

Suddenly Jun appeared behind Inuyasha, a sad expression resting upon his features as his eyes locked with hers. She then saw him mouth the words 'it's not your fault.' He soon after began to cry tears of crimson as he palmed his torso only to morosely pull his blood stained hands away for her to see.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango came from behind him, her eyes also filled with crimson tears.

"Is it going to be me?" She questioned towards Kagome, a helpless look within her blood-filled eyes.

"Or me?" Miroku stood beside her with scarlet tear stains upon his cheeks.

"What about me Kagome? Don't you love me anymore?" Shippo cried out as he sat in Sango's arms, his eyes overflowing with tears of scarlet.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed, but her cries were more so directed towards Koga, who's movements were becoming unbearably painful. Inuyasha looked her dead in the eyes then.

"How many more must die Kagome!" He shouted. The voices of her friends ringing in her ears constantly.

"Who's next?"

"What about me?"

"Is it going to be me?"

"Don't you care anymore Kagome?"

"Please!" Kagome cried out as she tried desperately to push Koga off of her. "Please stop!" She wailed.

"Are you going to stop him anytime soon?" Inuyasha demanded an answer.

"I...I, can't!" Kagome shouted. It was then that the voices stopped and the images of her friends disappeared leaving behind only Inuyasha who wore an unreadable expression upon his face as he withdrew his Tessaiga.

"Oh," He began lowly, "but I can." He then speared the sword through both Koga and Kagome. She could feel the blade penetrating her torso through to her back as the metallic tasting liquid collected inside of her mouth and slowly began to creep past her lips to trail down her chin and neck. She could feel her life draining as she looked Inuyasha in his eyes. Those amber orbs were stony as a single tear fell landing soundlessly upon her forehead. "If you couldn't do it, I had no choice."

Her and Koga's blood streamed from underneath their dead forms and into the nearby brook painting its crystal clear waters with a deep mahogany glow. There was nothing but darkness now as she lied naked, cold and alone upon the ground. She heard a voice then, speaking to her in a breathy and distant tone.

_**"If you don't end it now, it will only get worse. This will only result in your own self-destruction."**_

Suddenly, she could hear Koga's voice tearing through as he screamed out to her. "KAGOME HELP ME! HELP ME NOW! SHE'S-"

Kagome jolted herself awake in a cold sweat, heaving short breaths and wheezing. She woke to find herself still in her sleeping bag and in the old man's hut. _It was all a dream._ She was blinking in rapid succession trapped in that awkward place between dreams and reality. Or in this case, nightmares and reality.

Inuyasha, who had been up on watch, immediately rushed to her side. "What is it Kagome?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

She was so terrified that she could barely speak. Beads of cool sweat trickled from her brow and temple as her panting slowly began to subside. "I-I...had a, nightmare." She forced out.

Inuyasha's eyes lowered. "What is about the kid?" Inuyasha sighed, his guilt and regret steadfast.

Kagome could only look at him through widened eyes, as words were a challenge in themselves at this point.

"I told you, I'll find what did it and kill it without a second thought or hesitation. You don't have to be afraid." Inuyasha assured.

Kagome only continued to stare at him with wide eyes as she clenched her chest as a means to somehow calm the wild rapping in her chest.

"Get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us, and it's almost sunrise." Inuyasha sighed.

"I think I'd rather just stay awake until..." Kagome trailed hoarsely, having finally found her voice.

"You sure?" Inuyasha queried and she returned with a simple nod. "Alright."

Kagome then sat on her knees gazing around the hut at the sleeping forms of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kayako. She could feel the pain that surrounded the girl as she fervently clenched at her sheets, silently murmuring under her breath. She couldn't help but run her dream over again in her mind. _How many more must die?_ Her eyes rested upon her friends once more, and she shook her head in firm protest. _I have to end it. In my own way, this has to stop now._

* * *

"What do you plan to do now, Nozomi?" Naraku questioned darkly towards the demon before him.

"The cycle is set in motion, there is no turning back now. The wheel will continue to spin until they have all completed their tasks." Nozomi informed as she knelt before him in reverence.

"Perfect." Naraku nodded with a sly grin as he dismissed her from the castle. He watched her back as she disappeared into the darkness, his grin quickly fading and turning sinister with narrowed eyes. _Hmm._

She had made it at a safe distance outside of the castle. Safe enough so that her thoughts could be her own, and the suffocating presence of Naraku was no longer a hindrance. _Hmm, the wolf prince is truly being stubborn. What a thorn in my side he has become. A shame that I have to put my hopes into a dead saint more so than a very much alive demon. _Stopping as she made it into a forest, she then closed her eyes, exhaling a breath that she hadn't known was even being held.

* * *

The wolf prince had fallen asleep under a tree as the night slowly began to fade into dawn. He couldn't recall the last time he had slept in his den or seen his comrades, he was so driven and yet so worn. Suddenly a surge of pain rushed through his system causing the wolf prince to be violently jarred out of his slumber grasping his throbbing cranium. "N-no! Not again!" Koga managed to grind out as he doubled over onto the forest floor in agony.

The pain was unbearable, and he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him and why. His entire body began to shake and tremor as he bit down on his lower lip drawing blood from the attack. The torment deepened, and just before he was about to crumble, "AHHHHHHHH!" He cried out to the heavens like a madman. His arms extended as if to challenge the gods themselves to do their worst upon his broken soul.

"STOP IT!" Koga growled as his eyes briefly flashed, causing him to collapse upon his back weakened and in immense pain.

**_"Try to contact the girl again, and I'll kill you."_ **The voice spoke darkly, its tone filled with rage and venom that caused his spirit to cower in fear from the disturbance.

_I'm sorry._ His subconscious responded meekly as his eyes returned to normal, his mind quickly slipping behind those cerulean gems into a lost world of darkness and solitude. There was nothing that he could do at this point. No one that could save him from the power that tortured him so. No one that could save him from himself.

* * *

The travelers were just preparing to leave the village as they said their goodbyes to both Kayako and Nakagawa.

"We're terribly sorry for your loss." Miroku bowed his head in respect, Shippo still in a state of shock upon his shoulder. He had been kind enough to conduct Jun's burial and bless the old man's hut before their departure.

"Again we thank you." Nakagawa began, his voice cracking as he fought back tears of his own. Kayako only remained silent, concentrating blandly on a butterfly that rested upon a flower. "I'm sure that Jun would have been so pleased with all that you have done."

"I'll say it again, I'll hunt down whatever did it if it kills me!" Inuyasha swore vehemently. It was then that Kayako suddenly reached out towards him bringing him into a tight hug, much to his surprise.

"Be careful." She whispered into his chest, a tear slipping down her cheek as she clenched at his robes. Separating from him slightly so that she could look into his amber eyes, she wiped her face dry before continuing. "I know that you are strong, but there are so many bad things out there, and I know that whatever could have done that to Jun must be ruthless and completely vicious." Her eyes were bleak and empty with every syllable that she spoke.

Inuyasha could only sigh. "We'll be fine." He assured.

Kagome and Sango were paying their last respects to Jun's grave not too far from the hut as they knelt before the area reciting a silent prayer. Kagome was the first to stand, a look of both sadness and yet strangely, determination resting upon her features. This caught Sango's attention as she stood up beside her friend, the two of them boring their eyes into the grave.

"Things are starting to get more frightening." Sango commented with a sigh.

"Yeah." Kagome answered as she met eyes with Sango. She saw the support that rested within them, and somehow she trusted Sango to help with what her heart was urging her to do. "I know it was him." She stated simply causing Sango to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Him?" Catching on, Sango widened her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief at the notion. "Are you sure?" Sango couldn't believe it. _But then, if he could hurt Kagome, he could hurt anyone. I just don't understand why._

"I am." Kagome nodded slowly. Casting the grave one final glance she closed her eyes as if to inwardly build up strength to voice her declaration. "And I know what I have to do now."

"What?" Sango didn't like where this was going, yet she had a feeling that it would rise sooner or later.

"I have to stop him. I have to...I...have to..." Kagome swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat as his warm smile briefly flashed into her mind. She squinted her eyes shut as if to block out the image. "I have to...kill Koga."

"Kagome." Sango could feel Kagome's pain. She empathized with her greatly because it was beyond obvious then...she cared for Koga, deeply. _Maybe even more._ "But why not just tell Inuyasha?" Sango didn't want Kagome to have to carry such a burden on her heart.

"It has to be me. If Inuyasha goes after him, he'll be reckless because he'll be angry." Kagome heaved a sigh. "So much so, that he may even end up getting himself killed."

"And _you_ won't? Kagome what you're planning to do, it's not very wise." Sango pressed.

"Of course it is." Kagome replied, a hint of frustration evident in her voice.

"Kagome, there's something you're not telling me." Sango pointed. "What happened between you two?"

"We...he was there for me when I was heartbroken over Inuyasha's choice to be with Kikyo." Kagome gave Sango a look.

"There for you? What do you mean he was..." Sango trailed once realization hit her. "Oh...OH...I see." Sango widened her eyes in shock. _No wonder she doesn't want Inuyasha to get involved. She's afraid of losing him. But I thought she and Koga..._ Sango was confusing herself. Shaking the thoughts away she decided to question Kagome further. "Well how are you going to get to him without endangering yourself? I mean, do you really think that you can stop him from coming after you too?"

Kagome spared her friend a glance and then the open field before them as ideas and thoughts swam through her mind. "Yeah."

"How?" Sango wasn't convinced.

Kagome simply stared off into the distance as her dream flooded her memory.

_He whispered to her again, his voice heavily filled with dark passion. "Tell me you want me." _

_"I want you."_

_This was all that he needed to hear as he brought her into a bruising kiss..._

"I'll just give him what he wants." Kagome stated.

"What, the dead bodies of all of your friends?" Sango shot back.

"No..."

_Koga furrowed his eyebrows, the frustration highly evident within his icy blue orbs. "You've become my everything Kagome; a part of me that I can't live without. It's driven me crazy. I'm going crazy without your touch, without the sweet sounds of your voice...without your warmth." He placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Don't you see? I need you more than anything. You're not just convenient...you're _me_."_

"...me."

_To Be Continued..._

xXx


	10. Koga

A/N: Hey all. And more updates are here. For those of you who haven't yet read my journal (link in profile) as it stands I have officially enlisted into the military. I am supposed to leave for boot camp Monday. I tried so hard to finish this story in the downtime of not updating, but I've been so busy with pre-training, my muscles are killing me by the way X(, Marines show no mercy! Among other life stuff. So I only managed to satisfactorily (meaning that I'm comfortable with publishing them, the others have a few kinks to work out) finish five chapters. This story is actually 21 chapters long, including the epilogue. So, boot camp lasts for 13 weeks meaning that after these few chapters the remaining seven chapters will be posted sometime in March. I know...DAMN! But I do hope that you guys will stick around and wait until I come back for the updates. I really hate leaving my stories like this but I honestly don't have a choice. I elaborate on this more in my livejournal. So today and tomorrow are update days for this story okay? Anyway, back to the fic, enjoy!

**In this Chapter: **Koga struggles with the reality of Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Behind Blue Eyes" lyrics ownership of The Who. Version featured by Limp Bizkit.

**Side Note: **This entire fic is sort of AU, considering that certain things in the Anime and Manga are not yet canon, (i.e the Band of Seven Arc has not yet occurred). In other words, this is pretty much like the same principle as the Inuyasha movies.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 10: Koga**

Complicated. That's what things had so quickly become for the wolf prince. Utterly and righteously, complicated. He couldn't understand anything anymore. Everything had been thrown out of proportion. His world had begun to crumble. He was confused, pained, afraid and lonely. And it was all because of one girl. _It'll always be for her._

The sun was just beginning to set as he rested on his hands and knees beside a spring. He let the tips of his fingers graze the cool, smooth surface before collecting a palm full of water and bringing it to his parched lips. Closing his eyes, he allowed the refreshing liquid to wash throughout his system before opening them once more to catch a glimpse of his reflection. The image before him rippled and danced in the small rapids of spring water._ Damn, I look terrible. _He took notice of his weary eyes as well as the fine cuts and bruises upon his flesh from his recent encounter with a mantis demon._ It barely touched me though. _It was then that he vaguely remembered enduring another one of his attacks. The torment had been so intense that he had begun to drive his claws into his own flesh as a means to dull the pain.

He had been wandering around blindly for weeks, following her scent. He would've met up with her had her scent not been polluted by the presence of a certain dog demon. _Damn him! _Koga thought with ire. Inuyasha was always in the way. Even before he and Kagome..._Grrr! He's always in the way!_

_**"That bothers you doesn't it?" **_The Voice began.

_Why does she care about him so much anyway? He's just using her! _Koga's unconscious mind responded.

_**"Hmm, interesting choice of words. You are right. He is 'using' her. Just as she used you. Isn't that how you feel? Used?"**_

_I wasn't used! _His mind shouted.

_**"Oh how delusional you are. Of course you feel used. You feel as if she doesn't care; doesn't love you."**_

_She does. She told me. She..._

_**"When exactly did she 'tell you.?'"**_

_She... _Koga's mind froze as did his body. He had slipped inside of himself and appeared to be no more than a vegetable in the physical realm as he remained still and dazed by the spring.

_**"Precisely. She never did. But that is why you must make her love you. It's a mere matter of...getting rid of dead weight."**_

_Getting rid of dead weight._

_**"I'm sure that Kagome would be absolutely devastated if she were to lose someone dear to her. Say, one of her friends?"**_

_She'd just turn to Inuyasha. _Koga's subconscious spoke solemnly.

_**"Who said that he would be the one who got to live?" **_The Voice spoke coyly.

_Wait...should I kill Inuyasha?_

_**"It's what you want isn't it? Inuyasha out of the picture? And then, Kagome will be yours for the taking."**_

_Kagome...will be sad. I've been hurting her. I've been hurting Kagome! _Koga's unconscious mind shouted in protest.

_**"Just as she has hurt you!" **_The Voice shouted back, sending a surge of pain throughout Koga's system. The wolf prince then grasped his temples as he toppled over onto the moistened soil.

"Ah!" He cried out in agony as his body began to tremble and shiver.

_**"YOU are ALL she has LEFT! She will have no choice but to turn to you! She is your mate now! You have joined with her! She belongs to you and NO ONE ELSE!"**_ The Voice bellowed into every fiber of Koga's being, permeating through to his very soul. The angrier it became, the more painful its punishment, and the more Koga could feel himself slipping further from the earth.

_I never...the mark...she doesn't have my mark._ Koga's mind strained.

_**"And whose fault is that? Had you completed the ritual she would be yours now! That pathetic half-breed would want nothing to do with her once he saw the mark of ownership upon the flesh of her neck!" **_The Voice continued to shout.

_She wasn't ready for that._

_**"But she was ready for all else?" **_The Voice mocked.

"Ah!" Koga dug his claws into the forest floor as if searching for a remedy to his pain. "He-hel-" He couldn't speak, and didn't understand what was happening. He felt as if he was being pulled away from reality by an unknown force. "Ka...Kago...Ah!" A single tear slipped down his cheek and soon another, before he knew it, the wolf prince began to sob. "Oh...Kagome. Help me...please!" He cried out, tears flowing ruthlessly in unbridled torrents down his heated cheeks, the salty contents beginning to sting the fine cuts that grazed his flesh. "It hurts! It hurts so much! Why..." Koga could feel his chest beginning to tighten from stress and sorrow. "Why did you leave me? Alone?" He curled into a fetal position bawling out his pain and anxieties. He had never cried so severely, not even as a cub. _God woman...what have you done to me?_

* * *

Nozomi sat upon a hilltop on the outskirts of a forest, eyes closed as her fingertips rested lightly against her temple. Her red tresses danced behind her like a fountain of wine gently gracing the soft fabric of her midnight black kimono. Her pale flesh seemed to glow in the dusk hour, her ruby red lips mincing with her complexion like cherries in the snow.

_Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone? I loved you, and you didn't even care! How could you not care? _Koga's sobbing heart seemed to scream within her mind. Suddenly she felt a wet something begin to drag down her cheek. She opened her eyes then to reveal her glassy crimson orbs. Bringing her fingertips to her face, she caught the tiny droplets that rested there. She stared at them bemusedly, tilting her head slightly at the foreign substance that dripped from her lithe digits. She then warily brought them to her lips, allowing her tongue to slip through to taste the strange liquid. "It is salty." It was then that Nozomi realized something. "Why, it is...my tears." She furrowed her eyebrows, highly confused as to why she would shed tears at all. She was a powerful and heartless demon; she was incapable of feeling anything...especially sadness._ Am I sad?_

_"Nozomi, come."_ Naraku broke into her thoughts then, causing her to return to herself.

_"Yes, Naraku."_ Nozomi nodded to herself as she stood to her feet. Staring out into the distant forest one last time, she turned on her heels to head towards Naraku's castle.

* * *

The travelers had stopped in the middle of a forest and had begun to set up camp. Shippo had gone with Miroku to collect more firewood, and Inuyasha had gone to sniff out the area to make sure that everything was safe for the night as Sango and Kagome prepared a small meal for dinner. The two girls sat mostly in an awkward silence. Sango sat by and cleaned Hiraikotsu while Kagome finished with the instant noodles.

Kagome had told her to keep quiet about everything. That included Koga's attack, Jun's murder, and Kagome's plan to take the wolf prince down. Truly it was killing Sango. She wanted so much to tell Inuyasha about everything that was going on. Part of her was slightly annoyed with Kagome. She knew that the only reason the other girl didn't want Inuyasha to know about this whole ordeal was because of guilt. _She feels like this is her fault._ Sango frowned into the other girl's direction. She slowly shook her head as not to draw attention to herself. _That still...even if she did do that with Koga, that's no excuse for him to do those things. And besides, he's acting strange anyway. Can't you see Kagome? Something's wrong with him. Something's wrong with Koga. _She wanted so much to express all of this to Kagome, after all, she did feel that her decision was a little hasty and quite reckless. _Killing Koga? What is she thinking about?_ Sango released a low sigh as she studied her friend further. She could see the weight of stress and worry heavy upon her. But more so, and she was shocked that Inuyasha with his keen senses couldn't pick up on it as well, was the guilt. _I guess even Inuyasha can be dense sometimes._ Sango thought tiredly.

"There." Kagome sighed as she finished the instant noodles. She then sat still waiting for the others to return as she idly fiddled with her fingers. She could feel Sango's eyes upon her and she suddenly felt confined and small, wanting to crawl deep inside of herself completely hidden. What she and Koga had done was a result of reckless behavior and bad judgment and now she and those she cared for had to pay for her actions. It was enough to make anyone want to disappear into darkness. _Haven't I done that already? _Now all she could do was redeem herself through her desperation. _Getting rid of Koga? Is this really the way?  
_

_"Please! Koga, don't do this!" Kagome cried out as she squirmed beneath his weight in efforts to free herself from his grasp. She then felt him roughly beginning to lift her sundress past her hips and she could do nothing but cry at the feeling of the cool air of exposure._

"What are you thinking about?" Sango's voice tore through her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"You're so quiet. I know a lot has happened, but you still don't tell me much, Kagome." Sango sighed.

Kagome lowered her eyes, focusing them upon the blades of grass that swayed in the evening breeze. "I know. I'm sorry, Sango. It's just that..." Kagome trailed.

Sango nodded her understanding. "Don't worry about it." There was a moment of silence before a thought came to Sango. "Kagome, about Koga." Sango began. She was more than certain that she could feel Kagome shrivel before her even though their eyes did not meet.

"Yes." It was more of a confirmation than a response as Kagome released an inaudible sigh.

"How?" Sango was so curious as to what Kagome planned to do. The other girl was being rather ambiguous. _Or maybe _she's_ not even sure what she wants to do. _Sango sighed tiredly. "Kagome, I really think that we should just tell Inuyasha what's going on." She saw Kagome raise her head, anguish evident within the girl's eyes. "Think about it. He's bound to find out sooner or later. How do you think he'll feel knowing that you kept such things from him? After all that you've been through together, I'm sure he'd feel rather betrayed." Sango winced at the last part of her sentence. She hadn't meant to word it so harshly.

"Either way, Sango, Inuyasha will feel betrayed, because I betrayed him. I...slept with Koga." Kagome grimaced at her words. She had been having a hard time uttering the words aloud. The truth did indeed hurt.

"Well in fairness to you, Inuyasha did choose to be with Kikyo." Sango tried to lighten the situation.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have to see Koga. If not to kill him, I have to find out what's going on with him. Everything is so messed up right now, and confusing." Kagome shook her head.

Sango nibbled on her lower lip, studying her friend with an inquisitive eye. Sighing, she decided to play by Kagome's rules for the time being, just to avoid further confrontation. "Well, you're definitely not going alone."

Kagome raised her eyes to meet with Sango's. She couldn't believe her ears. Was Sango really going to back her on this? "Sango."

"I love you Kagome. And I'll never let anything happen to you." Sango assured, but continued in a stern tone. "And neither will Inuyasha."

Kagome gave a half-smile using all of her will power to retain the expression for a fraction of a second. _I know Inuyasha would never let anything happen to me. But Koga... _Her mind trailed. She decided to stop thinking before she confused herself even further. She saw Inuyasha and the others approaching from the distance and immediately straightened.

"Is it ready?" Inuyasha sniffed the air taking in the delicious scent of the instant noodles.

"Yep. Dig in." Kagome urged.

"Great!" Inuyasha didn't hesitate to oblige her orders as he plopped down onto the ground grabbing a bowl and inhaling as many noodles as possible.

"Easy Inuyasha! You're splashing broth on my fur!" Shippo squealed earning a decent bopping on the head by a rather occupied Inuyasha. "Ow! Hey, what'd you do that for!" Shippo griped, rubbing his noggin.

"Shippo, you know better than to disturb Inuyasha while he's feeding." Miroku replied calmly as he sipped his broth.

"You say it as if I'm some sort of animal!" Inuyasha grumbled with a mouth stuffed of noodles and vegetables.

"Hmph! If the dog-ears fit!" Shippo teased causing Inuyasha to ball his fist up, startling the young kitsune who sprang up to perch safely upon Kagome's shoulder. "Geez! He's so violent when he's eating!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You should know better." Kagome sighed softly.

"Is everything alright, Kagome? You seem troubled." Miroku observed.

"What?" Kagome brightened. "Oh no, I'm fine! Just thinking about this new demon we're tracking!" Kagome instantly regretted bringing the subject up as she saw Inuyasha stop slurping suddenly from the corner of her eye. Swallowing, she studied him for a spell before she witnessed him gobble down the rest of his meal, tossing the bowl aside and swiftly nesting himself in a tree.

Sango noticed the silent exchange, and she had to bite her tongue in order to keep from saying anything. She felt as if it wasn't her place to do so, and so she would respect Kagome's wishes and keep quiet.

_"HELP ME!" She screamed out._

_"No!" Koga retreated from his assaults on her undergarments to cover her mouth, muffling her screams. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Kagome. Everything will be okay, now...I promise." Koga whispered insanely, causing Kagome to widen her eyes in sheer horror..._

Sango inwardly winced as the memory of awakening to find her friend struggling underneath the wolf prince's violent advances. She remembered how afraid and helpless Kagome appeared, and so she had collected all of her strength and stopped the assault using Hiraikotsu. _Inuyasha. Is she ever going to tell him? Kagome...I don't like this. Not at all. _Sango thought wearily watching as Kagome cleaned up the area, emptiness highly evident in her aura. Her emotional baggage found its way onto Sango's heart, making her ache for her friend. _She needs help. Something's going to happen._

* * *

**No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes...**

"I can't just sit here. I need her. I need her with me." Koga muttered to himself as he hugged his knees under a tree. He held his fingers taut around his upper arms to somehow ease his constant tremors. It was as if he were suffering from withdrawal from a highly addictive narcotic. And in many ways, that was indeed true. He truly had become addicted to Kagome. Her touch, her scent, her smile, all aspects which he gratefully drank in with every moment that she spent with him in her time of darkness. And when he had made love to her, he had been completely taken under. And since then, he had craved her every second...needed her. In every way to him she was beautiful. In every way to him she was perfect; the perfect...addiction.

**...But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscious seems to be...**

"S-she can't j-just leave me like that and expect me t-to just disappear. I mean who the hell does she think she is? And dog breath, he really needs to just get a damn clue already! I gave and I gave, and what did I get...NOTHING! Nothing from her, f-from anyone!" He continued to mutter manically as the sun slowly descended behind the horizon, painting the sky a hollow tint of violet and orange.

**...I have hours, only lonely, my love is vengeance that's never free...**

"I can't go on like this. S-something has to happen, I have to do something. It's too much. T-too much. I can't...I can't just...she has to...Kagome you can't just...you don't share someone's bed and not feel anything...i-it's just not possible. She felt something, she's just hooked to that brainless...spineless, useless...he's nothing! I'm everything she needs...I have to be...I have to be...she needs me..." A bead of sweat trickled down his temple trailing towards his chin. "...she needs me..." His shoulders began to tremble as his mind began to feel hazy and a dizzy feeling overcame him. "...I...I, need her."

_**"Stop your mindless chatter you weakling!"**_ The Voice interrupted.

_I'm not weak!_

_**"Nonsense! You're like a lost child, crying after being separated from its mother. You have no direction. Why, you've even lost true sight of who you are."**_

_I need her. I need Kagome. She's all I have. She's...all I am._

_**"Then take her you fool!"**_ The Voice chastised.

_She won't...she won't come to me._

_**"Then you will go to her."**_

_But he'll stop me. Inuyasha..._Suddenly an eerie feeling washed over Koga. It was unlike anything he had felt or experienced before. It was similar to anger but more pure and raw, almost primal. _That son of a whore!_

_**"You feel it, do you not?"**_

_Feel..._

_**"The anger, the hatred...rage. Kagome is yours. She made her decision that night. So abandon your cowardice and take back what is rightfully yours! Inuyasha no longer matters. And he will soon understand that fact, once he finally learns...the truth."**_

_The truth._

_**"You will not tell him. Just allow fate to walk its path."**_

_Fate._

_**"Do you know why Inuyasha keeps Kagome around? It most certainly isn't because he loves her. The pathetic half-breed is too simple-minded to know the meaning of such feelings. Feelings as strong as yours."**_

_Why does he keep Kagome around? It's like she's trapped._

_**"Indeed she is. Trapped by disillusioned feelings of love for her dear Inuyasha. In truth it is the spirit of the dead priestess that keeps her bound to him."**_

_Dead priestess? _An image suddenly flashed into Koga's subconscious. A memory?

_"Who are you? What are you, doing here?" Kikyo questioned..._

What the...! She looks exactly like Kagome! _"What the hell?" Koga gasped as he gazed into her crimson orbs._

_**"What she felt for you, however, was real. But the poor girl is frightened. She has never felt anything so strong, and truly...hers."**_

_She wants me?_

_**"She's blind Koga. Just as Inuyasha is blind to her delusional feelings, she is blind to her own true feelings of passion towards you. The girl is trapped in a vicious cycle. One that you must help her escape."**_

_Kagome._ Koga's mind soon began to drift and wander. He remembered their first meeting and how disastrous it was.

_"AHHHH! Help!" Kagome screamed as the wolf prince leaped and bounded from rock to rock upon the mountain._

_"Will you shut-up!" Koga yelled in frustration._

_"I'll scream if I want to!" Kagome shouted back in anger as she continued to scream..._

_"...This girl can see sacred jewel shards, so she's off limits you got it!" Koga warned his comrades sternly who all surrounded the raven-haired girl with ravenous stares and growls, causing her to cower in fear..._

_"...Back off!" Kagome shouted as her palm made forceful contact with Koga's cheek._

_"She just hit Koga!"_

_**"Do you remember how you felt at that moment? You had wanted to take her as your mate based upon her abilities alone, no?"**_

_It's true. I didn't truly love her at the time. I just wanted her because she was a valuable asset to me._

_**"Hmmm, interesting."**_

_B-but, it's not like that anymore! It may have started out that way two years ago but, I've changed! My feelings...they're unlike anything I've felt before. I really love her. _"I feel like I've been ripped in two Kagome." Koga whispered to himself as he rested the back of his head on the tree.

**...No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings, like I do. And I blame you...**

_**"You're so restless. So weary. Burdened and heavy with love and sadness. Such a dangerous pair they are."**_

_She hates me._ Koga thought idly.

_**"Why do you say such things?"**_

_She hates me. I'm...a monster. _Koga's mind floated, going from one sporadic thought to another. It was as if he were venturing further and further from mental stability. _He's going to kill me. What I've done...he's going to kill me._

_**"He's going to try." **_The Voice stated firmly.

**...No one bites back his heart on their anger, none of my pain woe, can show through...**

_He'll die trying._ Suddenly Koga's demeanor was once again dark. He had lost all rational thought and abandoned all feelings of doubt and insecurities. It was unreal, how he would go from a feeling of complete submission and fear, to impulsive and dangerous. It was almost as if there were two sides of him that were battling against one another for dominance, and he was caught in the middle of a mental crossfire.

_**"Your love breeds darkness, young wolf prince. That is what I admire about you. Your love...is real." **_The Voice faded into the darkness that was quickly beginning to fill his soul, and then...there was silence.

Koga stood to his feet then. A gust of wind whisked through his raven tresses as he stared into the settling night. Closing his eyes, he took in the fresh scent of nature that surrounded him. He then began to feel a strange sensation of elation. A disturbing calm held him under, and it was as if emotion in itself was an unknown property. Opening his eyes, they revealed an unusual glow. They were no longer icy blue, nor were they crimson, but a cloudy midnight black. He appeared soulless, as if to be a walking void of some sort. His pulse now steady, and his mind now dormant, he dragged his tongue over his lips idly before speaking aloud to himself. "Kagome, my love...is real."

* * *

Nozomi allowed the evening breeze to dance around her form as she sat outside Naraku's castle in a meditative state. She opened her eyes then to show pearl white orbs that were at the moment iris-free. The ghostly appearance of the pair was enough to send chills throughout the system even the most unscrupulous of demons. Blinking a few times, she released a sigh as her eyes returned to their normal crimson glow. She gazed out into the distance, studying the vast opening before her. "Lovely." Standing to her feet, she turned on her heels to head for inside of the castle.

She had made it inside her master's dwelling, passing through the dark and bleak halls with no fear or submission whatsoever. As she ventured deeper into the noble castle, she caught sight of a figure from the corner of her eye. Stopping, she turned her head slightly to view them properly. She saw them then, a young boy dressed in a demon slayer's garb. He sat in a darkened corner, staring at the ground intently. Nozomi narrowed her eyes into his direction letting them rest upon him for a moment. _The boy. A jewel shard chains him to the earth. _Nozomi then placed her hand over her heart absently at the thought. Her lithe fingers clenched at the fabric of her kimono. Inhaling, she turned from him then, and continued further into Naraku's castle, finally approaching his private quarters.

"Nozomi, you have good news for me I presume?" Naraku gave her a dark smirk. He could read her movements, and as such was anticipating a good report.

"Yes Naraku." Nozomi bowed her head in reverence.

"Oh?" Naraku casted a sly grin into Nozomi's direction. Kagura could only look between the two in anticipation of what the demon had to tell.

Nozomi spared Naraku a glance and then Kagura. Her eyes narrowed slightly, before looking down towards her master once more. Releasing an inaudible sigh she continued. "It has started."

Naraku could only close his eyes in delight. So many things would happen, so many would be hurt. _And one will die. _A twisted smile spread upon Naraku's pale lips. All of the evil events that were soon to occur brought him great pleasure and on some level entertainment. To watch them all suffer. Oh what a privilege indeed. He opened his eyes and met them with Nozomi's once more, quite pleased with all that had happened, and all that was soon to come. "Excellent."

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Without

A/N: Okay this chapter is a little long I hope you don't mind. I really don't want to give too much away so I'll just let you read on and then you can tell me what you think afterward.

**In this Chapter: **Oh, I don't wanna ruin it, just read ahead, sometimes summaries can say too much!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Wicked Game" lyrics ownership of Chris Isaak.

NOTICE 06/20/2011: The unedited version of this chapter, and any others will be posted on my new blog. See my Twitter page (link in profile) for more information regarding this. Thanks for reading, and I do hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured and Disturbed**

**Chapter 11: Without**

The morning sun bathed the forest ground upon which the travelers trekked. Inuyasha had decided that they would set out to hunt down the creature that had murdered the kindhearted Jun. He was utterly determined to avenge the young boy who was taken away so brutally. From the way that his body had been mutilated, Inuyasha had concluded that the culprit was unlike any demon he had fought before being that it actually took the time to do such a thing. He figured that it was also intelligent and not just brawn considering the organization of the murder. He had thought about Naraku, but then he realized, Naraku truly didn't have a motive to want Jun dead. And even if he did, Naraku was not for the 'hands-on carnage.' No, he was too warped for that, and so would incarnate others to do his dirty work for him. And besides, Inuyasha would've at least been able to pick up on Naraku's scent had it been done by one of Naraku's incarnations. _But I couldn't pick up on the scent of anything but blood, I don't get it. He definitely didn't do that to himself. Keh! That's ridiculous! Someone's screwing with me. And I don't like it! _Inuyasha thought grimly, as he and Miroku ran through the forest, Sango, Kagome and Shippo following behind on Kirara.

Suddenly, he skid to a halt, sensing something evil in the area. His ears perked up as a threatening scent reached his nostrils causing him to let out a most animalistic growl.

"You sense it too, Inuyasha." Miroku's eyes narrowed warily into the distance.

"Something's up ahead." Inuyasha ground out.

"A demon?" Miroku questioned knowingly.

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, smirking with readiness into the open forest before them.

"What's going on?" Sango shouted as she sat upon Kirara.

"Looks like we've got company." Inuyasha replied with confident sarcasm.

Sango nodded simply as she dismounted Kirara along with Kagome, who retrieved an arrow from her quiver, in preparation for whatever was to come.

An eerie breeze seemed to glide throughout the forest gloving their forms in an unnerving cold despite the warm summer heat. Inuyasha could feel whatever was ahead approaching closer, causing him to grip his sword even tighter. Suddenly, a black blur flew past his head leaving a fine yet deep cut upon his cheek. "What the...!" Inuyasha turned around, ignoring the feeling of the warm liquid that coursed down his left cheek.

"What was that?" Miroku turned as he held his staff defensively in front of him, studying the area with a sharp eye.

"I don't know, whatever it was, it's fast!" Inuyasha frowned as he drew his Tessaiga holding it in the ready position. Just then, a feeling like sharp glass drove into Inuyasha's back causing him to stumble slightly forward and meet the unseen attacker with a swing of his sword. "What the hell is this thing!"? Inuyasha shouted in frustration as yet another attack ripped at his kimono tearing the material apart. He could feel the warm liquid seeping through his robes, whatever was attacking was strong. "Damn it!"

"Ooh, I don't like this!" Shippo was terrified as he hid deep into Kagome's hair. The raven-haired girl could only drag her eyes warily over the area, a deep fear rising in the pit of her stomach at the known yet unseen presence of their attacker.

"It's so fast! It's almost like it's invisible!" Sango commented as she held Hiraikotsu steady behind her in preparation to strike.

Suddenly Inuyasha seemed to become strangely quiet. His clawed fingers wrapped smartly around the hilt of his sword as he blocked out all audible distractions. Not even the wind could be heard blowing in his sensitive ears. He closed his eyes to further his concentration holding his sword before him in his usual starting position. He was completely still, absorbing himself in his own mental abilities and skill as a fighter.

"What's he-" Kagome furrowed her brows.

"SHH!" Miroku held up his hand to silence Kagome's question. Understanding, she spared the area more intense gazes, keeping an eye out for the mysterious black blur that was their assailant.

Not seconds later did Inuyasha make lightening quick movements, so fast that the others weren't aware that he had moved until they noticed his sword impaling a dark figure to an afar tree through its torso.

"Well done, Inuyasha!" Miroku praised as he and the others made their way over towards the trapped figure.

It squirmed beneath the thick tooth-like razor that held it captive. A trickle of blood crept through its pale lips, which were the only things visible from under its black cloak hood. A few droplets of crimson liquid painted the forest floor beneath the tree as it made an attempt to remove the sword, but upon touching it, a repelling shock prevented it from doing so. "Hn! Perfect." It chuckled to itself hoarsely.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A dumbass on a skewer. My favorite!" Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms as he and the others examined the creature closely. Kirara began to make soft and low growls into its direction, which seemed to cause it to chuckle slightly.

"What fools you are." It spoke in a low rasping voice as it began to choke on its own blood.

"Who's the one pinned to a tree, moron?" Inuyasha growled.

"You, half-breed...you were once trapped just as I am now. And yet still, my state is much more inviting. For your destiny will soon awaken." Its lips curled into a smirk from under the darkness of the hood. Its eyes were not visible, yet the wickedness of its soul was still obvious.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. From the scent of the creature, he was more than certain that it was a demon. However, there was something so disturbing and creepy about it. _How does he know about that? Wait. Could he have done it? Did he murder the kid?_

"You heard me half-breed." Just then, it raised its head making its face completely visible to the travelers. The sight caused them all to gasp in horror.

"His eyes!" Kagome blinked.

"They're gone!" Shippo finished. Indeed, the creature before them was eyeless as it 'stared' at them through vacant pits of tissue and flesh.

"I do not see with my eyes. But with my soul. I see that which can not be seen." It spoke.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why should I tell you half-breed? HUNH!" For his insolence, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his sword hilt, twisting the weapon slightly and causing the demon much pain and discomfort.

"Either you start talking, or I start digging for entrails." Inuyasha warned darkly.

The demon chuckled once more, much to the annoyance and confusion of his interrogators. "Such anger. I guess that is to be expected from someone with your insecurities."

"Save me the lecture and tell me what the hell you want!" Inuyasha shouted as he tightened his grip upon his sword causing it to shift painfully within the demon's torso, a groan escaping its blood dripping lips.

"Very well. If you must know, I was sent here on a mission." The demon began.

"What kind of mission? Who sent you!" Inuyasha yelled, tightening his grip once more, causing the demon to wince in pain.

"Salvage. I was to collect the blood of the half-breed, Inuyasha." The demon continued.

"Blood?" Sango reiterated with a frown.

"What for? Who sent you? Tell me!" Inuyasha demanded harshly, jerking his sword out of reflex and causing a surge of pain to wash throughout the demon.

"Ah! Naraku! Naraku requested that I collect your blood. I am a seer, and with my skills and your blood, it could be used to carry out his wishes!" The demon explained through gritted teeth.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha repeated darkly, his eyes turning to little slits. _What the hell is that bastard up to now?_ "What does Naraku want with my blood?"

"I know not. He did not say, only that I was to collect your blood, but not to kill you." The demon strained.

"So, he's at it again. What is it this time?" Inuyasha said mostly to himself, he raised his eyes once more as he noticed the demon chuckling.

"Perhaps he is playing on your weakness." The demon seer spoke in a breathy tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha questioned with ire.

"The girl." The demon's head turned slightly as it 'looked' into Kagome's direction, a dark smirk dancing upon its lips. "I sense betrayal."

"Some seer you are!" Shippo began. "Inuyasha and Kagome already made up about what happened with Kikyo! You're way behind!"

Sango saw the look of fear and worry etched upon her friend's features. Kagome stood frozen, her brown eyes wide as she struggled to remain standing. Guilt was overcoming her once again, and all she could do was pray that the demon seer would not speak the truth.

"Keh! The brat's right! Kagome and I are way past that issue! I think the blood has completely left your brain." Inuyasha huffed.

The demon smirked once more. "A secret is it? Such darkness, such lust...passion." The demon continued. Kagome could feel the palms of her hands beginning to turn clammy as a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to speak, but her lungs refused to fill with air, depriving her of the ability.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha spared the demon a wary gaze.

A dark guttural chuckle escaped its throat before it spoke once more. "She has a darkness greater than your own. The past will return to haunt you both. Lives will be lost. Blood and tears will be shed. All because of one night of-" Just then the demon choked back as it found a large object penetrating its throat, rupturing its wind pipe and ultimately ending its life. It took a moment for everyone's minds to register what had happened. Blinking a few times, their brains finally caught on to what had delivered the final fatal blow. It was Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!" Miroku spared the demon slayer a shocking stare.

"What do you think you're doing Sango!" Inuyasha griped.

Staring at the dead demon for a spell, the look upon Sango's face was unreadable as she answered Inuyasha in a bland tone. "His ramblings were useless. We should concentrate on finding Naraku and figuring out what he planned to do with a demon seer and your blood."

"Since when do you call the shots around here?" Inuyasha snapped. "I had already decided that we would find whatever took out the kid!"

"For all we know, Naraku had something to do with that also." Sango sighed. "Think about it Inuyasha, you said it yourself, Naraku had no motive to want Jun dead...other than him knowing you, that is. Naraku will do anything to tear you down, even if that means killing innocent people around you. I think it's wise to stick to the original plan, and seek Naraku out. I have a feeling that all of this and more will eventually lead us to him anyway." Sango finished as she retrieved her weapon from the demon's neck. She spared Kagome a glance from the corner of her eye. The other girl appeared shocked. The two locked gazes, Sango casting her a knowing look causing Kagome to close her eyes in realization of her friend's silent message.

"She's right Inuyasha." Miroku added. "Something about all of this is just leading me to believe that Naraku is in some way involved. If we find Naraku, we find Jun's killer. That's how we can avenge him."

Inuyasha spared the two of them a glance for a moment. Shifting his eyes toward Kagome, he noticed her demeanor seemed strange. If he didn't know any better he'd think she appeared...relieved. _The hell's with her?_ Shaking it off, he released a hearty sigh. "Fine! Even if I don't find Jun's killer that way, kicking Naraku's ass is just as comforting." Turning on his heels, he removed his sword from the demon's torso, flicking the blood off into the air splattering scarlet liquid upon the nearby bushes and floral life, before sheathing it. He then continued forward, ahead of the others. Though he seemed nonchalant on the outside, the demon seer's words never left him.

_"She has a darkness greater than your own. The past will return to haunt you both. Lives will be lost. Blood and tears will be shed. All because of one night of-" _

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he ran the words over and over again in his mind. _One night? One night of what?_

The others followed close behind. "We seem to be traveling in sporadic directions." Miroku noted.

"My guess is that Inuyasha's feeling guilty about Jun, he's losing his sense of direction. Not that it was ever perfect, but he's never been _this_ off!" Shippo added.

"He mentioned that he was unable to pick up on the scent of whatever did it, yes?" Miroku continued.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's gotta be even more frustrating. I mean what sort of thing could trick Inuyasha's nose? It's all so strange." Shippo finished.

Sango and Kagome only rode silently upon Kirara's back, thoughts swimming throughout their minds stealing them from reality briefly.

_I guess I'm really keeping my mouth shut. Kagome, you can't keep this up. You're only making it harder on yourself. Let it go already._ All Sango wished for was Kagome's happiness, and it was more than obvious that her friend was anything less than miserable at the moment. _Let it go._ Sango nibbled on her inner lip, releasing an inaudible sigh as she idly scratched behind Kirara's ears. _Let him go._

* * *

She could feel her feet beginning to weaken beneath her with every step. Not even with the aid of her soul gatherers could she gain the energy and strength she had before her encounter with Nozomi. The periodic attacks seemed to destroy a small portion of herself with every occurrence. Her head would fill with a raging fire so intense that if she had a pulse, she knew that it would beat through her flesh.

She fell to her knees, feeling the world beginning to swirl around her. The torment was not the fact of being taken under, but knowing that she was under someone else's control made it that much worse.

_**"Priestess..." **_The Voice called to her.

"No...not..." Kikyo strained as she palmed her temple.

_**"He will come. Your opportunity to fulfill your desire will soon arise." **_

_I can feel him. He's so close now. Inuyasha. _Kikyo's subconscious spoke.

_**"Now is your chance. Finish it."**_

Just then another surge of pain shot throughout the dead priestess' being, causing her to cry out. "AH!" She then fell over onto her back, writhing upon the forest floor. The merciless rays of sunlight beat upon her form, making her vision blurry and clouding her mind. Just as she felt that the attack was over, she released a shaken sigh, until...

"AHHH!" Kikyo screamed out in sheer agony.

_**"It will take much more than that, to fulfill your desire. Hush now, it will all be over soon."**_

Her body then began to convulse and tremble as the world around her soon faded into darkness.

_**"Perfect."**_

* * *

The travelers had made it further into the depths of the forest as they continued on with their journey. Inuyasha had been mostly silent and distant from the others, more so surprisingly, Kagome. This of course tore Kagome apart from the inside out, he hadn't even learned the truth yet, and already he was giving her the cold shoulder. _He's gonna hate me for sure._ She had broken her hold on him, and truly if he decided he wanted to leave, there would be no one who could stop him. Not even her.

"Inuyasha, not to question your sense of direction, however, do you have an idea of where Naraku could possibly be hiding out this time?" Miroku questioned as he walked beside Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered shortly. "I'm following the scent of that demon."

"Ah, I see. Doubling back on his path. Very clever. However, there's no sure way to tell if he came directly from Naraku's location." Miroku responded.

"True, but it's a start. And anyway, I think I'm on to something." Inuyasha replied flatly.

They traveled a few moments further in complete silence. The ambiance of the surrounding forest life was all that could be heard as they all followed Inuyasha's lead, keeping on a close look out for any suspicious activity. A cloud shifted in front of the afternoon sun, shading the earth below briefly and relieving them slightly of its natural heat. Everything seemed calm...too calm. It soon brought up an uneasy feeling as each of them examined the area carefully.

A movement in a nearby bush caught Inuyasha's attention as he quickly turned into its direction. He could sense it. Something was wrong. "Wait here!" He quickly rushed towards the bushes leaving his friends behind.

"Huh? Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to him as he and the others trailed behind the hanyou.

Inuyasha sliced his way through the tall forestry, trying to make his way towards the bushes. Finally, just as the scent had caught his nose, he saw it, or rather...her. _Kikyo?_ His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious priestess. Her hair tousled all around her, as she appeared worn and hurt, despite the lack of scars.

Miroku was the first to catch up with Inuyasha as he stood behind the silver-haired hanyou. "Inuyasha, what is it?" It was then that Miroku caught sight of Kikyo's unconscious form as he released a shocked gasp. "Kikyo?"

Kagome had made it just in time to hear the woman's name called and she immediately felt her heart speed up in pace. Her breathing suddenly became labored as she caught a glimpse of the priestess' robes upon the forest floor. _Kikyo? What's going on?_

"What do you think happened to her?" Sango questioned, only Inuyasha failed to answer.

Inuyasha knelt down beside her form. He noticed that her soul gatherers continued to gift her with souls of the dead, however she failed to awaken. _What happened?_ His eyes grew softer upon seeing her lying there helpless and hurt. Without a second thought, he collected her limp body into his arms. Standing to his feet, he turned to face Miroku and Sango, purposely keeping his amber gaze away from Kagome's form. "We have to get her inside somewhere." Inuyasha was determined.

"Right." Miroku only nodded. He knew that questioning Inuyasha's actions or challenging them in any way would be both useless and to some degree, unwise.

"Come on! There has to be a village or something nearby!" Inuyasha ran ahead, Kikyo in his arms.

Miroku followed behind, as Sango and Kagome stood silent for a moment. A sorrowful look lingered upon Kagome's features before she mounted Kirara along with Sango.

"Oh great! Not again!" Shippo sighed.

Sango released a sigh of her own. She knew that things would be even more complicated now. _Oh Kagome._ Swallowing, she urged Kirara to continue after Inuyasha and Miroku.

They had travelled for what seemed like mere moments before they had finally neared a local village in the area. Inuyasha frantically searched the dwelling for a place to rest Kikyo. He was so headstrong that he failed to acknowledge the piercing stares of the villagers.

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should stop for a moment." Miroku placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha frowned. It was then that an old woman approached the group. No fear or wariness was evident in her eyes as she spared Kikyo's limp body a glance.

"A priestess? She is injured, no?" The old woman spoke. She was so diminutive that Inuyasha had to look around for the owner of the voice. Below to his right, there stood the old woman, a warm smile upon her face.

"She needs help." Inuyasha replied.

"I see. Come, we will take her into my hut. I have medicines and a rather comfortable bed to offer." The old woman answered.

"We appreciate your hospitality." Miroku thanked the old woman as the group followed behind her.

"I am glad to help." The old woman spoke. "I am Yuuka. I am the village mid-wife here, and so you will find my home to be filled with many supplies for my profession." Yuuka explained.

"I see. My name is Miroku, and these are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo." He then heard Kirara whine in her small form as she perched upon Sango's shoulder. "Oh yes, and Kirara."

"It is nice to meet all of you." Yuuka paused for a moment as if waiting for him to continue. Once she noticed that he had nothing more to say, she continued on her own. "And the priestess?"

"Oh yes, my apologies. The priestess is Kikyo." Miroku finished.

Yuuka stopped suddenly, causing the travelers to do the same. She had her back to them and so they could not see her face. It was obvious that they had not yet reached her home and so her sudden halt was quite alarming. She then bent down to pick something up off of the ground. Turning, she had a bright smile plastered upon her face. "Oh how clumsy of me! I'm always dropping this." She held up her coin pouch for them to see, they all sighed in relief. She turned then and continued towards her home. "They say that one day I may actually lose it. I have a mind to sew it to my garments." She chuckled slightly causing the others to laugh slightly to humor her elderly jokes, save for Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't help but notice his distant behavior. It was even more so now with the appearance of Kikyo. She sighed inwardly, lowering her eyes to the ground. _I can't get upset over this. She obviously needs help. And after all, he promised me. He promised to stay with me._ She thought sadly. They had made it to Yuuka's hut. Inuyasha had laid Kikyo down within Yuuka's spare bedding, sitting beside her then and looking upon her with an unreadable expression.

"Shippo and I will go and retrieve some water." Miroku raised.

"What? Why me?" Shippo pouted, he caught sight of Miroku's warning eye. Miroku rarely looked at him like that, and so Shippo knew that he was serious. Sighing, he hopped onto the monk's shoulder and went with him to fill a bucket with fresh water for Kikyo.

"Kagome, I was going to help Yuuka with dinner, did you want to-"

"Coming." Kagome immediately stood to her feet, quickly trekking her way out of the hut barely breaking into a run. Sango watched the other girl breeze past her with widened eyes. She hadn't expected Kagome to react in such a way. She then allowed her eyes to linger upon Inuyasha as he sat beside an unconscious Kikyo. His eyes never left the sleeping priestess' form, he was almost entranced.

Shaking her head slightly, Sango left the hut to go after Kagome and Yuuka. _This is getting more and more painful._

* * *

Koga stood under a waterfall in his nude form allowing the cool waters to wash over him in a powerful comforting jet of pressure. His raven tresses spilled all around him like liquid silk, sticking to his wet flesh in wild segments. The trickles of water ran over his ripped muscles in slow and steady droplets. He gazed at the waist-high water below him through lowered lids. His once icy blue orbs appeared to be deep pools of coal black voids that one could easily become lost in, and never found again.

Stepping from beneath the fall, he made his way towards dry land, raising his head allowing the warm heat of the sun to capture him in its loving and fiery embrace. The rays of light seemed to reflect off of his glistening flesh as he shook his head to free his long black strands of the lingering wetness. He raised his hand up and began staring at it intently. A memory flashed into his mind then. Even just the slightest recollection was enough to bring back that familiar sensation that he craved so much to release...

_"Kagome." He whispered her name into the smooth flesh of her shoulder as he trailed his hands upon her abdomen feeling the satiny sensations that they triggered beneath his fingertips. He felt her muscles quiver with every ministration, and it was then that he knew he could wait no longer. Leaning in, he began to place feather light kisses upon the exposed flesh, working his way further upward towards her chest._

_Kagome could do nothing but throw her head back giving Koga better access to her clavicle, bosom, and belly; all areas of her body which he explored and tasted. An anticipation arose within her lower stomach, as she clenched at his silky locks in preparation for what was soon to come..._

Memories of that night arose within his mind once more, reawakening sensations in his lower regions. He cursed to himself at his body's reaction to such erotic and passionate thoughts...

_...Feeling himself being pushed over the edge, Koga tightened his grip upon her wrists that he had unknowingly pinned above her head. He opened his eyes slightly, catching sight of her bare neck. He was so tempted to go through with it, he could see the vein peering through her flesh, begging him to finish it and claim her for his own. _No, not yet, just this. Let me be in this. _He shook the thought away and only absorbed himself in the moment gripping her wrists even tighter, sinking them further into the ground as he roared himself to completion, his body tensing through that enigmatic moment of being lost in the passion of one's lover as he collapsed atop her, fully sated and exhausted._

_The two remained connected for a moment, just gazing into the others' eyes, almost mesmerized by the mere thought of being in that state of satisfaction. Koga leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead, and then a final passionate kiss upon her soft and trembling lips. "I love you." He whispered into them before leaving her empty to rest soundly beside her. He had waited for her response, but upon looking at her next to him, he realized that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he hugged her closer to him then. "I love you so much. Never leave me..."_

Koga leaned against a rock, quite weak in the knees at the images that ran mercilessly throughout his mind. That same tightening in his lower regions returned and he cursed in anguish.

_**"Worry not young wolf prince. Soon, you will get the release that you deserve." **_The Voice spoke.

_I need Kagome. _

_**"And you will have her. Until then...relax..." **_The Voice spoke to him in warm whispers that wrapped his soul in smooth velvet causing him to collapse to the ground, leaning his back against a large rock.

* * *

_Thank you._ Nozomi heard the voice of Koga's subconscious slur.

_**"Your pleasure is mine." **_She replied back as she collapsed onto her back breathing heavily. A few droplets of sweat sheened her forehead as a guttural chuckle erupted from within. Her chuckles then grew into laughs and soon after loud cackles. Victory was on her side, the wolf prince had finally broken, and chaos would then ensue. "Got him! And to think, that was all it took." Nozomi continued her maniacal laughter as she lied down in a field of flowers. She could feel him now, every impulse, every desire...every satisfaction. _We are now one. Wolf prince you belong to me._

She sat up then gazing out into the blankets of color before her. A smirk crawled upon her lips as another sensation coursed through her. "And now priestess, you shall be the first."

* * *

Inuyasha gently placed the cool rag upon Kikyo's forehead as a means to somehow wake her. It was so difficult to watch her sleeping there, dead as she was and yet alive. She appeared lifeless, and in many ways Inuyasha suspected that she felt that way as well. The others sat outside of the hut as Yuuka prepared a meal for them. Evening was fast approaching as the atmosphere became quiet and calm. Only the crackles of the fire before them could be heard. Kagome's eyes were fixed on a nearby stone as she sat on her knees awaiting the meal. It was obvious to anyone how truly forlorned she was, and reasons even more obvious than that.

"Might I ask what happened to the priestess?" Yuuka began as she continued to stir in the vegetables.

"Truly we're not certain, we found her lying unconscious in the forest not too far from here." Miroku explained. "However, she is rather important to Inuyasha, and so we could not just simply leave her in any village to be cared for."

"He wishes to be by her side." Yuuka stated, almost knowingly. Her aged eyes rested upon Kagome's form. She could see the hurt in the young girl's eyes and her heart reached out to her. She knew what troubled her so, and she couldn't help but empathize.

"Err, Kikyo is a good friend of Inuyasha's, from his past." Sango began, sensing the rising tension from the individual beside her. "And besides, he would never allow anyone to be left in distress, regardless if he knew them or not." Sango released a small sigh.

"I see. He is rather noble then, your friend." Yuuka smiled.

"Yes, he is." Miroku answered. "He doesn't like to show it much, but deep down he truly has a kind and loving heart. And he especially takes good to protecting those closest to him." Miroku spared Kagome a glance from the corner of his eye then. "Those he loves."

"He is no ordinary demon." Yuuka sighed. "Not at all ordinary."

"Well, he's only a half-demon, not like the rest of us!" Shippo chimed.

"You're all demons?" A confused expression played upon Yuuka's features.

"Oh no! By the rest of us, I mean other full-blooded demons like me." Shippo corrected.

"Oh, I see." Yuuka nodded. She spared Kagome another glance, this time her eyes narrowing inquisitively.

Feeling piercing eyes upon her, Kagome raised her head to find Yuuka staring at her. "Umm, is everything...okay?" She questioned warily.

"The priestess...you and her are-"

"Kikyo!" They suddenly heard Inuyasha sound from inside of the hut. Miroku and Sango decided to peek into the doorway to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku queried.

"Is she awake?" Sango followed. They then saw Kikyo stirring, her eyes blinking rapidly as her vision returned to her.

The room was blurry, and all she could make out were a few mixtures of red and silver. Blinking once more, her brown eyes locked with bright amber ones, surrounded by a long silver mane. It wasn't until she caught sight of the dog-ears that she realized who was leaning over her. "Inu...yasha?" She forced herself to speak.

"I'm here." Inuyasha spoke softly.

"Where...where am I?" Kikyo breathed.

"You're in a village." Inuyasha answered.

"How did I get here?" Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows.

"I found you in the forest. I'm guessing that you passed out, and so I brought you here so that you could be taken care of." Inuyasha explained.

"I...fell." Kikyo slurred as her mind slowly began to recall what had happened.

"Do you remember what happened, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he removed the wet cloth from her forehead.

"I...I can't...I was trying to, escape." Kikyo spoke slowly.

"Escape? From where? Did someone hurt you?" Inuyasha was quickly becoming both angry and worried.

"No...I..." Kikyo trailed as she closed her eyes briefly. She tried to remember all that had happened, however her mind betrayed her and all was blank. "I...can't remember. Inuyasha...so...weak." Kikyo frowned.

Inuyasha studied her for a while. He could see that she was truly confused and distressed. He couldn't help but sympathize with her, she had been through so much when she was alive, and even after death, peril still haunted her. _I just wish that you could rest in peace. My Kikyo._ Inuyasha released a low sigh as he grabbed her cool hand into his. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

Blinking a few more times, Kikyo allowed her gaze to rest within Inuyasha's. His eyes held such concern and softness that it calmed her weariness. A weak smile spread upon her lips as she clasped his hand back in acceptance. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha granted her a warm smile. It was then that he caught sight of Kagome staring at the two of them through the doorway along with Miroku and Sango. He saw the hurt in her eyes and yet he could also see the frustration. However her frustration didn't seem to be directed towards him. _No Kagome, don't be like that. Not those eyes, please._ He wished that there were an easy way to tell Kagome his feelings. Truly, Kikyo was important to him, as was her safety. _But Kagome, you're important too, don't you see?_ Releasing Kikyo's hand, he noticed that the three had left the doorway. Lowering his eyes, he clenched the fabric of his fire rat robes. _It's not like that, Kagome. Not anymore. But I can't just leave her. I have to be sure that she's safe. I have to be sure that Kikyo finds peace, finally._

Kikyo could sense that Inuyasha was troubled and so she placed a gentle hand upon his knee, much to his surprise.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked upon Kikyo's form with widened eyes.

"The girl...you care for her, don't you?" Kikyo gazed at him with worn eyes.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha averted his eyes from hers, not feeling at all comfortable discussing such issues with her. When it came to Kagome, he was very avoidant with her, and the same with Kagome when it came to discussing Kikyo. It was just too difficult. Though he had finally made his decision, Kikyo still rested in his mind, and the fact that she was in danger and alone bothered him greatly. _That's why I have to take Naraku out. For everyone that I care about. And for Kikyo's peace._

"I understand. And she cares for you. Anyone can see it. The truth rests in her eyes." Kikyo's expression turned serious then. "But whatever you do Inuyasha, do not forget your promise to me."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Promise me that when it is your time to leave this world that you will leave in my honor." Kikyo reminded.

Inuyasha sighed gently, placing his hand ontop of Kikyo's on his knee. "I promise." He smiled. He then felt a presence and looked towards the doorway to see Yuuka standing there.

"I apologize for my intrusion." Yuuka bowed her head. "But dinner is served." Yuuka informed. She spared Kikyo a bland glance before slowly turning on her heels and leaving. Stopping shortly, she continued to speak with her back to them. "I will bring you your meal lady Kikyo, you need not worry about straining yourself to stand." Yuuka said in a somewhat unusually solemn tone.

"Thank you. Your kindness is greatly appreciated old woman." Kikyo smiled.

Standing still for a moment, Yuuka failed to return her thanks or look into her direction as she proceeded further outside to begin serving dinner. Kikyo was more than aware of her strange behavior, however, blind to the reason behind it. She noticed that Inuyasha was not moving and frowned. "Inuyasha, do you not wish to eat?"

"I wanna make sure you eat first. I'll grab something later. You don't have to worry about me." Inuyasha assured her.

Outside of the hut, Kagome tried her hardest not to listen in on their conversation, but they sat directly outside of the doorway for their meal, making it nearly impossible not to be able to hear. _He's not eating first? That's not like him._ She frowned once more at her thought. _Well, unless Kikyo is involved. Then he forgets everything._ She hated feeling this way whenever Kikyo was mentioned or would appear. She wanted so much to not care. She wanted so much to be able to look upon the other woman with sincerity other than spite, jealousy and in many cases...hatred. _No, I can't be that way. I'm better than that._

_**So much better that you slept with Inuyasha's rival once he had made his decision?**_

Her mind answered her causing her to think again. _Koga._ It was interesting in many ways; she had done him just as Inuyasha had done her. _Oh my GOD!_ She thought in horror. _How could I have done...I'm horrible! I didn't like it when it was done to me, but then I turn around and do the same thing to Koga?_ Her eyes widened greatly, drawing the attention of Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome?" Sango began. "Are you alright?" Sango carefully questioned, she was more than certain that the day's turn of events left her feeling less than agitated, but still she was concerned.

"I..." Kagome spoke barely.

"Are you ill dear?" Yuuka questioned.

"I can't..." Kagome placed her meal down before her. She had suddenly lost her appetite. "I'm sorry...but I...please excuse me." With that, Kagome abruptly stood to her feet and headed towards the outer circle of the village. The early evening sun filled the sky with a beautiful cream hue as she made her exit into the distance.

"I'll bet it's Kikyo." Shippo frowned as he sat beside Kirara and continued to eat his meal.

Sighing, Sango watched as her friend disappeared into the open field on the outward portions of the village. "There are many things Shippo." Sango shook her head as she slowly sipped her broth.

"Sango, I would much like to have a talk with you after dinner, yes?" Miroku raised, as his eyes rested upon Sango, seriousness highly evident within them.

"Sure, Miroku." Sango nodded slowly earning a nod from the monk.

Yuuka placed a green onion into her mouth, chewing it over slowly. From her position outside she could see Inuyasha helping Kikyo to sip her stew through the doorway. Lowering her bowl to her lap, she swallowed the contents in her mouth, inhaling the air around her wearily. _He truly is something._ Yuuka thought to herself as she turned her head slightly to catch sight of a seemingly pea-sized Kagome gazing into the open field before her. "Hmm."

Kagome had been sitting on the outside of the village for hours. So long that the sun was beginning to set in the open sky. A cool breeze whipped through her hair and she rested her arms on her knees. Leaning forward with a sigh, she leaned her chin upon her arms watching the open field before her. Not too far lied a collection of trees that led to the nearby forest. She had so much to think about. Mainly all could do with her thoughts was wish. Wish that she could make everything right. Wish that she could turn back the hands of time. _If I had a chance to go back, I would've never slept with Koga._ She thought. Frowning she reiterated the thought. _No, if I had a chance to go back, I'd wish that I had never come here. Why did I have to meet Inuyasha? Why did Kikyo have to be resurrected? Why...did I have to fall in love with him?_ A tear slid down her cheek then. "Why can't I make all of this go away?"

The sky became dimmed with a warm sepia glow as the sun began to say its final goodbyes behind the horizon. Kagome quickly dragged her cheek against her forearm as a means to keep her tears from falling. But certain thoughts proved that effort to be futile...

_Koga leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead, and then a final passionate kiss upon her soft and trembling lips. "I love you." He whispered into them before leaving her empty to rest soundly beside her. He had waited for her response, but upon looking at her next to him, he realized that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he hugged her closer to him then. "I love you so much. Never leave me..."_

Kagome soon broke down into a shaken cry at the remembrance of the wolf prince's words. They had both comforted her and frightened her so intensely that she failed to respond and chose to feign slumber instead. She had hurt him so much, and yet she didn't mean to. _I'm so sorry. If you want to kill me, I understand. I deserve every bit of your hatred._ Kagome sniffed as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "You weren't just convenient, I know that now. But what you've become...it's my fault." She sobbed helplessly, wanting so much to fix things. Wanting so much for Koga to turn back into his loving and kind self. Well, loving towards her anyway. _All you wanted to do was love me. God...is it so hard for me to love someone who actually loves me back? Why do I always chase behind the unattainable? I'm so pathetic!_

_**Well at least you finally admit you're a pathetic, manipulative little whore.**_

_That's right. Someone like me doesn't deserve forgiveness. Not from Koga, not from Inuyasha...I've shamed my family and myself. _"Mom...oh mom, I'm so sorry. I'm a total wreck." Kagome continued to sob into her arms.

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do...**

She lifted her head then, the world around her blurred from the tears that filled her eyes. Blinking, she allowed them to fall, clearing her vision as she began to stare out into the open field before her once more. It was then that she saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree, its eyes locked directly onto her. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat at the sight of them. _Oh no._ Kagome's eyes widened once her mind registered their identity. "Koga?"

**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you...**

The wolf prince stood with his arms folded and his ankles crossed in a most attitudinal manner. His dark gaze held her captive as their eyes locked. He looked so different...wild. His hair was no longer kept in its usual ponytail but instead fell freely, flowing gently down his back and across his fiercely handsome countenance.

**No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)... **

She felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest at the sight of him. Her impulses told her to run, however she could only sit frozen, staring back at him with a terrified gleam in her eyes. He seemed to pick up on her fear as he chuckled slightly to himself. This, of course, failed to soothe Kagome's anxieties as she swallowed a lump that had developed in her throat, her mouth suddenly becoming dry as the two continued to stare across the field. She inwardly cursed herself. How would she go through with it? How could she go through with ending all of this if the very sight of him broiled fear within her? _No._ She thought in frustration.

**No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart). With you, with you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)...**

Standing up from the tree, Koga straightened as his eyes filled with darkness, his lips flat and emotionless as his eyes burned into her own. Raising his hand, he simply pointed into her direction, almost as if claiming ownership of lost property. Kagome could feel herself trembling on the inside as she hurriedly backed up on her bottom, scooting away from sight before turning over on her knees, breaking into a run towards the village.

**What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you...**

Koga narrowed his eyes as he watched her flee towards the village. _Going to _him _again?_ He thought venomously. When he looked into her eyes it was almost as if he could read her like a script. Beyond her fear lied something more dark, more complex...more beautiful. A faint smile found its way to his lips at the thought. "Mine."

**Nobody loves no one.**

* * *

Nighttime had fallen upon the land as the travelers settled within Yuuka's hut. Kikyo has fallen asleep once more as Inuyasha rested in a corner with his legs crossed. Though his eyes were closed he had still decided to stay up all night to be sure that no uninvited guest would catch them by surprise. He also wanted to keep a close eye on Kikyo in order to guarantee her safety. Yuuka had agreed to sleep in the guest bedding to insure Kikyo's comfort as the old woman breathed softly in her sleep.

Shippo and Kirara slept soundly beside Kagome, who after many moments of tossing and turning had finally managed to fall asleep herself. Sango and Miroku had yet to return as they remained outdoors talking about certain important matters concerning the group.

"...But you are keeping something from me." Miroku replied. He and Sango had been going back and forth about her not informing him fully on where they all stood currently.

"Miroku, please, let's just go to sleep." Sango sighed.

"So it's true. You and Kagome are up to something." Miroku cocked an eye.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Sango snapped.

"Well the knowing stares that the two of you cast one another are quite obvious." Miroku said as a matter of factly.

"What knowing stares? What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango frowned.

"I believe you know what I'm talking about dear Sango." Miroku arched an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. Just, girl stuff." Sango waived.

"Ooh, then by all means, do share." Miroku stated with an amorous smirk.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, it's personal, and I promised Kagome that I wouldn't tell anyone." Sango placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, so the two of you in fact _are_ keeping secrets." Miroku scratched his chin.

"Ugh! No! Will you drop it already!" Sango fumed as she turned on her heels to head back towards the hut. She gasped once she felt Miroku's strong grip around her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "Huh? Miroku!" Sango was shocked once he turned her to face him, holding her upper arms in his arms. "What do you think you're-"

"Sango." His voice was serious, and his eyes heavy with concern.

"Miroku." Sango could feel her face flushing from the closeness at which he held her.

"I'm no fool Sango." Miroku began. "It's not just the behavior between you and Kagome. I can feel it. Deep inside me. I can feel it something is going to happen...no...something _is_ happening right now. I just know it. It's like an unseen attack against us, and once it erupts we'll be helpless against it." Miroku's tone was soft and low. Sango could hear the worry in his voice. "I'm...I'm apprehensive about so many things right now. I'm worried for Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm worried for Shippo...I'm worried for you."

Sango was more than certain that her entire face was flushed at this point as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She wanted so much to include Miroku on she and Kagome's plan, however she knew that it was dangerous. Truly, she didn't even want Kagome to go through with it. She more so wanted to tell Inuyasha. _But what then? What will happen if I tell Inuyasha all that's happened?_ A thought came to Sango then, it was random and ridiculous, yet intricate. _Is she...protecting him? But that's impossible._ "Miroku..." Sango trailed. Suddenly a sensation overcame her as her head felt heavy. Before she knew it, she was falling forward into Miroku's arms.

The two landed on the ground. One would have expected Miroku to have been worried at her sudden fainting spell. However, that was not to be the case. For as it was, Miroku himself had fainted evenly with her as the two rested upon the soft grass, Sango lying over Miroku with her head on his chest.

Inside Yuuka's hut, Inuyasha had fallen over onto his side sinking into a deep sleep. The entire hut was still and silent as all who occupied it lied trapped within the land of dreams and in some cases...nightmares.

_**"The stage has been set for you. Do what you must." **_The Voice spoke to Kikyo's subconscious causing the priestess' eye's to shoot open, revealing coal black voids that not even her soul gatherers could fill.

_I have to end it. In my honor._

Kikyo slowly sat up then, dazedly scanning the room to clarify everyone's dormant state. She then stood to her feet, making her way towards Inuyasha. Reaching into her sleeve she retrieved her dagger as she crept towards the slumbering hanyou. Her shadow loomed over his form as she knelt beside him, her dagger held over him prepared to strike.

_**"Do it! End it! End it now!"**_

Kikyo tightened her grip around the handle of her dagger as she raised the weapon higher into the air. Every fiber inside her urged her to continue. Drawing back, her eyes remained focused upon his throat, his jugular pulsing and taunting her to slice to her satisfaction.

"_**DO IT!" **_The Voice screamed.

_AAAAAHH! _ Her unconscious mind screamed as she squinted her eyes shut as she finally brought the dagger down to make fatal contact with her target.

"_WAKE UP!"_

_**To Be Continued...**_

A/N: The next three are going to be up tomorrow. I had to leave you guys hanging after this one a little...XD! This chapter actually had to be cut for some near lemonish content. Had I posted it I knew that I would have to either change my rating or risk getting this story deleted and we would just HATE for that to happen! If you want the full-unedited version, just tell me so and I'll e-mail it to you. Don't forget if you're reviewing as anonymous to leave your e-mail address or I can't send it. (Well dur! :P) In the meantime tell me what you think and I'll see you tomorrow!


	12. Ai no Kekka

A/N: Heelllloooo! Did you guys wait long enough? I had a briefing to go to today otherwise I would've posted earlier so, sorry about that. Also, I'm trying to space them out as long as possible, just so you'll have SOME suspense. Damn I HATE that I have to stop this story like this! X-( Anyway, expect chapter 13 in about 2-3 hours from now :P. It's all about the suspense people, all about the suspense. ;) That's something that I'm actually missing right now about weekly updates. Oh well, I think I left you guys hanging long enough anyway. Thank you so much for the reviews of the last update! I Really appreciate it! Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Two more to go and then...SIGH, I have to go back to packing my stuff. Man, my room is a mess, I've got boxes here, clothes are all over the bed, I might have to sleep in the living room XD!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Change (In the House of Flies)" lyrics ownership of the Deftones

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured and Disturbed**

**Chapter 12: Ai no Kekka**

_The atmosphere was illuminated with a soft white glow as he opened his eyes, squinting somewhat to get a better view of his surroundings. He felt warm and calm and on some level, home. _Where am I?_ His dog-ears twitched to pick up any movement around him as he slowly rose into a sitting position. The ground was soft and textured. Dragging his clawed fingers over the area lightly, he finally concluded where he was. Outside. His nose picked up on the scent of wild flowers and something else familiar to him; comforting. Yet in other ways...annoying._

"_Oh will you snap out of it already?" A tiny voice spoke from behind him._

I know that voice._ Inuyasha thought with ire. Turning around, the first feature that his eyes recognized was the cotton candy colored mop that rested upon the miniature head. "You again." Inuyasha spoke._

"_Yeah it's me." The girl spoke as she folded her arms. Her cotton-candy pigtails danced in the strange breeze along with her sky blue kimono. Her pink eyes seemed to look upon him with disappointment, much to his confusion._

"_Yeah, what do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled._

"_Well, some appreciation would be nice!" The girl huffed._

"_And why would I do that? You've been nothing but a pest from day one!" Inuyasha sulked as he turned his back to the small girl._

"_Oh is that right?" She cocked an eye. "Wow, what a dope you are Inuyasha."_

"_I'm a what?" Inuyasha questioned lowly as he turned around to face the girl once more._

"_I said that you were a dope, which you are!" She reiterated with a hearty huff. "And anyway, I didn't mean for me, Inuyasha."_

"_What are you talking about?" Inuyasha gazed out into the field of wild flowers. They were surrounded by them, as if they stretched to the ends of the earth._

"_Why do you think I'm making a surprise appearance in your dream?"_

"_To be a pain in the ass?" Inuyasha answered sarcastically, earning a pounding on the head from the small girl. "Hey! If this is a dream, how come that hurt?" Inuyasha griped as he rubbed his cranium._

"_Because I wanted it to hurt, you dope!" She frowned._

"_GRR! Love goddess my ass! What do you want?" Inuyasha growled._

"_I want to help you Inuyasha, you're in trouble." Her voice was serious now._

"_Is that so? Well what do you know, the earth must be turning left to right." Inuyasha sighed._

"_I'm serious, you need my help." She spoke._

"_Don't you think you'd be more help to me in real life?"_

"_I _am_ helping you for real life, Inuyasha." She answered softly._

"_Keh! Right!" Inuyasha folded his arms._

_The love goddess released a tired sigh as she walked in front of Inuyasha. "You obviously don't take me seriously."_

"_Well it's kinda hard when the supposed 'love goddess' is just some annoying little brat who won't shut up about my problems!" Inuyasha spat._

"_Is that what this is all about? My appearance?" The love goddess stared at him blandly._

"_Maybe." Inuyasha turned up his nose away from the love goddess._

"_Very well then. Whatever it takes to make you listen." Just then, the small child-like body of the love goddess melted away to reveal a beautiful ethereal being. Porcelain skin blended so naturally with the rose tint of her smooth lips. Her long pink hair swam behind her like a sacred veil, her kimono spilling out in a rayon of blue, purple and pink, mincing so perfectly with the colors of the wild flowers in which the two of them sat. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the soft white lights of the atmosphere, as her body seemed to add to the atmospheric glow that surrounded them both. The markings upon her forehead began to glow as the three dots that rested there soon began to spawn lines from one to the other, ultimately forming a triangle._

_Inuyasha could do nothing but stare in awe at what was once an 'annoying brat' instantly transformed into a beautiful and very womanly...goddess. She stared at him momentarily before continuing to speak._

"_Inuyasha, I believe you may be drooling somewhat." The love goddess teased._

_Blinking, Inuyasha shook his head to come back to his senses. "Hmph! Well, it is easier to talk to you now that you look like that."_

"_I'm sure." The love goddess answered._

"_Why didn't you just come to me like this before?" _

"_You have much to learn about yourself. Had I come in my true form, you would have been alarmed and prepared. I wanted you to go in unprepared and free." She explained._

"_Unprepared for what?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows._

"_To express your feelings." She finished._

"_Riiight. Well, love goddess, do you at least have a name?" Inuyasha questioned._

_"That I do. You asked me that question before. However I wasn't able to speak it in the physical realm. There are many who oppose me, one of whom you know very well." The love goddess answered._

_"Naraku." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes._

_"Naraku has to be one of my most exclusive enemies at the moment." The love goddess' features scrunched in anger. "The things he does...he has been going against me for some time now." She continued._

_"What does that have to do with you speaking your name in reality though?" Inuyasha questioned._

_"Much. Impure hearts must not speak my name, for I could very well be excluded from this plain of existence and forced back to the realm of the gods. I would no longer be able to assist you." She explained. "Naraku knows this. He is willing to do anything to learn my name as well. He would invade your mind, mentally torment you, and if that were to fail, then he would retrieve the answer through ritualistic blood letting."_

_"Blood letting." Inuyasha mused. "So _that's_ what Naraku recruited that demon for, he's trying to get your name?" Inuyasha frowned._

_"Hmm." She nodded. "He wants me out of the way, for he sees me as an obstacle."_

_"So that's why you never told me your name, you're trying to...protect me?" Inuyasha surmised._

_"Yes." She nodded. "At the moment, however, my name is irrelevant. Inuyasha, there are many things working against you, and they are coming at you through those that you care about the most." The love goddess warned._

_"What do you mean 'through those that I care about the most?'" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows warily._

_"I can not tell you all that is happening, such a thing is not allowed among deities such as myself. We are obligated to allow fate to play out in the lives of those that we guide." Her candy colored tresses danced in the gentle breeze as she spoke to him._

_"Well, what _can_ you tell me?" Inuyasha sighed._

_"Kagome...she's in danger. You have to protect her. There is a new evil that seeks to destroy the four of you in every way possible." She continued with a solemn expression._

_"Kagome." Inuyasha uttered her name worriedly. Suddenly he brightened as realization hit him. "Wait, what do you mean the 'four' of us? Do you mean Miroku and Sango are in danger also? All of my friends? Even Shippo?" Inuyasha was becoming heated._

_"They are close to you and yes are at very high risk. However the four that I speak of are not yourself, Kagome, Sango and Miroku." _

_"Then who are you talking about? Other than me and Kagome." Inuyasha pressed._

_"Kikyo, and Koga." She answered._

_"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes widened once learning that she too was in even more danger than he had suspected. But then another thought hit him. "Wait, what does Koga have to do with any of this?" Inuyasha folded his arms._

_The love goddess only closed her eyes inhaling the illusory scent of the wild flowers that surrounded them. She moved closer to Inuyasha then, placing her soft hands upon his shoulders. Her striking amethyst eyes locked with his amber ones as she parted her lips to speak again. "Inuyasha, promise me...no...promise _yourself_ that whatever comes to past, whatever fate sets before you, that you will shield the one closest to your heart. Never stop caring, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Her aura of purity and peace had him stunned in the least however, her words were so cryptic and affecting him in ways unimaginable to mortal and immortal minds alike. "I..." He trailed._

_"Never stop caring Inuyasha." She reiterated._

_He nodded slowly, never removing his gaze from hers. "I won't...I-I mean, I will." Inuyasha breathed, generating an accepting nod from the love goddess. Just then, he felt her hands tense upon his shoulders._

_"No." She gasped as her eyes widened in worry. She began to fervently scan the area, her head snapping in every other direction most similar to that of a bird._

_"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha wanted to reach out and touch her, but resisted the urge for a fear of tainting something so sacred and divine._

_"It has started!" A feeling washed over her as she turned back to Inuyasha, and much to his surprise smacked him across the face._

_"Hey! What the he-"_

_"Wake up Inuyasha!" She spoke fervidly._

_"What?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. Suddenly, a red light filled the atmosphere as a lightening bolt-like energy wave hurled its way towards Inuyasha, drawing the hanyou's attention. "What is that?"_

_"It comes to take you over! Move!" The love goddess quickly launched Inuyasha out of the way of the attack with the simple raising of her palm. With her other hand she stopped the attack in mid-air, using her powers to hold it steady._

_Inuyasha landed not too far from the attack and the love goddess. Standing to his feet, his instincts told him to assist her as he ran towards her, but her words stopped him mid-stride._

_"Stay back!" She shouted as she retained a powerful hold on the attack, the lightening like energy crackling and wailing within the air._

_"What is that?" Inuyasha yelled over the wails and cries of the strange attack._

_"It's just as I expected. She has made her move! I put you to sleep to protect you Inuyasha!" The love goddess shouted back as she strained slightly to hold the energy back._

_"Wait, you _knew_ this was going to happen?" Inuyasha called._

_"I did! But there's no time to discuss this! Seek out Naraku! He has been and always will be, your enemy! Now, I say again..." She raised her free hand towards Inuyasha, a pink light forming within her palm. "WAKE UP!" Just then the light released, accurately hitting its target Inuyasha._

_"Wha-"_

She squinted her eyes shut as she finally brought the dagger down to make fatal contact with her target.

**I watched you change, to a fly. I looked away, you were on fire...**

The cool, razor-sharp, point of the dagger lightly grazed his neck as his amber orbs shot open only to find Kikyo hovering over him. He tightened his grip around her wrist, which he had caught at the last millisecond of her assault. "Kikyo?" He could feel the pressure of her opposing strength as she attempted to drive the dagger into his neck, despite his conscious state. Though he didn't want to, he used his own strength against her, pushing her halfway across the room, the dagger gliding across the floor making a scraping sound upon contact. Kikyo fell onto her side, rolling over slightly so that she could lock eyes with Inuyasha. "Kikyo, why are you doing this?"

"You made a promise, Inuyasha." Kikyo began as her eyes caught sight of where the dagger landed in the hut. "I'm going to be sure that you keep it!" With that, her lifeless eyes rested within his as she dove for the dagger, running towards him once more for another attack.

**I watched a change, in you. It's like you never had wings. Now you feel so alive. I watched you change...**

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha dodged her advance as he headed towards the doorway for the outside to allow them more room to maneuver. _Am I really going to have to do this? Kikyo, I don't wanna fight you._ Inuyasha frowned as he ran towards the village's outside; he could feel her following behind him. "Man, she was so weak a minute ago. Now she's running!" Suddenly anger filled his system. He had an idea of what was going on. Her eyes were so empty as if all of her movements were being controlled. She was like a marionette. And yet there was something else within those darkened gems...something that he couldn't quite identify. _GRR! This has Naraku written all over it!_ Inuyasha thought in a rage. He finally stopped running once he felt that he was a safe distance from the village. Turning, he saw Kikyo standing before him, dagger in hand prepared to strike. She appeared even more soulless than before as her coal black orbs burned into his amber ones. "Kikyo, I know you're in there somewhere. Deep down I know that you really don't want to do this."

"Save the noble speeches Inuyasha. You'll find that they are quite lost on me. I know you far too well." Kikyo spoke robotically as she slowly crept towards Inuyasha, retaining the grip upon her dagger.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he allowed himself to become absorbed in her piercing gaze. He could see the entrapment, the caged soul that lied beneath. _She's being controlled._ Frowning, he soon grew frustrated as Kikyo continued to creep towards him with her weapon. "Snap out of it Kikyo! Can't you see that you're being controlled!" He shouted.

"No, things are much clearer now. I see my purpose, I see my desires. And I finally know how to fulfill both of them, starting with you, beloved Inuyasha." Kikyo explained darkly as she grew nearer to Inuyasha, who continued to slowly back away.

"With me?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, keeping a wary eye on her every move. _She's stronger than usual. Naraku, I'll kill you for this, I know this is your fault! It's all your fault!_

"You and I Inuyasha are fated souls, destined to be together forever, even beyond death." Kikyo began. "However, I am already dead. And so now Inuyasha, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. Fulfill our destiny, so that I may finally rest in peace." Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she lifted her dagger, its blade glinting in the moonlight.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha's expression suddenly became sodden. He knew that Kikyo had as much difficulty as himself when it came to letting go of the past. "I promised that I would die in your honor. And I promise to keep that promise." Inuyasha started causing a smirk to play upon the priestess' pale lips. "But...it's not my time yet."

"What?" Kikyo growled.

"I have a purpose too. And I also have desires. And I can't rest until they're fulfilled." Inuyasha explained softly, his amber eyes never leaving her form. He mentally noted that she had retrieved her bow and quiver of arrows after leaving the hut. _Great._ He sighed quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened to you over fifty years ago, I really am. And if I could go back, I would make sure that I was by your side to protect you. I live with that regret everyday...but I live."

He could see the anger and rage boiling up inside of her, though her eyes were emotionless pits of nothingness. _Her eyes._ He could see nothing in them and yet...something. She ground her teeth in anguish as she tightened her grip around her dagger. "How...dare you!" She ground out. Inuyasha stood firm as he continued to eye the dead priestess warily. "You live?" She mocked. "Not for long!" She then charged for him at full speed, swinging her dagger before her in an attacking motion. Inuyasha had not expected her to be so quick and strong as she caught him off guard, nearly missing slicing his right cheek.

"Damn! She's fast!" Inuyasha leaped out of her range, dodging every attack. He wanted to somehow subdue her without hurting her. He was determined to set her free of whatever held her captive. _I have to save her!_ She swung a second time, removing a few strands of his hair as the silver locks floated lightly towards the ground. Landing on one knee behind her, he tried more so to talk some sense into her. "Kikyo, stop this! I know you don't want to do this!"

"Since when do you know what I want?" Kikyo turned, this time aiming with her bow and arrow, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen. "Since when do you care?"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha gasped as she aimed her bow and arrow straight for him. His mind briefly flashed to a previous encounter rather similar to his current struggle.

_"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called to the hanyou as she released her arrow, the sacred weapon catching him deep in the shoulder, causing the stolen sacred jewel to slip from his fingers. His widened eyes met with hers as his body hung trapped to thickened bark of the tree._

_"Kikyo..." He strained as he reached out to her distant and blurring form. "But...I thought..." Soon the world around him became black as he slipped into a state of complete dormancy..._

He blinked a few times, bringing himself back to the present. "No, don't do this, Kikyo." Inuyasha tried to get through to her, but even he knew at this point that she was unreachable.

"I _will_ fulfill my desires." Kikyo stated as she released her arrow, a pink light shrouding it as it shot towards Inuyasha.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha jumped into the air then, dodging the attack. He watched below as the arrow impaled itself into a nearby tree. He then bounded for a tree gaining momentum as he hurled himself towards Kikyo.

"Fool!" Kikyo yelled as she retrieved yet another arrow from her quiver placing it into the bow and pulling back, aiming straight for the hanyou that soared towards her.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha shouted as the dead priestess released yet another arrow just as Inuyasha landed onto her, causing the two to fall upon the ground.

They lied still for a moment before Inuyasha coughed out. Looking to his left he saw that her sacred arrow had scratched his shoulder as the crimson liquid began to soak his garments. "Keh! Missed me." Inuyasha half-chuckled trying his hardest to ignore the pain of the attack.

"How foolish you are. Get off of me!" Kikyo pushed him off of her as she stood to her feet, retrieving yet another arrow and aiming it straight for his heart. "This ends now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare up into a face full of darkness and death. A face that would always warm his heart before in the past, but now only wished to shred it to nothing. He could hear the strain of her bow as she pulled back.

**_"That's enough! Leave him for now!"_** The Voice invaded her subconscious.

_But I am so close. I can end it. Let me end it!_

**_"I said LEAVE HIM!" _**The Voice shouted causing Kikyo to drop her bow and arrow, collapsing to her knees in pain as she grasped her skull.

"AH!" She cried out.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha quickly rushed to her side but was shunned away as Kikyo swung her dagger cutting his hand.

"Stay away from me!" Collecting her weapons, she then stood to her feet and ran for the forest.

**...I watched you change, it's like you never had wings. Now you feel so alive, I watched you change.**

Inuyasha grasped his now bleeding hand, the sticky liquid seeping through the cracks between his fingers and dripping onto the grass below. "Kikyo!" He called out as he stood to his feet. "Wait, don't go! Kikyo!" Inuyasha called for her but only watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the nearby forest. He stood still for a moment, contemplating whether to follow her or not. He recalled her eyes, and how they seemed so empty.

_"Since when do you care?"_

"How could you say that?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He then remembered that ounce of something that he saw in her eyes. It wasn't rage, it wasn't hatred, it wasn't fear...it was none other than...desperation. "No, I can't leave you like this. Not again! Never again!" Without a second thought he chased after her, heading for the collection of trees before him in the dark of the night.

* * *

"Nozomi, it seems as if all is going well. I'm impressed." Naraku praised his liaison.

"Thank you, Naraku." Nozomi sat on her knees before him, bowing in respect. Her eyes lingered upon Kagura for a moment before shifting back onto the flooring.

"Inuyasha has left his friends alone. The fool, he is. He is falling right into my trap." A dark smirk spread upon Naraku's lips. As it stood, everything was going his way. It was so easy to manipulate Inuyasha and those close to him. They were all foolish and blind when it came to one deadly and beautiful principle...love. Love owned them all. Naraku had figured them out. They were owned by their emotions. They ordered their steps based on how they felt, what they felt, and whom they felt for. He could only curse himself that he had not figured it all out long before. _Better now I suppose. Inuyasha, you do not see, you cannot win. Whatever happens, you will lose._ He chuckled to himself as he reached into his kimono pulling out a jewel shard. "Nozomi, I am proud of your work. You have done well."

His praises caused Kagura to huff under her breath. She truly did not care much for Nozomi or her 'gifts.' _Why did he have to enlist _her_ help of all others?_ Kagura thought in annoyance.

"For your services, I will reward you." Naraku then placed the jewel shard in his palm causing Nozomi to sit upright.

"My lord?" Nozomi furrowed her eyebrows.

"I promised you more power if you were close to completing this mission. And you have proven yourself worthy." The jewel shard then shot from Naraku's hand embedding itself into Nozomi's chest near her heart. The process caused her body to tense slightly as she felt the power coursing throughout her system. "However, you are not yet done." Nozomi then stood to her feet, placing her hand upon her chest as her body adjusted to her newly attained powers. She then turned to leave the castle. "Nozomi." She stopped then upon hearing her name called. Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of Naraku's dark silhouette in the corner. "Make her suffer." He ordered.

Nodding, Nozomi continued on her way out of the castle. "Yes, Naraku."

Once she had left, Naraku turned to Kanna, the pale demon staring off into space further emphasizing her voided state. "Kanna. Be my eyes."

Kanna then turned to face Naraku, showing him her mirror. An image of Inuyasha running throughout a forest in search of Kikyo appeared before him. "How easily ruled you are, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked. The mirror then faded to an image of Koga walking throughout the village in which Kagome and the others lied dormant. The look in his eyes full of both darkness, determination, lust, and Naraku's newborn favorite...obsession, as he stood outside of Yuuka's hut staring intensely at a sleeping Kagome. "And now, the plot thickens."

_To Be Continued..._

xXx

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then, next chapter up in 2-3 hours, you know just because...I'm evil XD! But part of the joy of stories is wondering what's going to happen next, so I'm trying to feed into that as much as possible, considering the circumstances. I hope that you enjoyed this, please tell me what you think as I am quite curious how you feel about the story and where it's going. See you in a few hours! LOL!


	13. Crucible

A/N: Hey, again, I'm back, again, with another update, again. Thank you for these reviews, I love you guys a lot! I'm gonna miss you all so much while I'm gone. WAH! Okay, I'm better now. Anyway, I hope that you also enjoy this chapter and umm, I also hope it's not too sad, I don't know about you, but I read it over and got...kinda depressed. Maybe it's just life's treatment in general I dunno, you decide! On to the fic!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Eat You Alive" lyrics ownership of Limp Bizkit.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 13: Crucible**

His feet brushed through the tall grass of the forest as he continued his search for the dead priestess. He couldn't leave her as she was, he wouldn't. Everyday he lived in regret under the fact that he had not been there to protect her from Naraku more than fifty years ago. And everyday, he had to live with the fact that had his pride not gotten the better of him, that maybe, just maybe, he could have prevented her death. _Why did it have to happen that way? Why did any of this have to happen? _His mind then shifted over to Kagome and how distressed she had been since the two of them reunited. He couldn't understand what was going on with her. He had made his decision, and he had chosen her. _So what is it? I know I'm helping Kikyo but...that's all. I have to help her. I can't abandon her like this. No, not like this. _He leaped into the air, free-falling into a slow glide in order to get a better view of the forest below. There he saw her, lying in a fetal position upon the moistened soil, and he could see that she was in pain. "Kikyo!" He called out to her, but she failed to answer. It was almost as if, she was unable to hear him.

_**"You were hesitating!"**_ The Voice chastised.

_No!_

"No, this isn't...go away!" Kikyo screamed as she clenched at her temples, her loosened tresses tangling through her fingers.

"No Kikyo, I won't leave you! Not this time! Not like this!" Inuyasha shouted as he made his way over to her.

"No more! Enough!" She cried out.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to her side as he witnessed her body tremble and spasm. He placed his hands on her shoulders bringing her to a sitting position. However, the raven-haired priestess continued to struggle as her eyes remained closed. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. "Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed, his eyes reflecting great sympathy for her torment.

_**"You say that you are free of him, but you are not! You have said it yourself, 'once the threads of fate have been tangled, they cannot be undone!' You know that it's true!" **_The Voice shouted causing repetitive surges of pain to course throughout Kikyo's system, her body convulsing in response.

_No! I have to be free of him! I cannot leave this world until I have severed myself from him!_ Kikyo's subconscious cried out.

_**"Priestess, you have fallen weak. All for him. He has weakened you! You can't even kill him! Why? Don't you want it? Is that not your desire?"**_

_I...I want...peace!_

"AHHH!" Kikyo screamed as her body continued to convulse in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kikyo! Damn it! Open your eyes! Please!" Inuyasha tried to shake her awake but his efforts were futile. He soon became frustrated and could only hold her cold and trembling body in his arms. "I don't know what to do? What can I do for you? What's wrong Kikyo?"

She then began to thrash about within his embrace, screaming and ripping at whatever she could get her quivering fingers through. Inuyasha held her tighter, restraining her struggles, as he knew of no other way to help her. "AHHH! No! No more!" Kikyo cried out.

Inuyasha was growing angry. He knew that something was doing this to her. Someone. "Damn him!" He growled out. "Damn him to hell!" He barked.

_**"Peace through death. Rest in peace dear Kikyo. Rest in peace...with him."**_

_He promised me..._

_**"Yes, he did. But you have to be sure that he keeps his promise. What is stopping you?"**_

_I...you...you can't..._

_**"Are you challenging me priestess?"**_

_I'm...not...over... _Kikyo tried desperately to regain control of her unconscious mind. But the demon was powerful, and the mind was delicate. And though it was borrowed, so was the soul. It may not have been beating, but her heart was indeed fragile. These were all areas of her being that were being attacked. Within her weakness lied the demon's strength. It was a rather tiring battle, with the mind; a tiring battle with one's self. _I'm not..._

_**"You are a stubborn one priestess." **_The Voice's tone grew darker and more disturbing, filling her soul with a chilling presence.

_You...can't..._

_**"Oh, I can. And I will."**_

Just then, Kikyo's borrowed souls began to exit her body. One by one they left her empty, draining her completely with each painful blow of her mental assailant. "AAaaaaAAAaAAAaHHH!" Her body completely lost control as her muscles gained a mind of their own, moving sporadically in whichever manner they desired.

Inuyasha held her even tighter, his body jerking along with hers as he whispered into her hair. "Stop. Stop this." Inuyasha's tone was flat. "Whatever you are...you leave her be." His frustration returned once again as he shouted at the unseen evil that continued to ruthlessly attack his first love. "LEAVE HER BE!"

* * *

The wolf prince studied the area noticing the dead silence. There was no movement. All was still. Even the wind itself seemed to abandon them all as they remained in their entranced states. He examined the old woman's hut from the outside, taking note of the small yet somewhat cozy interior. His eyes rested upon the old woman, her elderly features causing her to appear somewhat lifeless in her state of dormancy. He then allowed his gaze to shift over to Shippo and Kirara, looking peaceful as they curled up into one another's fur. And finally, his eyes rested upon Kagome, a gentle smirk spreading upon his lips at the sight of her. Stepping into the hut, he made his way closer to her form, his innards squirming with anticipation at the mere scent of her. His heart raced as he basked in the moment of being in such close proximity to the only woman that he ever truly loved. _Mine._ He thought as he knelt down beside her.

**...I just wanna look at you...**

He simply sat there, just gazing longingly upon her beautiful innocence. The beauty she possessed seemed to be even more prominent in her moment of slumber. _I remember._ A vision of having her warm, milky skin close to his crept into his mind. He remembered how even more beautiful she appeared in her satiated sleep. _Beautiful._ He lightly dragged his knuckle over her silky smooth lips, over and across her cheek, and down the slender curve of her neck. He wanted so much to take her then and there, but even more so to make the moment last as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. A loose strand fell over her eyes slightly and he gently brushed it away with his finger. His now coal black eyes held her reflection of beauty as his own loosened and wild tresses spilled over his eyes and shoulders.

**...I just wanna look at you...**

His hand then traveled down to her shoulder resting over the sheet that covered her body. His smirk grew wider...evil, as he slowly slid the bedding sheet down her lithe body. It was almost like a self-tease; tantalizing and masochistic in so many ways as he watched the white material reveal every portion of her body piece, by piece. Her torso. Her hips. Her thighs. Her legs. Her ankles. Her feet. Once she had been completely unveiled, he retraced his journey from her ankles to her shoulders, enjoying every moment that her skin made contact with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to himself as he dragged his thumb over her bottom lip.

**...I just wanna look at you, ooh all day...**

He gently turned her over onto her back, allowing his lifeless eyes to caress her body even further. Leaning over her, he allowed his nose to breathe in her scent, nuzzling her neck, her chin and her lips ever so lightly. Brushing his lips against hers, he savored in the incredible sensation that washed throughout his being at the contact.

**...There ain't nothing wrong, no, there ain't nothing wrong with that...**

As his lips lightly and gently explored her upper regions, he allowed his hand to roam down the side of her body, past her hip and down her thigh. Letting his fingers linger on the smooth flesh for a while longer, he then brought them up and over, venturing towards her inner thigh. He could feel his blood pumping through his system at maddening speeds and ferocity as he imagined what it would be like to have her again; to have her while she wanted him; while she loved him. "I'll make you like it."

**...What's your secret, under my skin? There's nothing, there's nothing in this world that could wash you away...**

Outside of the hut, a stranger stood by. They shook their head, utterly disgusted and yet sympathetic. They saw Koga beginning to explore Kagome's lower regions and they knew then that they had to do something. _I'm just in time. He hasn't done anything yet. _They thought. Koga then began to draw his knuckles over the lacy undergarments about to proceed further until...

"Back off, lover boy!" A small voice shouted causing Koga to stop his advances. He turned to find a small girl with cotton candy colored hair. Her pink eyes were fuming as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Get out of here." Koga demanded lowly.

Her eyes softened slightly as she gazed into his eyes_. Oh no. Don't give in just yet. I had to do it. But you must be strong._ She thought to herself. Not backing down, she marched back over to Koga. "Leave her alone, or deal with me!" She warned.

"This isn't your business kid. Now beat it!" Koga growled.

"Who you calling a kid, mister? Now I said to leave her alone! What you're doing isn't nice!" The little girl ordered.

"Like I'm gonna listen to some little brat!" Koga huffed as he moved toward the little girl so as to intimidate her.

This caused her to scrunch up her face, wrinkling her nose in a rather childish manner at the comment. _Honestly, the two of them are just alike! No _wonder_ she had such a hard time! _She thought. "Fine then! You leave me no choice!" The little girl then closed her eyes, allowing her childish form to fade, bringing forth a more beautiful and mature form. Koga watched blankly as she changed before him.

"What the..." He trailed.

"This is your last warning." The woman spoke. "Leave this place at once."

"Make me." Koga challenged.

"As you wish." Just then, Koga found himself being flung out of the hut, into the air, towards the forest, over the trees and into a stream.

"Damn it!" Koga griped as he stood to his feet in the two-foot deep stream. _What the hell was she? I sensed sacred powers. She couldn't have been..._

_**"A goddess was it?"**_ The Voice interrupted his thoughts.

_I think so._

_**"Interesting. Leave the girl for now. Don't worry, your chance will come very soon."**_

_Yes._

Back at the hut, the love goddess used her powers to bring all of the village inhabitants out of dormancy. Not wanting to be seen, she fled the area quickly heading back to where she was most needed. _They all must be strong. Please. Give it time. Give me time._

Kagome slowly stirred in her sleep, as the spell was broken. Rolling over onto her side, her eyes gradually opened as she noticed something strange about her surroundings. _Inuyasha, and Kikyo...they're gone._ A horrible thought as to the reasoning behind their absence invaded her mind and she feverishly shook the thoughts away._ No, I'm sure everything is fine. _She saw Yuuka awakening along with Shippo and Kirara. She didn't understand why they would all wake up at the same time, and why so early. _It can't be anywhere near morning. So why do I feel so...rested? _She decided to just thank her lucky stars that she was actually able to get some sleep as she crawled towards Yuuka and Shippo.

"Ah, you are awake I see." Yuuka yawned.

"Yes. So are you." Kagome nodded.

"Yes." Yuuka returned with a warm smile.

"What time is it? Is it morning yet?" Shippo stretched.

"No it's still dark out. It must be really late though." Kagome observed.

"Oh my, it is so empty in here. Where are the rest of your friends?" Yuuka questioned.

Kagome could only sigh. "My guess is that Inuyasha and Kikyo...well they probably wanted to be alone to talk about something important." Kagome tried her hardest not to wince at the idea and instead proceeded with her theory. "Sango and Miroku...I..." She trailed as she remembered something. Placing her finger on her chin, she continued slowly. "Actually, I don't think I remember Sango and Miroku ever coming back from their talk."

"What do you think happened to them, Kagome?" Shippo sounded slightly worried.

"I don't know. I hope they're alright."

* * *

The midnight breeze washed over the two individuals who slept soundly in one another's arms upon the grass. The shallow sounds of breathing minced well with the gentle wisps of wind hitting the trees as they both stirred from their deep slumber.

Sango was the first to open her eyes. Her mind hazy, it took her a moment to recognize her location. _It's so warm._ She thought dazedly. Shifting slightly she then caused Miroku to open his eyes, becoming aware of his strange surroundings as well.

_Hmm._ It wasn't until he looked down that he realized what was going on, and whom it was going on with. _Sango? _He could only see the top of her head and so from his viewpoint she appeared to be asleep. _Hmm._ A devious thought came to mind as he came to realize how intimate a position they were in. Slowly dragging his hand down her back he finally made it to his destination and gave her bottom a gentle squeeze.

_EEK!_ Sango's eyes widened as her mind finally clicked on what was going on. "Huh?" Sitting up on her knees, she rose to find Miroku staring at her with a smirk and a teasing glow in his eyes. "Miroku!" Sango growled as he continued to fondle her rear.

"What? I'm as confused as you are!" Miroku shrugged, his excuse not earning him any mercy as Sango smacked him across the face standing to her feet hurriedly. "It's not like I _knew _what was going on." Miroku explained as he stood to his feet rubbing his cheek.

"Right." Sango frowned. Coming to a thought she then cocked her head to the side. "Miroku." She began.

"I swear it wasn't my fault!" Miroku raised his hands in surrender.

"I know. But, how did we end up that way? The last thing I remember was talking to you and the next..."

"Hmm, you're right it is rather strange. Perhaps we should see Inuyasha and the others. Maybe whatever Kikyo encountered, got a hold of us as well." Miroku raised.

"Maybe." Sango sighed.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**"Have you had enough priestess?"**_

_You're...killing..._

_**"Nonsense, you're already dead."**_

Inuyasha held onto Kikyo's body as the souls continued to abandon her. Her trembling began to subside coming off and on. However, he knew that whatever was attacking her was slowly taking her down; weakening her. "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha drove his fist into the ground out of sheer frustration. He couldn't do anything to help her. Once again he was about to fail her. Leave her to possibly suffer and die, and all he could do was hold her. _It's not enough! Damn it, it's not enough! There has to be something I can do for you!_

"_**He wants to save you. Do you know that?"**_

_Inuyasha...he promised me..._

_**"I say he owes you his life. Why will you not go through with it?"**_

_More...there's something more...Inuyasha...he's, something more...AHHHH!_

Kikyo's body trembled harshly once more, urging Inuyasha to tighten his grip around her.

_**"NO! YOU ARE BEING BLINDED BY DEAD FEELINGS! CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? CAN YOU NOT SEE THE TRUTH!" **_The Voice shouted.

"AHH! No, please...Inuyasha...help!" Kikyo cried out randomly.

"I'm right here! Oh damn it, I can't take this anymore!" Inuyasha stood to his feet, ignoring the continuous orbs of light that fled her body. He ran through the forest with her in his arms. There had to be a way, there had to be some way. He was loathe to admit it, but truly he was helpless. He didn't know what to do. _I know that this is your fault Naraku! Who else hates Kikyo so much? You sick bastard! I'll kill you for this! _He then eliminated his pride and did the only thing that came to mind. "Somebody help me! Please! You have to help me now!" He called out as he ran through the forest. He felt Kikyo's body growing even more limp. "Oh, DAMN IT I'M LOSING HER!" Suddenly he dropped to his knees with her still in his arms. "I'm losing her...again." He whispered to himself.

"Inuyasha." A familiar voice spoke from behind him. He turned to meet their eyes, and nearly passed out at the sight of them.

"You."

* * *

Sango and Miroku had arrived at Yuuka's hut once again. They noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone missing, but wisely decided not to question it, as they knew it would bother Kagome.

"What happened to you guys?" Shippo questioned the monk and the demon slayer.

"Huh?" They both replied in unison with widened eyes.

"You two do look a little...worn out." Kagome half-teased.

Sango could feel her face flushing once more. "What! No, we...actually we don't know what happened." Sango stated quickly.

"She's telling the truth. One minute we were talking and the next, we...woke up on the ground." Sango silently thanked the gods that Miroku left out the part where they were in one another's arms.

"Odd." Yuuka frowned.

"Yes, indeed. We were thinking that perhaps whatever got to lady Kikyo, also affected us as well." Miroku suggested.

"You think so?" Kagome nibbled on her lower lip.

"We're not really sure." Sango shrugged.

"Things sure are getting weird." Shippo sighed.

"Do you think that it could've been a spell of some sort?" Yuuka raised.

"It's a possibility." Miroku absently caressed his chin.

"I see." Yuuka nodded. "There is not much that goes on in this village, so this would truly be a rarity. I am not sure if that is of any help to you monk."

"No, it actually is very helpful." Miroku assured. "Has your village ever had problems with menacing demons?"

"No, not really. Nothing short of a thieving fox, or badger." Yuuka explained.

"You mean smaller demons?" Sango concluded.

"Yes, nothing entirely serious. They were never a threat to our lives. Our valuables and goods yes, but it is quite rare that a demon would attack here." Yuuka finished.

"Then your village is truly blessed." Miroku praised.

"Thank you monk. It truly is." Yuuka smiled.

"Miroku..." Sango leaned over to whisper into the monk's ear. "I'm thinking you may be right."

"About?" Miroku cocked an eye.

"Something is after us. Something new."

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Kagura paced outside of Naraku's castle next to Kanna, as the two demons awaited Nozomi's return.

"Perhaps, she is having trouble with the priestess." Kanna answered softly. She then held up her mirror to show Inuyasha holding a struggling Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo appeared to be fighting against something as she clenched at her hair.

"Hmm. I guess she's not as _capable_ as Naraku thinks she is." Kagura said with a smirk. She truly would try to find any excuse for Naraku to relieve Nozomi of her duties. _He should have left her there to die in sorrow._

* * *

Kagome sat outside of the old woman's hut gazing at the stars. Morning was almost near as she continuously gazed at the item in her palm. She looked it over again...again...and again. It was almost as if she were trying to clarify something; like the death of a loved one. She couldn't believe it. _That's it. I'm tired of being afraid._

"Kagome." Sango's voice broke her thoughts as she stepped outside to meet with her friend.

"No more hesitation. No more fear...no more games." Kagome responded mostly to herself.

"What?" Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Kagome-"

"I'm tired...very tired Sango." She handed her friend the item that she held in her hand, watching intently as the other looked it over. "We're going to end this."

Sango looked the item over...and over...and over. She narrowed her eyes in anger and frustration. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she opened them once more to see the word _"Mine" _written on a tiny slip of paper. A tiny slip of paper that Kagome had found stuck in her undergarments, which she had explained to Sango. The demon slayer couldn't deny her anger and disgust. And so with a sigh, she locked eyes with Kagome. "Where do we start?"

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: Okay! So I'm gonna leave you guys hanging for another few hours. Hey at this point you may wanna go to bed, unless of course you're in a different time zone than me. Right now it's almost 3am. I got caught up in watching this movie, sorry...anyone seen that movie The Crush, with Alicia Silverstone? It's good. I'm lovin' it. Oops, I digress. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and I guess I'll see you in a few.


	14. Betrayal of the Heart

A/N: Well it's my final update until the spring. I tell you today was pretty busy. I ended up falling asleep last night and so had to wait until late tonight to post this chapter for you guys. I'm so glad that you like this story. Remember, I don't just write to have fun, I write to entertain, and it makes me happy to know that I'm doing my part to entertain Inuyasha fans out there with this fic. Many of you are curious as to who Kagome ends up with. I can't say because well then that would be a BIG TIME spoiler! So, let's just consider this down time as a seasonal break. Like this chapter is the season finale, you get it? It's the end of the season, but not the end of the story. Well, I'm very tired, and very VERY nervous about tomorrow, I have to get up hella early, so with that said, I'll miss you, I appreciate all of your input and support with this story, truly I do. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! (Bows) Well, enjoy the chapter and remember...I SHALL RETURN! Hopefully twice the chick I was before ;).

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Touched" lyrics ownership of Vast.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 14: Betrayal of the Heart**

Nozomi leaned against a tree, her eyes closed as her brow quivered to hold control. She could feel it. A pull in her mind. _What a nuisance they are. _She frowned as she concentrated her energy to its fullest, bringing her abilities into overdrive.

_AAAAAHHH!_ She could hear the mind of the dead priestess screaming within her. _She's fighting. Foolish. _She mentally huffed as she added more force. Suddenly she felt even more resistance causing a slight pain to arise within her. "No...I will not be taken down so easily." Nozomi growled as she pushed herself to the limit. She smiled darkly as she felt her attack make impact. _Yes._

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" Kikyo squirmed on the ground Inuyasha having released her in order to give her room to move through her pain.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned the new arrival bitterly.

They did nothing but stare at him through their amber eyes. "That is not your concern. I have charge over my own affairs." They replied flatly. Their eyes then rested upon Kikyo's struggling body. "So, Inuyasha, what do you plan to do for her? What can you possibly do to avoid the death of something that has already died?"

"Shut-up! I don't need this from you!" Inuyasha stared his elder brother directly in the eyes.

Sesshomaru, who had been walking through the forest in his own personal search for Naraku, only narrowed his eyes towards his younger sibling and the suffering dead priestess. He had not expected nor wanted to run upon the hanyou, especially not in such a circumstance. He studied Kikyo's form warily, noticing a darkness deep within...a pain. He cared not for her misfortune. After all, why would he assist a dead priestess, especially one who obviously knew Inuyasha in some way or another?

"Get out of here." Inuyasha released a guttural growl towards the older demon.

"STOP IT!" Kikyo cried out, her eyes begging for the ability to release tears.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a smirk, turning on his heels he decided that there was no use in staying as he started to walk away.

"You pathetic bastard." Inuyasha spat sourly towards Sesshomaru's back, causing the other to stop in his tracks still not facing him.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru started in a smooth and dangerous tone.

"You carry salvation on your waist, and you're just a heartless bastard." Inuyasha continued to try and soothe Kikyo's convulsions as he brushed a fallen strand of hair from her forehead.

"Do elaborate on what you mean by that." Sesshomaru turned around halfway staring at his brother from the corner of his narrowed eye.

"Tensseiga. You have the power to heal with you at all times. Why do you even keep that thing if you never use it to actually help someone?" Inuyasha was bitter. He didn't even stop to think that he was blatantly insulting Sesshomaru. Truly, he failed to care.

Sesshomaru, though he refused to show it, was in fact somewhat affected by his brother's words. His mind drifted to when he rescued Rin from death after the young child had been attacked by a pack of wolves. He still could not come to a conclusion as to why he did such a thing, for a mere human at that. He had convinced himself that it was no more than a test. _It doesn't matter at this point. _Sesshomaru shunned the thoughts away as he spared Inuyasha a final glare before turning once more to head further into the forest.

"You won't..." Inuyasha trailed as Kikyo began to tremor weakly.

Stopping once more, Sesshomaru kept his back to the young hanyou. "No." He answered.

Inuyasha was not in the least surprised at his answer. He was, however, surprised with himself for even making such a proposition._ I must really be losing it. _He thought tiredly as he held Kikyo's hand within his own. He blinked suddenly once he heard Sesshomaru speak once more.

"And even if I were to attempt such a thing, it would be useless. There is nothing else that can be done for her. Though they walk in this realm, the walking dead roam in an impenetrable prison. You have already lost her." Sesshomaru then took his leave as Inuyasha clenched onto Kikyo's priestess garbs as if to try and pull her back to the world.

She then went frighteningly limp, causing Inuyasha to begin shaking her in a desperate attempt to wake her. "Kikyo! Don't you dare leave me again! Not like this! I'm busting my ass to make sure you have peace! Don't give into it! You're stronger than that!" Inuyasha became vexed as she failed to open her eyes. "GRR! Wake up! Wake up, DAMN YOU!"

_**"There's no escaping my grasp. My blood is your blood. Whatever happens to you happens because I will it so."**_

_Blood._ Kikyo's subconscious slurred.

_**"You were a valuable asset to me. But you failed in your destiny, and so Naraku has ordered your disposal."**_

_NARAKU! _Suddenly at this, Kikyo's mind seemed to strengthen as her eyes shot open revealing pupils that constantly flashed from coal black to deep chocolate.

_**"WHAT!"**_

_I knew it! That is all I needed to know. Thank you._

_**"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" **_The Voice became flustered._**"You deceived me! You weren't under my influence at all! But that's impossible!"**_

_You are right, I did deceive you. Though I could feel the pain of your words and every blow that you inflicted upon my fragilities, it was a sacrifice that I had to pay in order learn more of you. And now I know. It is Naraku. It has been Naraku all along._

_**"I still have your mind! You will not get away with this!"**_

_You may have my mind, but you do not have my soul. Yes my soul still lingers here. And here it will forever be until my _true _purpose is fulfilled._

_**"KIKYOOOOOO!"**_

Just then, Kikyo grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand, shocking the hanyou as she used his claws to slice the palm of her hand. Digging into his pocket, she retrieved the jewel shard that he had kept from his encounter with a demon. Luckily, he had not yet given it to Kagome. She then placed the shard over her wound. Her eyes then began to flash from coal black, deep chocolate, crimson and even white.

_**"NOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU PRIESTESS!"**_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha watched as she collapsed onto the ground, arching her back from the ground as if an invisible force was pulling something from her body. She finally settled, her body appearing relieved of an unbearable burden.

"It is done." Kikyo spoke softly as she slowly opened her eyes revealing their usual dark brown color.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Nozomi hunched over on all fours as a great pain ran through her. _Damn her! Damn...her! DAMN! _She slammed her fist onto the ground in anguish. Regaining partial composure, she rested her hand upon her chest where the jewel shards rested. _He will punish me for this._

* * *

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha rushed to her side then.

Kikyo sat upright to look at Inuyasha through clear eyes. She truly felt so much more free, dare she even say...more alive, as she rid herself of the demon's influence. Or rather, tribulation. "Inuyasha."

Without a single thought or hesitation, Inuyasha leaned forward taking Kikyo into a warm embrace. He didn't care if she hated him for it, but he was so grateful that she no longer suffered. He could feel it, she was once again, Kikyo. "What happened?"

"Release me and I will explain all that I know." Kikyo pushed him away slightly. Her soul gatherers returned to her, dropping the energizing orbs of light upon their mistress.

"Just answer me this Kikyo." Inuyasha began in a serious tone. "Was it Naraku?"

She nodded. "Indeed Naraku is involved. However another power has risen. It is powerful and ruthless. I myself had to struggle to endure the torment just so that I could learn more of such darkness."

"So you've, suspected this all along." Inuyasha mused.

"That I have." Kikyo nodded. "It was that demon, Inuyasha. I began to sense a great arising evil in that very moment."

"Which demon?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bachi." Kikyo informed. Inuyasha then began to have faint memories of the invisible demon. He remembered being so frustrated.

_Bachi. The demon who could only be seen through eyes of pure rage._ His mind flashed to that night, every detail, including the demon's executioner...

_"Oh, how silly of me not to mention his shyness. Bachi is rather different from any of Naraku's incarnations, being that he is only visible to those who possess pure rage and anger." Kagura explained darkly. "If you like, I could assist you by slaughtering one of your friends, I'm sure that would birth pure rage within you." Kagura taunted. "Then again, considering how pathetic you are, you would probably just drown in sorrow." She scoffed..._

_"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stood to his feet, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. _W-what's she doing?

_"Stand down, Kagome!" Kikyo warned her reincarnation as she stood in front of Inuyasha, raising her bow and arrow into the other girl's direction._

_Kagome held her arrow taut within the bow as she kept her enraged eye upon her target..._

_"This is my last warning, lower your weapon!" Kikyo ordered as she drew back her arrow._

_"Move. Kikyo." Kagome instructed darkly, as she drew back further on her arrow, keeping locked on her target._

_"You will have to get through me first." Kikyo vowed._

_"Fine." With that said, Kagome released her arrow, a bright light surrounding it, only this light was filled with fury and anger...rage. This light...was a dark crimson._

_"Look at that light around Kagome's arrow! It's red!" Shippo pointed._

_"Kagome!" Kikyo shouted as she released her arrow, its usual pink light shrouding it. Both priestess powered arrows raced towards the other. Just then, they clashed creating a burst of light._

_"What!" Kikyo's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's arrow piercing through her own, reducing it to nothing more than dust upon the ground as the crimson light continued to travel into she and Inuyasha's direction._

_"Kikyo!" Inuyasha dove to the ground, taking Kikyo with him. Suddenly, Kagome's arrow stopped in mid-air right in the location where Inuyasha once stood, yet another bright crimson light emitting from it._

_A painful scream could then be heard as a white-haired figure came into view, Kagome's arrow lodged deep within its heart as burst of light showered from its body._

_"Is that-"_

_"Bachi!" Sango finished for Miroku._

_Just then the demon disintegrated into nothingness, taking Kagome's arrow of rage along with it..._

"I sensed it that very night. It was not as strong, yet it was still there." Kikyo explained.

"So you're thinking this all began with that demon?" Inuyasha surmised.

"There is more Inuyasha. I didn't sense the strange power coming from the demon." Kikyo stared at him firmly.

"Then...who..." Inuyasha trailed, his memory returning to him once more.

_"Heed my warning, if you value your life, stay away from Kagome." Having said that, Kikyo turned on her heels and ventured deeper into the forest, disappearing into the darkness..._

It was impossible. Kikyo, she couldn't have been speaking of whom he thought she was speaking of. "Kikyo, you don't mean..." Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.

"There was something within her that night. It may no longer be there, but I feel that this turmoil began with-"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha fumed. He didn't want to hear it.

"You cannot run away from the possibility Inuyasha!" Kikyo warned heatedly. She calmed down and continued. "I am not implying that the fault is entirely hers. Perhaps it is not hers at all. But you must realize something in all of this. Kagome is key."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to imagine that Kagome had something to do with all that had happened. From Jun's murder to Kikyo's attack, this could not have been her fault. "I have to see her." Inuyasha turned on his heels then to head back towards the village. He stopped as he heard Kikyo call out to him.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice was soft.

He only turned his head to stare at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded then as she made her statement. "Thank you."

"For what?" Inuyasha huffed, not wanting to be suckled into mushy exchanges and gestures. After all, he had a demon to find. And a murderous bastard to kill. _Damn Naraku._

"For staying." Kikyo answered.

"It's no big deal. I've stayed by you before." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yes. But this time, your intentions were true." Kikyo turned around then. She too had a mission. She would seek out the new demon. _You've caused me suffering, and now, I will seek you out, and bestow the same treatment upon you._

Inuyasha frowned slightly at her last words before the two parted ways. Shaking his head, he still couldn't believe that she managed to stay somewhat lucid under both mental and physical torment. _She truly is something. _He thought of her insinuation that Kagome was the key to their troubles._ Can't be. _Inuyasha kept shaking his head as he continued towards the village, absently thinking upon a certain demon's words...

_"She has a darkness greater than your own. The past will return to haunt you both. Lives will be lost. Blood and tears will be shed. All because of one night of-"_

He sucked his teeth in frustration. _Damn it! One night of what?_

* * *

Nighttime soon faded into early morning as the song birds graced the village with calming melodies. No one seemed to be aware of the recent spell that had overcome them, yet everyone was unusually energetic and refreshed. The few travelers had helped Yuuka clean her home from their stay and assisted with breakfast. The inviting scent of the meal warmed their nostrils as Yuuka served them with a smile. She was such a sweet old woman, so quiet and delicate yet wise. Kagome and Sango were mostly silent as they ate, while Shippo and Miroku conversed with Yuuka telling them of the many encounters that they faced alongside Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Yuuka began, "he has a good heart. I can see it."

"Yes, that he does. Though he often has a tendency to shield his emotions from others." Miroku nodded.

"I see. Perhaps it is a form of protection." Yuuka stared at her empty bowl idly. A tight smile played upon her lips as she folded her hands in front of her. She then spared Kagome a glance, noticing the young girl's bland expression. _She appears as if she carries the weight of the world upon her shoulders._

"Perhaps." Miroku agreed with a nod.

"I wonder when he and Kikyo are coming back." Shippo blurted. An awkward silence briefly plagued the room and he immediately regretted saying anything at all.

"Ma'am, we do so appreciate your hospitality. Really, you're too kind." Sango thanked Yuuka. "Kagome, could I speak with you?" Sango questioned towards the other girl.

Kagome placed her half-full bowl down, gazing at it with an unsure expression. Her eyes then shifted to Yuuka as if asking permission.

"Oh go ahead dear. I will clean it." Yuuka urged as she waved her hand towards Kagome.

Kagome gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you so much. Please excuse us." Kagome bowed her head as she and Sango stood to their feet to head for the doorway.

Miroku intently watched them exit from the corner of his eye as he finished the last of his breakfast. _Hmm. Sango, what are you doing?_

Kagome and Sango stood underneath a tree taking in the cool atmosphere of the shaded area. The two stared at one another silently. They then reached behind the tree to retrieve their items; Sango grabbing Hiraikotsu and Kagome her bow and arrows.

"Is he near?" Sango questioned flatly.

"Very. He's been tailing me. He won't stray far. He'll come for me." Kagome answered simply.

"Where?" Sango questioned sternly.

"In the forest, up ahead." Kagome nodded towards the collection of trees before them.

"Make it quick." Sango reminded.

"Not a problem." Kagome began to head for the trees until she felt Sango catch her arm. She cast her a questioning stare.

"Inuyasha...he'll be returning soon." Sango warned.

A stale expression lied upon her features as her eyes lowered. "He probably won't even notice I'm gone."

Sango frowned not really understanding Kagome's reasoning, however, she truly did want to confront Koga herself. She knew that they would have to hurry before Inuyasha's return. And so she wasted no more time. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Nozomi sat before her master in a position of complete submission. She was completely humble due to her failure. She could feel Kagura's mocking eyes upon her and it made her want to wring the wind sorceress' neck. She bit her lip as Naraku lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Nozomi. You were doing so well. I even granted you more power. You are not backing down on the mission are you?" Naraku spoke in his usual deep and dark tone. She tried not to be intimidated, however she knew what was at stake, and so she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried.

"My lord, the priestess...she deceived me. I was made a fool of!" Nozomi pleaded her case.

"Oh?" Naraku's tone was surprisingly coy.

"She made me believe that I had complete control." She inwardly winced at the way she worded her explanation.

"You mean to tell me that you were unable to sense her deception?" Naraku arched an eyebrow.

"I..." Nozomi trailed.

Kagura huffed under her breath as a pleased smirk danced across her lips. _Good, maybe this will show him how completely useless she is._

"I know what you did Nozomi, or rather...what you failed to do." Naraku began in a strange tone.

"My lord." Nozomi furrowed her eyebrows.

"You attached yourself to the wolf. You have become absorbed in him and his emotions." Naraku spoke.

"No. I..." Nozomi swallowed.

"You shed tears with him." Naraku continued with an ominous glare.

Nozomi could do nothing but avert her eyes at the memory of the strange substance that she had discovered upon her cheek. She still could give no explanation or reason...not even to herself.

"You merged with him." Naraku breathed. He lifted her chin once more meeting their eyes. "And as such, you have created...a deadly weapon."

Nozomi's eyes widened at the statement.

Kagura nearly choked on her own breath as she stared between the two of them with widened eyes. _WHAT! _She thought in shocked anger.

"You may have failed with Kikyo, however, I never expected you to be successful with her anyway." Naraku explained.

"My lord?" Nozomi was confused.

"Kikyo is far too powerful to be taken over by mental torture. However, I have better plans for her." A dirty smile fell upon his deathly pale lips. "And also, her desires are not as inflamed as the wolf's. He truly is a work of art. His pathetic feelings rule over him. He and Inuyasha...are just the same. They both desire the same thing; the same woman." Naraku smirked mockingly. "And so, therein lies their fate. Oh how beautiful it will be when that day comes for their fruitless emotions to erupt. I expect plenty of bloodshed."

"And, what of the girl, my lord?" Nozomi queried.

"Kagome..." Naraku inhaled the air around him as he imagined the result of such chaos. "As she has always been caught in the middle, she will remain in the middle. However, once the crossfire breaks out, no doubt she will be brought down." He smiled. "They will all break. And you Nozomi, are the key. You and the wolf prince."

Nozomi bowed her head then, in acceptance. "Yes, Naraku."

Kagura wanted to kill them both right then and there. She couldn't believe that Naraku was actually praising the demoness. She had hated Nozomi the moment Naraku had recruited her for his mission._ I can't believe him! Can't he see that she's up to something?_

"Nozomi, I want the wolf prince at full power. I want them all to suffer." Naraku demanded earning a nod from Nozomi as she left his quarters. _And then, they will destroy one another._

* * *

The two female travelers warily made their way through the forest. Using Kagome's jewel detecting gift as radar, they continued to track the wolf prince. He was so close, not too far from the village. Kagome suspected that he would do this. _I know you're always there...watching me...following me. Koga, I won't have this. You have to stop, and I'm going to be sure you do._ Kagome thought to herself.

Sango herself had wanted to step to Koga on a face to face basis. She couldn't believe nor understand his behavior. _It's very uncharacteristic of him. I have to find out what's wrong...aside from a broken heart._ Sango followed Kagome as they both stepped over a brush. The scent in the area changed, almost marine like. _We must be nearing water._

Indeed they were in fact nearing water. Kagome stopped suddenly as she caught sight of a small pond. The still waters rippled slightly as a calm breeze passed through the area. And there she saw him, leaning against a tree in a peaceful slumber. "Psst!" She called to Sango, who looked over her shoulder to view the image.

"Okay," Sango began in a whisper, "how are we going to do this?"

Kagome thought for a moment. She figured that it was a better idea to broaden her attack. It would do no good for the both of them to be spotted, and so she decided on a plan of action. "Sango," she whispered back, "I need you to hide somewhere far, yet close. If I call for you..."

"I'll come running." Sango finished. She turned to find a safe place, stopping briefly to clarify Kagome's mind-state. "Kagome, you know...if you want to..."

"I'm fine Sango, really." Kagome sighed. _It has to end somewhere. And then, after this, I'll gladly accept what it is I deserve._

Sango questioned her no further as she trotted away from the area, leaving Kagome in her place in the bushes to spy on a sleeping Koga. She watched him for a spell. He truly did look so peaceful and beautiful as he slept with his hair loose and wild spilling all around him in silken shades of midnight. After all that had happened between them, after all that they had shared...after all that he had done for her, things that actually had been of a comfort, she knew that something had to be done.

**Touched, you say that I am too. So much of what you say is true. I'll never find someone quite like you again...**

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _If I don't stop him, he'll keep coming after me and those I care for. _She thought. _Oh Koga, where did you go? You were so kind to me. I ruined you. I hurt you..._ Her thoughts trailed then, a recollection overcoming her...

**...I'll never find someone quite like you, like you...**

_"Ah, stop!" She screamed as she then began to kick her legs in more efforts to push him off of her. His advances became more violent at her struggles, as the two then dropped to the ground, Koga hovering above a kicking and screaming Kagome. "Why are you doing this!" She shrieked as tears began to well up in her eyes..._

She winced.

_"No more tears Kagome. You won't ever cry again. I'll love you like you deserve to be loved." Koga ground out as he roughly tried to fight past her struggling legs in order to remove her undergarments..._

She grimaced.

_"STOP!" Kagome screamed out so loud that a flock of birds escaped the tree that the two struggled under..._

**...The razors and the dying roses plead I don't leave you alone. The demi-gods and hungry ghosts oh god, god knows I'm not at home...**

She slammed her fist into the bark of the tree before her, scraping her knuckles. The stinging sensation seemed to calm her as she exhaled and removed an arrow from her quiver. Placing it into the bow, she pulled back. _I'm sorry I hurt you. But that's no excuse. _Her bow stretched and squeaked from the pressure._ I make you crazy? Well, you make me crazy._ She tightened her grip. _I felt for you...it was unreal. _A tear slid down her cheek as her eyes locked upon his peacefully sleeping form. _It still is._

**...I'll never find someone quite like you again. I'll never find someone quite like you again...**

Just as she was about to release her arrow, something happened. Koga lurched from his sleep, eyes wide, teeth grinding as he suddenly appeared distressed. _What? _Kagome cocked an eye.

"NO!" Koga grasped for his skull as a searing pain invaded within. "It's too much, I...I'll...AAAAHHH! WHY!" Koga bellowed. "Please, just kill me..." Koga began to cry out as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, his raven-tresses falling over one shoulder. "I thought it was over!"

_**"It's never over! You must become stronger! WE must become stronger!"**_

**...I looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist. I looked into your eyes and saw a world I wish I was in...**

"WHY! Oh just kill me please...she doesn't love me, there's nothing I can do! She hates me! The woman I love HATES me! I'd rather die..." He began to sob once more falling to his side as the tears streamed down his face with unbridled repetition. "Just let me die...let me die...let me die...let me die..." Koga began to repeat the words like a holy mantra, truly wanting it to end. To love someone so deeply who hates you just the same, is utterly tortuous. His heart was beyond broken. It was destroyed.

**...I'll never find someone quite as touched as you...**

Kagome slowly lowered her bow as she stared with widened eyes upon the bawling and pained wolf prince. She couldn't understand what would make him outburst as such. A nightmare maybe? _What is going on? What's happened to you? What's happened...my Koga?_

"Let me die...let me die..." He panted. "Let me die...let me die...Kagome, let me die..."

**...I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you.**

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: And now, I'm going to bed. It's been so hectic...and it's about to turn into...HELL! You can review if you want, I won't be able to see them all for a LONG time, but hey...input is input. And support is support. I hope you liked this, and tune in 'next season' ;-) for Obsessed, Devoured and Disturbed! Smile everyone :-)

P.S: If any of you have the Military Channel (Branch of the Discovery Channel) and want to take a peek at what little ole me will possibly be going through for the next 13 weeks, check out Parris Island Drill Instructors at 1am EST. I myself won't be watching it because well...why do that to myself? Besides I already know ;) Love you guys and laterz!


	15. Undone

A/N: Well I'm back, FINALLY! And I'm ready to launch "Season 2" hehe. By ready I mean the story is completed, it's now just a matter of posting the chapters up once a week. I'm so glad that I decided to pre-write these chapters because am I EVER so BUSY now! After I finish posting the chapters to my stories, I'll probably, no I WILL have to take a break from writing for a while. But let's not worry about all of that now, I'm here, and ready to post these chapters for your reading pleasure. Hey, what can I say, I aim to please. I sure hope that I hit my target this time...lol (that's an inside joke btw).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it, happy now?

**Song Disclaimer: **"Crawling (Reanimation version)" by Linkin Park Feat. Aaron Lewis

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, Disturbed**

**Chapter 15: Undone**

Kagura impatiently leaned against the wall within Naraku's quarters. She and he had been waiting for Nozomi to make her move on the wolf prince, but unlike Naraku, Kagura grew tired of waiting.

"Ugh, that wench! What is taking her so long?"

"Patience Kagura. It will take time." Naraku assured.

Kanna then came in from the outside holding her mirror up to be viewed by her master.

"Kanna. You have something for me?" Naraku cast the small demon a zealous glance.

"Kagome did not go alone. She has taken the slayer with her." Within her mirror lied Sango, pacing the forest floors nervously.

"Hmm, I see. I worry not. She will not interfere. _They_ will see to that." Naraku smiled with confidence as his eyes leered upon Sango's form within Kanna's mirror.

* * *

Sango continued to pace the ground beneath her anxiously as rays of sunlight crept through obscure openings in the canopy of trees above, illuminating the area with a soft cream glow. The forest was eerily silent. The ghostly sway of the surrounding plant life and blades of grass at her feet all brought an unnerving chill to arise within her. She tightened her grip around Hiraikotsu as idle thoughts roamed throughout her mind.

_I should have brought Kirara along._

A cool summer breeze brushed past her.

_Did Kagome bring enough arrows? Kagome...she's taking so long. _Sango eyed her surroundings warily as if to expect a predator to spontaneously attack at any moment. "Ugh, this is crazy!" Sango silently griped to herself as she leaned against a tree. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she released an inaudible sigh of impatience and anxiety._ Kagome...what are you doing?_

* * *

**Crawling in my skin...**

"...Let me...die...I...die..." His murmurs had become weak and incoherent as he lied upon the ground in a fetal position, embracing himself as if to shield his body from its inner torment.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She couldn't understand at all what had just happened, and furthermore, she couldn't understand why she was just staring at him. _What is..._

_**"Go to him."**_

_I..._

Kagome returned her arrow to its quiver. Summoning up every ounce of courage within her body, she made her way down the tiny slope that lead to the pond and Koga. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was almost as if she were waiting for him to outburst once more or worse...attack her. _Get a grip girl. _She mentally coaxed herself to proceed further as she made it across the pond via a row of stepping stones.

He was completely out of it, as if the world around him no longer existed. Or maybe it was he who no longer existed. Perhaps it was he who was dead, trapped in a world so full of life and love. _Love...no love...no life..._ His mind had gone on hiatus along with his emotions. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted release...he wanted her. _She doesn't...love me. She won't...love..._ His thoughts trailed as a bead of cold sweat ventured from his temple to his cheek and chin. It hurt so much and he no longer knew how to handle the overwhelming forces taking him under. _Does love, really hurt this much?_

**Crawling in my skin...without a sense of confidence...consuming, confusing...**

"Koga." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he could still hear her. Fading in the distance so far away and yet so close. Kagome watched as a short tremor seemed to run over his body before he tilted his neck upwards to stare blandly at the hushed voice that called out to him.

"You..." His voice was hoarse and cracked as he fought back tears and screams.

She didn't know what to say or how to respond to him. She had been seen and there was no turning back now. A large part of her wanted to turn away and run off into the depths of the forest fleeing his emotionless gaze forever. And yet, she couldn't move. Her deep brown eyes never left his form as she forced herself to speak. "You...you're hurt?"

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface...**

He lowered his neck as to avert his gaze from hers, shifting his blackened eyes onto the still waters that rested before them. A numbing feeling arose within him then as her voice actually held something that he had been longing for...concern. "I...it hurts." He spoke brokenly.

She swallowed deeply before speaking once again. "What hurts Koga?"

He absently bit down on his lower lip, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation that it produced. He then tasted the faint metallic of the crimson liquid that began to paint his pouting, sliced lips. "You...you hurt..." He rose to his knees then, facing Kagome's direction but failing to look her directly in the eyes. Kagome could see the thin trickle of scarlet that drained from the corner of his lips and she couldn't help but inwardly cringe.

**Oh crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing, confusing what is real...**

She didn't know what overcame her then as she walked towards his slender frame. Kneeling down to his level, she slowly raised her thumb towards the crimson tear. Her delicate hand trembled with uncertainty as she hesitated to proceed further. She was relieved somewhat that Koga didn't seem to notice her actions as her thumb neared its destination. She felt him jolt slightly with a mewing gasp as her flesh made contact with his. Slowly and as calmly as possible, she cleared the blood from his lip, holding back a tear of her own as the scarlet liquid transferred to her own flesh. "Why?" She began somberly. "Why do all of this? Why Koga? Why are you trying to hurt me?" She had finally gotten it out. She wanted answers. She knew that she had hurt him, but there was no excuse for the things that he had done and attempted to do. She saw him narrow his eyes.

"Why did _you_ hurt _me_?" He replied sourly, his mood taking on a drastic transformation from weak and saddened to bitter and angry.

**To find myself again, my walls are closing in...I've felt this way before, so insecure...**

She didn't know how to respond to the tone of ire that his voice held. She could feel a tightening lump beginning to develop in her throat, making it even harder for her to speak.

"Well?" Koga then stood to his feet, staring at her through an intense coal-black gaze.

"I'm..." She began weakly as she stood to her feet as well.

"What's that?" Koga urged harshly.

"I'm...sorry." She finished as she lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet them with his.

**_"She's lying. She came here to kill you."_**

_Kill me?_

_**"But we won't let her, will we?"**_

_If I die...she comes with me._

**_"Yes."_**

Suddenly, Koga grabbed a hold of Kagome's upper left arm, gripping it roughly.

"Ow! Let me...what are you doing!" Kagome shouted nervously.

"You're lying." Koga stated flatly. He then raised Kagome's chin so that their eyes could meet. He could see the fear that rested within her deep brown gaze, and it filled him with an inexplicable sense of power. He had power over her, and it made him feel...good.

**_"This makes you feel good."_**

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Kagome tried to struggle against his grasp, but his demonic strength overpowered her greatly.

"You came here to kill me did you not?" He forced.

"I..." Kagome trailed, not really wanting to lie to him, but not wanting even more to tell the truth.

"Hmm, I thought so." He stated lowly.

_Now might be the time to alert Sango. _Kagome thought as she opened her mouth preparing it for the loudest scream known to man.

**_"Gag her!"_**

Instantly, Koga whipped Kagome's body around so that her back was facing him. He quickly retrieved his head band from his tunic and proceeded to gag a struggling and rather frightened Kagome.

_What's he...NO! _She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. She was completely at his mercy. And she was terrified. _Koga._ She felt him push her body to the ground causing her to fall onto her back. Before she could raise to her feet once more, she found that he was straddling her waist, pinning her arms above her head as to prevent her from making any useful movements. Her eyes widened with fear of the unknown.

"You're afraid." Koga stated coyly with an unnerving smirk. "You don't know what I'm going to do to you. Will I try to steal what is rightfully mine once more, or will I just skip that part and go straight to the killing?" A low chuckle escaped his lips.

A tear crept from the corner of her eye then. She was all alone and at this point, she could only pray that Sango would disobey her orders and come after her. _How could I be so stupid?_

"How could you be so stupid as to try and confront me on your own? Did you really think that I would just allow you to go through with it?" His voice was dark and uncharacteristic. It was almost as if someone else were speaking through him. Kagome knew Koga. And she knew that he would never be this cruel. He was always so kind and helpful to her. He was always smiling and willing to lay down his life for her at any moment in time. But not now, something was wrong...something deeper...something that transcended a broken heart.

_But what? Oh Koga I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm to blame for your pain. _Kagome thought helplessly. _Something happened...some, thing...his eyes..._

His lips curled into an even tighter smirk as he leaned over her, their noses mere centimeters apart. "It didn't have to be this way Kagome. We could've been happy. All you had to do was love me. Was it so hard to do that?" He paused briefly as if to ponder his own question. "Of course. What else could it be? It's him. It's always been him..." His eyes seemed to blacken even deeper as an image of long, silver hair flashed into his mind. "...Inuyasha." The name escaped his lips with such utter disgust and anger as his hand ventured to her neck, his grip beginning to tighten by order of his subconscious. Memories of what they had done together once more flooded his mind. And then, seeing her with him..._That bastard!_

"Ko-" Kagome couldn't breathe and she soon felt her head becoming heavy as the world around her grew blurry and dim. _Stop...you're, killing...me..._

* * *

Sango had a bad feeling. Kagome was taking far too long, and something about the entire atmosphere just made her skin crawl. "I don't like this. Kagome's been gone way too long." A wisp of cool air brushed throughout her midnight tresses chilling her even further. She shifted her gaze into the direction in which she had left Kagome. Nibbling slightly on her lower lip, she inched her way towards the brushes and trees in the distance. She stopped suddenly, rethinking her decision. _What if my interference endangers her? She obviously has a plan of her own. Oh Kagome..._ Sango continued to battle with herself internally. She inched forward once more, but again halted her actions. With a heavy sigh, she decided to act on her emotions and forget logic. "No, I'm coming Kagome!" She stated aloud to herself as she started towards Kagome's location.

Just then, the plant life around her began to execute haunting movements, as if they had been watching her the entire time. "Huh?" Her eyes shot above as black speckles seemed to appear and vanish before her repeatedly. She could hear their brisk maneuvers causing her to go immediately on guard gripping Hiraikotsu closer. "I know you're there. Show yourself!" Sango demanded.

"As you wish." The sound was like a mythical ensemble from the Netherworld, both soul-chilling and frightening. However, the demon slayer refused to waiver as she donned a fighting stance, preparing herself for the worst.

_Come on. _She thought as her eyes darted from every surrounding crevice of the forest searching for the enemy. Her request was soon granted as a black robed figure launched towards her rear raising a deathly white hand to strike its charge.

Her senses kicked in as she quickly turned using Hiraikotsu to her aid as she blocked her assailant's attack. They landed soundly in front of her, their over-sized hood obscuring their face from the demon slayer. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sango questioned harshly.

"What we want is irrelevant. Who we are is unknown." The creature spoke lowly.

"We?" Sango narrowed her eyes with a wary expression.

Suddenly, five other robed creatures fell from the trees above, surrounding the demon slayer on all sides. A western wind picked up in the area causing their hoods to be swept away and their identities to be revealed.

Sango's eyes widened as they rested upon her enemies' countenance. Their flesh was pallid and clammy like death. Golden iris' with cat-like pupils pierced through to her soul causing her breath to quicken with fear and anticipation. The wind itself seemed frightened to dance through their long, dark, tresses as they smirked at the demon slayer wickedly. "Sennin? It can't be." She gasped.

They removed their cloaks to reveal black tunics covering Shinobi Shozoku's and black tabi boots. Their garb were embroidered with various weapons, from katanas to kunai's among a few items that were quite foreign to Sango. "Sennin. You're the immortal spirits of saints. Why? Why are you attacking me?"

"The immortal spirits of saints indeed. You obviously have much to learn of the sennin." One of them spoke as they withdrew their katana from its sheath.

Sango went on guard once more as the first sennin went in for the attack with his katana. With haste she brought up Hiraikotsu to block the assault. She could see his eyes flash with a crimson glow and immediately she knew that something had gone wrong with them._ What? Are they possessed? Is that possible?_ Another attack came from her right and left, as Sango quickly jumped out of reach. Upon landing, she caught a kick in the kidney along with an elbow to the face causing her to fall to the ground, dropping Hiraikotsu nearby.

"Damn!" She cursed.

"You will not pass." One of the sennin growled.

_Pass? Are they...they're stalling me!_ Sango then figured it out. Something had gone wrong with Kagome as she had suspected, and these immortal beings were keeping her from interfering._ Kagome! Oh no! _She jumped to her feet, retrieving Hiraikotsu and facing her enemies. "Get out...of my way!" Sango commanded darkly.

"You will not pass." The sennin repeated in unison as they all charged towards her at once, brandishing their weapons, causing Sango's eyes to grow with an underlying uneasiness.

_Kagome, hold on...please._

* * *

Inuyasha was just nearing the old woman Yuuka's village as thoughts on how to defeat Naraku once and for all, swam throughout his mind. _He's to blame for what happened between Kikyo and me, and now he's trying to finish what he started by interfering with what Kagome and I have. Kagome...Kikyo said that all of this, is happening because of her? No, I can't believe that, I won't. _His eyes caught sight of the old woman's hut finally as he neared his destination.

_No, I've made up my mind. Naraku, he's the key. Whatever is wrong with Kagome, IF anything is wrong, he's to blame. He's always to blame. _Inuyasha approached the outside of Yuuka's hut as he saw Kirara hop out from the door peering up at him with wide cat eyes. "Kirara." Inuyasha acknowledged Sango's feline companion.

"Inuyasha, you're back." Came Miroku's voice from behind Kirara.

"Yeah. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. He saw Miroku furrow his eyebrows.

"She and Sango weren't outside when you returned?" The monk sounded confused.

"No. Where are they?" Inuyasha pressed.

"They must have taken off while I and the others were inside." Miroku caressed his chin.

"What do you mean 'they must've taken off?'" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha. There's no need to get carried away. I'm sure the two of them just decided to go for a walk and are very nearby." Miroku tried his best to relax the furious hanyou.

"What's going on out here?" Shippo chimed in as he perched upon Miroku's shoulder.

"Kagome and Sango are gone." Inuyasha answered irately.

"Gone? Well, where'd they go? _When _did they go?" Shippo scratched his head.

"There's no time for that! I have to find Kagome!" And before the others could interject, Inuyasha darted towards the forest, following the path of Kagome's scent.

"And what is Sango, chopped liver?" Shippo huffed at Inuyasha's failure to mention his determination to retrieve Sango as well.

"Is there a problem here?" Yuuka was the last to exit her hut as she noticed all of the commotion outside.

"Shippo." Miroku, whose eyes had been burning into the forest up ahead, spoke in a low tone.

"Yeah Miroku?" Shippo gulped, the tone of Miroku's voice making him slightly nervous.

"Stay here with Yuuka. You too Kirara." Miroku ordered, Kirara not hesitating once and giving a soft meow of assurance.

"But Miroku..."

"Do as I tell you." And with that, Shippo removed himself from the monk's shoulder as he and Kirara stood beside the old woman. "Thank you for your graciousness and hospitality, but I must retrieve my friends. I'm sure you understand." Miroku regarded the old woman.

"Aye, please be careful. My prayers are with you all." Yuuka nodded and with a gentle smile, Miroku too headed off into the direction of the forest to find his friends.

_Something doesn't feel right. I'm sensing an evil aura coming from that forest. It's powerful and disturbingly, familiar._

* * *

She could feel the blood beginning to rush to her brain as the wolf prince's grip tightened around her neck. The green canopy of leaves above her, slowly began to take on a slightly blue tint, and then purple, and soon after red. She could feel life escaping her with every stolen breath that he held captive as she bit down lightly upon the thin strip of cloth between her quivering lips. She wanted to struggle, but was too weak to do so. Too weak to fight, too weak to scream, too weak to shed tears.

_His...eyes, they're...not... _Her mind was minutes from eternal dormancy as his grip seemed to hold no mercy, refusing to wane from its vice hold around her delicate neck.

_We could've been happy Kagome. I love you so much. I'll take my love to the grave, both yours and mine._

**_"Yes, you will take your love to your graves. But not now. I want you alive for now. Release the girl."_**

_But it can be over. I can end it, right now! The pain of loving her...I WANT IT TO END!_

**_"Damn you! _YOU_ do as _I _say! NOW RELEASE THE GIRL!"_**

A wave of energy shot throughout his body then, causing the wolf prince to be thrown back into a tree, gripping his head in agony from the inner assault.

Gradually life began to fill her body once again as she lay there limp and helpless upon the forest floor. Her vision soon reverted to normal as she blinked to see clearly. The feeling returned to her limbs finally as she removed the gag and rose to her knees, watching blankly as Koga screamed and writhed in pain from an unknown attack.

**_"We must go! Flee this place at once!"_**

Suddenly, Koga stood to his feet making an unsteady escape deeper into the forest, not bothering to cast Kagome a mere second gaze.

She lowered her hand from her neck which had been idly resting there to soothe the burn of attempted strangulation. Her eyes then shifted to his bandanna in the palm of her hand which he had used as a silencer. _Why did he stop all of a sudden? What is going on?_

* * *

"Ah!" Sango screamed as her body was thrown into a nearby rock. She could feel one of her ribs crack, her body instantly folding into a fetal position upon the injury.

"Foolish slayer. You are outnumbered, and thus overpowered." One of the evil sennin gloated.

Coughing, Sango forced herself to stand, limping towards Hiraikotsu and gripping its straps, preparing herself for yet another wave of attacks from the dark sennin.

"She refuses to give in." A sennin chuckled.

"She is a stubborn one." Another sennin's raspy voice came.

It sounded as if they were all around her. The cuts and bruises upon her face and body stung greatly as she fought to remain standing. _No, I won't give in. Kagome needs me. I have to help her! _Sango thought to herself in unbridled determination. A thought arose within her mind then. With a look of brutal irritation and strength, Sango threw down Hiraikotsu and withdrew her katana, much to the surprise of the evil sennin.

"Ah, so she wishes to battle us with her blade does she?" A sennin to her far right released a sinister chuckle.

"She is foolish." Another smirked as they all withdrew their katanas facing Sango and preparing to strike.

Her weary eyes locked with the golden ones of a sennin before her as she held her katana face front, ready and waiting.

"No mercy." He spoke lowly.

"No mercy." Sango repeated in an even darker tone than his.

With not a second to spare, all six sennin charged toward her, katanas in hand and thirsty for the blood of a demon slayer. She managed to roll out of their range and dodge the attack, striking one sennin in the back, a spray of blood escaping the wound as it fell defeated to the ground. Five now remained, and the triumph of her first kill filled her with a sense of accomplishment and hope that she could possibly make it out of the fight alive.

_Okay, I've got one. Come on! Come on! _Sango returned to her fighting stance as five sennin charged towards her once more. She maneuvered herself around three blades, decapitating one sennin but not without taking a blade to her upper left thigh, a gush of blood leaking from the gash causing a scream to rip from her throat.

She stumbled towards a tree, putting most of her weight off of her left side as she caught her breath.

"She bleeds. And whose blade had the joy of tasting that scarlet wine of hers?" A sennin wickedly taunted.

"It was I." One sennin smirked as he raised his blade to his lips, snaking a tongue upon the dripping crimson liquid. "Delicious." He slithered, as her blood dripped from his lips.

Sango could only growl in disgust at the display as she stood to her feet once more. "I'm not done yet!" She declared.

"Nor are we!" The sennin attacked once more and Sango was ready for them. They neared her forefront but to her shock, faked as they dodged her body, sweeping around to her rear.

"What!" Sango quickly turned on her heels in order to counter them from behind but was stopped dead as she felt what her mind first told her was hot ice go through her abdomen. It wasn't long before her mind registered what had just happened as she slowly lowered her head to view what she already knew was there. She could see the glint of the metal as it held itself steady within her gut, a trail of crimson dripping from its center.

"I think that she is done now, don't you agree?" A sennin smirked towards the other, whose katana impaled the demon slayer.

"I think that you are right." He violently removed his weapon causing Sango to collapse onto the ground upon her wounded belly, completely unconscious.

"Two lost is a short price to pay for this moment. She is finished."

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku's voice could be heard calling from the distance, alerting the sennin to be prepared to strike once more. "Sango! Kagome! Where are you?" Miroku's voice grew closer and closer until soon his image could be seen through the brushes.

"It appears we have a visitor." A sennin stated with a wicked tone.

Miroku had finally arrived onto the scene only to find Hiraikotsu lying upon the ground. Before he could venture further into the area, the sennin confronted him. "Sennin!" Miroku gasped in confusion and shock.

"That's right monk. And you shall not pass, this area is forbidden." A sennin warned darkly.

"Where are Sango and Kagome? What have you done with them?" Miroku questioned firmly.

"The girl we have not touched. The slayer, however, is no more." A sennin replied as he dropped a bloodied piece of Sango's fabric upon the ground before the monk.

"What?" Miroku's eyes widened in horror. _Sango...no._ "What have you...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" In a fit of rage, Miroku released his wind tunnel, wanting nothing more than revenge. "WIND TUNNEL!"

Just then, he could hear the familiar buzz of poison coming from the distance and it wasn't long until he saw Naraku's poisonous insects surrounding the sennin, causing him to immediately close the void in his hand. "Saimyosho!" _Naraku!_

"Hmm, we must take leave." And before Miroku could blink, the remaining four sennin made their speedy escape into the depths of the forest.

Miroku rushed further into the area only to find Sango face down on the ground in a small pool of her own blood. "Sango!" He rushed to her side, turning her over to see the many cuts and bruises that tainted her beautiful face. Her hair was matted and tattered through with dirt and blood. He could see the wound in her abdomen, and with quick thinking, ripped parts of his garments to create a makeshift bandage for her. "Sango, you have to hold on! You can't leave me! I won't let you leave me like this!" The desperation and fear was evident in the monk's voice as he attempted to stop the bleeding in Sango's abdomen. Lifting her and her items into his arms, he quickly carried her off towards the village. "Everything will be alright. You'll be alright, I promise." _Please...don't leave me._

* * *

Inuyasha ran top speed as he continued to follow Kagome's scent into the forest. He was determined to find her and be near her. He felt that she needed to be by his side at all times. Mainly because he truly cared about her and wanted nothing more than to protect her in these times of darkness and despair, but also because of what Kikyo had told him of her.

_"Kagome is key."_

_If she's the key to all of this, then I definitely have to have her with me at all times._

Suddenly, a foreign scent invaded his senses then. Its demonic and eerie fumes caused him to stop immediately and search his premises. "Something's here." He said to himself.

"Indeed. Some _thing_ is here." A strange voice sounded from above.

"Who are you! Come out and show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted.

"There is no need for the blind to see." The voice responded.

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"You are blind. Your eyes do not see, but your ears must now listen." The voice continued.

"Listen to what! I'm not listening to anything until you tell me who the hell you are!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome, has betrayed you." The voice began.

Inuyasha flinched, slightly taken aback by the words spoken to him. "What are you saying?"

"Ah, are you listening _now_?" They teased.

"Just get on with it! What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean Kagome betrayed me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"The wolf prince..." Silence arose within the forest then. A slow, unnerving silence.

"What about him?" Inuyasha broke the silence as he questioned the mysterious voice with a chilling, dark tone, his fist tightening until his knuckles whitened.

"...He, _knew _her."

Comprehending immediately, Inuyasha's eyes widened as his mind raced.

_"...All because of one night of..."_

_"Sooner or later I'll find out the truth!"_

Her deep brown eyes flashed within his memory. The memory of hidden truths that she refused to reveal. Secrets so dark that not even she could maintain them. _Her eyes, they aren't what they used to be. She and Koga...NO! Damn it...NO!_

"You...lies! I don't believe you! You're lying!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Question the girl. You will find the truth within a lie."

Inuyasha couldn't think, he could barely breathe. He didn't even want to think about what had just been told to him being a possible truth. "No, Kagome wouldn't..." He trailed not even able to speak what was being insinuated. His eyes then narrowed in anger as the image of the wolf prince appeared within his psyche. "She's going to explain this. Kagome, where the HELL are you!"

He made his dash further into the forest, continuing to follow her scent even more determined to find her now than ever. _She WILL tell me the truth._

The dark figure descended from a tree above, their red tresses flowing around them in a fiery dance of wicked freedom. "Hmm, and now we play it _my_ way." Nozomi spoke as she smirked into Inuyasha's direction.

_**To be continued...**_

**Next Chapter:**_** Naraku's Scheme and Nozomi's Heart**_**- Naraku finally makes his move on Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome. Nozomi talks with Kikyo.**

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Season 2!" Catch ya later, oh and don't be shy, tell me what you think. Thank you come again.


	16. Naraku's Scheme and Nozomi's Heart

A/N: Hey again! And here's Chapter 16. I'm trying to drag the story out a bit, come on gotta leave ya wanting more right? Well here it is, I do hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this one either, your feedback always has been and always will be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Darkness" lyrics ownership of Disturbed.

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 16: Naraku's Scheme and Nozomi's Heart**

"It is time." Naraku smirked as he viewed his enemies within Kanna's mirror. Miroku was aiding an unconscious Sango as Shippo, Yuuka and Kirara anxiously looked on. Inuyasha continued to rush through the forest, violent determination etched upon his features. Kagome was just leaving the pond and sauntering her way back to the village. Koga lay upon the ground with his eyes closed as the afternoon sun soon began to fade into the evening, warming his chiseled body. Kikyo, she continued to walk throughout the forest, her soul gatherers accompanying her with their deathly presence. She appeared to have a specific destination, and Naraku could only wonder what she was thinking in that moment in time. _Hmm, Kikyo. You seem to be deep in thought. What is it that you plan to do?_

"Naraku..." Kagura trailed, to bring her master out of his reverie.

"Yes. Go now." Naraku ordered. And Kagura nodded her compliance without a second hesitation.

"And now, we will finish it. Someone, is going to die." Naraku smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Oh Miroku, is she going to be alright?" Shippo sniffed. He was so worried for the fallen demon slayer's well-being, and couldn't fathom the thought of losing such a dear friend so suddenly.

Miroku said nothing but only continued to nurse Sango back to health to the best of his ability. Yuuka noticed his distant demeanor and concluded that he would want time alone with the slayer.

"Young Shippo, come with me. We must fetch more medicinal herbs to further aid your friend." Yuuka gently ordered.

"O-okay." Shippo stood to his feet then, wiping a few tears from his youthful, green eyes as he followed Yuuka out of the hut. "Come on Kirara." He called to his smaller friend, who with a weak meow, followed close behind.

His mind refused to admit it to himself, but deep down he truly was uncertain of whether or not Sango would make it. He lightly dragged a knuckle upon the pulse of her neck, and could feel the rapping beginning to weaken, telling him that life was abandoning her body by the minute. She had been stripped down from the torso up, a thin cloth concealing her breasts as he applied more medicine to the gaping would in her abdomen. The bleeding had stopped, however, it was no mistaking that she had lost far too much blood.

He gazed upon her face and he could see death pulling to take her under completely. _Guardians of the Netherworld, I beg you to show mercy and release your hold upon my dear Sango's soul._ Miroku gently grasped her hand into his own raising it slightly to hold against his cheek. _She's so cold._ That was all it took. He could no longer fight the tears that begged to be released as a few droplets landed upon the bedding. "Oh Sango. Why did you leave? What was the purpose of that?" A thought then came to his mind then. It was obvious that Kagome and she had gone together. _Were the two of them attacked? Where is Kagome? Is she...no...no I won't think like that, I can't..._He could feel the heat beginning to escape Sango's finger tips even further, and it internally killed him to know that there was nothing more that he could do.

"I'm so sorry...my dear Sango." He then slowly leaned over her, tenderly brushing her sore and cool lips with his own. "I love you. I..." The slip of life from her lips caused him to choke upon his words. One last pulse. One last heartbeat. One last breath...sealed with one last kiss. The tears then began to stream down his cheeks ruthlessly as he sobbed into her lifeless lips. "I...I love you. I always will."

"Miroku we're back with more medi-" Shippo was cut off as he saw Miroku silently sobbing over Sango's still form. "Miroku?" Shippo swallowed. He then looked upon Sango's lifeless body, and it was then that it donned on him; what had happened. "Sango?" He whimpered.

Kirara slowly made her way towards the head of Sango's bedding. She knew before the words were uttered. She expressed her grief with low meow's and whines.

"S-Sango?" Shippo cried.

"Oh dear." Yuuka covered her mouth as a tear slipped down her cheek. She watched as Miroku raised himself upon his knees, staring off into the visible outside through the hut's window. The whites of his eyes were red and puffy from shedding heavy tears. His irises seemed to grow even blacker than before as a look of what one would determine as severe anger and rage filled them.

_Naraku._

* * *

"Sango?" Kagome called around the area searching for her friend. She was certain that Sango had gone into this direction. _Where is she? _"Sango!" Kagome called once more as she wandered the area. Her foot then caught onto an object causing her to trip and fall to the ground. "Ah!" She screamed as her eyes caught sight of the object. "A body!" She scampered away to a nearby tree, only to come in contact with something wet and sticky upon its bark. Viewing her palm covered with crimson stains, she screamed once more at the unsightly substance. "Blood!" She looked around her and caught sight of the two slain bodies of the sennin, and blood stains splattered upon the nearby plant life and forest floor. "What happened here?" She questioned, worry suddenly overcoming her. "Sango! Are you alright? Sango!"

She ran throughout the forest searching for Sango but found no sign of her. _Oh no! Where is she? What happened to her?_ Kagome frantically searched the area to no avail. "Oh no! Oh no this is all my fault!" She said to herself as she continued to run through the forest in desperate search of her friend. She then collapsed onto her knees in despair and exhaustion. Palming her forehead her eyes then rested upon a piece of black cloth similar to Sango's slayer garb. Tilting her head to the side, she crawled towards the cloth viewing it warily. _It can't be._ The cloth was covered in blood causing a shiver to run throughout Kagome's body. She continued to study the fabric, and it wasn't long before she realized that it was indeed torn from Sango's slayer suiting. "No. Sango." She was about to stand to her feet and rush back towards Yuuka's village, until she felt another presence...and familiar jewel shards. She turned quickly only to be greeted by a strike to her cheek, knocking her out cold.

* * *

"Hmm, perfect." Nozomi smirked to herself as she sat upon a small hillock viewing the events in her mind.

"So, I have finally found you." A voice sounded from behind her.

Nozomi's eyes snapped open in shock at the familiar voice calling to her from behind. _The priestess._ "Kikyo." The name slipped from her tongue sourly.

"You have been busy..._princess_." Kikyo mockingly emphasized the word 'princess' to get under Nozomi's skin.

Her brow quivered slightly at Kikyo's bold usage of that word, a feeling of uneasiness suddenly rising within. However, Nozomi would not be taken under so easily. _It will take more than that, priestess._ A coy smile danced upon her lips. "I must say that I'm impressed. Not only did you survive my hold upon your heart, but you've also managed to track me down sooner than I thought."

"Is that what you think?" Kikyo questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Nozomi turned to face her then.

"You truly believe that you held my heart?" Now Kikyo wore a coy smile. "You truly are foolish."

Nozomi narrowed her eyes slightly at Kikyo's blatant insult. Turning from her, that wicked grin appeared once more. "Perhaps. After all, we all know that only one demon has ever had the beautiful _privilege_ of holding your heart. Or to be more precise...a mere, _half_ demon."

Kikyo's exterior remained unchanged as she refused to wane at the mercy of Nozomi's words. She also knew what the demon was trying to do. _Going for the mind again now, are we? I must say, I had expected more from you._

"That is the reason you remain in this world is it not? To gain his heart once more?" Nozomi pressed.

"I already have his heart." Kikyo stated with confidence.

"But not enough for him to follow you in death." Nozomi cruelly reminded. Though she was not facing the dead priestess, she could feel her tense up from her words. _Ah, so it _does_ still bother you._ "No, instead he chooses to stay amongst the living...with _her_."

Kikyo said nothing but only stared down at the sitting demon, watching as her red wine tresses swam in the evening breeze, the orange tint of the sun giving the strands a slightly chestnut hue. A soul gatherer gifted her with another orb of borrowed life as Nozomi continued on with her mind games.

"Tell me, Kikyo, do you not hate him for it? Do you not wish for your revenge? Does your heart not desire it so?" Nozomi inquired.

"My revenge lies not with Inuyasha. What my heart desires is a mystery even to myself. Yes, there was a point in time when I wanted nothing more than for Inuyasha to follow me to the grave. The thought of gaining peace in the afterlife once he breathed his last just as I had done fifty years prior seemed to be my only reason for remaining bound to this world. However, I understand that peace within myself cannot come through the death of someone whom I once loved, but instead through the destruction of someone whose heart knows nothing but hatred and darkness." Kikyo explained simply.

Nozomi smirked once again with a knowing chuckle. "Naraku."

"He has recruited you within his small army of evil deeds and deception I understand." Kikyo began.

"And what do you intend to do about it? Stop me?" Nozomi stood to her feet then, turning to face the dead priestess. The look upon Kikyo's face however caused a silent gasp to pass through her throat. Eyes widening slightly, Nozomi found herself taken aback by such a shift in the other woman's demeanor. _What is this? Do I see...concern?_

"You need not be afraid of me. For I have no intentions of killing you." Kikyo stated sincerely.

Her forthrightness briefly silenced Nozomi. She was not expecting such words from the priestess. Finding her voice once more, Nozomi maintained her cold persona. "Why should I fear you? You're nothing!"

Kikyo purposely did not respond to her insults, but only continued with her statement. "Hmm, no." She sighed.

"If you have no intentions of killing me, then what exactly do you intend to do?" Nozomi narrowed her eyes.

Kikyo stood silent for a moment, gazing into Nozomi's cold and wicked crimson orbs. She could see it, she could honestly see what it was that she was searching for. _It is there. Buried deep within._ Parting her lips to speak, she could sense the poorly masked anticipation that leaked from Nozomi's aura. "I intend, to free you...Princess Aya."

* * *

The darkened atmosphere of Naraku's quarters surrounded the remaining four corrupted sennin who kneeled before the heartless half-demon. Their eyes rested upon the cool tatami mat, refusing to meet with Naraku's as he spoke.

"The slayer, she is taken care of, yes?" Naraku knew the answer, yet his wicked ears longed to hear it spoken.

"Yes. She took a blade to the abdomen. There is no possible way that she could have survived with her other injuries." One sennin answered.

"Good, that should keep those fools busy." Naraku smirked.

"Inuyasha." Kanna suddenly spoke as she held up her mirror for Naraku to view.

A darker smile spread across his lips as his eyes lingered upon the display before him. "Yes, it has all been set into place."

* * *

She felt a cool breeze wash over her, waking her from her brief slumber. Slowly, she opened her eyes to get a glimpse of her surroundings. Rising to her elbows, she winced slightly at the minute pain in her cranium, causing her to bring her hand up immediately. "Oh, what happened?" She groaned.

"You're awake." She heard an all too familiar voice sound from behind her. Swallowing heavily, she forced herself to breathe before turning to meet her captor. Blinking rapidly, her eyes finally rested upon his tall and lean stature as he stood over her, hugging her form in the darkness of his shadow.

"K-Koga." She uttered shakily.

"Kagome." He repeated in a mock tone.

She couldn't find her voice, it was almost as if the very sight of him stole the gift of speech from her with no intention of return. She was alone, deep in the forest with someone that she currently deemed as psychotic and homicidal. "I-I..." She trailed.

"Shhh..." He crouched down to become eye level with her, causing the evening sun to shine over her form, blinding her slightly as she narrowed her eyes to shield them from its ruthless rays. "Don't say anything. Don't try to run. We're all alone, far from any active villages. No one, can hear us. No one can hear, you." The look in his eyes was completely wicked and unnerving. She no longer knew who was kneeling before her, smiling at her like a Cheshire cat. This creature, he claimed to love her, but how could she allow herself to love him back? How could she fall...for a stranger?

"I-I know. And...and I'm not afraid." She lied as her deep brown eyes burned into his now black pearls. She saw him arch an eyebrow. Taking in a thick breath, she continued with her speech which was quickly becoming mere words of self-reassurance. "That's right Koga. You don't scare me. I'm tired of running from you. I'm tired of making promises to myself and then breaking them. This is it. No more doubt, no more running. So if you're going to kill me, then just do it. Go ahead...free the both of us."

He did nothing but just stare at her blankly. The look on his face was so unreadable that she wasn't sure if he was shocked or motivated to follow her request. It made her both anxious and angry at the same time. Why wouldn't he speak? Why wouldn't he move? What was he waiting for? _Just do it! Do it, Koga!_

"Hmm." His eyes slanted as they rested upon her small frame.

_**"She has courage. I do not sense any fear. But what is this? Desperation? Does, this girl...have a death wish?"**_

_Perhaps..._

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Kagome continued, the expression on her face growing darker with the approaching night. "Do it! I hurt you remember? I betrayed you! I betrayed Inuyasha, my friends, my family, EVERYONE!" Suddenly, an urge arose within her as she balled up her fist, striking Koga across his left jaw. "DO IT I SAID! IT'S WHAT I DESERVE, RIGHT? So DO IT!" She continued to punch him across the face, blow after blow, and he did nothing but stare her in her tear-filled eyes. Her voice began to crack as she began to tearfully demand Koga to end her life. "WHAT'S WRONG? HAVING A CHANGE OF HEART! I said DO IT! KILL ME!"

_Where...are you? _Koga's mind drifted. _What should I do?_

Silence.

_Don't leave me alone...I can't be alone._ His mind continued to float in space as Kagome repeatedly struck him in his chest, her blows growing weaker by each tear that fell.

"Damn!" She then sobbed as she hovered over onto the ground, Koga sitting still before her. "Damn you."

* * *

"I fail to understand what you mean by 'free.'" Nozomi narrowed her eyes into Kikyo's direction. "And why do you insist on calling me 'Princess?'"

"Because, in your failed efforts to control my heart, you made one mistake." Kikyo responded.

"Oh? And what was that?" Nozomi cocked an eye.

A confident smile spread across Kikyo's lips then as she parted them to speak. "You let me into yours."

"Nonsense!" Nozomi huffed.

"I know now, that was not an illusion that you presented before your attack on me. You are Princess Aya, the Princess Peony. I have heard tales of your existence, and your mysterious disappearance not too long ago." Kikyo started, inwardly chuckling at the obvious shaken expression upon Nozomi's face. "So, what was it that Naraku promised you for your alliance?"

"What makes you think that it was _he_ who made the promise?" Nozomi countered.

"Naraku has been after myself and Inuyasha since over fifty years ago. I am sure that you hold nothing personal against myself or Inuyasha. Time does not allow such bitterness in your heart toward us to exist. So, I ask you again, what is it that Naraku has promised you for your assistance?"

Nozomi stood silent, refusing to answer the fallen priestess' question.

"Or perhaps I should ask, what lies have Naraku told you to use you in his dark plans?" Kikyo stated.

"Lies?" Nozomi echoed.

"Surely you do not believe that his promises are genuine. He will get what he wants from you, and once you have been used to his likening, he will abandon you, through death I am certain."

"Death?" Nozomi repeated once more.

"The jewel shards in your heart, they sustain your life do they not?" Kikyo pointed causing Nozomi to absently palm her chest where the shards rested. "He is near to completing the Shikon no Tama, which means, your days in this world are numbered. Your life, rest within his hands. The demons that he used to give you your power I'm sure he has every intention of returning to his own body."

"How do you..." Nozomi's eyes widened as she trailed with her question.

"Oh I know everything, you let me into your heart, and so...there is nothing that you can hide from me." Kikyo stated, earning dead silence from the demon construct. "I know why you take so closely to the Wolf prince who's heart you influence, and who's steps you now guide." She saw Nozomi swallow heavily. "Empathy."

"I..."

"You loved once...the spirit of the peony, your protector...your lover. Yet you feel that you betrayed him once you married the chosen suitor. You blame yourself for his death. Do you not still hold closely to the wilted peony? Is it not kept safe within your kimono, close to your falsely beating heart?"

"Shut-up! This is pointless! Naraku..." She trailed once again.

"Naraku." Kikyo started. "Do you honestly think that Naraku will reunite you with your true love? The essence of love is dead to him. He cares nothing for it or those that fall under its powerful influence, and that includes you."

"He...I'm..." Nozomi stuttered.

"The Wolf Prince, you identify with him, which is why you cling to his heart and soul. Why, you may even be fond of him." Kikyo insinuated.

"That's ridiculous!" Nozomi snapped.

"Then why are you trying to get him to kill the one that he loves?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes causing Nozomi to nibble on her lip in silence. "When Naraku was the injured bandit Onigumo, he yearned for my heart. And so he drove me to bind my true love into a deep and eternal sleep. He claims to hate me, but the heart of Onigumo still resides within his tainted soul, and so he seeks to destroy myself and my former beloved." Kikyo explained. "You bring out rage in the Wolf Prince influencing him to murder the one that he loves. It is the same concept, and nothing more than the result of a lonely and broken heart...your heart."

"No..." Nozomi began to shake her head.

"Naraku knows this, and is using your weakness to his advantage. He wants to hurt Inuyasha, and is using you to do so. The plan was to have the Wolf Prince destroy Kagome, and myself to destroy Inuyasha. Then you would feed on our grievances and cause the Wolf Prince and I to turn on ourselves." Kikyo relayed all that she learned from Nozomi's heart back to the demon construct.

"You...how..." Nozomi gasped.

"Your true soul lies dormant now, suffocating under the horde of Naraku's demons that have taken over your body. They are eating away at your innocence, and once they have consumed your soul completely, you will forever become a part of Naraku once your duty has ended, unless you end this now." Kikyo warned.

"You...you're lying. You don't care for me, you just want to save your precious Inuyasha! Well, believe me when I say, once my sweet Koga gets a hold of him, your dear Inuyasha will be no more! He's stronger than that pathetic half-demon will ever be, and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do about it!"

"Your _sweet_ Koga?" Kikyo mockingly echoed.

"I give him what he wants." Nozomi growled.

"Do you now? Then tell me, is the death of Kagome something that he truly wants, or is that _your_ heart's desire?" Kikyo inquired causing Nozomi to jump back slightly. There was a break of silence for a moment, before Kikyo's soft voice interrupted. "If you make him do this, he will be hurt." _As will Inuyasha._ She thought to herself.

"Hurt." Nozomi repeated blandly as her eyes drifted into the open field before her. Night had completely taken over the land as moonlight bathed the blades of grass beneath her feet so elegantly.

_Heed my words. Do not do this horrible thing._

* * *

"Kagome's scent heads right in this direction!" Inuyasha stated aloud to himself as he traveled hurriedly throughout the forest. Determination, uncertainty, and anger were the emotions that fueled his steps as he leaped and bounded from trees and rocks, across streams, up mountains, and past a waterfall as he grew nearer to Kagome's scent.

_"The wolf prince..." Silence arose within the forest then. A slow, unnerving silence._

_"What about him?" Inuyasha broke the silence as he questioned the mysterious voice with a chilling dark tone, his fist tightening until his knuckles whitened._

_"...He, _knew_ her."_

_NO! NO! NO! She wouldn't do that! Kagome, she just wouldn't do that! I won't believe this! She wouldn't do that to me!_

Inuyasha continued on his abrupt journey to retrieve Kagome moving as fast as his hanyou legs would carry him. His mind kept replaying the mysterious stranger's words mercilessly, filling him with a deep rage so strong that he feared he may do something stupid once he finally found her. "Kagome, you had better explain EVERYTHING!"

He knew that he had gone off with Kikyo behind Kagome's back, but he had never gone farther than passionate and extremely heated kisses and embraces. And even that made him guilty. However, his mind could not conceive or even fathom the thought of Kagome going so far as to sleep with Koga. And truly, he didn't want to. "I mean it Kagome, no more secrets between us. Tonight, we tell it all!"

* * *

Kagome sat across from Koga as the Wolf Prince stared at her darkly. She had no idea where she was, and truly had no intentions of getting lost in the deep forest. Furthermore, she knew that Koga wouldn't let her so much as change sitting positions as he continued to grim her from his place upon a large stone.

She had time to sit by and contemplate her actions not twenty minutes before this very moment. She couldn't believe that she had basically begged Koga to kill her. _What was I thinking? He could've totally offed me then!_ She was filled with such frustration and was tired of him harassing her and her friends. And the guilt...the guilt of everything was truly killing her inside. _I guess I kinda lost it for a minute._

"Kagome..." Koga began as his eyes rested upon the forest floor, his wild and unbound midnight tresses dancing around him in the nightly breeze.

"Y-yes, Koga?" Kagome answered.

"Why...why did you make love to me?" The question seemed to come from out of nowhere that Kagome wasn't sure of how to respond.

"I..." She trailed.

"If you don't love me, then why? Why would you do that with me and you never really meant to stay with me?" His voice was dead and held no emotion whatsoever. He seemed to be a soulless being roaming the earth with no purpose. He was so empty and lost...gone.

"I'm...not...I don't know." That was the only answer that she could supply. Truly, she couldn't understand her own actions, and she was so disgusted by them that it made her sick.

"You don't know?" He echoed flatly.

"I...I was so hurt and lost...I was feeling so alone and unwanted. I just did this really stupid thing." Kagome sighed.

"Did I make you feel better?" His tone remained emotionless.

She said nothing but only stared at him. She watched as he rose to his feet then and started towards her. The look in his eyes was beyond frightening causing her to immediately stand to her feet and begin to slowly back away.

_Uh-oh!_

"Koga..." She looked him directly in his dark eyes as she continued to back away from him.

"The way I feel..." He began, "I feel the same way. I'm nothing, I can't even cry anymore. I'm so _empty_, and _lost_." He said the last two words almost as if to be mocking her statement.

She backed away further until she felt her back make contact with a tree, stopping her dead in her tracks. He was less than inches in front of her now. "Ko-"

"Shh!" He hushed her quickly as he placed his index finger over her lips. "Just make me feel better." And without any further hesitation, he grabbed her lips with his own forcing his tongue inside and practically devouring her whole. His hands held hers behind her back, the bark of the tree scraping painfully against the flesh of her hands from the pressure and friction of their bodies.

She wanted to push him off of her, yet she was unable to move. It was almost as if he held her within a vice so as not to allow any escape on her behalf. _STOP!_ Her mind screamed, yet he refused to yield as his kisses deepened. He then parted her legs with his knees, stepping between the opening to prevent any escape attempts.

Just then, she heard an abrupt movement to her right causing her to shift her eyes into that direction. What she saw nearly caused her heart to stop and her body temperature to drop completely. She wanted so much for Koga's advances to cease, but even she knew that at this point, all was inevitable, and the growing darkness within herself finally broke free consuming her whole as her eyes remained glued upon the figure to her far right.

Koga suddenly sensed that the two of them were no longer alone as he finally released Kagome's lips, taking in the air around him hungrily. His eyes then ventured to his left, and that's when he finally saw...their audience. A triumphant smirk danced across his lips as they both locked eyes. Soulless black meeting with fiery amber.

**Don't turn away, I pray you've heard the words I've spoken. Dare to believe for one last time...**

"I-In-Inu-yasha." Kagome could barely find her voice as her eyes rested upon Inuyasha's form. The look in his glowing amber orbs filled with so many emotions that she found it difficult to get a reading on at least one fragment of life that rested within them.

**And then I'll let the darkness cover me, deny everything, slowly walk away, to breathe again on my own...**

"So," Koga began, "are you just going to stand there, or do you have something to say?"

**Carry me away, I need your strength to get me through this. Dare to believe for one last time...**

Inuyasha said nothing but only remained locked within Koga's cold stare. So many feelings were washing throughout his body from what he had just seen. He truly didn't know how to react. The words of the mysterious stranger...were true. _So it's true._

**And then I'll let the darkness cover me...**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was at a lost for words. She saw his amber gaze briefly shift towards her and she immediately was filled with fear and agony. She could sense his pain and anger so strongly that it suffocated her soul and cut into her heart so violently, that all she could do was shed tears of guilt and hopelessness.

**Deny everything, slowly walk away...**

She wanted him to speak but all he did was stare voiceless. His hands clenched around his Tessaiga, and she could only wait anxiously for what his next move would be.

**To breathe again, on my own.**

* * *

Next Chapter: _Nozomi's Desire-_ As Inuyasha confronts Kagome about her affair with Koga, Naraku threatens Nozomi.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. Don't fret, there's much more in store for our favorite characters here. Find out what happens when chapter 17 is up soon!


	17. Nozomi's Desire

A/N: Whoa! I didn't mean to go THAT long without an update. I went out of town for a while and that REALLY threw me off. So yeah...sorry! Don't hurt me! Well, there are only four more chapters left in this long journey that I've taken you all on. I hope that you enjoy every last minute of it. Thank you so much for your reviews and support, keep them coming! Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Love Dump" lyrics ownership of Static-X

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 17: Nozomi's Desire**

"Naraku! We have a problem!" Kagura rushed into her master's dark quarters, bitterness and anger etched upon her features.

"Yes. I know." Naraku nodded as his eyes shifted ominously over to Kanna's mirror, viewing the display of Nozomi and Kikyo conversing in the field. The wicked gleam in his narrowed eyes deepened as he continued to observe the two before him.

_Foolish woman._

* * *

The moon shone bright on the field of flowers at their feet as they stood before one another faced off in what could determine the futures of not just their lives, but those that they cared for as well. A soul gatherer gifted its charge with the needed sustenance as it snaked its lifeless figure around her body, briefly enveloping her in its deathly white glow. She gazed upon the other's features and could see the internal struggle that was taking place within. _She is fighting it. So she does care for him. How odd. And yet somehow, I do understand._

"So it is true then. You do care for the wolf prince." Kikyo stated observantly.

"I-I...understand him." Nozomi responded brokenly.

"Oh? Do explain what you mean by that." Kikyo insisted.

"He has been hurt...by love. Love, has...bled him dry." Her eyes drifted to the open field before them. The swaying blades of grass created a shimmering effect as the moon continued to illuminate the ground below. Her crimson eyes narrowed as old memories -mortal memories-, flooded her mind.

_"I will keep him by my side and protect him. I will care for him just as he has for me. No matter what happens my love, we will always be together. Never forget that." Princess Aya smiled to herself as she caressed the peony next to her bedding joyous at the thought of always being accompanied by her precious and dear peony spirit; that ever so handsome samurai who aided her in her time of momentary distress._

_"Aya, my dearest daughter, are you ready?" Her father called from the outside._

_She stood then, dressed in her full wedding garb, taking one last breath before exiting her quarters. She left behind a calming breeze, failing to notice her precious peony as its petals began to fall, and its soil began to dry._

"I came back that night after the reception for my wedding to the young Lord of Ako, only to find him wilted and dead. In that moment, it was as if a shield had been lifted. I felt vulnerable and alone; cold. I cried until the nerves in my eyes were sore and raw. I was guilty. I was too weak to deny my father's wishes. The spirit of the peony, he was always there within the flower, watching over me. Loving me. And I could feel it. In my dreams he would come to me. Hold me in his arms, giving me warmth that I could never attain in this world. Every waking hour was a tortuous moment away from him, yet still comforting to know that he would always be there, watching over me as I slept. I cared for him as much as possible. I gave all that I could give, but it wasn't enough. Every great love has its end. It's a matter of how you live on after it has wilted." A single tear slid down Nozomi's cheek then as a realization hit her. "I-I...have failed him. Even in this afterlife, I have tainted what was once shared between us. By the gods, as they are my very witness, I have betrayed everything that we had, everything that was promised only to go on an empty vendetta against complete strangers, all in the name of a love that no longer exist. Our love. It-it's...it was all in vain."

"That is where you are wrong." Kikyo interjected.

"What?" Nozomi's watery eyes widened.

"Your love will forever live on. You cannot taint it, no matter what you do. It has lived and it has died, but dwells in the spirit realm just as it was before. Real." Kikyo explained.

"I betrayed him. I should never have married. I abandoned him, when he showed me nothing but kindness, protection and genuine love. I betrayed him! I manipulated him! I killed him!" Nozomi shouted as more tears began to fall. She was beginning to lose control over their flow much to her confusion. "I'm...I'm no worse than Kagome."

Kikyo finally understood now. Nozomi's desire. She saw herself in Kagome and her late love in Koga._ Naraku, you are unscrupulous indeed. To prey on this woman's heart like this. Your evil knows no bounds._

"Do you not see priestess? I have to make things right. Koga, my peony spirit, they...deserve to be loved just the same. YOU deserve to be loved just the same. And whomever wishes to interfere with that, should pay. Even if it is the lovers themselves." Nozomi answered blankly.

"Kagome and Inuyasha." Kikyo stated.

"They keep running. Do you not see how they keep running? Inuyasha is so problematic. Not only does he run, but he threatens the love between Kagome and Koga. He...is an interference..." Her eyes then began to glow crimson causing Kikyo to narrow her eyes suspiciously. "He has to pay."

_Hmm._ Kikyo frowned at the comment. Nozomi's desire was a deadly one. And Inuyasha was the main target.

* * *

"Inuyasha, it's not-"

"Save it!" Inuyasha spoke darkly.

"Don't talk to her that way." Koga intervened causing Inuyasha's fiery amber gaze to shift onto him. He could see the underlying rage and pain, and immediately went on the defense for whatever the hanyou was prepared to do.

"Don't you start with me...you son of a bitch." Inuyasha growled.

His words sparked anger within the wolf prince as well. Anger that Kagome could sense all too well as she slipped from the tree and between the two males.

"You guys, please don't-"

"QUIET!" Inuyasha yelled. Trying his best to remain composed, he reiterated the request. "No more lies. No more secrets." His amber orbs burned directly into Kagome's deep brown ones. "You tell me everything."

"She doesn't have to-" Before Koga could protest, he found that Inuyasha's fully powered Tessaiga was barely grazing his throat, causing him to cautiously step back with his hands raised in surrender.

"YOU!" He locked eyes with Kagome once more, his gaze intense and heated. "Tell me...EVERYTHING!"

"I..." Kagome trailed as she looked at the two males before her. She could barely breathe let alone speak as she felt an invisible spotlight shine upon her form, beckoning her to tell all, and leave nothing unsaid and covered. _Oh god._

* * *

"What are we gonna do Miroku?" Shippo sobbed as he achingly watched the pained monk kneel beside Sango's lifeless body. He seemed to be trapped in a death trance, a catatonic like state that left him deaf and blind to all outside activities. He was still as stone, his muscles as stiff as those of the dead woman that lied before him; the woman that he loved dearly.

"Come now Shippo, let us leave him alone for the moment." Yuuka sniffed as she gathered the young kitsune into her arms and started outside of her hut.

The room was now painfully silent. So still and motionless that even the wind from the outdoors failed to enter into its tightened quarters. It felt as though everything that he once held dear to his heart had been violently stripped from him in this very moment. His mind was running a mile a minute supported by a soul that was slowly becoming more empty with every passing breath that he took. _She's...gone. Sango's...really, gone. This...this can't be...this can't be, real. _He mentally repeated the silent chant as if to be both confirming and denying the agonizing truth that was set before him in this very instant.

His eyes remained fixated upon her limp and pale form. With his special gifts he could sense it. Sango was no longer there. He forced his hand to rise from his knee to rest upon her chilled hand. Just the slightest touch seem to freeze him internally, the cold front engulfing his heart completely and shattering it into infinite pieces of anguish. Drawing his hand back, he then turned it over getting a short glimpse of his own generational curse. His eyes flashed then to reflect pure and indisputable rage. _Naraku! He's to blame for this! He's to blame for everything! My curse, Sango's family, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome, and now he's finally finished what he started and taken the life of the woman that I love! _His bottom lip began to quiver at the mere thought and reality of Sango's death. _He'll pay for this! If I have to go down with him, Naraku WILL die! _

* * *

"So what do you plan to do Nozomi? Will you surrender your hold on the wolf prince? Or will you continue on this mindless death trap that Naraku has set up for you?" Kikyo continued to pry into the demon's heart in hopes of reaching the true soul that lied beneath the surface entrapped by the many demon spirits that poisoned her constructed body.

"I..." Nozomi was confused. Though she was loathe to admit it, she truly was uncertain of what path she was to choose. _I don't understand. Why do her words effect me so? I'm more powerful than this. What is this? What is she doing to me?_

_**Free me!**_ A voice from within Nozomi shouted, causing her to release a startled gasp from her throat. She couldn't tell where the voice had come from. Was it in her mind? Or did it come from, somewhere else? _Who's there?_

_**Listen!**_ The voice continued. _No! I will not be so easily controlled! Leave me!_

_She is struggling. I can sense her fight. Continue to fight, but do not allow those demons to win._ Kikyo thought to herself as she watched the demon continue to struggle. Her eyes then ventured towards her chest where the sacred jewel shards were embedded. _They are tainted. They hold her back._ It was then that Kikyo began to advance towards the demoness while she remained trapped within her internal battle.

Nozomi noticed as Kikyo began to approach her and immediately took on a defensive posture. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She warned, but it was only half-hearted as Kikyo could easily tell from the way in which her voice cracked. Her body began to tremor slightly the closer Kikyo became. "Stay away!" She warned with an even weaker tone than before.

"Your pain feeds the darkness of the jewel shards in your chest." Kikyo began. "They will only hinder your battle further."

"There is no battle here! Stay, away...from me!" Nozomi, out of fear and frustration, held up her palm releasing an energy sphere into Kikyo's direction.

Stopping quickly, Kikyo brought up her bow causing the attack to bounce off of its sacred shield and begin shooting back towards Nozomi with lightening speed.

"WHAT!" Nozomi was in too much shock to dodge the attack as it struck her in the chest knocking her to the ground.

Kikyo continued towards the demoness, determined to complete what needed to be done in order to end the chaos. Finally making it near the demoness, Kikyo kneeled down beside her injured form.

"You, stay away...priestess!" Nozomi coughed out.

"This must be done." Kikyo stated simply as she placed a gentle hand upon the other's chest, a pink light emanating from the center as the tainted jewel shards slowly began to become purified.

"What are you...AH!" Nozomi screamed as the weighing pain of darkness began to gradually release its hold upon her heart. Memories of a past life then began to flash within her mind in broken segments, flooding her to the point of overflow causing her to cry out even further. "NOOO!"

_"Oh my handsome samurai, I will never leave your side."_

_"O Sadayo San, he comes to me in my dreams. You must understand, that it is more than admiration. I love him dearly."_

_**"I will never leave your side Aya-hime, we will forever remain in this...together."**_

_**"Oh my love, never let me go."**_

_**"I will not."**_

"NOOO! Make it stop!" Nozomi arched her back in efforts to release Kikyo's hold upon her, but the priestess was persistent and refused to waiver until her task was completed.

_I can feel it. It is working. The shards, they are purifying. The demons...they are losing. Princess Aya, you must awaken!_

"AAAH!"

_**Hear me...give me your eyes.**_ The voice whispered, just as Nozomi's eyes shot open to reveal deep brown orbs glazed over with tears and burdens.

* * *

"That wench!" Kagura shouted in anger as she and Naraku viewed the events within Kanna's mirror. "I told you we couldn't trust her! A few words from a dead priestess and she turns the other cheek!"

"Do not worry Kagura, I had prepared for such an occurrence." Naraku smirked.

"What?" Kagura's eyes widened.

"She will not escape so easily. Kikyo is a cunning woman yes, but you forget, I hold Nozomi's _true_ desire." Naraku chuckled wickedly.

"Hmm." Kagura furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to the mirror once again. _What could he be scheming exactly? _She thought as she spared him a look from the corner of her eye.

* * *

She had told him everything. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't continue to lie to him. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She started from the beginning, telling all in detail from what had happened from then up until that very moment. The area was frighteningly chill and uninviting. No one spoke a word after Kagome had finished her story, not even Koga. It seemed as if he was just as surprised as anyone else that she had confessed everything to Inuyasha as she did, in his presence at that!

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. He slowly lowered his Tessaiga to his side, the weapon transforming into its rusted and smaller self as he did so. His eyes were wide with disbelief and disgust. So many emotions were surging throughout his system that he found it difficult to get a hold onto them. _He...she...they...and then he...and she...and he..._ His mind fought to grasp onto at least one lucid thought as his brain tried its hardest to process every detail that had been fed to him in such a short amount of time. "You..." His eyes burned into the ground upon which they stood, the moonlight glimmering off of the swaying blades of grass so elegantly.

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome started but was cut short as his hand shot up to silence her words. She flinched slightly at the gesture, fighting back tears as she clenched at her chest in efforts to soothe the slight ache that had developed there.

His amber eyes were widened and unreadable as they continued to bore into the ground intensely. "You, slept with...THAT?" Inuyasha said mostly to himself, but loud enough for the other individuals to hear. "And YOU..." He began as his eyes rose to focus dangerously upon the wolf prince's slender frame. "You...you tried to RAPE her!" He growled, his fangs showing as his inner anger began to boil through to the surface. "The kid! It was YOU! And then you tried to KILL her? TWICE?" Inuyasha practically screamed as he slowly began to advance towards Koga, cracking his knuckles and powering his Tessaiga once more.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to calm him, though she knew that at this point all was useless. He was completely unreachable.

Koga appeared to be a deer in the headlights as his eyes darted between Inuyasha and Kagome. _Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me alone. _His unconscious mind pleaded to the darkness in which his soul was left. "You got it all wrong." Koga forced out through gritted teeth.

"Oh do I now? So you're calling Kagome a LIAR?" Inuyasha shouted as he gained in on the wolf prince.

"Inuyasha please don't!" Kagome cried.

"It's true. I made love to her. Best experience of my life." Koga added with a smirk, instantly pressing the last of Inuyasha's buttons as the hanyou then charged towards him, brandishing his sword for death.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome shouted, quickly forgetting the situation. She gasped then. _Oh no..._

_"Kagome what are you saying? Are you leaving me?" Inuyasha was shocked._

_"No, I'm freeing you." And with that said she snatched the beads that shrouded his neck, causing them to splatter onto the ground like heavy raindrops._

_He gasped at this action as he watched the broken beads roll about the mountain's rocky surface. "Kagome-"_

_"Inuyasha." She began softly as she gazed weakly upon the fallen beads. _

_A large part of him just wanted to reach out and wrap her small body into his arms, hold her until the end of time, but he was just frozen in shock at what she had just done. She literally broke her hold on him. He didn't know whether to be grateful or worried. At the moment, he was certain that the latter was the more appropriate feeling. He stared upon her face longingly wanting so much to raise her face and be able to look directly into her brown orbs. But he didn't. "I'm-"_

_"Stay. Away from me." _

"No." Kagome stood there, eyes widened in horror as she watched Inuyasha continue with his enraged attack upon Koga, her words having no effect on him whatsoever.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha swung his sword towards the wolf prince who quickly dodged the attack by temporarily going airborne and perching himself in a tree. "GRRR...GET DOWN HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted as he bounded for the tree, slashing the entire area with his wind scar. Ruins of vegetation lied in the wake of the attack as Inuyasha searched the area for any signs of Koga's remains. _Where the hell is he?_ Suddenly he felt a strike to the back of his neck with such incredible and unusual force that it caused him to stumble to his knees, his Tessaiga flying from his hands and concealing its now rusted self in a collection of bushes and fallen trees. "Damn you!" He ground out as he turned with his claws scratching towards Koga, but missing.

_He's too angry. He's not focusing._ Kagome thought anxiously to herself. _He's out of control!_ "Inuyasha, Koga, stop this! Please!" It was as if she were no longer existent as the two males continued to battle it out. She could sense it, someone was going to die in this fight. It was so raw, heated, and blood thirsty. She had never seen either one of them fight this hard, more specifically Inuyasha. Sure she had seen him get rather violent and serious, but never before had she seen him act on something so primal and so bent on taking another's life. Not since...his demon side took over. _No, I feel it, they're going to kill each other. _"STOOOOOOP!" Kagome screamed, finally gaining the attention that she so craved.

Inuyasha hovered over Koga with his clawed hands clenched around the other's neck as Koga did the same to his throat. The two slowly shifted their gaze towards Kagome, both refusing to let the other go.

"Please stop this. You have to listen, both of you. Koga, I think something is wrong with you." Kagome began.

"You're damn right something's wrong with him!" Inuyasha choked. "And it's gonna get even, worse...once I'm done with him!" He finished as his grip tightened around Koga's neck, evenly as the other did just the same.

"No, you don't understand. I mean, Koga, I think you're being influenced by something or someone. When I looked into your eyes, it was almost as if I were looking at someone else! Inuyasha THINK! Do you ever remember his eyes being BLACK?" Kagome pointed.

Inuyasha then looked down into the wolf prince's eyes, noticing that they were indeed black, almost as if to be looking into the abyss. _What the hell?_ He then retreated his hold upon the other's neck, pushing him off of himself as he did so. Standing to his feet with widened eyes, he continued to eye Koga further.

The wolf prince could only dust himself off as he stood to face the two before him. A look of bemusement and darkness lied etched upon his features. "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome. I'm not being influenced by anyone or anything. Love is the only thing that influences me. My love for you." His raven tresses flowed wildly around him in the midnight wind as he stared his love directly in the eyes.

"Then WHY are you trying to hurt me and those I care for?" Kagome pressed. "The Koga I know would never do that! The Koga I know loved me for real, I'm certain...I felt it." She spoke softly causing Inuyasha to widen his eyes in her direction.

"You're lying. You didn't feel anything." Koga replied robotically.

"Yes. Yes I did. That's why I ran Koga, I was...afraid. You showed me true love, and I couldn't handle it at that time. I was frail and vulnerable from loss, it was just too much for my heart to carry at that time." She continued.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Inuyasha grumbled but flinched once he saw Kagome gesture towards him with her eyes. _Just let me take care of this. No one has to get hurt._

"You felt it too Koga, didn't you? That's what binds you to me isn't it? True love?" Kagome pried.

"Stop it. You're lying. You didn't feel anything. You couldn't have! You just...you wanted him. You wanted _me_ to be _him_. I could never be _him_. I can never be...Inuyasha." Koga stated lowly.

"But you don't have to be." Kagome began to advance toward him, inch by inch she closed the gap between the two of them.

_Kagome, you better know what the HELL you're doing, making me stand here and watch this SHIT! _Inuyasha thought sourly.

"Huh?" Koga's eyes raised, his unruly and loosened locks unveiling his soulless black pearls to her.

"You see, you never had to be anyone but yourself with me. Just Koga." She smiled that beautiful smile.

"Just..._me_?" Koga repeated as she drew closer to him, and just as she advanced to become merely inches apart from him he gazed into her eyes.

"That's right." Kagome retained her smile. She could see it then. It was small and dismal, but she was sure that she could see him trying to tear through once again. The real Koga was trying to come alive once more. _I...I see you. Come back. Come back to me._

"I don't...have to be, Inuyasha? I can be me...Koga? And you would still...care?" His lips trembled as his eyes glazed over with tears that begged to be released. Swallowing, he anticipated her answer.

_Oh gimme a break!_ Inuyasha mentally griped as he folded his arms, turning his head so as not to have to witness the display.

"Yes." She spoke gently.

Suddenly, the darkness within his eyes faded as pools of cool cerulean began to seep through. Dropping to his knees, his body began to tremble. The trembling then soon subsided and he became no more than a catatonic statue as his icy blue eyes stared off into empty space.

"Koga?" Kagome knelt down before him, waving her hand in front of his eyes so as to get some sort of reaction out of him. "Koga?" Nothing. She then began to snap her fingers to generate some sort of reflex, yet still...nothing. "Koga!"

"Oh great, now he's gone vegetable!" Inuyasha huffed as he marched toward him, pushing past Kagome, and proceeded to smack and punch the wolf prince in the face as a means to wake him up. "Snap out of it ya mangy wolf!" He continued to smack him in the face until Kagome finally decided to halt his actions.

"Inuyasha, enough!" She flinched once she noticed him snatch away bitterly at her touch, actively turning his back to her. "Inuyasha-"

"No." He answered her unasked question. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before he decided to speak once more. "I may have done many things with Kikyo, I even foolishly chose her over you at one point. One may even say that it's my fault that you would do something like that." There was another break of silence before he finally decided to turn and face her. "But it's not!" He stated firmly. "Yes I hurt you. I understand that. But _you're_ responsible for your _own_ actions! Yes I briefly chose Kikyo, but I NEVER took it that far with her! Not _ever_!" He yelled causing Kagome to wince. "I'm sorry I hurt you Kagome. I really am! But I guess it wasn't enough was it? You had to be sure that I would pay for it everyday for the rest of my life didn't you!" He continued.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek then at his words. "Inuyasha please don't..."

"Well, congratulations. Mission accomplished." And with that said, he turned his back to her and began to head deeper into the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome shouted as the tears continued to fall mercilessly from her worn eyes.

"I'm going to find my Tessaiga! I dropped it over here somewhere!" He sensed her pain and guilt so heavy that it became overwhelming for even him. Sighing, he looked deep within himself, something that he was not used to doing.

_"Inuyasha, promise me...no...promise _yourself_ that whatever comes to past, whatever fate sets before you, that you will shield the one closest to your heart. Never stop caring, Inuyasha..."_

The words of the love goddess played within his mind once more.

_"Never stop caring, Inuyasha..."_

Inhaling a breath, he turned to face her once more, just looking at her as she leaned against a nearby tree, sobbing silently to herself. Even in her moment of pain and emotional torment did she look so beautiful, and despite all that he knew...pure.

_"Never stop caring..."_

_How can I?_ He thought truthfully. Finally summoning up all of the courage within, he parted his lips to speak once more. "I don't hate you." He said simply, causing her to raise her tear glossed eyes towards him. A look of shock and hopelessness evident within them. "No matter what you do, no matter what happens between us, I can never hate you." He locked eyes with hers, his fiery amber gaze, burning her from the inside out. "I get it now. That's how you feel about me, isn't it? That's why it's so hard to let go."

She said nothing but only continued to stare at him as the endless tears continued to flow down her cheeks and chin. Her breath heaving and becoming labored as she soon started to hiccup in short segments.

"Yeah." He turned then, continuing his search for his fallen weapon.

_I could never hate you either._ She thought to herself. Her eyes then shifted over towards Koga's catatonic form. _No matter what you do, I can never hate you._

* * *

Nozomi wearily made her way back towards Naraku's dwelling. Her countenance having changed greatly as her hair was now midnight black, her eyes a deep brown, yet still a lingering darkness rested within. _These demons. I must return them to Naraku's body. I don't care what happens to me. I'm done fighting his battles at the expense of my own soul._

She passed by the young boy from before, the one clad in the garb of a demon slayer. She stopped suddenly upon nearing his location. He looked up towards her, a look of innocent death evident within his eyes, and something deeper...bondage. She could only release a weak sigh upon seeing him. _Do you not tire of this yet?_ Turning from him, she continued into the castle with an indescribable fear and trembling. The first party that she encountered was the smaller demon with white hair. _That demon. Kanna._

"Master Naraku awaits you." She informed flatly.

Nozomi simply nodded as she proceeded into the darkness to meet with her "master." She could see his ominous silhouette through the shades before inhaling a breath and entering.

"Ah, Nozomi. You have returned." Naraku breathed. His back remained towards the entrance as he failed to face her. She could see the deep amethyst gaze of Kagura in a dark corner of the room, glowing in her direction as the floating gems burned onto her form.

"Yes. Master, Naraku." Nozomi feigned reverence as she bowed her head.

"No need for formalities now. After all, you've completed your mission." Naraku began.

"I...I have, mas-?" She cut off in shock. _How so? _

"You've done exactly what was expected of you. You have indirectly managed to inform Kikyo of our plans, while maintaining a soul tie with the wolf prince. His actions have managed to sever the bond between Inuyasha and Kagome." A smirk spread across his lips then. "You've also allowed yourself to be turned against me by the words of the dead priestess and thus surrendered the power I gave you into oblivion. I say, well done."

"I don't...I don't understand." Nozomi was confused.

"Your desire...you now wish for your desire to be filled, do you not?" Naraku coaxed.

"Y-yes. I would like for my love to be restored." Nozomi answered.

"Ah but you see, I said that you have done what was _expected_ of you, not what you were _supposed_ to do." Naraku raised. "The original plan was to have all four of them dead by now, steal their jewel shards and complete the Shikon no Tama. They have the remaining pieces. Or have you forgotten? Your love cannot be restored without the power of the Shikon no Tama."

"I..." _But what about _my_ jewel shards? They hold me to this world._

_"Surely you do not believe that his promises are genuine. He will get what he wants from you, and once you have been used to his likening, he will abandon you, through death I am certain."_ Nozomi replayed Kikyo's words within her mind.

_My love's restoration! I understand now. _An epiphany then arose upon Nozomi as her eyes widened and her hands began to shake with anxiety. _All of this, his lies...my love's restoration was in fact, _my_ destruction. He intended to reunite us, in the Netherworld, using my love for him...my weakness, to his advantage._ She was in a state of utter shock.

"Did you not hear me Nozomi?" Naraku reiterated.

"I'm sorry?" Nozomi blinked.

"The wolf prince. He is still a valuable asset to you. You hold his soul. You know what you must have him do." Naraku pressed.

"Inuyasha and the girl." Nozomi stated aloud.

"He is strong enough to make quick work of them yes? Once the job is done, you will then devour his soul, and at last the remaining jewel shards will be ours for the taking." Naraku explained.

Nozomi was silent with fear and disbelief. She had grown attached to Koga and as it stood, had no intentions of killing him. _I give him...what he wants._ _What he..._

_**"I shall always be with you, no matter what you may do or where you may go, I will always follow. I will always protect you, I will always love you. Never forget that."**_

The words of the peony spirit spoke to her then as an image of the handsome samurai that was her savior, protector, and only love flashed into her mind.

_**"Never forget."**_

_Never forget._

"So, Nozomi, what do you have to say?" Naraku smiled deviously.

_Hmm...Koga, fly with me one last time, my sweet._ Closing her eyes Nozomi delved deep into her own soul that was still connected to that of the wolf prince, preparing it for yet another dance. _Do you feel me, Koga?_

_Yes...I, I can feel you. You're right here with me, always._

_**One last time.**_

Just then, Koga's eyes shot open revealing his blackened voids once more.

"Where the hell did it go?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he continued his search for his Tessaiga.

Kagome remained seated by the tree appearing to almost be in a sorrow induced trance as she stared blankly off into space. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying heavy tears as she absently sniffed and coughed, trapped in that weary moment that one experiences after crying themselves weak.

**(I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me...)**

Suddenly a shadow shrouded her form causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Turning, she then saw him hovering over her, taking his claws and striking her down before she could release a full scream.

Hearing the sound of struggle coming from Kagome's direction, Inuyasha immediately turned on his heels only to find Kagome writhing on the ground holding her bleeding side. "KAGOME!" He shouted in worry as he rushed to her aid. He could see the blood dripping claws of her attacker as their dark tresses continued to dance in the late night breeze. From beneath the swaying veil of midnight silk he could see their dark piercing eyes staring death into his direction.

**Hand me a line, really hand me a line. Really hand me a line, hand me a line. Really hand it to me...**

"You, bastard." Inuyasha growled lowly as he saw Koga standing over Kagome as she cried in pain upon the forest floor.

_**One last time.**_

_One last time. _

**I always loved you, love dumpling. Your shit's like chocolate cake, and your ass smells like a rose...**

Just then Koga turned to the weakened form of Kagome, raising his claws for yet another strike.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged for the wolf prince at full speed, knocking him into a tree a few feet away from Kagome's location.

"Inu...yasha!" Kagome strained out.

**I really hate you, love dumpling. Now my bowels ache, drop down in a line.**

"GRRR! I'LL KILL YOU! DIIIIE!" Inuyasha screamed as he struck his claws across Koga's torso. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"N-no." Kagome breathed out but could only collapse as the sounds of the inevitable fight between Koga and Inuyasha carried on.

**Really hand me a line, really hand me a line. Hand me a line, really hand it to me.**

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Loved to Death

A/N: Hello and welcome to the 2006-2007 school year! Yes, I did this on purpose. I reasoned that computer usage during the school year is actually higher than the summer being that most kids are traveling or doing other outdoor activities. Sooo, with that in mind, and three more chapters left of this story to post, I say enjoy it while it's here, good luck with the new school year and I hope I didn't make you cry too much with this story.

P.S: My Battle of the Sexes story should make up for a lot of tears, unless of course you count tears of laughter, but that's a different issue ;).

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Song Disclaimer: **"Wytches Chant" lyrics ownership of Inkubus Sukubus

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 18: Loved to Death**

The monk stepped outside of Yuuka's hut to view his surroundings in the late night hour. The village was silent and still with slumber and inactivity. He felt Kirara sorrowfully rub against his ankle prompting him to look down and empathetically gather the small demon into his arms. Her saddened amethyst cat eyes bore into his and it seemed to only stir more pain within him.

"Do not worry Kirara. I'll take care of you now." Miroku promised softly. He heard her purr shortly before perching her upon his shoulder and taking off toward the nearby forest. "We'll take care of each other." And without looking back or a mere hesitation, he proceeded towards the collection of trees as he soon disappeared within the darkness.

_Naraku, this is the end of the line. Tonight...you die._

* * *

"DIIIE!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought down his Tessaiga over the wolf prince who quickly dodged the attack, causing Inuyasha to strike the ground, destroying the soil in the process.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, half-breed!" Koga taunted as he perched upon a tree branch, before charging toward the hanyou at full speed.

_I feel..._ Kagome began to get delirious as the blood streamed from the wound in her side. He had cut her deeper than she had initially thought. _Is this it?_

**_"No."_**A voice responded to her.

_W-who...who are you?_

**_"I am sorry Kagome, but this had to be done in order to free you from that demon."_** The voice answered.

_Demon? You mean, Inuyasha or do you mean..._

_**"I do not speak of your lovers."**_

_I...I don't understand. _Kagome's eyes began to glaze over as her limp body remained bleeding on the ground. The world around her began to execute a hypnotic dance as she slipped further into the realm of delirium.

_**"This has all been a game, Kagome. And you were the central figure."**_

_What are you talking about?_

**_"I had to bleed him from you." _**The voice explained.

_Him? Him who?_

**_"Bachi."_**

Kagome's eyes then widened at the mentioning of that name. _That demon._

As the voice continued to converse with Kagome did Inuyasha and Koga continue in their intense battle. Garments were torn and shredded from the others' bodies only to be replaced by portions of ripped and slashed flesh oozing of a warm, dark crimson, liquid.

"GRRR!" Inuyasha shouted as he knocked Koga halfway across the forest floor. "You hurt Kagome you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha spat.

"Kagome..." Koga trailed as he struggled to his feet. "She's..." He almost seemed concerned as his eyes ventured towards her form. His look of concern urged Inuyasha to do the same, he noticed the blood stain on her blouse had expanded as her now pale form lied weakly upon the ground.

"Oh NO!" Inuyasha, forgetting about his fight with Koga, rushed to her side then. "Kagome! Kagome, talk to me!" He cried out worriedly.

"Inu..." She trailed breathlessly.

"SHIT!" Ripping off a portion of his sleeve, he then applied the cloth to her wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. "I'll kill the bastard! I swear it Kagome! I'll kill him!" He swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of her blood on the palm of his hand. Hopping to his feet, he then turned to face the wolf prince, who only stood afar with a blank expression. A thought then arose within him. He had to suppress his anger and rage, and see the bigger picture.

"_...I think you're being influenced..._" Kagome's words rang in his ears as his amber eyes burned into the black voids that were the wolf prince's eyes.

Taking in a breath, he then began with his new method of attack. "What are you?" He questioned.

The wolf prince remained silent and only returned Inuyasha's death stares.

"Damn it! Answer me!" He demanded. "Whatever you are, I already know you're there. Controlling him. So why don't you just come on out and stop hiding behind the mangy wolf!"

After another moment of silence, Koga parted his lips to speak. "I am...desire."

"Huh?"

* * *

Kikyo continued on her way as she followed the trails of Nozomi's aura. _So, she has returned to him. _She mentally noted. She had expected the former princess to venture into Naraku's direction, and so she had took it upon herself to follow her demonic aura in order to locate the vile demon, to finally end this deadly masquerade once and for all.

_There is no end to his wicked deeds. To use such a delicate thing to attain the remaining jewel shards. To manipulate the loving emotions of true hearts this way is simply unforgivable. But I know if I am unable to stop him, she will. I must get to her and speak with her once more. If I could just reach her again, I am sure this darkness will be lifted. _Kikyo thought to herself as she continued behind Nozomi's aura. A conflicting aura, that it was, between good and evil was what made it so easy to identify. _Never before in all my years of existence as a priestess have I sensed such an intense internal battle between light and darkness._

The glimmering stars in the blackened sky soon faded away as an ominous cloud took form in the sky causing Kikyo to stop in her tracks. "That cloud. Such evil it possesses." Studying the cloud further, she soon came upon another feeling that emanated from its presence. "I sense...death."

* * *

He had ventured deep into the forest, employing his heightened spiritual senses as his guide. He had decided it best to leave Kirara and the others behind. After all, this mission was solo. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a dark cloud lingering in the night sky. _There they are. _Narrowing his eyes, he proceeded towards its location, determination and emptiness all evident within his dark orbs.

Just then, he heard swift movements all around him prompting him to halt his journey to gaze at the swaying bushes and trees above and below him. "I knew that you would be here."

At his words, one dark cloaked figure fell to the ground landing directly in front of him. Miroku, who appeared completely unfazed watched them as they rose to meet eyes with him. Their black, lifeless, voids bore straight through to his now deadened soul as it parted its pasty lips to speak.

"Monk. We have expected your presence in this moment." It spoke.

"Then you know what I am here to do." Miroku replied flatly prompting the other to nod nefariously.

"Come, he is waiting for you." The creature spoke darkly as three other cloaked figures dropped down from the surrounding forestry.

Without a second thought, Miroku followed closely behind the creatures further into the night. At this point, all hope for him was lost. All hopes for happiness and peace had now been violently shattered and all that was left now was a void in his heart deeper than that of the void that rested within the palm of his right hand.

_This is it. Sango...this is for you._

* * *

"Lady Yuuka! Miroku's gone!" Shippo wailed. "Sango's dead, Inuyasha took off! We lost Kagome! WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO!" Shippo cried out as tears welled up into his eyes. He and Yuuka had just returned from gathering some strange herbs that Shippo had never seen nor heard of before.

"Oh dear, I pray we are not too late." Yuuka sighed as she made her way towards Sango's body. Kneeling down, she placed her basket of herbs to one side as she gathered the fallen slayer's cooled hand into her own.

Shippo was now broken with tears as he cowered into the hut's corner, completely devastated over everything that had happened, and probably more that was soon to come. "This...isn't...f-fair! W-why is this...happening? Why d-did S-Sango h-have to d-d-die?" He sobbed. "W-why did Miroku g-go away? Where did Inu...yasha and K-Kagome go? Why a-are they leaving me? Everyone's leaving m-me!" Shippo continued to sob until he became red in the face, his breathing becoming slightly labored from the emotional onslaught.

"Hush young Shippo. You must not be afraid." Yuuka's voice was unnervingly calm. Or so Shippo thought.

"W-what do you mean?" Shippo was becoming worried. The old woman's demeanor was strangely still and slightly cold.

"Be silent." She whispered as her hand ventured to the bag attached to her waist. Upon first meeting the old woman, Shippo had thought it to be nothing more than a purse for currency, but that was not to be the case. The old woman reached down into the pouch removing what appeared to be beads. She then began to methodically wrap them around her hand before reaching for the basket of strange herbs. She placed the herbs over Sango's chest before closing her eyes and clasping her hands together in prayer.

_I-is she, blessing Sango's body?_ Shippo thought confused.

The old woman then began to chant incantations that Shippo had never before heard. He was becoming frightened and didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing? Lady Yuuka!" Shippo yelped as the area surrounding Yuuka and Sango began to glow with a pale light.

**Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inunna. Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inunna...**

Suddenly, Shippo noticed that the blood stains upon Sango's bandaged torso began to slowly fade away. The fine cuts and bruises upon her beautiful face and arms soon began to melt into the light as Yuuka continued to chant, the light around she and Sango growing brighter and more powerful with every syllable.

_What is...she?_

**Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inunna. Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inunna...**

As the old woman continued to chant, so did her mind and spirit become linked with that of Sango's. Visions of the slayer's past, present, and future soon began to rush throughout her psyche as life slowly but surely began to return to the female warrior's body once more.

_All I see...is pain. _Yuuka thought as the visions flooded her mind.

_Pain in her past..._

_"Kohaku!" Sango groaned out painfully as she watched her younger brother fall at the hands of the castle's archers._

_Pain in her present..._

_"Kohaku, I'm going to kill you, and then myself. It's the only way that I can free you from Naraku!" Sango cried out in anguish as she held her blade over her younger brother's throat, prepared to release him from the strangle hold that Naraku held him under._

_And pain, in her future..._

_"NO!" Sango screamed against the powerful winds ahead of her, the silhouette of him growing weaker and faint amongst the debris. "STOP IT! WAIT!" She continued to fight to grow closer to him but it was far too late as she witnessed his lifeless body collapse onto the cool, moistened soil. "MIROKUUUU!"_

The watery eyes of the slayer then shot open to reveal her deep brown orbs once again. A slight rose tint painted her once deathly pale cheeks as her blood stream became active once more in a powerful torrent throughout her entire being. Gradually, every appendage in her body began to gain back its life as she attempted to move them slightly as if waking from a deep slumber.

"S-San-go?" Shippo sniffed as he crawled toward his friend. "Are you...alive?" The young kitsune was in a state of complete shock, he didn't understand what he had just witnessed. The old woman, Yuuka. What was she?

Her voice was hoarse and broken as she responded to the small and familiar voice to her right. "Ship...po." She forced.

"It is done." The old woman sighed.

"You...what did you..." Shippo trailed as his eyes slowly shifted over towards the old woman. "Who...who, are you? _What_ are you?"

Taking in an inaudible breath, the old woman looked Shippo directly in the eyes before answering his question. "My name is indeed Yuuka. I am, however, a Yama-uba."

Shippo could do nothing but swallow a large gulp. _Uh-oh._

* * *

"What do you mean 'you are desire?' What are you talking about? Stop screwing around and speak Japanese already!" Inuyasha growled.

"I was created to fulfill the desires of broken hearts. My duty was to open doors that your innermost inhibitions and anxieties refused to unlock. I was meant to guide all four of you...to your demise." The demon continued to speak through Koga.

"All four of us?" Inuyasha questioned bemusedly.

"You, Kagome, the wolf prince, and the dead priestess." It answered.

"Kikyo?" It was slowly coming together for him then. "You. It was you then wasn't it? You were causing Kikyo all of that pain!" Inuyasha ground out angrily.

"Yes, that is correct. I am also responsible for bringing Kagome and the wolf prince closer together. All I needed was an opportunity to unleash Kagome's darkest emotion...rage." It explained.

"Rage?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow.

"This all begins with Kagome, Inuyasha. Her rage is what allowed the parasite demon to latch and fester upon her soul."

"Parasite demon? What parasite demon?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Bachi." It answered.

"Bachi? You mean, that invisible demon?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He had a greater purpose than you think. Kagome's emotions have been in a wreck ever since Kikyo's resurrection. You have yourself to thank for that of course." It began, generating a low growl from Inuyasha. "He needed something that could destroy you. He had seen love's previous affects upon you and Kikyo, and so he was certain that it would work once again with his own manipulation and control."

"'He?' You mean...Naraku." Inuyasha was pissed.

"Precisely. And he knew just which emotions to manipulate to his liking. He began with passion..."

_Kikyo extended her hands out to him catching him in a tight embrace. "You and I Inuyasha, we are fated souls, meant to be together until the bitter end. Never forget that."_

_"I won't." Inuyasha breathed into Kikyo's hair as he lightly scented the darkened tresses. He gazed into her eyes heatedly as an electric surge passed through the both of them, drawing the two of them into a passionate kiss._

_Kagome could barely breathe. She wanted to run away, she wanted to escape, but it was almost as if she were being held against her will..._

"And then, pain..."

How...how could you? After everything... _Her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her very body, carrying the remainder of her soul along with it..._

I'm such an idiot!_ Kagome yelled to herself as tears began to fill her eyes..._

"Emptiness..."

_Everything was so blurry and unreal to her now. She felt so detached from everything and everyone, that she had gone into a complete state of numbness. Her world was so cold and black along with what was left of her soul. She had been by his side for two years. Two years of friendship, deadly battles against the evils of this world, pain, and happiness._ None of that was real. He was only pretending...

"Rage..."

_"Wha-" Before Kagome could react, she found that she was violently flung halfway across the forest, hitting her back upon a large stone._

_"Hey dogbrain, what's up with that!" Koga shouted angrily as he rushed over towards Kagome._

No, Kagome! I didn't mean..._Inuyasha watched as Kagome writhed on the ground afar._

Why...why didn't he warn me? _Kagome struggled to her knees, Koga helping her. She coughed to regain a steady breath._ He helped her first. He...he protected her before me...that...THAT...THAT BASTARD! _She was seeing red, and before she knew it, a lithe figure slowly began to come into view from across the forest. His skin was as white as death, his lips a frozen shade of blue, and his eyes black pools of darkness. His long white hair flowed in streams behind him making him appear to be some sort of dark angel that not even Hell itself would accept. His elongated claws peered from beneath the long sleeves of his black kimono as he made his way behind Inuyasha, preparing to attack._

_Pushing Koga aside, Kagome stood to her feet, fire heavily present in her eyes as she raised her bow and arrow and aimed towards Inuyasha's location..._

"Lust..."

_Without giving it a second thought she immediately brought his face to hers into a heated kiss._

_Their tongues danced in a waltz of need and uninhibited passion as their body temperatures rose to maddening levels causing beads of sweat to form at the corners of their brows..._

_"Koga, please...no more waiting." She whispered softly as she lied down on the ground bringing his body down on top of hers, leaving the door open for what the both of them knew was soon to follow..._

"Guilt..."

_She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if there was anything to be said. Memories of the night's events raced through her mind like cloudy visions of a dangerous future, reminding her further that she had stepped into forbidden territory. She had given herself to someone that she didn't truly love. No mistaking that she cared deeply for him, but romantic love was not there. She was selfish and mentally killing herself for acting so rashly. Words were lost to her, for she knew that she had opened a Pandora's box. One that she was certain could never be closed and forgotten..._

_"Oh my god..."_

_"K-Kagome! Where are you going?" Koga called to her, his tone filled with confusion._

_"I-I need to take a walk." She said simply, being careful not to make eye contact._

_"Well, I'll come with you." Koga volunteered as he slipped on the remainder of his usual garb, tied his hair in his trademark up ponytail, and stood to follow behind the love of his life._

_"Umm, maybe you'd better stay here for now, Koga." Kagome said slowly..._

"Jealously..."

_Without warning, he brought her face towards his into a violent kiss of uninhibited passion in which the both of them quickly became lost. He brought his arm around her back massaging the tiny bit of satin flesh that was exposed from her sundress. She pulled back slightly. "I...Inuyasha...Koga..."_

_"What about him?" Inuyasha breathed hotly into her ear as he lightly tickled the lobe with his tongue._

_"I..." She trailed._

_"You what?" He breathed huskily as he feathered kisses upon her neck and clavicle._

_"I...don't...I don't love him." She sighed as she grabbed the back of Inuyasha's hair raising his eyes to hers. "I love you, Inuyasha." She palmed the side of his face. The look in her eyes searching for something more as she got lost in his amber gaze. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers into a warm kiss._

_"That worthless mutt doesn't deserve her!" Koga growled._

"And finally...hatred..."

_"They'll pay." Koga's voice was suddenly robotic, almost as if he were brainwashed. A flicker of red light blinked within his blue gems, the look in them now insanely determined and angry. "They'll pay. Kagome is mine..."_

"The parasite was meant to emotionally drain Kagome, while upon her coitus with the wolf prince, latch onto him and feed the evil from her soul onto his. So in a true sense, the reason for his violent and wicked behavior is none other than the result of Kagome's harbored darkness. And her darkness Inuyasha, is no one's fault but your own." The demon explained. "So Inuyasha, this truly does not begin with Kagome, but in fact begins with _you_."

"You're lying!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No. You hurt Kagome. You hurt her so much. That is where all of this begins. Her pain."

"So you made Kagome feel hopeless, influenced her to sleep with Koga so that Bachi, that parasite demon, could feed her darkness into him?" Inuyasha relayed everything back to the demon.

"Thus allowing me to manipulate and control him to my own heart's desire." The demon explained. "I had attempted to do just the same to Kikyo, so that she could end your life just as it was meant for Koga to end Kagome's, but she is a cunning woman, that priestess."

"You were trying to lead us to self-destruction." Inuyasha mused.

"Indeed. Such was the will of Naraku."

Inuyasha glared into Koga's direction as if to project his anger through to the demon that held his soul captive. "Naraku. Are you one of his incarnations? Why did he choose you for this?"

"I am not an incarnation. However, Naraku has promised to return something that I have lost. And I refuse to throw that to the wayside!" Just then, Koga lunged at Inuyasha with full force, preparing to strike him down with a deathly blow to the chest.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he dodged the attack countering with his sword which barely grazed Koga's shoulder. _Shit! I missed!_

_**"I am sorry Koga, this is the only way that I know to go. I have nothing else. We have nothing else."**_

_This damn demon isn't gonna let that mangy wolf go! I can't keep holding back, he's so strong now. If I hold back, I might..._ "AAARGH!" Inuyasha screamed out as he felt Koga's claws upon his back followed by the familiar warm, and moist feeling of his leaking wounds. He then fell to his knees turning slightly to see the wolf prince stalking towards him with blood dripping claws, the look in his eyes completely void of any emotion or life. "Damn." He whispered to himself.

**_"You understand now Kagome?"_** The Voice spoke to her.

_Yes...but...so, weak. _Kagome's vision was slowly becoming hazy as she viewed the two males engaged in a vicious battle to the death.

**_"That is normal. It will soon pass."_**

_I have to...stop them._ Kagome responded as she tried to sit up to no avail.

_**"No, just allow fate to play its role."**_

_But..._ "Ko...ga." She breathed out weakly.

* * *

"Do not worry about him," Nozomi began as she communicated with Kagome from a distance. "just allow fate to play its role."

"Fate? Oh how poetic the irony of that word coming from your lips." Kikyo's voice sounded from behind Nozomi, causing the demon to tense slightly, though she refused to face the dead priestess.

"Kikyo." Nozomi sighed. "You don't understand, I have to do this."

"For what? The return of your perished love by the aid of Naraku? How sad is your soul to dwell upon false hopes and wishes?" Kikyo questioned.

"It is not a false hope. He...he promised." Nozomi frowned, her back still facing Kikyo.

"Your naivete is hardly amusing. Take it from me, someone's whose life was taken away by a demon who so longed for the power of the Shikon no Tama. He will not acquiesce to your desire at the expense of the shards that hold you to this world. The path on which you follow will in fact lead to your own fate." Kikyo explained.

Nozomi was silent. Too many thoughts were roaming about her mind. She could see the enraged battle between Inuyasha and Koga growing more intense and deadly, and all she could do is freeze at the decision that lied in her hands.

"You must end this now, Nozomi. Release the wolf prince...release yourself." Kikyo coerced.

"I..."

* * *

The battle continued on as both Koga and Inuyasha, who were now topless having ripped one another's garmets to shreds, danced in a bloody waltz, dueling for the other's last breath as Kagome watched on in horror.

"S-she's...mine!" Koga panted as his right fist made contact with the left side of Inuyasha's face.

"Get a GRIP!" Inuyasha yelled as his left fist collided with Koga's liver.

* * *

"Kagome..." Nozomi suddenly breathed.

"Kagome?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes noticing the disturbed expression upon Nozomi's features. "What have you done to her?"

"I...freed her. She will be just fine. But she is weak, she cannot get through to them." Nozomi answered.

"You _can_, however. All you must do is release Koga. Free his mind, Nozomi. End it. End the pain." Kikyo pressed.

"He...Koga's..."

* * *

He approached the castle that was closed off by a very obvious barrier. He saw the cloaked figures enter with no resistance. And, taking in a breath, he followed with the same response. _He is here. I can sense his evil all over these grounds._

"You have made it this far monk." One of the cloaked figures spoke.

"But surely you did not believe that he would make it easy for you." Another stated.

"Of course." Miroku answered flatly. Suddenly, a swarm of demons snaked their way from the castle's roof towards the monk, who immediately prepared his wind tunnel for the oncoming assailants. He could hear the familiar buzz of insects. _Saimyosho._ The demons were drawing nearer as he lifted his right arm preparing to strike. _Do your worst._ Just as they approached closer did he open his palm to unleash his wind tunnel, sucking in the demons and the poison of the insects. He could feel the potency of the poison, but refused to waiver at this point. _ Naraku...I owe you death!_

* * *

"No Sango! You're too weak! Where are you going?" Shippo tried to stop the slayer as she dressed in her proper garb. Gathering Hiraikotsu, she groggily stumbled for the exit.

"Sango, you must allow your body to rejuvenate completely." Yuuka warned.

"There's no time! I have to get to him! I have to get to Miroku! He's...in trouble!" Sango forced as she leaned on Hiraikotsu for support.

Realizing what she meant, Yuuka only sighed. "The visions."

Sango didn't turn to face her but only donned a pained expression as the vision ran a marathon within her mind. Seeing Miroku die right before her eyes, though it was just a vision, killed her all over again. "I...can't lose him."

Understanding, Yuuka rose to her feet and headed for her shelves. Grabbing a vial full of a neon blue substance she placed it into Sango's hand.

"What, is this?" Sango studied the item in her left hand closely.

"It will help you in this trying time. Only use it when there is a desperate need for it." Yuuka explained.

"Yes." Nodding, Sango headed for the door. She could feel Shippo following behind her. "Stay here Shippo, I don't want you getting hurt."

"No way! You're nowhere near your full strength! You need me Sango, and I'm not going anywhere!" Shippo demanded.

Sighing, Sango felt no need to fight the young kitsune. "Fine. Just be careful. Come on Kirara!" Calling for her feline companion, she mounted upon her back along with Shippo, and the three ascended into the air in their search for the lost monk. _Where is he?_

* * *

"It doesn't have to be this way Nozomi!" Kikyo continued, slowly but surely she was beginning to break down the demon's walls.

"My love and I, we will never be together." Nozomi answered sorrowfully.

"YOUR LOVER IS DEAD! AS YOU ARE DEAD! RELEASE YOURSELF FROM THIS WORLD, AND YOU WILL SURELY SEE HIM ONCE AGAIN!" Kikyo shouted. She rarely yelled, however, the current circumstances had her heated. Naraku would pay dearly for all that had happened. And she would see to it.

"He's...dead..." Suddenly an overwhelming feeling washed over her as she uttered those words aloud. "He's really...dead." Tears then welled up within her eyes. "Oh the gods curse my soul!" She collapsed to her knees. "My one true love is dead!" She sobbed. "And I," she whispered "killed him."

* * *

Their bodies where bloodied and beaten as they continued in their battle. Never before had she seen either of them in such intensity, more specifically with one another.

"Stop." Kagome tried to scream, but her body was too weak. She could hardly move, her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. "Stop it...Inu...yasha...Ko...ga."

"End it!" Kikyo demanded.

"DIEEEEE!" Inuyasha screamed as he kicked Koga across the forest, causing the wolf prince to land a few feet in front of Kagome.

"I..." A bead of sweat trickled down Nozomi's temple as she struggled within herself.

"Now!" Kikyo persisted.

"No." Kagome sighed as she viewed Koga straining to stand to his feet. Their eyes caught for a moment and it seemed to last for hours.

"NOZOMI!"

"RELEASE!" Nozomi shouted frantically.

"KOOOOGAAA!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed toward the wolf prince with his Tessaiga.

She then saw the lively blue of his eyes return as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. She could see him once more, he was there. Behind his eyes lied deep confusion. "Koga?" She whispered.

"K-Kagome? Where...where am-" Just then she saw the thick tooth-like blade pierce through his chest, dripping with a deep crimson substance onto the forest floor. Lowering his head slowly, he could see the glint of metal shimmering in the moonlight as his life spilled out before him in red, ruthless, torrents.

"Koga." Her eyes widened as she witnessed Inuyasha's Tessaiga impaling the wolf prince's heart. He then fell to the ground in defeat, the briefly returned life in his eyes fading to that of death.

Inuyasha slowly removed his sword, falling to the ground on his knees as his sword kept him from toppling over. He gazed upon what was left of Koga's body with a bland expression. His eyes then ventured toward Kagome, and he immediately noted the tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks. _I...I didn't want it to end like this._ He could hear her quiet sobs as she finally gained the strength to sit upright, holding her torso as the tears seemed to flow non-stop. The area was completely silent. Neither Inuyasha or Kagome could look the other in the eye.

_My love...is dead. _Kagome thought somberly.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Next Chapter: _The Choice- Kagome is confronted with a difficult decision._


	19. The Choice

A/N: Whoa, it has been TOO LOOOONG, since my last update! I am SO sorry about that guys. LIFE! Don't you luv it? lol

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Song Disclaimer: **"Gravity of Love" by Enigma

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 19: The Choice**

Silence. That was all that existed in that moment. The late night darkness brought on an uninviting feeling of sorrow and emptiness. A cool breeze danced by, chilling every bone in their bodies as they both stared blankly at the form of the fallen wolf prince's bloody corpse lying on the forest floor. Cuts, bruises, and loose soil tainted his beautiful features as his lifeless blue eyes bored into open space.

His sensitive ears could pick up on her otherwise inaudible sobs as her eyes continued to burn onto his former nemesis in the game of love. But it wasn't a game. It was never a game. What the two of them had been fighting for over the years was truly precious and worthy of so much more than he had ever given her. _I...but I, never wanted it to end like this. Not like this._

All she could feel was pain. Pain of the heart, pain of the soul, pain of the mind, and the pain in her side from where Koga's claws had done their worst. They were all methods of slow torture which she was unsure she could handle any longer. _Why did any of this have to happen? Naraku...this has to be the vilest thing that he's ever done to us! _Kagome thought in anguish. "He'll pay." She whispered. It was almost subconscious, she was unaware that she had even spoken.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, forcing himself to look into her direction. Her words confused him slightly.

Inuyasha's voice brought her out of herself as she blinked slightly before speaking. "Y-yes? Inu...yasha?"

"You said something just now." Inuyasha replied.

"I...did?" Kagome was truly drawing a blank, she was so deep in thought that she really could not remember what she had spoken.

"Yeah. You said...'he'll pay.'" Inuyasha reminded as his amber gaze slowly drifted back onto the cold and limp body of the raven haired wolf prince.

Kagome was so befuddled that all she could do was blankly stare at Inuyasha's profile just a few feet before her.

"You're right." He spoke suddenly, generating a silent gasp from Kagome. "He _will_ pay. And I'll see to it that he does." Inuyasha spoke with determination. They both knew of whom they spoke. A name was not needed, for they had dealt with his unscrupulous antics for two years. Even more than that for Inuyasha himself.

"But you must strip away his victory." A soothing female voice sounded from the collection of trees to Kagome's right, causing Inuyasha to immediately turn to identify the owner of such an angelic sound.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha questioned warily, though deep down he couldn't help but think how familiar the voice was.

Not seconds later did a figure come into view under the moonlight. Her long cotton candy colored tresses flowed behind her like waves of perfect peace and bliss. Her flawless, porcelain, skin minced well with her light blue, cherry blossom printed, kimono as she edged further into the light of the full moon. Her amethyst eyes seemed to glimmer with a god-like aura as she gazed upon their forms with a look of what seemed to be empathy and love. She parted her rose tinted lips to speak once more as she came into full view. "I do believe that we have met on occasion, Inuyasha." She began.

"The...love goddess?" Inuyasha swallowed.

"Love goddess?" Kagome echoed in shock.

The beautiful woman nodded before speaking again. "Inuyasha, Kagome. Naraku will indeed pay. But if that is to occur, we can not allow any of his goals to become accomplished. Or in this matter, remain accomplished." She eyed the body of the wolf prince knowingly.

"Koga." Kagome breathed.

"Kagome...his life rests in your hands now. And so, I am giving you a choice." The love goddess stated.

* * *

"Ah!" Miroku collapsed to his knees. Beads of sweat collected at his trembling brows as he fought to maintain clear vision. The castle before him was becoming blurry even with the surrounding demons and sennin. Blinking a few times, he impaled his staff into the moistened soil, forcing himself to stand upright. "Come on Naraku! I know...that you can...do better than that!" He strained.

"The monk is persistent." A sennin spoke.

"He refuses to surrender." Another added.

"He will fight until he breathes his last." A third finished.

The images of Sango's cool body lying before him flashed repeatedly in his mind. He knew that she had fallen at the hands of the dark sennin which had obviously been employed by Naraku. _He'll...pay, for this. I'll make sure that your death was not in vain my dear Sango._ Miroku mentally vowed as he witnessed even more demons emerging themselves from the castle.

He could feel his strength beginning to wane as he slowly became dizzy and lethargic. _No, I can't give up now! I'm so close._ He pressed as he opened up his wind tunnel once more to take in the third ambush of demons along with the Saimyosho. "WIND TUNNEL!" He bellowed hoarsely. It took every bit of effort to use his voice let alone shout. _Don't worry Sango. You won't be alone much longer._

* * *

"Hurry Kirara!" Sango urged her feline companion as she and Shippo soared throughout the moonlit sky. The forestry beneath them swayed in the nightly breeze as the three of them searched for any sign of Miroku. _Oh, where is he?_ Sango released a low sigh. She was nowhere near having her full strength as her hand brushed over the small bag that was tied to her slayer garbs. _I wonder what this stuff does._ Sango thought idly about the vial that Yuuka had given her.

"Sango look! Over there!" Shippo pointed to a mysterious dark cloud in the distance.

"I sense a great evil coming from that cloud." Sango responded. Just then she noticed a cluster of demons seeming to be vacuumed into a collection of trees not too far from the dark cloud.

"Sango!" Shippo pointed.

"I see it!" _Miroku._ Her eyes calmed slightly once she knew that she had found him. "Let's go Kirara!" She called to her companion as they swiftly descended towards the activity ahead.

"Miroku!" Shippo called as he saw the monk on his knees gathering a swarm of demons into his wind tunnel.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. She heard the familiar buzz of insects, and immediately she felt her heart drop. _No._ It was then she noticed the Saimyosho being absorbed into Miroku's right hand. "Stop it! Miroku!" She hurriedly dismounted Kirara and began to run towards the struggling monk.

_S-Sango?_ His mind was hazy as he quickly shut his wind tunnel, collapsing onto all fours. _Am I...dead already?_

"Miro-!" Sango was a few feet in front of him before she felt herself being forced back, almost as if she had hit a brick wall. "Oh no! A barrier!" She shouted in frustration as she witnessed Miroku fall over onto his side exhausted, and hurt. _No. He can't!_ "Miroku! Please!" She began to bang on the barrier in a weak attempt to tear down the obstacle set before her. Falling to her knees, she could only shed tears and lean towards the heated and electrical feeling of the shield. "He's poisoned! We have to..." She trailed as the tears soon turned to sobs. "We have to get past...INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

"NO! I won't allow it!" Inuyasha protested as he stepped in front of Kagome to face off against the love goddess.

"My most sincere apologies Inuyasha, but I am afraid the choice is not yours." The love goddess answered.

"But..." He trailed as he turned slowly to face Kagome. She appeared so frightened and confused and his heart ached to see her in such pain. "Kagome."

She stared at the body of the fallen wolf prince, an unreadable expression etched upon her features as she slowly made her way toward him. Kneeling beside him, she lightly brushed a few strayed hairs from his face, searching within his empty and lifeless gaze for something that she had been missing from the beginning of their estranged relationship...love. _It's there. _"Do it."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped.

"No Inuyasha. I have to do this. I owe him this much." Kagome stated.

"But, don't you understand? You could...die." Inuyasha swallowed.

"I know." She refused to speak of the matter any longer as she stood to her feet and faced the love goddess. "I've caused him nothing but pain, and even still he's loved me with his whole heart. His love left him vulnerable to Naraku's control, and he suffered because of it. Because of _me_. He deserves so much more than this. He deserves to be loved. He deserves to live. He deserves a second chance."

"Kagome." Inuyasha lowered his eyes. He knew at this point that there was little if anything more that he could do to stop her. She had made up her mind, and she had chosen Koga._ Have I really lost her?_

"Very well then, the choice is yours. You shall surrender a portion of your life force in order to resurrect the wolf prince. And in turn you shall lose fifty promised years of your own life." The love goddess replied.

**Turn around and smell what you don't see, close your eyes ... it's so clear...**

It was quite a risk that Kagome had decided to take. Losing fifty promised years of her life would then guarantee that she would die young. But she couldn't think of the consequences at that point. All she wanted was for Koga to get the life that he truly deserved. "I'm ready." She started.

**Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen, on both ways you can get in...**

"Close your eyes." The love goddess calmly ordered. Raising her right hand then, she placed her palm before Kagome's chest right over her heart. A soft pink light then arose as a gentle wind picked up within the area. The love goddess then stretched out her left hand toward the wolf prince, a soft pink light emanating from her palm as a burst of energy shot through, embracing him in its restorative power.

"Ah..." Kagome could feel the life being extracted from her body as the world swam around her. A warming feeling then developed within her core as her breath became slow and shallow. She knew not if this was the end, though she could feel her body growing weaker by the moment.

**Don't think twice before you listen to your heart, follow the trace for a new start...**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes from the luminous display before him, an anxious feeling washing over him as he sensed Kagome's life force slowly beginning to die out as Koga's slowly began to rise. He couldn't understand her actions. Why would she agree to go through with such a sacrifice? Was she in love with Koga? Or perhaps she felt guilty over the wolf prince's torment. Maybe she felt it was all that she could give if not her love in return. _What could you possibly be thinking Kagome?_ Suddenly, he noticed the light beginning to dim as Kagome collapsed to her knees and finally her side. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed toward her frantically.

She lied still upon the ground unconscious, yet alive. "Thank goodness." Inuyasha released a sigh of relief. He then shifted his gaze over toward Koga as he heard the other groan softly.

"It is done." The love goddess spoke as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called to her retreating form.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Naraku. He was behind all of this." Inuyasha started as he idly massaged Kagome's cheek with his thumb.

"Yes." The love goddess answered.

"And you knew this. All along...you knew." Inuyasha forced through gritted teeth.

"Do not be angry with me Inuyasha. I did what had to be done in order for balance to be established once more." She responded somberly.

"Balance? What kind of balance?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Love, of course. Had I not intervened when I did, Naraku would have used your hearts for his own malicious gain." She explained.

"But hasn't he already done that? I mean _look_ at us!" Inuyasha was frustrated.

"No, he has underestimated your power. All of you. And he knows this, which is why you must go to him now." She warned.

"I don't understand this, I don't understand _any_ of this. Why love?" Inuyasha frowned.

The love goddess then turned to face him, as she gazed down upon his form empathetically. "Why not? Is it not the most powerful and easily manipulated force there is?"

"Hmm." Inuyasha bowed his head.

"I have lived for centuries, Inuyasha, and have seen the many struggles and hardships that love has both eradicated and caused. It is a very strong entity in itself that if taken to a place of darkness and despair can be used as a deadly weapon. This was what Naraku intended for all of you, even your friends Miroku and Sango. His intentions were to shroud your love in pain and anguish in hopes of it leading you all to your graves. It would have been the best form of self-destruction, had you all not been stronger than he first presumed." She continued.

"Miroku, Sango." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization at how long he had left them alone.

"You must go to them now. They are in need of your assistance." She informed as she turned to leave once more.

"Naraku! What can we do? How can we stop him?" Inuyasha desperately questioned.

"The answer lies within his arsenal." And with not a second glance, the love goddess disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"His arsenal?" Inuyasha blinked once he felt Kagome stir in his arms. Looking ahead he noticed as Koga rose to his knees, palming his head as he did so.

"What...where..." He groaned.

"Koga." Inuyasha called to him flatly urging the wolf prince to turn and face his direction.

"Inuyasha?" His vision was slightly blurry, but it wasn't long before he noticed the limp and sleeping body of Kagome in the other's arms. "Kagome!" He perked hoarsely. "Is she-"

"She's fine." Inuyasha interrupted, refusing to meet eyes with the newly resurrected wolf prince. A moment of silence fell over the area before Inuyasha decided to speak once more. "You don't, remember anything?" He questioned half-heartedly.

His icy blue eyes fell upon the ground before him. Soonafter, memories of all that had passed began to flood his mind so viciously and mercilessly. He wearily closed his eyes as if to shut out the horrible visions of what he had done. "I..."

"You...were being controlled by something, or someone." Inuyasha stated as if to imply that it wasn't the other's fault. "Everything you did, attacking Kagome. Jun's murder-"

"I didn't do that." Koga stated quickly.

"What?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes into Koga's direction.

"That kid...I remember. It wasn't me." Koga began.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"It was, _her_...it...the voice...in my, head. She...the girl, she made her..." Koga trailed.

"Girl? What girl?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed. Gasping, he suddenly came to realize of whom Koga spoke. "You mean, Kayako?"

"I heard it...the voice...it spoke to her, and she..."

_"Jun, you'd better come inside it's getting late." Kayako spoke to her brother as she approached the tree under which he sat._

_"I will be there in just a moment little sister." Jun chuckled._

_"Little sister?" Kayako huffed. "Only by mere minutes dear brother."_

_"Minutes, hours, days, years, what are these but menial labels upon time?" Jun joked._

_"Alright, that's enough out of you! Come now, grandfather's expect..." Kayako trailed suddenly as she lingered behind her brother._

_"Something wrong?" Jun questioned, refusing to turn as he noticed the sudden fault in his sister's speech._

**_"Grab that stone."_**

_"Kayako?" Jun then slowly turned to face his sister only to come face to face with a large stone to his temple. His vision now blurred, he struggled to retain a clear view of his attacker. There they stood in their brown village kimono, their long dark tresses slowly beginning to unravel from the braids that held them bound. "Ka-Kayako?" He coughed out._

**_"Grab his dagger."_**

_Just then, she stood over him, snatching his dagger from his belt as she did so._

_"What are you...sister!" Jun slurred._

**_"Do it."_**

_Raising the dagger in a slashing position over her head, a single tear fell down her cheek as she listened to her brother plead for his life._

_"No Kayako! Please! Stop this!" He could feel the warm liquid coursing down his temple as his own flesh and blood stood over him, preparing to deliver the final blow. He knew not why she was doing what she was doing, and all he could do was pray for peace after the inevitable came to pass. "Sister."_

_"Brother..." And with those words, did she bring down the dagger in one swift movement, not even flinching as she felt the warm spray of blood upon her face._

"I stood by and watched. The voice, she made it so my feelings...how I really felt, were projected through that girl. So in a sense...I guess, I did kill him."

"Koga." Inuyasha didn't know how to respond.

"After it was over, the girl...she was so devastated and terrified. She remembered everything that she had done. I doubt she'll ever be the same now." Koga eyed Inuyasha as if to be hinting toward himself.

"Come on." Inuyasha urged as he stood to his feet with Kagome in his arms.

"What? Where?" Koga followed.

"We're going to meet back up with Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha started.

"And then what?" Koga pressed.

"Then, we find Naraku. I've had it with that bastard! This is the last straw. Tonight, Naraku dies!" Inuyasha declared as he made his way back towards Yuuka's village.

* * *

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Shippo cried as he witnessed Sango collapsed to her knees in defeat as Miroku lay drained and unconscious on his back beyond the barrier.

"Miroku." Sango sniffed as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It can't end like this." She whispered.

**What you need and everything you'll feel, is just a question of the deal...**

"S-Sango." Miroku forced through trembling lips, causing the demon slayer to perk.

"Miroku? You're, still alive." She sighed.

"Am I?" Miroku questioned._ But you were dead._ He thought idly.

"Miroku, you've...taken in a lot of poison." Sango painfully admitted. She knew that there was no possible way for him to survive due to the quantity of Saimyosho poison coursing through his system.

**In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove, the experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love...**

"I'm...just glad, that you're..." Miroku trailed as a weak cough escaped his throat.

Sango could do nothing but stare on in anguish as she watched the love of her life slip further from the world. She couldn't understand. Nothing made sense anymore. _Why would the old witch bring me back, just for this to happen? It's not fair!_ "Miroku." She purged all of her pain through tears and light gasps as the monk's inevitable end drew nearer.

**The path of excess leads to, the tower of wisdom...**

"Sango." He called, urging the demon slayer to slowly raise her swollen and reddened eyes toward his form. "I...love you."

**Try to think about it that's the chance to live your life and discover what it is, what's the gravity of love..**

"Don't say that! You're not going to give me last words now! Do you hear me? You're going to be fine! We'll fix this! We just, need to...INUYASHAAAAA!" Sango screamed desperately. Her voice seemed to ring throughout the entire forest, draining all sound as a disturbing moment of silence soon followed. _He won't come now._

**Look around just people, can you hear their voice find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice...**

Suddenly, just as Sango felt Kirara come up beside her for comfort, did a sound come from the distance rising hope once again.

"TESSAIGAAAA!"

"Is it really?" Sango whispered to herself with widened eyes.

**But if you're in the eye of storm just think of the lonely dove the experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love.**

"It's Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted gleefully as he pointed up towards Inuyasha's soaring form. The red blade of his Tessaiga skillfully positioned over his head preparing to strike down the barrier set before them.

A faint smile settled upon Sango's torn features as she witnessed the obstructing barrier being taken down by Inuyasha's red Tessaiga. Without a hesitation or a second thought, she immediately rushed to Miroku's side, cradling his head in her lap and smoothing a few stray hairs from his forehead. "I'm here now." She stated softly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha then frantically joined up with his friends with Koga, who was carrying a still unconscious Kagome, following closely behind.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's horrible!" Shippo cried. "Miroku took in too much Saimyosho poison into his wind tunnel!" Shippo sniffed. Noticing Inuyasha's tattered state, he then posed a few questions. "Wow Inuyasha, what happened to you? And what's Koga doing here? What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Nevermind that! What do you mean he took in too much Saimyosho poison?" Inuyasha questioned grimly.

"He must've tried to go after Naraku on his own." Shippo concluded.

"What the hell did he do that for?" Inuyasha growled. He couldn't believe that Miroku would do something so rash and stupid. "What, was he trying to get himself killed?" Inuyasha angrily stormed toward Miroku's weak form. "Miroku if you die on me, I swear I'll kill you!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha." Sango sighed as she embraced Miroku tightly. The hanyou could see the look of sorrow etched upon her features and quickly simmered down.

"He's not going to die. I won't allow it." Inuyasha vowed.

"How? What can we do?" Sango questioned weakly.

"Well we for damn sure can't just sit around here and do nothing! We have to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha confirmed.

"How will that help Miroku?" Sango sighed.

"Hey, maybe Inuyasha's right." Shippo began. "Miroku's wind tunnel is a generational curse placed upon his bloodline by Naraku. The only way for it to be lifted is if Naraku dies." Shippo explained.

"So what are you saying?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying that, if that's true, if the wind tunnel goes away when Naraku dies, wouldn't the Saimyosho poison go away with it?" Shippo mused.

"Theoretically, that could very well work. But we've never been exactly clear on how his wind tunnel is connected to him. We can't know if it's simply the wind tunnel that's infected or his entire body." Sango stated somberly.

"Well it's worth a shot." Inuyasha declared as he threw his Tessaiga over his shoulder and proceeded toward Naraku's castle as Sango helped Kirara carry Miroku upon her back.

"Hey Sango," Shippo whispered in his friend's ear, "what do you think Koga is doing here?"

Sango looked ahead at the wolf prince's form running adjacent to Inuyasha, Kagome mounted on his back still unconscious. "I don't know. He seems different though." _Being that he's not trying to hurt Kagome._ She thought quietly.

"What do you mean? He seems the same to me, but I thought Inuyasha was mad at him for stealing Kagome away." Shippo continued whispering.

"I'm not sure. Let's just concentrate on finding Naraku and ending this once and for all." Sango sighed as they ventured toward Naraku's castle. Suddenly, up ahead they saw a a tall silhoutte heading in the same direction. They walked with strides of royalty as the group grew closer to their form.

"Who is that?" Shippo pointed.

"_I_ know who it is." Inuyasha replied sourly. Long silver tresses dancing elegantly over aristocratic robes could then be seen as they drew nearer to the figure. They turned slightly to reveal amber eyes accompanied by milky skin and a haunting gaze. "Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, "I assume that you are here for the same reason as I."

"If you're here to send that bastard Naraku back to the hell he belongs, then yeah, we're here for the same reason." Inuyasha snipped. He then heard stirring noises coming from Koga's direction. The sounds caused everyone to observe the disturbance as Kagome finally coming out of her brief coma. "Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped as he trotted into her and Koga's direction.

"I think she's finally waking up." Koga replied flatly.

"Really!" Shippo chirped as he hopped down from Kirara and scampered towards his sleeping friend. "Oh Kagome, can you hear us?" He questioned with an innocent tone.

"Shi...Shippo?" Kagome sighed as her lashes fluttered open to reveal her beautiful, deep brown orbs.

"She said my name! Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo gleamed.

"What, happened?" It was then that her eyes met briefly with Koga's blue ones, and soon memories began to flood her mind. She noticed that he quickly averted her gaze almost as if he were uncomfortable with her stares. Placing her on her own two feet, he allowed Inuyasha to support her not so stable legs. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"We're going to end it now, with Naraku." Inuyasha answered calmly.

"You all cannot possibly expect to end it all with such limited powers amongst you." A familiar female, voice called from the distance. Just as her form became visible did Inuyasha call her name.

"Kikyo!" _She's alright._ He had been worried since their last encounter. She had been weakened from the hold that Nozomi tried to put over on her. He wasn't sure that she would be able to make it on her own.

"Surely priestess, you do not speak of me in this matter." Sesshomaru questioned her darkly.

"Is not such knowledge the reason you decided to keep your charge away from the anticipated battle?" Kikyo knowingly spoke of Rin, causing an inquisitive stare to form upon his features.

"What is she talking about?" Shippo whispered into Sango's ear, who responded with a shrug.

"Do not be afraid," another female voice sounded from behind Kikyo, "she only speaks of information that I have supplied her with." It wasn't long before Nozomi emerged herself from the darkness of the forest surrounding them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha questioned impatiently.

"N-Nozomi." Koga answered timidly.

"Hello Koga, it has been a while." Nozomi greeted the wolf prince as if the two of them were old friends.

"You two know each other?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Something of the sorts." Nozomi nodded.

"Look, I don't have time for petty reunions! I have to find Naraku and get this over with!" Inuyasha growled.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing this Inuyasha?" Kikyo began. "You have tried many times before and failed. What makes this attempt any different from the others? Is it because you are more angry now than ever before?" Kikyo half-mocked.

"I can do this." Inuyasha responded grimly.

"No, you can't." Nozomi answered somberly. "There is only one ultimate power that can destroy Naraku, and neither of us possess it."

"What do you mean 'ultimate power?'" Sango questioned.

"She means," Sesshomaru began, "the power, of a god." He finished with disdain. He too had suspected that the only way to defeat Naraku lied in the higher plains, but refused to accept the fact.

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at the two women before him with an unreadable expression. His amber eyes were filled with mixed emotions as if an internal debate was in commence within the hanyou. Sighing, he idly gripped his Tessaiga and eyed Naraku's castle afar. "Damn it."

_**To be continued...**_


	20. Where the Gods Roam

A/N: What's this? Is it...an update? Could it be? Is it true? Is it finally an UPDATE! PRAISE KAMI! Well faithful readers, yes it is indeed an update. It has been 2 years since my last installment of this story and I must say this story has been the dark cloud hanging over my head screaming "FINISH ME! FINISH MEEEEE!" A lot of things have changed in my life. New school, new place, new...everything. School is out for summer, and yep you guessed it, that means the story shall come to a much anticipated end. My Battle of the Sexes: Anime Style story is another one that will receive a proper close. So enjoy these last few chapters ladies and gents, cause they're comin' at ya hard! Thank you for your saintly patience and reviews. I promise to do them justice. Enjoy!

**Side Note: **This chapter has been edited for grammar and spelling, and revamped for content.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**Song Disclaimer: **"Weak and Powerless" lyrics ownership of A Perfect Circle

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 20 : Where the Gods Roam: Seek Out Takama-ga-hara**

The nightly clouds faded into the east to greet the morning sun as the warriors stood about the forest floors. Their journey seemed to have no end as they wearily stared at the being who stood before them. Her presence so ethereal yet driven by something rooted in pain. The duty that she had set before them had no longer been agonizing, as they were determined to accomplish their goal. The answer lied within the power of a god.

"Well, if only a god can do it, then what the hell are they waiting for? Why don't they just do away with Naraku then? Why have they allowed him to even exist for this long?" Inuyasha questioned irately.

"I understand your anger and frustration Inuyasha, I do." Nozomi began. "But you must understand, that in the higher plains, they understand the significance of predestination."

"Predestination?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes. Every being in the living realm has a destiny that was set for them even before their birth. And in order to fulfill that destiny, there is a certain chain of events that must occur. Even if some of those events are painful." She explained. "For instance: A powerful demon lord falls in love with a human. Their love is forbidden, yet they care not. They nourish their feelings for one another and soon conceive a child. The child is ostracized by demon and human alike and soon grows to isolate himself from all. This isolation causes him to grow stronger within himself, and his spirit is that of a fighter…a warrior. He soon grows to love a priestess. Yet another love that is forbidden. Meanwhile, a societal tyrant calls upon the forces of darkness to devour his soul for personal gain and soon a heartless demon is born from the union. This demon causes division between the two lovers. Years later the hanyou has just enough pain to turn into power. The more pain he experiences the stronger that he becomes. Strong enough, for the gods to use in order to destroy the demon that lies within Naraku's core. The very demon that is his heart."

"Use me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I think I understand." Sango sighed as she cradled Miroku's head in her lap. "Everything that you've gone through, Inuyasha, it was to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"To receive the power of a god." Nozomi replied. "Naraku has sought to discourage and oppress you over the years because he knows your destiny. He is indeed that powerful. He knows that you were born for the sole purpose of destroying him, and he is intimidated by you. And so, he has done everything in his power, even since your childhood before he had merged himself with the bandit Onigumo and took the form of Naraku, to make you feel powerless. He has done all things possible to make you feel unworthy when the truth of the matter is, you were meant to be the vessel for a god."

"A vessel?" Kagome breathed. She too couldn't believe what she was hearing. "For what god was he supposed to be a vessel?"

"Naraku's demonic power is based in pure hatred and rage. What god do you think he is meant to become a vessel for in order to triumph over Naraku?" Nozomi inquired.

"The love goddess." Inuyasha answered knowingly. It was all beginning to come together now.

"She was waiting for the opportunity when Naraku would attack her division before she revealed herself to you. In a sense, Naraku has dug his own grave. He has manipulated and toyed with the hearts of all of you." Nozomi eyed Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Miroku and Sango. "His goal was to use love to kill you all. He had me take possession of your minds, and take control of Koga's soul. His incarnation Bachi, was meant to arouse hatred and rage and as such latched upon Kagome's soul and upon her coitus with the wolf prince was his release. The sennin of which the demon slayer fought were supposed to release a chain of events in which the slayer had died, and in grieving of her death, her lover would then take his own life."

Sango cringed at the knowledge of what was truly going on behind the curtain. It both saddened and angered her that they had all been, once again, playing into Naraku's trap. And the one she loved was dying because of it.

"Two things that he was not counting on, however, were my betrayal, and your encounter with the mountain witch Yuuka, who was able to resurrect the slayer. These minor deviants will indeed serve to be Naraku's downfall, if not lead him to it." Nozomi finished sourly.

"Why are you helping us?" Kagome questioned warily.

"Because I too have had my heart manipulated by Naraku. It took a priestess to allow me to see that." Nozomi spared Kikyo a knowing gaze.

"Hmm." Inuyasha perked. _So it was Kikyo then. She must've talked her down._

"Yes, Inuyasha. I too played a significant role in your demise, including that of my own." Kikyo confirmed. "But I must no longer waste time here. Nozomi will guide you from here. I, however, must proceed to seek out Naraku."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha studied the ground for a while pensively.

"I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Naraku cannot hurt me directly, as he has proven with this pathetic charade." And with that Kikyo, took her leave. Her destination being Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha could only watch her retreating form and inwardly sigh. _Be careful. Kikyo._

* * *

**Tilling my own grave to keep me level. Jam another dragon down the hole...**

Sesshomaru had made it to the surrounding area of Naraku's castle. He could see the swarm of demons nefariously snaking their way about the castle's exterior, an ominous aura shrouding its grounds. "Despicable." Sesshomaru scoffed. He wanted so much to enter and destroy Naraku himself, but he knew that such actions would be less than unwise.

**...Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren. One that pushes me along and leaves me so, desperate and ravenous. So weak and powerless over you...**

_"...The power of a god."_ He replayed Nozomi's words within his mind ruthlessly and released a guttural chuckle at the cruel irony of his circumstances. "How wonderfully agitating that I, Sesshomaru, son of the great and powerful Lord of the Dog Demons Inutaisho, am left powerless to defeat a mere half-demon." A dark smirk found its way to his lips. Though he was loathe to admit, unless he wished to meet his violent end at the hands of said half-demon he had no choice but to wait for Inuyasha to return; god-driven powers in tow. "Why _him_? Why Inuyasha? What is it about him that makes the gods feel that he is in any way adequate to brandish the powers of a god?_ Him_." Sesshomaru spoke with ire as he bitterly viewed Naraku's castle from behind a tree.

**...Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China. White as Dracula as I approach the bottom...**

Suddenly, his ears twitched as he then felt the demonic aura of another. Not bothering to turn towards their direction, he let out an inaudible sigh of annoyance once he came to realize who it was that bothered to gift him with their presence. "Kagura. I haven't the time to trifle with your weak attempts at battle."

"Who says that I came here to battle?" Kagura stated simply.

**...Little angel go away, come again some other day. The devil has my ear today, I'll never hear a word you say...**

"If it is lies of an alliance that you seek, surely you understand that I am not so easily persuaded, nor foolish." Sesshomaru continued to stare out into the distance and observe Naraku's castle.

Sighing, Kagura spared her surroundings a glance as if to look for unwelcome specters. _Good. He hasn't followed me._ "Then if creating an alliance fails to interest you, perhaps_ destroying_ one will gain your attention." Kagura proposed cryptically.

Gazing at her from the corner of his eye, he could sense something different about her. She was undoubtedly hiding something, however poorly. _Betrayal, is it? Hmm._

* * *

**...Promised I would find a little solace, and some peace of mind. Whatever, just as long as I don't feel so desperate and ravenous...**

Kikyo approached the demonic barrier ahead, narrowing her eyes as she saw a small hole beginning to form, beckoning her to enter. _So you are expecting me._ Clenching her bow securely, she proceeded through the hole fully prepared to end this squabble once and for all.

The time had come for all hesitance and uncertainty to be completely demolished. The one whom she sought had taken so much from her; love, freedom, even the opportunity to live and die a peaceful elder in the warmth of her bed. He had toyed with her endlessly. _Even beyond the grave I was the subject of your games and demonic manipulation. But you never succeeded, Naraku. And you will not. I will see to that. And so will Inuyasha, when he is ready._

**...So weak and powerless, over you.**

The hem of her garments danced amongst the misty blades of grass as she drew closer towards Naraku's castle. Sensing another presence, she stopped suddenly, gripping her bow to prepare for battle if needed. "Who's there?" She called out to the darkness. Cocking her head slightly as she studied her surroundings she soon began to see them as they approached from the distance ahead. Their stature was non-threatening, nor intimidating, though she could sense that their presence was unnatural to say the least. _This one possesses a shard of the Sacred Jewel._ "Boy, what business do you have here?" She questioned the figure as they came closer into sight. She soon began to notice the hoard of Saimyosho that surrounded their form. Their incessant buzzing giving off a cold and otherworldly sound, Kikyo immediately lifted her bow, releasing an arrow from her quiver as she stood in defense. _So he is one of Naraku's minions._

"You won't be needing that. I'm not here to fight." He answered simply.

"What _is_ your purpose, then?" Kikyo sternly began to interrogate the boy.

"I am here to escort you." He responded rather politely.

"Escort?" Kikyo arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you realize by now that Naraku has been anticipating your arrival, Kikyo." The boy replied matter-of-factly.

Studying him for a spell, Kikyo lowered her bow and returned her arrow to her quiver. Smiling slightly, she slowly made her way towards the younger one and continued her journey toward Naraku's castle. "I suppose he wanted to assure that I came alone." The boy followed closely behind her, a solemn silence washing over him as they proceeded forward. Chuckling under her breath, Kikyo lead the way to her destination. At this moment, she mentally concluded that every assumption and theory she had about Naraku and his plans was correct. And so she would enter into this battle with a sense of confidence and enthusiasm. _After all, I am already dead. However, my death shall not be in vain. _"I don't suppose you mind my asking your name, young man?" Kikyo started. After a moment of silence, save for the blood-curdling hums of the Saimyosho that followed nearby, he finally answered.

"It's Kohaku."

* * *

"So now what?" Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi queried innocently.

"How the hell do I receive this power, and kick Naraku's ass so that we can all go on with the rest of our lives?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Nozomi answered solemnly.

"Of course it isn't." Inuyasha heaved and exasperated sigh.

The time was growing long past to end this war. Inuyasha was so eager to reach finality that he completely ignored the odd stares that Kagome and Koga were sharing when they thought that he was not looking. Though it bothered him to a certain degree, he had bigger fish to fry. Rolling his eyes lazily from their direction, he quickly regarded Nozomi. His amber eyes flashing, he urged her to further explain to them what had to be done to end this fight once and for all.

"The surge of power that is needed is too powerful for this realm to sustain. It would ultimately drain all of the energy and life from this world leaving it destitute and irreparable." Nozomi began.

"So what are you saying?" Sango questioned, flinching as she felt Miroku's muscles giving involuntary twitches.

"I am saying that there is a place that one must go in order to receive the power of a god. You must venture to the land of the gods. That is the only place meant to contain such a powerful procedure." Nozomi lowered her eyes as if to remember something.

"What?" Inuyasha started, noticing her sudden change in disposition. "What is it?"

"I..." Nozomi trailed.

"Come on! Spit it out already!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I...am afraid there is a slight problem." Nozomi began. "This place, it is not meant for humans to pass through, and certainly not meant for..." Nozomi trailed once more.

"...Demons." Inuyasha finished half-heartedly.

Nozomi released a disconcerted sigh. "I am sorry, Inuyasha."

"No." Inuyasha was barely audible. "Tell me the name of this place."

"Inuya-" Kagome worriedly started but was quickly stopped by a swift raise of Inuyasha's hand.

"If what you say is true. If I am truly meant to receive the power of the love goddess to defeat Naraku, then I know that she will make a way for me to pass." Inuyasha spoke assuredly. As if to come to a realization, he then raised his eyes to the remainder of the group. "But I'm going alone."

"What!" Shippo chimed. "Inuyasha! You can't go by yourself! What if you get hurt? Then who's going to be left to fight Naraku! And what about Miroku! You can't expect us to watch over him AND go after Naraku! He'll die!" Shippo quickly regretted his last words as he saw Sango shift from the corner of his eye. He especially regretted them considering that Inuyasha gave him a thorough bopping on the head as well.

"You never learn, do you?" Inuyasha growled. Heaving a sigh, he spared Koga a glance. The wolf prince looked so lifeless and torn, almost as if his entire world had been destroyed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Koga!" Inuyasha called for the wolf prince who slowly raised his head towards Inuyasha, failing to meet his gaze, however. "I want you to watch over the group while I'm gone. Can I trust you with that?"

Koga simply nodded, not bothering to meet eyes with anyone at this moment. Especially not Kagome. "Good! Then it's settled! Koga will lead you all to Naraku's castle." Inuyasha stopped for a moment remembering that one of them was down. His eyes drifted toward Sango, who didn't even seem to be listening, and for good reason. "Sango. Do you remember where that old witch lived?"

Sango raised her watery eyes toward Inuyasha as if to be coming out of a trance. "Yes. I do. Why?" She sniffed.

"I want you to take Miroku back there. Something tells me that she'll know what to do for him. Can you do that?" Inuyasha spoke softly.

"I can. Kirara." She whispered to her feline companion, who was already in her larger form. Placing the unconscious monk upon her back, she mounted and directed Kirara toward the dwelling of the mountain witch Yuuka.

Inuyasha watched as the three of them disappeared into the night painted sky. A sky that was quickly beginning to glaze over with a strange mist. He knew that Naraku was preparing to make his move, and so he had no time to waste. He had to find this godly realm. And he had to receive what was rightfully his. He suddenly felt a familiar presence close behind him. Turning to look into her dreary eyes, he saw that she had an abundance of words to utter, but very few escaped her trembling lips.

"Be careful." Was all that Kagome could find the courage to speak as she lowered her eyes to his neck. She noticed its bare state and briefly remembered snatching off his prayer beads, releasing him from her hold. She mentally wandered on the irony of how his empty neck coincided with the internal emptiness that she felt. And both were her own fault.

Inuyasha granted her a simple nod and then focused his attention back to Nozomi. "So, what's the name of this place and how do I find it?"

"It is Takama-ga-hara. And finding it requires special privilege." Nozomi answered.

"Well, I'm feeling rather privileged considering that I was being stalked by the love goddess for the longest. Do you know how to get there?" Inuyasha huffed.

"I do." Nozomi nodded.

"Then let's go."

_To be continued..._


	21. Battle at the Gate of Takamagahara

A/N: It's been over a year since the last update of this story, and that just simply won't do. The show must go on and on it is. I mentioned that this story was slightly AU right? If not then well…this story is slightly AU. There. So keep that in mind as you read on. I hope that you enjoy these last three (yes three) chapters of Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed. It's been a long journey but I was glad to take it with all of you. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **See 1st chapter.

**Song Disclaimer: **"Your Love is Everything" by Coldplay; "O Death" by Jen Titus

* * *

**Obsessed Devoured, and Disturbed **

**Chapter 21: Battle at the Gate of Takama-ga-hara**

Kikyo released an inaudible sigh as she approached the opening of Naraku's castle, Kohaku following slowly behind her. Disgust and irritation were evident up her pallid features as she climbed the stairs that lead to the ajar door ahead. _Naraku. Tonight marks the hour of your wake. That is my promise to you. _She thought sourly as she entered into the cool, dark, and uninviting halls of the castle.

"He's just up ahead to the left." Kohaku guided.

"I know. I can sense his foul spirit from here." Kikyo answered lowly.

Her response caused him to start slightly. He wanted so much to offer her words of encouragement and perhaps even help her in her efforts to rid the world of Naraku's corrupt presence. However, he could hear the faint buzz of the Saimyosho following close behind, and so he remained silent.

"Don't worry, boy. It will all be over very soon." Kikyo gave Kohaku a look of reassurance as if to know of the words that he bit his tongue to prevent from speaking.

Sparing her a brief look of shock and then quickly lowering his eyes humbly, Kohaku could only sigh in response. "You'd better hurry."

"Indeed." Kikyo mocked as she entered into Naraku's quarters. There she saw him, sitting in the corner, with Kanna by his side holding her mirror taut before her. An aura of smugness and triumph shrouded every aspect of his being as he gazed up at her through empty, dark, crimson, orbs.

"Ah, Kikyo. You're always one to satisfy me with your predictability." Naraku teased.

"Such big words for a mere half-demon whose patterned and methodical behavior is the very reason I stand here in this moment." Kikyo retorted.

Annoyed by her obvious insult, Naraku chose instead to immediately go straight for the jugular. "I must say, had I known that this was all it took to anger the powerful priestess Kikyo, I would have manipulated your love life years ago. Oh wait. I did. And I think we both remember how beautifully it ended. Tell me Kikyo, is the Netherworld as lonely and bleak as they say?" Naraku chuckled darkly.

"You will find out soon enough, Naraku." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Oh?"

"You know that Inuyasha was born to destroy you. I can assure you that he will soon enough put an end to your tirade." Kikyo vowed.

"Is that so?" Naraku glared into Kikyo's direction.

"He is ready for you now. He is ready to-"

"Receive the power of the love goddess?" Naraku interrupted.

"You will fail." Kikyo promised.

"Oh really?" Naraku arched an eyebrow. Unbeknownst to Kikyo, the debasing creature had one last trick up his sleeve. _Now Kikyo, you know me better than that._

* * *

The afternoon sun beamed harshly upon the forest floors as the two individuals below continued on their journey in search of salvation and hopefully an eternal solution to their problem. He could pick up on the scent of smaller, neutral demons nearby with his sensitive nose, as they passed through the eastern lands. The songs of local bird life could be heard in the distance as they trekked their way through the thick forestry.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Inuyasha griped as he followed behind Nozomi who was currently leading the way towards the gate of Takama-ga-hara.

"I am certain." Nozomi assured.

"Puh! I don't even know why I'm taking a demon's word for it. Rumor has it, the realm of the gods is off limits to demons and cloaked. So how the hell can you be sure that your senses aren't being tripped up, and the gods aren't sending you on a wild goose chase?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, for one, you must remember that I was once human royalty and as such was educated on the mythical realms by my tutors and priests. I have been well informed of its location, but most importantly I am escorting 'the key.' I am confident that the gods will guide me appropriately." Nozomi explained.

"'The key?' What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I think that you know very well what it means, Inuyasha." Nozomi smiled to herself.

"Whatever. This whole me being a puppet for a god business is making less and less sense the more I think about it." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Nozomi stopped for a moment and turned to face her traveling companion.

"For one thing, I don't get why the love goddess needs to use me as a vessel. She seems to do just fine on her own. She resurrected Koga, protected me from being put to sleep by your spell. Why can't she just kill Naraku herself? Why use me? It just doesn't make sense." Inuyasha scratched his chin.

"There are many reasons, Inuyasha. However, the main reason is that she is not at her full power in this realm, and thus powerless to defeat Naraku." Nozomi began.

"What do you mean, she's not at her full power?" Inuyasha was confused.

"When the love goddess first approached you, what form did she assume?" Nozomi queried.

"A bratty little kid." Inuyasha huffed, remembering how annoyed he was by the love goddess upon their first meeting.

"Do you know why that is, Inuyasha?" Nozomi started.

"She said she didn't wanna alarm me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"That is one reason, yes. But the true reason is because taking that form is the only way that she can become corporeal in the physical realm." Nozomi explained.

"Corporeal? You mean..." Inuyasha trailed with his thoughts.

"Precisely. In her true adult form, she is incorporeal in the physical realm. She is only capable of using her passive powers, and minimal offensive powers, which you realize are required in order to even stand a chance against Naraku." Nozomi relayed.

"Wait, so this whole time, she was just...a spirit or...something?" Inuyasha was confusing himself further as he scratched the back of his head inquisitively.

"Yes. Think hard, Inuyasha. Have you ever seen her touch anything, or anyone when in her adult form?" She paused to give him a moment to think. "If a god of her level and rank were to enter into the physical realm at full power the balance of the universe would be offset and everything in it would surely be destroyed. For the physical realm is not meant to sustain such powerful spiritual energy that lies within higher beings of her caliber." Nozomi finished.

"Wait a sec! If her true form would literally destroy the universe, then how the hell does she expect _me_ to be able to handle her spiritual energy?" Inuyasha growled.

"You will see." Nozomi smiled warmly.

"Yeeeah, I'm gonna need a better answer than that." Inuyasha folded his arms in defiance.

"Come," Nozomi turned on her heels "we mustn't waste time, Inuyasha. You will understand everything once we arrive at our destination."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha followed behind his escort. A million thoughts soon began to congregate within his mind in that very moment. _What exactly am I getting myself into here?_

* * *

**I slipped away last night, took me away from sight and the place I know. All crushed upon my skin, this mess I put you in and the punch I threw…**

The cool afternoon winds whisked through her raven tresses as the four of them soared through the sky in the direction of the mountain witch, Yuuka's village. She could feel the involuntary muscle tremors of her beloved monk slowly beginning to subside, and it caused her heart to ache. _How could we let Naraku use us like this again? How could we be so…how could I not see? _Sango unconsciously tightened her grip within the tangled, cream-colored, mess that was Kirara's mane, causing the feline to start, releasing a soft grunt. "Sorry Kirara." Sango sighed weakly.

…**It was a strange reaction for someone like you to remain on side. And in a chain reaction, I was down and calling for a place to hide…**

Shippo, who had decided to tag-along, perched himself upon Kirara's head so as to get a better view of the ground below. He would have transformed and floated beside the three, but couldn't bring himself to be apart from his friends at such a painful time. "There it is! Up ahead!" Shippo brightened once they approached Yuuka's village.

If Sango was at all excited, she showed no outward signs of being so. Instead she appeared quite pale, listless, and drained. Shippo quietly wondered if Yuuka's spell hadn't brought her back to full capacity, because as it stood, the once powerful demon slayer still seemed deeply plagued by the god of death. Lowering his eyes, he could only imagine what his friend was feeling in that moment, and he truly was heartbroken that he was powerless to help. _Poor Sango._

…**I saw a broken arm, machines will all break down in the way I know. Mended and all made clean, I saw up on the screen all the stones I throw…**

She idly began to think what her life would be like without him. The thought had never before crossed her mind until just then. She strangely raised the corners of her lips into a wry grin upon thinking how odd that was. They risked their lives on a daily basis. They had been fighting against the ominous creatures of this world for two years without a second guess or hesitation, and yet the reality of losing him had never truly settled in until this very moment. She began to have fleeting feelings of regret that she remained so guarded with him. Oh yes, they had their moments, but there was never a moment when she had been open and honest with him about her feelings for him. _I'm so sorry, Miroku. I'm so sorry that I've been so cold. I know that I have kept you at a safe distance. But ever since Kohaku…_ She trailed with her thoughts, another pang rising up within her at the memory of her brother's loss and current entrapment and servitude to Naraku. _I shut down. I know I did. I couldn't think of anything but saving Kohaku. I can't. But that doesn't mean there's no room for you in my heart Miroku…why couldn't I just tell you? _"I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she allowed the words to escape her lips, lazily stroking his cool cheek with her thumb. _He's…so cold._

…**It was a strange reaction for someone like you to remain so sure. And in a chain reaction, I dissolve and break and then away I crawl.**

"Miroku?" The trembling uncertainty and fear in her voice caused her to sound like a lost child; alone and abandoned from the safe warmth of its mother's bosom. Feeling the Earth becoming closer as they made their descent, she tilted her head slightly as she examined his features. Allowing her fingertips to lightly trace the contours of his jaw line, she felt a chill rush throughout her entire being immediately upon contact.

She didn't remember their landing. She didn't notice when Shippo had dismounted and headed toward Yuuka's hut. She didn't hear when the old woman had approached and inquired about Miroku's condition.

"Lady Sango! I say my dear, what has happened?" Yuuka repeated as she reached for the monk. She grunted loudly once his weight was brought onto her, the sound finally bringing Sango out of her daze. "Lady Sango, you must assist me with him!" Yuuka managed to ground out as she struggled to keep half of Miroku's lower body upon Kirara's back.

Without answering her, Sango robotically dismounted Kirara and helped the old witch remove Miroku and carry the monk into her hut nearby. Placing his limp body upon the bedding centered within the hut's confines, Sango took a few steps back and blankly watched as Yuuka quickly gathered supplies. As if to resurface from water, Sango's hearing returned to her in time to catch Shippo in mid-sentence of explaining what had happened to her beloved.

"…But by the time we got there, he had already taken in too much of the poison! And now he won't wake up!" Shippo sniffed as tears began to fill his big, emerald orbs causing them to possess a cosmic like twinkle under the faint sunlight that crept into the windows of Yuuka's hut.

"Hush now. Tears won't do." Yuuka said in a calming, motherly tone. A thought came to her then, and caused her to worry her lower lip before speaking once more. "This, wind tunnel…what is its origin?"

"Hm?" Shippo breathed. "Well, it's a curse. A generational curse that Naraku put on the men in his family years ago." Shippo saw Yuuka shift slightly as she sat by the edge of the bedding placing a cool, damp, rag upon Miroku's forehead. The movement made him nervous as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

There was silence for a moment as Yuuka's aged eyes burned onto Miroku's still form. Lithe, and delicate fingers brushed a few stray hairs away from his brow, causing the old witch to release an inaudible sigh. "He is cold." It was more of an affirmation than an observation.

"He's dead." Came Sango's monotone voice from behind them. Silence again. Nothing could be heard in that moment. Not even the rustling of the nearby forestry dancing in the wind. It was as if the entire world was frozen in time.

Shippo decided to be the first to break the agonizing silence. "But, you're a witch! You can bring him back right? He doesn't have to be…dead." Shippo winced at the sound of the word 'dead.' There was far too much of that going around lately, and not nearly enough in a more desired direction, such as Naraku.

Yuuka shifted once more as she kneeled beside the lifeless monk. Her eyes scanned the disturbing features of his face. The darkness that shrouded his eyes upon his ghostly pale pallor gave him the appearance of being skeletal and dull. He was hardly the handsome and lively young man that she had encountered upon their first meeting. She allowed her eyes to meet with that of Sango's. Not surprisingly, she appeared no different from the fallen monk, and she suddenly held an incapacitating fear of the truth. Lowering her eyes to the wooden floorboards of her hut, she shakingly grasped the harsh material of her garments. "I…cannot."

Shippo felt as if his entire world had been destroyed. "But…WHY?" He cried as he rushed over onto the old witch's lap, gripping the cloth of her kimono until his baby knuckles became white. "Why can't you bring him back? You brought Sango back! So why can't you do it for Miroku? WHY?" Shippo began to sob.

"You must understand, young Shippo. This, is very different." Yuuka somberly rubbed the top of Shippo's soft, chestnut, baby hair. The young kitsune could do nothing but break into a seemingly endless cry of unmitigated sorrow.

"How?" Sango spoke as her eyes remained glued upon Miroku's form.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuuka regarded Sango, gently.

"How? How is this different?" Sango's tone was unreadable. It was difficult to identify if she were angry, sad, or confused. They both decided that it was safe to assume that she was a chaotic combination of all three at the moment, and thus numb.

Yuuka sighed once more and reached over to meet her palm with Miroku's right hand, as if to connect with the wind tunnel embedded within. Closing her eyes, and opening them again, she turned to face the slayer and parted her lips to speak. "This death is not meant to be reversible. It is the work of a demonic curse." She placed Miroku's hand down respectfully. "The poison is not in his body, nor is this death. The curse is connected to his soul, as is the poison. Death of the soul cannot be countered. And because he is cursed, it must be lifted first so that his soul can be restored. But until then, I cannot help you." Yuuka was truly sorry. She could tell that the demon slayer was devastated though she failed to show it.

Sango only remained still as she stared at Miroku's body. After a moment, she exited the hut, not bothering with verbal dismissals. Yuuka watched her retreating form with the deepest empathy. Frowning, she rose to her feet, gently removing a still sobbing Shippo from her lap, and followed Sango's form outside.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Why did you have to go after Naraku on your own Miroku? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave Sango! If you had only waited a minute…it's not fair!" Shippo cried. He then raised his tear stained face to peer out of the crack between the veil that was the hut's door and the door post. He noticed Yuuka conversing with Sango, but they were too far for him to be able to pick up on their conversation or even read their lips. He noticed as Sango suddenly turned to face Yuuka abruptly with widened eyes. She appeared…shocked? "Huh?" Shippo sniffled as he wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his kimono. He then saw Sango run toward the nearby forest, gesturing for Kirara whom she quickly mounted and the two briskly ascended into the air, disappearing over the canopy of trees. "Wh…what?" Shippo watched with narrowed eyes as Yuuka stared at the ground. He noticed the shimmering substance underneath her eyes…tears? She was crying. A feeling arose within Shippo then, one that he couldn't quite explain. He was certain that something was going on with the old woman, however. _Who _is_ she?_

* * *

Their journey had been a silent quest since their group separated a few miles back. She noticed that he retained a safe distance behind her, consistently gazing upon the forest floor as if it held the secret to eternal life and happiness. She anxiously gripped her quiver as the two of them grew nearer to Naraku's castle. She could sense the presence of his jewel shards getting stronger with each step that they took, and it did not help to ease her worries in the least. She glanced at the wolf prince from the corner of her eye once more. He was still boring his eyes into the ground. Eyes that once held such life and spirit were now filled with a growing weariness, sadness, and something else that Kagome could faintly pick up on. _Regret._ She figured that the amount of regret that Koga felt for his actions when he was under Nozomi's control could barely be placed into words, let alone understood. _But it wasn't you. Don't you get that Koga? It wasn't you doing those terrible things. You can't be held responsible for the things that you did while you were possessed._

She silently wished that there was a way for her to make him see that it wasn't his fault and that she didn't blame him. Perhaps then, the Koga she once knew would return to her and fill her world with gleaming happiness as he had so wanted to do before. And maybe this time she would let him. But all of that would have to wait until their mission was completed. Yes, all things would come together in the end. But first the end had to arrive. Sighing, she finally decided to speak. "Inuyasha didn't want us to enter the castle until he gets back." Kagome spoke hoarsely as they reached their destination. They could see Naraku's castle from their position in the surrounding area concealed in the local rock formations and foliage.

"I don't exactly expect to be rescued by him." Koga stated as a matter of factly.

"What?" Kagome furrowed her brow but then quickly got nervous as she noticed Koga proceeding toward Naraku's castle. "Koga! Wait!" Kagome called to him and gestured with her hand for him to return to their chosen hiding place.

"In case you've forgotten, Kagome, Naraku killed off my entire tribe, and then tried to kill me. His most recent attempt at thoroughly pissing me off involves screwing with my mind and my love life. I think I've _waited_ long enough. Maybe _too_ long." Koga spoke with dark determination.

"But…" Kagome trailed as she focused her eyes upon a butterfly resting upon a peony. "What if you get hurt?" The concern and hurt was fully evident in her voice, causing Koga to finally find the courage to gaze upon her form.

"I'll get hurt." Koga replied. Turning to face Naraku's castle once again, he absently cracked his knuckles in preparation for battle. "But I'll survive." And without giving her a chance to retort Koga charged towards Naraku's castle with jewel shard induce speed, leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

Shielding her face from the dust that picked up from Koga's exit, Kagome could only hope that he knew what he was doing. Nibbling on her lower lip, a sudden confidence overcame her as she grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, positioning herself in a way that resembled a sniper behind a boulder. _Yes. You will survive. Because this time, I won't leave you alone. You're not alone Koga. Not anymore._

* * *

The proposition was tempting. Too tempting. However, it did guarantee his victory and triumph in this ongoing battle if he were to oblige. He glared at the crimson eyed demoness warily as the two stared at one another. Communicating in silence their many concerns and hang ups.

"So what is your decision, Sesshomaru? Will you join me?" Kagura pushed.

"That depends. What exactly are you hoping to gain from this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"His death and my freedom of course." Kagura answered in an annoyed tone.

"That much is indeed obvious. However, would it not make sense to just wait for Inuyasha to complete this task if not guide him to it?" Sesshomaru suggested simply.

"I doubt that Inuyasha would believe that I was sincere considering our history." Kagura raised. His questions were beginning to make her somewhat nervous, though she would surely die a painful death before revealing that much to him.

"And yet you trust me. Someone whom you have had less than adequate and pleasant encounters with in the past." Sesshomaru observed.

Kagura released an exasperated sigh. She knew that there was no way to convince Sesshomaru of her betrayal and she was even less prepared to tell him her true reasons for her assistance. _This will surely get me killed. But if I can die by his side, I eagerly welcome that death with open arms. _"I have greater faith in your strength and power than I do his." Kagura replied pensively as she studied the ground. If she had any hopes of him following her, she would need to play on his ego.

After a beat, Sesshomaru considered his options. He could either wait for his brother to return and act as a mere aid in the final battle against Naraku, or he could take matters into his own hands and go straight for the core of his problems. Literally. The answer seemed quite obvious once he mentally put it into perspective. "Show me."

* * *

"It is there." Nozomi pointed toward the opening of a dark and unimpressive looking cave.

"_That's_ it? _That_ crappy looking cave is the gateway to the realm of the gods?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." Nozomi nodded.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Inuyasha huffed. The entrance was hardly meeting his mental expectations. A temple at the very least but not a dark and dank looking cave such as the one that lied before them. His life was becoming more and more disappointing with every journey.

"Takama-ga-hara is not inside the cave. There is a gateway that can only be found by those with advanced spiritual awareness such as monks, priests, or 'anointed ones.'" Nozomi explained.

"Anointed ones?" Inuyasha cocked an eye.

"Those that have been blessed by the gods and are meant to enter into the gates. It is a rare occurrence, however. A god of the heavenly plains almost never grants a mere mortal permission to enter the gateway. Especially…" Nozomi trailed sheepishly.

"…A demon." Inuyasha finished in realization.

"Half-demon." Nozomi tried to soften the blow.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Folding his arms across his chest he decided that it was now or never. "So what do we do now?"

"We go inside." Nozomi offered her hand as an invitation for Inuyasha to proceed towards the cave ahead of her, and the hanyou did as instructed.

Upon entering the cave he could pick up on the strong scent of mildew as well as an unpleasant dampness in the atmosphere. In the corner was the decomposing carcass of a raccoon dog. He frowned as the scent of rotting meat caught his nose. "So where the hell is this ga-"

"Shh!" Nozomi quickly silenced him as she stretched her hands out in front of her, eyes closed in concentration.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" She silenced him once more. He obeyed her wishes and instead chose to just watch her. "Do you sense it Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The portal to the gate. It is here." Nozomi explained.

"Where?" Inuyasha then began to fervently scan the confines of the cave. He suddenly felt Nozomi grab his hand and gently place it over something hot.

"Here." Nozomi answered as their hands stretched in front of her, palms facing forward.

"What is that?" Inuyasha spoke, awestruck. He could sense the spiritual energy within this 'hot spot' of sorts, and it seemed to be calling for him. Suddenly he began to feel his feet almost involuntarily moving forward. It was as if some unseen force was pulling him inside. Before he realized, the cave began to fill up with a blinding light that seemed to touch him to his very core. Giving his eyes time to adjust to the light, he noticed as two large golden, double doors stood before him. It was nothing like he had ever seen. It was like the entrance into Heaven itself. On each side of the doors stood two large samurai statues. One dressed in white armor, the other in black.

"It is the gate. On the other side lies Ama-no-uki-hashi, the Floating Bridge of Heaven. That will lead you to the realm of the gods." Nozomi informed.

"So what, do I just knock?" Inuyasha queried.

"Unfortunately, I know not. I merely know the procedure and requirements for getting to the gate and who is allowed inside." Nozomi sighed.

"Oh great." Inuyasha groaned as he approached the tall double doors. Preparing to open the doors, he released a heavy sigh. "Here goes nothing." Just then he felt himself being violently hurled back landing on the ground with unwelcoming force. "What the!"

"Lower being, you shall not pass." Two booming voices sounded.

"Who said that?" Inuyasha spat as he stood to his feet, instinctively gripping his Tessaiga.

"We are the gatekeepers. You, lower being, are not welcome. Leave this place." The voices ordered sternly.

"Puh! Nice try! But I've got an invitation. Now where are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"We are not seen. We have no form. Though we are, have been, and will forever be. What is your purpose here?" The gatekeepers inquired.

"Inuyasha!" Nozomi called cautiously.

"What?" Inuyasha regarded his escort.

"You must be reverent here, or they will expel you and blind you from finding this place ever again. Then our hopes of destroying Naraku will be ruined. Please, try to remain calm and control your temper." Nozomi warned.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha decided that now was not the time to be his usual hot-headed self and instead chose to remain respectful. "Fine."

"Your purpose, lower being. What is it?" The gatekeepers questioned once again.

Choosing his words carefully, Inuyasha responded in the most respectful tone that he could muster. "I have come to receive the power of the love goddess."

"It is power that you seek." The gatekeepers spoke. "This wretched creature. It is half-demon. Yet it seeks the divine power of a god." They began to speak to themselves.

Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to avoid responding to their obvious insult. He needed this power. He had to destroy Naraku. Closing his eyes and reopening them, he decided to speak once more. "I am an anointed one. I have been chosen by the love goddess to receive her power. I belong here."

"We know who you are, half-demon. We decide where you belong." The gatekeepers stated in a harsh tone.

"I need to pass." Inuyasha was becoming frustrated.

"We decide what you need." The gatekeepers retorted.

_Oh come on!_ Folding his lips and swallowing, he mentally counted to ten before opening his mouth to speak again. "I _want_ to pass." Inuyasha rephrased.

"The creature has desires. Then it will fight to have them fulfilled. Trials. Trials. Trials." It was if the gatekeepers were having a tribunal on his behalf.

_Trials? What are they…_ Inuyasha decided to question them. "I don't understand. What trials do you speak of?"

"The Trials of Takama-ga-hara. Guardians, tatakai*!" They announced.

Just then, the two large samurai statues began to move, drawing their swords in the process. They had to have been at least twenty feet tall, and seemed to be made of pure alabaster stone.

"Nozomi?" Inuyasha called for her reassurance as if to ask what the hell was going on.

"There is a trial upon entry. You must fight, Inuyasha! I apologize." Nozomi informed.

"Ya know, that information would've been a hell of a lot more helpful _before_ we got here!" Inuyasha grumbled as he withdrew his Tessaiga. The white samurai was the first to strike with its sword to which Inuyasha immediately blocked with Tessaiga. He was completely caught off guard by how much force the samurai swung its sword, as well as the weight of the sword itself. _It's…so…HEAVY! _"Damn it! So…much…weight!" Inuyasha growled out.

"That is the weight of its spiritual energy. This is not a physical battle Inuyasha, it is spiritual! You must concentrate on your spiritual strength, otherwise you will fail!" Nozomi informed.

He was not well skilled on using his spiritual strength. No, Inuyasha was far more skilled in physical prowess. He was slowly being forced further into the ground as he fell to one knee struggling to push back on the samurai's sword. _Damn it…how do I…_ "GnnaaAAAH!" Inuyasha used all that he had to push the samurai back only to have the other swing at him causing him to have no choice but to avoid the attack by crouching further to the ground. _Okay, spiritual strength. I can do this. I just have to concentrate._ Inuyasha stood to his feet then, with his Tessaiga extended in front of him. He then allowed himself to become completely calm until he could feel no energy but that of his very soul. _It's there._ Suddenly a wave of energy surrounded his form, causing his silver tresses to dance around him freely.

The black samurai went in for another strike with its sword. Inuyasha quickly brought up his Tessaiga, blocking the attack with ease. He then countered with one sweep of his sword into the statues' direction causing them to be forced back by a wave of light and energy. As the light faded, so the samurai remained still.

"The creature has strength. Present the shinigami." The gatekeepers announced.

"Wait…did they say shinigami?" Inuyasha quickly became nervous.

"Takama-ga-hara is the heavenly plain. No mortal is permitted to pass this gate alive. The creature must die."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would have to die first? He supposed that it did make sense, but it seemed far too extreme for his taste. He regarded Nozomi who could only nod her response. He then felt no fear, and no doubt. He knew that this was the way to their salvation, and he was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish their mission. He knew that it would work in their favor. He didn't know how he knew, only that he did. Returning Tessaiga to its sheath, he then slowly dropped to his knees, sparing the gate a challenging glare. "Do it."

**Oh death, oh death, oh death, won't you spare me over another year…**

The atmosphere then grew cold and uninviting. The light that surrounded the area soon became dark and bleak, informing all present that an end of some form was near.

…**But what is this that I can see with ice cold hands taking hold of me…**

"Shinigami, uchitoru*." The gatekeepers spoke.

A blackened figure then formed in front of Inuyasha's kneeling form. It was like the wind, formless yet forever moving.

…**When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul…**

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was truly afraid. He was literally staring death in the face. Though it was nothing more than a presence, he was certain that he saw cold eyes staring back at him through its blackened form. Eyes that so resembled Naraku's.

**Oh death. No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul…**

As quickly as it had approached him did it then enter into his body through every orifice like vapor. He could feel it permeating to his very core making him weaker with every ministration, pulling him further away.

…**Well I am death, none can excel, I'll open the doors to Heaven or Hell. Oh death…**

Just as the shinigami wrapped its essence around his heart he began to feel an unbearable pain and could no longer breathe as it then chose to suffocate him from his body…his shell. A flash of raven tresses, dark eyes, and priestess garb flashed before his eyes. He then could feel himself beginning to panic from having lost the ability to breathe. A flash of a sacred arrow charging for him invaded his mind as the priestess garb then melted to that of a green and white schoolgirl uniform. "Kik…me…" Just then a light was ripped from his chest as his body fell to the ground; a now empty shell.

…**My name is death and the end is here.**

_**To be continued…**_

*tatakai= fight  
*uchitoru= kill

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Chapter 22: Breaking Point- Koga engages in battle outside of Naraku's castle as Inuyasha prepares to receive the power of the love goddess. But Naraku has other plans._


	22. Breaking Point

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the last few chapters of Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed. For those of you who have stuck around through the years with the story, I appreciate your support and feedback. I apologize for the delay with getting these last few chapters posted. My laptop was stolen from me and I ended up having to retype the chapters to my stories. Of course you realize I was highly pissed. But I tried to see the bright side of the situation. Perhaps it was meant for me to go through the violently stressful and daunting task of rewriting all of those damn chapters! :) I wasn't smiling about it at the time though. Anyway, I'm back. This story is finished and ready to be posted for your reading pleasure. The next chapter will be posted on Sunday, December 26, 2010. And the last and final chapter will be posted on Sunday, January, 2, 2011. Again I say, thank you for sticking around, and any new readers I'm glad you've decided to come aboard. Now, let's wrap this baby up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Don't sue me!

**Song Disclaimer: **"Die Trying" by Art of Dying

**Obsessed, Devoured, Disturbed**

**Chapter 22: Breaking Point**

"GNNNAAAH!" The hoarse growls of the wolf prince echoed throughout the ominous exterior grounds of Naraku's castle as his fist disappeared into the forehead of a large, red-skinned, Cyclops demon. The demon let out a guttural cry of agony as it fell backwards, falling to the earth with violent force that caused the ground to quake upon contact. He had begun this fight with no real goal of success set. All he knew was that he had to fight. The severe urge to hit something capable of bleeding contributed greatly to this desire as well. _How dare he._ Koga thought with anguish. He remembered. He remembered everything. Everything that he had done; all of the pain that he had caused; all of the pain that he had caused _her_; the memories were slowly beginning to resurface, unveiling themselves in cruel and catastrophic segments. _How dare he do that to me…to Kagome! I…damn it!_ The memories invaded his mind like an unwelcomed visitor in the dark of the night...

_His advances became more violent at her struggles, as the two then dropped to the ground, Koga hovering above a kicking and screaming Kagome. "Why are you doing this?" She shrieked as tears began to well up in her eyes..._

_"I know this is what you want, Kagome..."_

He felt his foot impale the abdomen of a large lizard demon with jewel shard induced speed and strength. He didn't even flinch at the slick, sticky feeling of its remains beginning to coat the sole of his foot and ankle. Flashes from the living nightmare of inflicting pain upon the one woman that he ever loved continued to play on like an endless vision of despair behind eyelids that he forced closed in desperate attempts to shut the images off; keep them in the dark where they so belonged. "Damn you…Naraku. You son of a bitch!" Koga ground out as he caught the face of a green-skinned oni. Peering through one squinted eye, he met one ice-blue orb with that of the crimson-eyed creature before him. The images returned once more. Violation…

_His hand then traveled down to her shoulder resting over the sheet that covered her body. His smirk grew wider...evil, as he slowly slid the bedding sheet down her lithe body. It was almost like a self-tease; tantalizing and masochistic in so many ways as he watched the white material reveal every portion of her body piece, by piece. Her torso. Her hips. Her thighs. Her legs. Her ankles. Her feet. Once she had been completely unveiled, he retraced his journey from her ankles to her shoulders, enjoying every moment that her skin made contact with his fingertips…_

Disgusted with the memory that returned to him, he unconsciously began to tighten his grip upon the oni's face. Before he realized, his claws had become embedded within its flesh, sourly coaxing the crimson fluid from beneath the leathery surface. Another memory…

_She could feel the blood beginning to rush to her brain as the wolf prince's grip tightened around her neck. The green canopy of leaves above her, slowly began to take on a slightly blue tint, and then purple, and soon after red. She could feel life escaping her with every stolen breath that he held captive as she bit down lightly upon the thin strip of cloth between her quivering lips. She wanted to struggle, but was too weak to do so. Too weak to fight, too weak to scream, too weak to shed tears…_

_'We could've been happy Kagome. I love you so much. I'll take my love to the grave, both yours and mine...'_

The memory having overwhelmed him, Koga tore the flesh from the oni's face leaving none but a grotesque mass of blood-tinged muscle, and bone in its absence. It was unusually violent for him. Yet, he was tormented. It was almost as if he were projecting his inner turmoil onto the demons through this gruesome battle; the carnage of his heart and soul manifested. _He'll pay. I'll make him…_ His preoccupation with his own internal battle caused him to lose focus momentarily, as a large snake demon saw an opening from the wolf prince's rear. Just as it was about to move in for its attack, a pink light illuminated the area taking the snake demon out of the fray as well as several others. The assault caused Koga to turn on his heels to discover the identity of the assailant. Looking off into the distance, towards the nearby forest, stood Kagome, bow in hand, poised with marksman skill from her assistive attack. The two of them locked eyes briefly, deep brown meeting an icy blue glow. He tried to see if he could read the hidden message behind those beautiful gems, but was interrupted by the sound of familiar voices calling his name.

"Koga!" The first scruffy voice called.

"Hey, Koga!" Came the second.

_Ginta? Hokkaku?_ Koga turned to see the two members of his tribe trotting toward the battle, zealous and prepared. "Yo! What are you two doing here?" Koga acknowledged them as he landed an elbow into the skull of a nearby demon.

"We've been following Naraku's trail for days. We knew that it's what you would want even if you weren't around. Speaking of...where have you been? We haven't seen you in days!" Ginta exclaimed as he quickly ducked to avoid being tackled by a slithering demon.

"Yeah, what's the deal just takin' off like that? You've been acting really weird lately. You okay?" Hakkaku questioned as he punched a weaker demon away from the group.

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself." Ginta frowned.

"Let's just say I've never been more determined to take down Naraku." Koga stated darkly.

The two wolf demons spared one another confused glances before changing to that of confident assurance. "Well don't think you're fighting alone." Hakkaku confirmed as he took a fighting stance to Koga's left.

"Right, we're in this together." Ginta assumed a fighting position to Koga's right, blocking an attack from a red slithering demon. He almost panicked when a small horde of demons decided to follow behind it, until he saw most of them vanish in a flash of pink light brought on by a single arrow. "Wow." He breathed with widened eyes.

Koga allowed his eyes to drift toward Kagome's location once more before returning them again to the ongoing battle. A faint smile found its way to his lips._ Together._

* * *

The atmosphere was warm, calm, and inviting. He felt weightless within this mystic realm of perfection. _Perfection. _He suddenly began to feel unworthy, as if his presence in this place; this higher plane were in some manner wrong; as if he could taint it. The soul of a half-demon within the sacred and pure realm of the gods, how dare he enter such a divine place. He noticed that Nozomi had been left behind. He knew that it was because she was a demon. Demons were not allowed entry into the holy realm of Takama-ga-hara. But then, what made him an exception to that rule? He began to wonder. What made _him_ so special? _Why am I here?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. It was less a question for his presence in Takama-ga-hara, and more a question for his existence. After all, he had always subconsciously wondered why he was allowed to exist; why he was allowed to suffer. _Why?_

He was formless, without a body, and yet he could feel everything. It was as though every emotion was unleashed; flowing freely within him. He had never had a firm grasp upon his emotions before, but in this place, there was no barrier; no wall of flesh for him to hide behind in his emotional cowardice. And so the first emotion that burdened him was that of sadness. He wagered that if he were corporeal in this moment that he would weep uncontrollably. _Good thing I don't have a body here._ He thought sorrowfully. The question arose once more. _Why...am I here?_

"Because you have a purpose, Inuyasha." A familiar, velvety, voice sounded from behind him. Though he wasn't sure what was up, down, left or right in this place. It was as though he had 360 degree eyesight. Strange.

"Love goddess." Inuyasha spoke softly. "I see you."

"I see you." The love goddess responded gently. Her cotton candy colored tresses flowed around her in waves of angelic grace, kissing her porcelain skin in separated ministrations. The blue and pink rayon of her kimono hugged her form so modestly and perfectly that it made it difficult for Inuyasha to even look at her. She appeared so different in this realm; benevolent. So pure.

Inuyasha could feel his emotions overwhelming him once more. He wanted to turn away. He wanted to cry. He was just so awestruck by her divinity and beautiful essence. "You're perfect." It was too much. He didn't understand anything. "Why? Why did you choose me?" The heavy sadness was evident within his trembling voice as he spoke.

"It is your destiny." The love goddess answered.

"H-how? I…I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. I'm not human. Not demon. I don't have any place in this world. How can _this_ be my destiny?" Inuyasha knew that if he were flesh that he would be sobbing.

"Because you were loved by another. Someone pure of heart; someone with sacred obligation to the gods." The love goddess explained.

"Sacred obligation?" _Does she mean…? _Inuyasha thought.

"Yes, Inuyasha. It was the priestess, Kikyo's love for you that caused you to be chosen. For it is written that if one earthly servant of the gods could come to love a child of man and demon, the child would be the chosen one. So you see Inuyasha, as it was written that Kikyo would love you, so it was written that you would be chosen for this task."

"So it was, Kikyo? She's the reason I'm here?" Inuyasha questioned earning a simple nod from the love goddess.

A vision of her sad smile appeared before him, and slowly faded into the enigmatic, haze of the atmosphere of Takama-ga-hara. _Kikyo. It was more than…_ Inuyasha's thoughts trailed.

"Inuyasha, we don't have much time. I must merge my essence with your soul. Once that is done, we will return to your body. Naraku will have no choice but to submit to you with my power aiding you in battle." The love goddess explained.

"Yes." Inuyasha was in complete submission and watched as the love goddess closed her eyes and extended her arms in front of her towards his form. A pink light slowly began to form at her palms. _This is it. Naraku…you're finished._

* * *

Nozomi sat outside the gate of Takama-ga-hara, anxiously waiting for Inuyasha's lifeless body to rise, new powers in tow, fully equipped to defeat Naraku once and for all. The site of his pale form disturbed her somewhat. He was, after all, officially dead. _But he will soon return._ Nozomi kept mentally reminding herself that his death was temporary; that he would rise again once more. _It will not last. It will not last. He will return to this world. He will return to-_ Her meditative state was interrupted by the distinct sound of buzzing…a familiar sound. _No. Can't be. Not here. Not now!_

She rose to her feet in one swift motion, ardently searching the area for any signs of their intrusive presence. A quick flicker of light to her left and she saw one of them tear through the cloaked entrance. "Saimyosho!" Nozomi growled. She stared at the creature for a moment. It wouldn't move, but only remained still sparing her a challenging glare. _I swear to the gods that they think independently! _Nozomi thought in frustration, resisting the urge to shield her ears from the torturous, constant, sounds of its otherworldly hum. "Leave this place! You do not belong here! Out!" Nozomi commanded. She had never before dreamed of speaking back to the saimyosho. But something about now made her extremely confident. She was slightly shocked when she noticed it turn and in a quick flicker of light disappear from the gate. _It left._ Nozomi thought in shock.

She knew better than to jump to positive conclusions so soon, especially considering what she was dealing with; or _who_ she was dealing with. _Come on._ Her gaze burned into the location where the single saimyosho made its exit. Suddenly, she felt a shock wave pass through her as a dark presence drew near towards the gate. _That aura! It can't be!_ Almost immediately, a flash of white light filled the room, thrusting Nozomi back against the other side of the entrance, causing her to bump her head on a wall that she wasn't aware was there. Blinking quickly, she adjusted her eyes to find a black haze hovering over Inuyasha's body. It soon began to take the form of a ghostly figure; its countenance skeletal and frightening as it lowered itself to enter into Inuyasha's body. "No!" Nozomi rushed towards her companion's body making futile attempts to push the figure away from Inuyasha, her hands pushing through its form like mist in the wind. She could do nothing but observe as the creature was absorbed into Inuyasha's body, and she immediately felt fear. _Oh no._

* * *

******I think it's time for me to go now I've done more harm than good. If I could change how this turned out, yeah. You know that I would…**

The love goddess' power grew exponentially as she prepared herself to merge with Inuyasha who waited patiently. He could feel her power rising to maddening levels, and for a moment he doubted if he would be able to sustain her power within himself. Would it be too much? _No. I can do this. I will do this._

"Return to me." A blustering voice invaded the atmosphere.

"What!" The love goddess was immediately halted in her attempt to merge with Inuyasha, a heavy wind then gathering throughout the area.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha forced.

******...Sometimes the weight is more than I can hold. I'd rather fail than not know…**

"You're being called back to your body! This is impossible! This can only be done if your body has been re-ensouled!" The love goddess exclaimed anxiously.

"What are you talking about?" Just then Inuyasha could feel himself being pulled away from the realm of Takama-ga-hara. _No! This can't be happening!_ "No! We have to finish this! You have to keep me here!" Inuyasha called desperately.

"It is beyond my control! Once a soul is called back to its body, the heavenly plains and its inhabitants haven't the power to retain it!" The love goddess felt so helpless and frustrated. She knew who was responsible for this interruption. _Naraku!_

**...If it takes forever, I will die trying…**

"Then I'll come back! We _have_ to do this! I can't do this without you!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to resist being removed from the realm of the gods.

"I fear that isn't a possibility, Inuyasha! Once a soul has entered into Takama-ga-hara, they can never again re-enter! I am sorry, but I cannot help you." The love goddess explained somberly.

"Wha-" In a flash of light Inuyasha was removed from the godly realm with the force of a mystical vacuum. For a millisecond, he was confident that he felt another familiar, evil, presence along with hearing a taunting whisper.

**...I wish I knew then what I know now, but I'd probably do the same, yeah. I get the feeling it's planned out, from the cradle to the grave...  
**

_Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inu..._

"...yasha!" Nozomi continued to try and shake Inuyasha awake as he lay unconscious on the dark, moistened, cave floor. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me?"

Groaning softly, Inuyasha's amber eyes fluttered open, his blurred vision adjusting to reveal wine-colored tresses, brushing against porcelain skin, and dark silk. He saw the fear in her crimson orbs. "No...zomi." Inuyasha breathed.

"Is it you? Inuyasha?" Nozomi questioned hesitantly, worried that the figure had taken over his body instead of the love goddess as planned.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Inuyasha griped as he slowly sat up, resting his elbows lazily upon his knees.

"What happened? I saw...something." Nozomi questioned.

"Something pulled me back. That was my only shot to enter the realm of the gods. I'm banned. It was all for nothing." Inuyasha stated soddenly.

"No." Nozomi sighed, understanding full well what he meant. There was a thick and despondent silence that invaded the cave in that moment. A feeling of loss having taken over, Nozomi could do nothing but lock eyes with Inuyasha, a cloud of hopelessness poisoning her gaze. "It is finished."

* * *

Naraku eyed the form of the dead priestess before him with an evil, victorious, smirk plastered upon his cold features. There was a sound that filled the room that caused him to perk. A small group of saimyosho then hovered before him, communicating to him the announcement of a mission successfully completed. "Ah, I'm sure the priestess would love to hear the splendid news." Naraku regarded Kanna who stood beside him, mirror in tow.

"Hear what?" Kikyo narrowed dark eyes into the nefarious half-demon's direction.

"I think that it would be better to show you. To see it is much more rewarding." A dark smile formed upon his lips as he signaled for Kanna to bring an image of a blatantly depressed Inuyasha and Nozomi walking through the forest. Inuyasha obviously had failed at joining with the love goddess. A circumstance that Kikyo knew Naraku undoubtedly held 100% responsibility for.

"What did you do?" Kikyo questioned viciously.

"You assume that _I _am responsible for his failure?" Naraku arched an eyebrow, causing Kikyo to spare him an unamused glare. "You know me all too well, priestess." Naraku breathed smugly.

"What, did you do?" Kikyo repeated through gritted teeth, trying to contain her anger.

"I may have created an incarnation long ago to use on myself if the situation ever presented itself. I call it, necromancer. I don't think I need to explain to you what it does." Naraku explained simply.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Naraku. You haven't won yet." Without giving further warning, Kikyo retrieved an arrow from her quiver, firing a sacred arrow at the small gem behind her that sustained Naraku's barrier. With the barrier quickly dispelled, she hastily pulled another arrow from her quiver. Not wasting time to use her bow, she briskly threw the arrow at Kanna, shattering her mirror and piercing her heart in the process. Using Naraku's brief distraction to the death of his white-haired incarnation, Kikyo made quick movements with her third arrow, pulling back on her bow and releasing the flying spear toward Naraku's hand, severing it. She watched as the nearly complete jewel shard fell upon the tatami mat. Running toward the fallen Shikon no Tama in hopes of retrieval, she was shocked when a thick cloud of miasma filled the room blinding her significantly, and burning her flesh. "Naraku!" Kikyo coughed out.

She watched as the black smoke cleared the room, leaving none but herself and the ash remains of Naraku's fallen, incarnation, Kanna. He had disappeared, along with the sacred jewel. She wasn't fast enough. _Naraku._ Kikyo thought in anguish. She turned to see Kohaku watching her from the doorway, the look in his eyes saying something that she could read all too well. _Hmm._

**...If it takes forever, I will die trying...**_  
_

* * *

"It's inside. There." Kagura pointed off into the distance toward an old, abandoned, temple. She watched as Sesshomaru studied its external structure and surrounding area intently. This was the place. This was where Naraku had hidden his heart.

"It's protected." Sesshomaru noted how he was unable to sense anything from the location. It was almost as if it didn't exist. He stepped forward, obviously setting off a demonic alarm of sorts as a majestic creature then emerged from the temple. He wore darkened robes of royalty much like his own, with long, emerald tresses that hugged his form like a protective lover. Upon his back he bore a large sword. His pallid flesh seemed to glow with an otherworldly luminescence as silver irises glared into Sesshomaru's direction. The silver-haired demon lord could sense his extensive power, and though internally he felt anxious, he showed no outward signs of fear or worry, but instead withdrew his sword Tokijin, in preparation for the ensuing battle.

"You do not belong here." The creature spoke in a quaking baritone voice.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru ignored the creature's attempt at intimidation and instead cut right to the chase.

"I am Ryuu. I am guardian of this temple, and you do not belong here." He repeated darkly.

"Where I belong will be left for me to decide. You're in my way." Sesshomaru challenged.

"This is your final warning, leave this place at once." Ryuu demanded.

"I am Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, and lord of the dog demons. I do not take kindly to orders from those beneath me." Raising his sword, Sesshomaru made a sweeping motion into Ryuu's direction, a blast of energy emanating from the blade of his Tokijin in the process. The blast destroyed a mass of vegetation and other plant life, creating a singed pathway of dirt and rock. The smoke cleared to reveal Ryuu standing before Sesshomaru, unscathed and seemingly unfazed by his attack.

"What?" Kagura gasped. She was unaware of how powerful Ryuu exactly was, having been minimally informed of his abilities by Naraku. _He must've been cloaking his strength considerably. I hope that I haven't lead Sesshomaru to his death. I'd never..._ Kagura tightened her eyes shut at the thought of leading Sesshomaru to die. The idea tormented her more than she'd imagined possible.

"Sesshomaru." Ryuu said the name sourly. "I've been well informed of your abilities. Thank Naraku for that. He has prepared me well. Kagura, you've served your purpose up until this point." No sooner did the words leave his mouth did a piercing light escape a lone digit, impaling Kagura through her chest, causing the wind sorceress to fall to the ground.

"Wha...I...didn't..." Kagura coughed out as she gripped the gaping hole in her chest.

"I assume that you are looking for this?" Ryuu held up a mass of pulsating flesh.

"Naraku's heart." Sesshomaru breathed.

"Try again." Ryuu corrected. He then tightened his grasp upon the mass, generating an agonizing scream to be torn from Kagura's throat, Sesshomaru's amber eyes studying her suffering form with an intense gaze. Watching the demoness suffer, a feeling overwhelmed him that he couldn't define or identify. Immediately he withdrew his whip, catching Ryuu's wrist, and causing Kagura's heart to go flying across the forest floor. "Well, that I did not expect. Could it be that the great demon lord now feels compassion? Naraku failed to inform me of this."

Sesshomaru did nothing but cast an unreadable glare into Ryuu's direction, listening as Kagura's wails of agony began to subside. "Do you wish to fight me, or are we here to prattle on about my character?" Sesshomaru snipped.

"You will lose." Ryuu assured bleakly.

"Be quiet and fight!" The corneas of his eyes turning crimson, Sesshomaru transferred his demonic energy into his Tokijin, a black and red aura surrounding his form as he prepared to battle and destroy Naraku's heart, ending the ruthless half-demon's farce permanently.

**...I will die trying. I will die trying. I will die trying.**

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **__**Naraku Sleeps- **__Inuyasha and the others engage in their final battle with Naraku. _


	23. Naraku Sleeps

A/N: Hello readers, and welcome to the last chapter of Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed. Well, it's the not the very last chapter. There's still an epilogue after this which will serve to conclude the storyline. I hope that you enjoyed it throughout this long journey and I appreciate all of your reviews and feedback since its birth. Thank you for sticking around with me even when the update gaps would last for months-years. This story started in 2005 and will be officially wrapped up in 2011. That's six years! Wow! I mean really, that's a while. It's been a bumpy road for me, but I didn't just want to leave this story unfinished. My other story, is going to continue as well if you've been reading it also. Anyway, enough with my yapping. Let's get started, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi DOES own Inuyasha.

**Song Disclaimer: **"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 23: Naraku Sleeps**

"Damn it! They're everywhere!" Koga growled out as he battled the swarm of demons along with Hakkaku and Ginta. He noticed as Kagome struggled to keep up. She would be out of arrows soon, and that would leave himself and the remaining two of his tribe to battle on their own. _There's no way..._ Just then he saw a flash of a flying object tear through a large collection of demons and return to a location behind him. Turning swiftly on his heels, he noticed Sango upon the back of her feline companion, Kirara. He watched as she retrieved her returned Hiraikotsu in mid-air as she was brought down to the ground beside himself and his tribe members. "Hey!" He greeted breathlessly.

"Looked like you could use some help." Sango returned flatly as her gaze remained frozen upon the crowd of demons before them. She heard Kirara growling beside her as the neko demon took a fighting stance to prepare for the next wave.

"Good eye." Koga huffed amicably. "How's the monk?" Koga questioned. He saw her flinch slightly as she failed to answer him and instead released her weapon once more, withdrawing her sword as the large device was again airborne.

"Hiraikotsu!" She ground out as she charged toward the oncoming demons with her sword. This prompted Koga and the others to follow suite as they all charged toward the demons, not wavering as they drew nearer to Naraku's castle.

Suddenly, a blast of light tore from Naraku's castle destroying all of the demons in its wake, the creatures disintegrating into nothingness as they were swallowed whole by the unknown light.

"What the hell?" Koga exclaimed as he instinctively brought his hand to his face to shield his eyes from the light, the others all crouching to protect themselves as well.

Kagome watched from her place behind the boulder as her friends appeared to get consumed by the destructive light. "Koga! Sango!" She called as she retreated from her hiding spot to join the fray, in hopes of finding her friends alive. Upon her arrival, she noticed as the dust began to clear, revealing Sango, Koga, Ginta, Hokkaku, and Kirara shielding themselves from the attack. "Koga! Sango!" She called, causing her friends to rise up and meet her gaze.

"Kagome!" Koga responded. "I told you to stay put while I fought off the demons!" He chastised.

"What demons?" Kagome observed, causing the rest of them to look around them to notice that instead of the swarm of demons that they had been battling, all that remained was the demon guest of honor; or rather _half _-demon guest of honor.

"Naraku." Sango ground out as if the name alone were poisonous.

"I'm so glad that you all decided to pay me a visit together. It saves me the trouble of having to seek you out individually and kill you." Naraku gloated as he stood before the group, ignoring the intense growls that Kirara spared him. His eyes rested upon Koga's form, and he couldn't help the taunting smile that formed upon his lips. "Koga. I'm surprised to see that you're not mad out of your mind by now. I guess I underestimated you."

"Go to Hell!" Koga growled, idly tightening his fists at his sides until his knuckles became white.

"You would think that your ordeal would've taught you respect at this point." Naraku mocked.

"I don't respect assholes." Koga glared.

"I suppose one last lesson is in order." Raising his newly regenerated hand above his head, they watched as a sphere of red light began to gather within his palm. Reaching back as if to be a major league pitcher preparing to strike out his opponent, Naraku proceeded to widen his grin within Koga's direction. Suddenly, a wave of destructive light was thrust into Naraku's location causing the half-demon to be forced back, losing his arms and legs in the process.

"Sorry, but this school's been shut-down!" Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded from behind the group.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with excitement.

"I've seriously had it with this bastard!" Inuyasha stated angrily as he pointed his Tessaiga into Naraku's slowly regenerating form, Nozomi standing closely behind.

"Inuyasha, you're not..." Kagome trailed.

"Super-charged and dangerous? Yeah, well you can thank a psychotic, piece of shit with too much time on his hands for that. You know him as Naraku." Inuyasha spat.

"So, now what?" Kagome questioned carefully.

"We fight." Nozomi interjected as she stood beside Inuyasha.

"That's what I do best." Inuyasha added. _How the hell am I going to do this?_

_

* * *

_

Swords clashed as cloth was torn from flesh, and flesh was torn from bone. Waves of demonic energy filled the atmosphere as Sesshomaru engaged in a violent battle with Ryuu. Having lost the top to his regal garb, the many cuts and lacerations were easily visible upon his torso, arms, and back. His usually well-groomed silver locks were now unruly, tinged with sweat, blood, and dirt. His eyes continued to bear a crimson glow as the battle intensified, his emerald-haired opponent, not appearing any more tame than himself as he too had lost the top to his regal garb.

Blood trailed from the demon lord's temple, painting over the lavender tattoos upon his cheeks as if it were a tattered canvas. He ground his teeth together, baring his fangs toward Ryuu who mimicked the gesture.

"You are tired, lord Sesshomaru." Ryuu taunted with a breathless pant.

"As are you." Sesshomaru returned.

Kagura could do nothing but make small attempts to crawl with her fading strength towards her fallen heart. _If this is destroyed, then I'll die. And I'll never get a chance to tell him..._ She edged herself near the mass with grim determination, her energy failing with every movement. _I must. Live._

Sesshomaru noticed as Ryuu's eyes began to stray toward Kagura's struggling form. The emerald-haired demon raised his hand as if to strike another blow into her direction, only to be stopped once again by Sesshomaru's whip.

"Your fight is with me!" Sesshomaru growled.

_So he _does_ care. Hmm._ Ryuu thought as he blocked an attack from Tokijin with the large blade of his own sword.

_This fight will not end._ Sesshomaru thought as he struck once more with his Tokijin. He saw Kagura struggling to reach her heart from his peripheral. _It will never end._

_

* * *

_

At Yuuka's hut, Yuuka continued to gather supplies from her shelves, placing them into a pouch that she kept tied to her waist. Grabbing her final item, a dagger, she released an inaudible sigh before sparing the fallen monk a disheartening gaze.

"Where are you going, lady Yuuka?" Shippo questioned with the curiosity of a child.

"You must stay here with the monk, young Shippo. My assistance is needed, for your friends." Yuuka caressed the top of the small kitsune's baby-soft head.

"But..." Shippo began but was cut off as Yuuka fervently began to shake her head.

"I must go. You don't have to worry about me. This will all be over soon. Everything will be as it should be." Yuuka's voice trembled. She sounded to be near tears as her eyes became glazed. She quickly exited the hut leaving Shippo to care for Miroku.

"Lady Yuuka." He breathed sorrowfully. _What is she going to do?_ His eyes rested upon Miroku's still form. _Everything will be as it should be._

_

* * *

_

"Wind scar! Wind Scar! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed out, as he struck Naraku repeatedly, preventing the half-demon from regenerating himself completely. "Adamant barrage! Adamant barrage! Wind scar!" He continued to strike, again and again, not giving Naraku a chance to gain his full form once again. He was fueled by pure rage and frustration. Everything that Naraku had caused him over the years; all of his repressed anger was boiling to the surface. He seemed to gain a second wind. His energy seeming to increase with every blow as opposed to the usual opposite.

"He's losing it." Ginta breathed as he witnessed the assault with widened eyes.

"I'll say." Hakkaku nodded in shock.

_Inuyasha._ Kagome watched with painful empathy as Inuyasha released all of his frustrations upon Naraku. None of them found the opportunity to offer him any assistance as he continued to assault the half-demon, over and over again.

"He's not going to accomplish anything this way." Kikyo's voice sounded from behind the group, Kohaku standing a small distance behind her.

"Kikyo." Kagome met eyes with the priestess. She noticed the boy standing behind her. _Kohaku. _Her eyes immediately drifted toward Sango whom she noticed was frozen in place upon laying eyes on her brother.

"Ko...haku." Sango breathed, quietly. _Why isn't he trying to kill us? Is he...here to help?_ Sango blinked as her eyes remained glued upon her brother, who insisted on keeping his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Well what do you suggest?" Koga interrupted as he regarded Kikyo. _It's that woman that looks just like Kagome. She's a priestess. A dead priestess. Could this be who Inuyasha chose over Kagome?_ Koga was taken out of his thoughts by Kikyo's voice.

"He needs to focus on weakening Naraku, not stalling him." Kikyo informed.

"The bastard keeps regenerating himself, and I don't know about you but Inuyasha seems damn pissed about something. And I can't say that I blame him. I say let him release his frustrations while we decide on a plan B." Koga raised. The sounds of Inuyasha continuing to blare out his attacks, the ground quaking with each assault, could be heard faintly in the background.

"Perhaps, I could offer my assistance in formulating that plan B." An elderly voice could then be heard emerging from the forest.

"Yuuka?" Kagome furrowed her brow.

"And what do you expect to do, old woman?" Nozomi snapped. She too, was growing highly frustrated with Naraku. "As far as we're all concerned, Naraku is undefeatable."

"Nothing lasts forever." Yuuka sighed with a hint of sadness. "Sango." Yuuka regarded the slayer who seemed stunned to silence by the old woman's presence.

"Y-yes?" Sango gulped. She saw Yuuka nod slowly, as if to give her a silent signal. Sango returned the gesture and began to head towards Inuyasha. The others watched from afar as the demon slayer exchanged words with the silver-haired, half-demon. She reached into her pocket and retrieved the small vial of neon blue potion, placing the item into Inuyasha's hand.

"What's she doing?" Kagome questioned to no one in particular.

"Now, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, signaling for Inuyasha to break the vial against the blade of his Tessaiga, the action causing the blade to glow with a blue light. "Do it!"

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha released a guttural war cry as he whisked his Tessaiga toward a still regenerating Naraku, the half-demon's torso still trying to regain its form. Instead of the usual dismembering, Naraku was then frozen in place, mid-regeneration, unable to move.

"WHAT?" Naraku growled as he observed his frozen state.

"What just happened?" Kagome frowned.

"The potion is made to trap a demon within its own aura when it is at its most active state such as during an attack or..." Yuuka trailed.

"Regeneration." Kagome finished in understanding, earning a nod from Yuuka.

"Okay, so I froze him. Now what?" Inuyasha panted. His patience was non-existent at this point.

"Now, I do what I should have done, fifty years ago." Yuuka explained, causing all but Sango to wear confused looks upon their faces.

"Come again?" Inuyasha tilted his head, but was interrupted as Yuuka began to pour a red, sand-like, substance upon the ground. The shape soon formed a large pentagram with unrecognizable characters written inside the apex of the star points.

Yuuka then kneeled down. Retrieving her dagger, she sliced her palm allowing her blood to flow freely, falling in short and spherical segments upon the pentagram. Clasping her hands together, and chanting in a language that was foreign to the rest of the group, and soon after something that sounded like archaic Japanese, the lines of the pentagram soon caught fire, causing the group to lurch back, away from the raging flames. Yuuka continued to chant.

"What the hell?" Koga breathed as he watched the old woman. "She's a witch?"

"Looks like." Ginta gulped as he and Hakkaku embraced one another out of fear of the unknown.

Soon the sound of what could only be identified as the screeching of old wheels and heavy, ominous, laughter could be heard in the distance. Soon, an oxcart wheel with the head of a sinister looking man engulfed in a ring of flames upon its front could be seen emerging itself from red light within the forest.

"Is that..." Nozomi's eyes widened as her eyes confirmed what her brain was telling her.

"...Wanyudo." Kikyo completed the demoness' unfinished thought.

"What is going on?" Kagome edged herself behind Koga, who could only stare at the approaching creature in stunned silence.

"I am Yuuka, the mountain witch of the Hikari clan. Mother of the bandit, Onigumo." Yuuka explained as she held her position near the flaming pentagram.

"WHAT!"

* * *

_I'm almost...there._ Kagura mentally encouraged herself as she grew nearer to her heart. She could hear the battle between Sesshomaru and Ryuu raging on behind her. _If I can absorb my heart into my body...I can regain my strength, and help him. It can finally be over. We can finally-_ She nearly reached her goal as her fingertips lightly brushed against the pulsating thing that was her heart.

"Not yet!" Ryuu called as he released an energy blast from his sword, aiming the attack toward Kagura. He watched as the assault made contact with flesh that wasn't his target's. Once the plumes of smoke cleared, he saw the charred and bruised flesh of Sesshomaru's bare back. The wounds slowly began healing themselves due to his piqued demonic adrenaline.

Kagura gazed up and locked her ruby orbs with Sesshomaru's intense crimson stare that soon faded to reveal two amber gems glaring back at her through narrowed lids. He gnashed his teeth as he collapsed to one knee. His worn, silver tresses fell over his left shoulder with the staggered movement as he hovered over her form. He appeared to be struggling to stand, a fact that Kagura knew all too well as waning strength and power. She could do nothing but stare at him with widened eyes of disbelief. Was he protecting her? _Sesshomaru._

Using his sword as a staff to support himself, he impaled the blade into the cool, ground, gaining leverage to stand upright. He turned to face Ryuu once more, lavender hash marks still present upon the pale flesh of his cheeks, indicating that his inner demonic powers were still very much close to the surface.

"You protect the traitor. Why?" Ryuu questioned with genuine curiosity.

"Consider it to be a fair trade." Sesshomaru explained flatly, raising his sword up once more to prepare for yet another offensive attack.

"Ah, so you don't care for the traitor?" Ryuu smirked as he stammered forward. He too was succumbing to the battle's violence and intensity.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but instead chose to spare the demon an unreadable stare. He felt his questions to be irrelevant and a means to distract him from his true mission to find Naraku's heart and destroy it along with the pestiferous half-demon himself, as well.

"Oh that's right. You prefer to fight more, and discuss less. Very well then." Swiping the large blade of his sword into the air, he caused a wave of energy to be released, wind rising within the area, destroying any life in its path.

Sesshomaru, using his Tokijin to repel the attack, remained in his place in front of Kagura, acting as a shield. Whether he failed to verbalize the situation for what it was, it did not take away from the truth. He was protecting her. He just couldn't understand why.

* * *

"His MOTHER?" Kagome repeated in shock at Yuuka's confession. The group watched as Wanyudo stopped between the flaming pentagram and a frozen Naraku, who could do nothing but stare with anxious anticipation at the events unfolding before him.

"Aw, you've gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha was shocked beyond verbal expression.

"Yes." Yuuka began, maintaining her position before the flaming pentagram so as to keep Wanyudo present until his purpose was fulfilled. "My son and I come from a bloodline of witches. I had tried to teach him the art of witchcraft from a very young age. Healing was my gift, and I did everything in my power to awaken his hidden gift of healing as well. But as he grew older and more selfish, his heart turned cold, and he took the craft to a darker place..."

_**52 years ago...**_

_"Onigumo, why must you run with such a lowly crowd? Do you not know of your lineage? Do you not understand your gifts? Why do you choose darkness over light?" A young Yuuka grasped the fabric of her son's bandit garb. His face, while handsome, was tinged with the ash of burned homes which he had invaded and destroyed. His long, dark, raven tresses smelled of soot, and death. He was not the child that she had raised to become a healer._

_"Mother enough!" Onigumo snatched himself from his mother's grasp. "Look around you! We have nothing! We live like paupers when we could live like royalty!" Onigumo growled._

_"That is not what we stand for! The riches of man are not as valuable as the riches of the earth and what she has to offer us. Have you learned nothing from my lessons?" Tears began to stream down Yuuka's youthful face, the wet stains causing her loose, darkened, locks, to stick wildly to her flushed, skin._

_"Yes. I have mother. I've learned that a man should never be without. If he has the power to take, he should have. With the power you've given me, I can literally get into the minds of the rich and have them invite me into their homes. And then I take from them what they failed to give to those less fortunate. What I do is nothing short of noble." Onigumo declared._

_"Less fortunate? You've destroyed small villages! Killed the men, and kept the women for your own entertainment and pleasure! How is that noble?" Yuuka was horrified._

_A dark smirk slid across Onigumo's lips. "I do have needs, mother." He admitted with a wicked gleam in his eyes._

_Utterly mortified by her son's confession, Yuuka couldn't own up to what she knew that she would eventually have to do._ You must. Many people will get hurt if you don't do what must be done. People will die. 'I can't. He's my son! I couldn't do that to him! I won't!'

"If I had bound his powers and banished him to the mountains where he would encounter the spirits of our ancestors for brutal punishment, none of this would have happened. Whenever a witch strays from the ways of light and becomes rogue, it is up to that witch's teacher to banish them to the wrath of their ancestors. Our ancestors were the Hikari clan. They were mountain dwellers. He would get lost in that mist forever, and never again walk amongst humanity. I would've never seen him again. And I couldn't bear that. And so his power only grew more evil, and sinister, and soon, he gained enough power to summon and control demons..."

_**50 years ago...**_

_A heavily bandaged Onigumo lay upon the ground within a cave. Mentally chanting his incantation he proceeded to summon forth a swarm of demons. "Feast on my flesh demons! Devour me, and become one with my body so that I may finally have the lovely maiden, Kikyo!" Onigumo commanded as the demons did as instructed, fusing with his body and eventually creating the form of the demon Naraku._

_**Feudal Era...**_

"I immediately sensed when my son had merged his essence with the demons. It frightened me to no end to think that he would do such a thing. I ran after him, using his remaining witch essence as guidance. When I found him, he looked nothing like my Onigumo. Instead, what stood before me was that evil creature that you see before you now." Yuuka said pointing toward a frozen Naraku, who never removed his eyes from her form.

"I don't believe this." Inuyasha breathed.

"I tried to get through to him. Find the last ounce of him that was my son...my Onigumo. But he was gone. He struck me down, and returned to my hut. He stole all of my herbs and supplies as well as my late husband's baboon pelt. My husband was a hunter, and brought the pelt back for Onigumo when he was a very young boy. He told him that when he became a man that it was his to keep. When I returned to my hut the baboon pelt was gone and everything else I found in flames. I had nothing left." A single tear fell down Yuuka's aged cheek. "From that day on, I was determined to figure out a way to separate the demons from my son's body without killing him in the process. For 50 years I was unable to come up with a solution that would save my son once I realized that Naraku had buried Onigumo's soul deep within himself. If I were to attempt a separation spell, my son would not have been the same as he was, being that he was part of a larger entity." Yuuka explained.

"Naraku." Kagome breathed in realization, causing Yuuka to nod her confirmation.

"The only way for me to accomplish a complete separation is to summon Wanyudo to steal the soul of Onigumo straight from Naraku's body. I had avoided this method for so long because this would damn Onigumo for eternity, as Wanyudo would take his soul to Hell." Yuuka sighed.

"Sounds fair to me! Do you have any idea the hell that bastard caused! Why didn't you do this a long time ago, old witch!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised.

"I understand your anger. It's well entitled. I was weak. After all, what kind of mother is able to literally damn her own child to Hell for eternity? My own flesh and blood. My son. In many ways, I am responsible for everything that has happened to all of you as a result of Naraku's wrath. And for that I am deeply sorry." The anguish upon Yuuka's elderly features was highly evident as she struggled to maintain the spell.

"You can't blame yourself." Kagome sympathized. "You did what any mother would do."

"Yes, indeed. I was very weak, and so I avoided that avenue for the longest." Yuuka breathed. A dark shadow seemed to engulf her small form then as the flames of the pentagram began to intensify. "Until now." She spoke lowly. She then began to chant an incantation causing Wanyudo to respond.

Wanyudo then turned to face Naraku, who could only stare the creature in the eyes anxiously. Suddenly, he began to feel a pull from deep within his core as his powers diminished significantly. A white haze then emerged from his body, soon after taking on the ghostly form of a nude, Onigumo in his original, human, form.

"Mo...mother?" Onigumo spoke as he caught sight of Yuuka.

"Onigumo." Yuuka breathed elatedly, her eyes brightening somewhat upon seeing him once again after a painful 50 year separation.

The mother/son moment was immediately cut short, however, as Onigumo's spirit was thrust towards Wanyudo's wheel. His arms and legs chained and bound to Wanuyudo's forehead, he could only scream aloud in anguish at his inability to escape as he was dragged away to Hell. "Mother! Don't do this! Please! I only wanted the best for us! Can't you see! That's why I did the things that I did! I never wanted you to want for anything, because I loved you and I wanted you to be happy! I _took_ so that you could _have_! Why can't you understand why I did what I did!"

"Oh." Yuuka struggled to maintain her position or risk Wanyudo releasing Onigumo's spirit, and placing the bandit back into the already weakening body of Naraku, who was still frozen as his powers escaped his body with merciless speed. Tears began to stream down her cheeks in an unbridled torrent of a mother's sorrow. _My son. My child. _"Mmph." Yuuka bit her lip to distract from the pain of hearing her son's cries for her and pleas for grace.

The group watched as Onigumo's soul was dragged by Wanyudo's forehead as the demon wheeled into an open pit; Hell. A heavy and unwelcoming wind plagued the area as the mouth of Hell opened to welcome its newest arrival.

"NO! Mother don't do this to me! Mother, I love you! Never forget that! I love you!" Onigumo cried as Wanyudo lowered himself into the pit. The wailing of millions of tormented souls could be heard as he drew nearer. Already feeling the eternal torment, Onigumo let out a heart-wrenching scream that was soon quieted to hushed echoes in the night as the gate to Hell was closed, the flames of the pentagram dead, the task having been completed.

"How terrible." Kagome breathed.

"Yuuka!" Sango called as she and the others rushed to the side of the old witch, who was clutching her chest and gasping for air. She caught the collapsing woman onto her lap as she continued to clutch her chest and fight to breathe, eyes widened and glazed over. "What's happening to her?"

"I think she's having a heart attack!" Kagome surmised.

"A what?" Inuyasha growled.

"She's having a heart attack! Her heart it's..." Kagome trailed unable to explain the relatively new medical term so hastily.

"...It's broken." Nozomi chimed as she watched the old woman take her last breath upon Sango's lap.

"Yuuka?" Sango studied the old woman's lifeless expression.

Kagome grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse, to no avail. "She's...dead." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt so bad for the old woman. She literally had endured what no mother could ever manage to endure. She couldn't imagine surviving something so horrific. _Poor thing._

"AAHANOOO!" Their attentions were immediately reverted back to Naraku who was still frozen. "She thinks I only needed that fool to keep me strong? I couldn't wait to be rid of him!" Naraku lied. "I will have my power once again!" He shouted angrily. Just then the bodies of various demons began to get sucked into Naraku's body. _Special_ demons.

"He's absorbing his incarnations!" Sango observed as she stood to her feet, gently placing Yuuka's head upon the ground.

"He'll be strong enough to break free!" Kagome swallowed.

"Damn!" Inuyasha huffed. _There's no way I can take him out when he takes back all of his incarnations._

_

* * *

_

**Define your meaning of war. To me it's what we do when we're bored. I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop, and it makes me want it more…**

A wind began to pick up around them, interrupting their battle. Ryuu was suddenly lifted from the ground, dropping his sword in the process.

"What? What is this?" Ryuu exclaimed in confusion. Feeling the pull of Naraku, he immediately understood what was going on. "No! No! Not yet! I'm not ready! I can defeat him! I must! Naraku!" Within the blink of an eye, Ryuu was whisked away into the distance to get absorbed by Naraku with the rest of his incarnations.

Kagura could feel herself being lifted from the ground, not shortly after Ryuu's abduction. "No!" Suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist, pulling her back. The winds increased as if to fight against them as Sesshomaru held Kagura close to his chest to protect her from absorption. "Sesshomaru! What are you-"

"Be quiet." He ordered flatly.

"You're...saving me?" A light crimson flush tinted Kagura's cheeks, as she was held close to Sesshomaru's bare chest.

"You are mistaken. If I allow you to be absorbed, it will do nothing but increase Naraku's power. I have no intentions of allowing him to become more powerful. I seek to destroy him, at any cost or necessity." Sesshomaru explained plainly as his grip tightened around Kagura's waist.

"You don't care then." Kagura became somber. The feeling deepened once he failed to answer her question. _I knew it. He only wishes to emerge victorious in this fight. I suppose that is what I admire about him most. He will stop at nothing to triumph. Nothing. _"He won't stop. He'll pull me harder until I'm where he wants me. If you hold onto me any longer, he'll only take us both if he has to." Kagura soddenly admitted as she clenched closer to Sesshomaru's chest.

"What do you suggest?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You must...destroy my heart. As long as Naraku lives, my existence only makes it harder for you to defeat him." Her face contorted at the thought of having to sacrifice herself. _The memory of him holding me like this is enough. I'm willing to hold onto this memory beyond death if it means that he defeats Naraku._

…**Because I'm hyped up, outta control, if it's a fight I'm ready to go…**

The winds increased further, causing Sesshomaru to be lifted slightly from the ground. The two slowly began to levitate until the temple appeared as a mere glyph on a map. "You are willing to sacrifice yourself." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Naraku must be destroyed. You know this. It's a small price to pay for a much greater victory." Kagura raised her scarlet orbs to meet with Sesshomaru's stoney, amber, gaze.

"This is your final wish?" Sesshomaru queried, earning a small nod from Kagura. Staring into her eyes for a moment, he decided to abide her wishes. "I understand." Forcing the two of them back to the ground, he eyed the pulsating mass that was her heart that lay at his feet. Kneeling with her still in his arms, he retrieved his sword. Never averting his eyes from her piercing, crimson, gems he raised his sword above his head, impaling the cool blade into Kagura's heart, causing the wind sorceress to start. As the wind did pass, did her warm body dissolve in his arms leaving nothing behind but dust to dance freely within the wind for eternity.

Rising to his feet, Sesshomaru spared her dancer garments a final glance, placing a stone upon the cloth to weigh it down. Turning on his heels, he started towards the temple to reach Naraku's heart. This was the final step in a brutally long journey. And he was more than ready and willing to take it.

…**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy, if you know what I know oughta know…**

**

* * *

**

Upon absorbing Ryuu, Naraku became strong enough to move his arms and one leg, much to the dismay of the fighters.

"It's time." Nozomi spoke then.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome regarded the red-haired demoness.

"Inuyasha. You will win." Nozomi said as she walked past him and towards Naraku.

"What is she doing?" Kagome questioned with confusion.

"Nozomi." Koga breathed. Somehow he knew what she was planning to do. He spared the priestess a glance and noticed that she held a knowing gaze within her dark eyes. Perhaps she too knew what Nozomi was planning.

"Wait!" Kohaku suddenly sounded from behind the group. He ran towards Nozomi as the demoness turned to face him, a bemused stare plastered upon her features.

"Boy?" Nozomi narrowed her eyes into the young demon slayer's direction. He grabbed her hands into his own, startling her somewhat.

"He told me to keep this from you." Kohaku whispered as he clasped her hands within his own.

Her eyes widened upon seeing what Kohaku placed into her hands. "Thank you." She replied shakily.

"I didn't want to-"

"I know. You will be free soon." Nozomi smiled toward Kohaku as she continued toward Naraku.

…**It's been a long time comin,' and that tables turned around…**

Nozomi stood before Naraku, her crimson eyes burning into his own. "Missing a link?" Nozomi mocked in regards to his failure to absorb Kagura.

"I knew that she would never last. I planned to destroy her long ago." Naraku breathed.

"It's all about power with you. No matter whom you must destroy or betray, if it means that you shall become more powerful, you're willing to make the sacrifice." She noticed that he held the Shikon no Tama within one hand. _Perfect. _

"I don't expect you to understand. You who sold your soul for love. Pathetic." Naraku taunted.

…'**Cause one of us is goin' down. One of us is goin' down…**

"I want my reward. My lover. You said that you would raise him and return him to me. I've earned it." Nozomi demanded darkly.

"You've earned nothing. But if it's a reunion that you're desperate for, I can certainly arrange that for you." Naraku stated venomously. Just then, he caught Nozomi within his grasp in preparation to absorb her into his body, thus completing himself once more and regaining his full power and strength.

…**I'm not runnin.' It's a little different now…**

"Nozomi!" Kagome called as she watched Naraku beginning to absorb Nozomi into his form. Reaching into her quiver, she prepared to strike the half-demon. She refused to stand by and watch as he absorbed Nozomi. Pulling back on her bow, she was shocked to be stopped by... "Kikyo?"

"No Kagome. We mustn't be hasty. Let fate play its course." Kikyo explained.

"What?" Kagome frowned.

"She's right." Koga began, gaining the school girl's attention. "Nozomi. She knows what she's doing." Koga reassured.

Sighing, Kagome could do nothing but spare Inuyasha a glance. He seemed to be waiting for something as he gripped his Tessaiga. _Do they all know something that I don't?_ She thought with mild irritation.

**...'Cause one of us is goin.' One of us is goin' down…**

Just as she reached the core of Naraku, nearly seconds before being absorbed, Nozomi opened her fist to reveal the withered peony that Kohaku had just covertly given to her. Expelling her jewel shard from her body to be caught by Inuyasha's Tessaiga, she swallowed her peony. Upon being absorbed, the peony's power took over both she and Naraku, surprising the half-demon of course.

"What is...she...this..." Naraku slurred as he soon collapsed into a deep and eternal sleep. The atmosphere coming to a calm, the fighters all witnessed Naraku's sleeping form in awe.

"About time!" Inuyasha perked as he took his jewel shard powered Tessaiga and split Naraku's body in half. One half taking the form of Naraku's familiar form, the other taking the form of a dark-haired sleeping princess. "Koga, you wanna gather up Princess Aya? She can finally get a proper burial."

"Right." Koga nodded as he trotted over to gather the dead Princess Aya into his arms, her body having been completely separated from Naraku in her sacrifice.

"Alright Sesshomaru. Do it!" Inuyasha seemed to call to his distant brother.

* * *

**...You can treat this like another all the same, but don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain…**

Sesshomaru had entered into the temple. Upon an altar, within a demonic barrier, rested Naraku's heart. Destroying the gem across the room hidden in a helmet of samurai armor, the barrier was dispelled. "And now Naraku..."

**...It'll be a long time comin.' But you got the message now. 'Cause I was never goin.' Yeah you're the one that's goin' down!**

"...You're finished." Inuyasha growled as he impaled his jewel shard amplified Tessaiga into the voided chest where Naraku's heart should have been.

Taking his Tokijin, Sesshomaru simultaneously pierced through the pulsating mass that was Naraku's heart, a bright light emanating from the tissue as it was eviscerated.

A bright light shot from Naraku's body as the final blow had been taken, the remains suddenly combusting, immediately turning to dust leaving nothing behind but the nearly complete Shikon no Tama.

"Is it over?" Kagome breathed hesitantly. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Naraku was still a threat after all that they had endured.

* * *

In Yuuka's hut, Shippo sat outside quite disheartened. He listened as the nightly creatures made idle noises throughout the forest as a light breeze caused the blades of grass to tickle his bare feet. He couldn't bring himself to sit inside of the hut with Miroku. After all, the monk was dead, and the thought of being near Miroku when he was nothing more than a body, disturbed him more than he could bear. "Why wouldn't they just let me help fight Naraku. I know I'm small and can't really do much, but I'm good for something!" Shippo pouted as he drew his knees to his chin. Suddenly he heard stirring from inside Yuuka's hut. "Huh?" _Can't be!_ Rushing inside, he found Miroku struggling to breathe, the color slowly beginning to return to his face as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mi...roku?"

"Sango." Miroku's hoarse voice coughed out.

"Miroku! It's me!" Shippo ran and sat beside Miroku's bedding.

"Shippo?" Miroku's eyes slowly focused on the small kitsune. His breathing began to return to normal as he found the strength to speak once more. "Where is everyone?"

"Out fighting Naraku." Shippo explained sadly.

"And they just left me here with the child." Miroku weakly chuckled.

"Hey! No fair! I was helping! And you were dead!" Shippo immediately regretted saying his last sentence as his baby-sized hands nervously clasped over his mouth, eyes widened with embarrassment.

Miroku could only stare at the ceiling with amusement. There was a brief silence before he decided to speak once more. "Dead, huh? Figures." Miroku sighed as he rose to a sitting position.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Miroku! You know, wait until you get your strength back." Shippo jumped onto Miroku's lap as if to keep him from standing.

"I feel...different. I have to find Sango." He placed his right palm upon his forehead. And that's when it hit him. "What!" He perked excitedly.

"What! What is it?" Shippo cried apprehensively. He watched as Miroku removed the prayer beads from his right hand and unveiled it. Instantly becoming afraid and thinking that being dead had somehow destroyed the monk's critical thinking skills, Shippo spasmodically scampered from Miroku's lap, taking cover under a shelf. "What are you doing Miroku! Are you trying to kill us?" Shippo cried as he cowered beneath a shelf, covering his head as a form of protection. It wasn't until after a moment of silence and inactivity that he noticed he was still very much alive. "What?" Crawling from underneath the shelf, Shippo cautiously approached Miroku who was staring with widened eyes at the palm of his right hand...wind tunnel no longer present.

"Miroku. Your wind tunnel, it's gone!" Shippo verbalized what Miroku was unable to admit just yet.

"I'm...the curse." Miroku was still trying to find the words.

"This must mean that Naraku is dead! They did it! He's dead Miroku! We won!" Shippo cheered.

"Yes." Miroku breathed. _I'm free. It's finally finished._

_

* * *

_

Kagome bent down to gather the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. Studying it for a moment she began to wonder exactly how many more shards were needed to complete it. _Kohaku's shard and Koga's are the only ones that I can think of. _

Her mind drifted towards Koga, urging her to shift her gaze upon his form. He seemed distant as he stood idle and benumbed, his deadpan expression resting upon the sight where Naraku once stood not moments prior. His friable, darkened, locks whipped freely in the wind in supple waves upon bronzed shoulders. The fight was finally over. And she could think of nothing more than of where that left her. Moreover, where did it leave Koga? Both of them?

"Now what?" She sighed.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Chapter: Epilogue (Battle Scars)- **__Inuyasha and the others return to Kaede's village. Kagome finally makes a decision between Inuyasha and Koga._


	24. Battle Scars Epilogue

A/N: Hello readers, and welcome to the long-awaited conclusion to Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed. It's been quite a long six year journey, and each moment that I was engaged within this story and all of you was truly enjoyable. I thank you so much for all of those who stuck with me through the turmoil and were so patient as updates became further apart. I truly never intended for this story to drag on that long as far as updates are concerned, however, I had many trying situations occur in my life over the years since this story was launched. But I kept pressing. I never begin something without finishing it if I am of able body and mind, and so I had every intention, every single day that I was dealing with my offline issues and this story went on hiatus to finish. Again, your feedback, loyalty, and patience has really meant a lot, and truly I pressed on for all of you. ;-) Yes, you were my inspiration! So give yourselves a round of applause because if it wasn't for the readers, this story would not be where it is today! Please stick around for future and current stories. Unless some higher power intends otherwise, I'm here to stay. With that said, enjoy the conclusion and do feel free to leave any feedback on this chapter and the story in its entirety. Until the next story, a bientot!

**Song Disclaimer: **"Good Enough" by Evanescence

* * *

**Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed**

**Chapter 24: Battle Scars (Epilogue)**

Kaede made her way back to her village having gathered the needed vegetables for dinner that evening. It would be a big feast in celebration of victory. "Finally, we've found peace." Kaede sighed as she drew closer to her hut. She noticed as Shippo played outside with a miniature version of Kirara. His joyful giggles resonating throughout the fields as the bright afternoon sun beamed down warming the earth with its loving rays. "Shippo!" Kaede called to his form.

"Oh, hello grandma Kaede!" Shippo greeted politely.

"Ye will help me prepare dinner, yes?" Kaede asked.

"Of course! What do you need?" Shippo questioned.

"Just take these vegetables to the creek for a quick washing while I prepare the fire and spices." Kaede requested.

"Sure thing!" Shippo exclaimed as he gathered a few vegetables and headed for the creek to wash them as Kaede had asked.

Entering into her hut, Kaede noticed that Inuyasha rested in the corner as Kagome gathered a few spices. Miroku and Sango had apparently gone off to be alone. She wagered that the two were long overdue for their moment. "Kagome, do we have all of the spices we need?"

"Yep! All we have to do is start the water." Kagome explained.

"Good." Kaede nodded as she lit the fire under the large pot, she and Kagome beginning to season the water appropriately. "So tell me once more, Kagome?"

"Tell you what, Kaede?" Kagome questioned.

"The story, of course! It soothes my mind so, whenever I hear it." Kaede smiled.

"Ah! Well, like I said before, forgive me if I tell it weird, remember this was a plan concocted between Nozomi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru." Kagome began.

"That's fine child." Kaede sighed.

"Okay, so apparently, after Inuyasha had failed to merge with the love goddess, he said that he remembered hearing something that sounded like a voice taunting him. Turns out, the voice wasn't taunting him, it was helping him..."

_**Two days earlier...**_

_"Peony...sleep!" An ominous voice sounded within his mind._

_"What?" Inuyasha responded to the voice._

_"Naraku. Swallow peony...sleep!" The voice repeated._

_**Present...**_

"At first he didn't understand what it meant, but once he told Nozomi about it she knew exactly what it meant."

_**Two days earlier...**_

_"My peony prince. He sleeps. Anyone who takes his essence into their body will fall into an eternal sleep, joining him in dormancy." Nozomi explained._

_"How do we get Naraku to take in the essence, though?" Inuyasha scratched his chin._

_"We don't. I will. And then he will absorb me." Nozomi finished._

_"But it'll kill you."_

_"Not if I'm already dead. I will expel my jewel shard from my body and you will place it into the blade of your Tessaiga. The purified blade you will then use to separate my body from Naraku. Split apart." Nozomi relayed the information._

_"Wait, if Naraku just falls asleep for eternity, that won't do anything for Miroku. He'll just stay asleep for eternity." Inuyasha sighed._

_"But if Naraku is dead, the curse is broken, and your friend may indeed awaken." Nozomi added._

_"But how do we destroy Naraku? I've searched everywhere for his heart, it's useless." Inuyasha griped._

_"That's where your brother comes in." Nozomi smiled._

_"What?"_

_**Present...**_

"Apparently, Nozomi had been secretly keeping tabs on Sesshomaru as well. Somehow she knew that Kagura would betray Naraku. Something to do with her intense psychic abilities. Anyway, she knew that Kagura was leading Sesshomaru to the place where Naraku kept his heart. From that point on, it was all a matter of secret telepathic communication and teamwork! Which I'm surprised that Sesshomaru actually cooperated with." Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"He just wanted to take Naraku out for himself!" Inuyasha, who was not asleep as they had assumed, suddenly interjected. "He'll never let me hear the end of it about how it was _him_ that actually destroyed Naraku, when in truth it was both of us!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" Kagome was startled.

"Nozomi said it! She said that the only way to kill Naraku was to pierce his heart, even if his heart wasn't there, with a sacred blade. In other words, we killed him _together_!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Just let him have his victory. A happy Sesshomaru, is a rarely seen Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed.

"Puh! Whatever!" Inuyasha rose to his feet then and headed for the hut's exit. He spared Kagome a knowing gaze that she could only read as 'follow me' when he took his leave.

Noticing the tense feeling that developed in the atmosphere, Kaede felt it best to ease Kagome's mind slightly. "Go child. I will finish dinner."

"Thank you." Kagome spared Kaede a soft smile before exiting the hut to follow after Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku and Sango stood over two graves that had been designated for Yuuka and Princess Aya. Placing a peony upon both graves, Sango released a quiet sigh upon thinking how both women had fought valiantly against Naraku and how without them they would've never rid themselves of his demonic tyranny.

"I still can't believe that Yuuka turned out to be Nara...err, Onigumo's mother." Miroku breathed.

"Trust me, I was as shocked as you were when she told me. It was right after I had brought you back to her hut. Speaking of, no more unnecessary life risks." Sango demanded.

"Hopefully there will no longer be a need for such." Miroku soothed. The two retreated from the graves and began walking towards a large pond. Crossing a bridge, they decided to gaze at the aquatic life for a spell as they mused on the events passed.

Everything seemed so peaceful now. Naraku was destroyed, Miroku's curse had been lifted, and Kohaku had been allowed to keep his jewel shards after all. Sango was determined to find a way to allow him the ability to live without the need of a sacred jewel shard, but for now, she just wanted to revel in the fact that Naraku was no longer a threat to their livelihood.

"It's nice." She spoke once again as her eyes stayed glued upon a family of ducks floating under the bridge.

"Yes." Miroku smiled to himself.

"How do you know what I'm talking about?" Sango chuckled.

"I know you." Miroku replied smugly, generating a smile to form upon Sango's lips.

"It's all so strange. Up until now, I was certain as to what I needed to do with my life." Sango began musedly. "For the longest it was 'I have to save Kohaku! I have to save Kohaku!' Then soonafter it became 'I have to kill Naraku!' Then shortly after that it was 'I have to protect my friends!' After a while it became a disasterous combination of 'I have to save, kill, protect, Kohaku, Naraku, friends' and somewhere in the middle of that was eating and sleeping." Sango joked, causing a hearty laugh to emanate from Miroku.

"I know what you mean." Miroku place his hand over Sango's upon the railing of the bridge, affectionately. "I think the only thing that we have to do right now is live."

"That's the thing. I've been surrounded by so much death for so long. I think I've forgotten _how_ to live." Sango sighed.

"Oh Sango. You never forget how to live. You just live." Miroku assured.

"How?" Sango spared him a somber glance.

"Well, I suppose you can start by doing the things that you love." Miroku surmised. He suddenly felt Sango's intense gaze, forcing him to meet eyes with the young demon slayer. The look in her eyes was filled with desire and passion that was far too long supressed.

Thumbing her cheek bone, Miroku leaned towards her ear whispering huskily. "Sango, just do what you love." Nuzzling her cheek, he lightly kissed her there, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Miroku." She sighed as she hesitated to turn her head. It was then that she felt his other hand on her cheek, guiding her face towards his. His nose gently caressing hers, she couldn't resist the urge to bring him into a passionate kiss, one that he was happy to oblige. Hands explored every part of her lower back and hips as the kiss deepened and they did nothing but drown in one another's desire.

Pulling apart slightly, they rested their foreheads together panting. It was then that Sango pulled back slightly, and for a moment, Miroku was worried that he had done something wrong. He was about to speak his concern until she pressed a single finger to his lips silencing him. "I'm doing what I love." Sango affirmed.

Getting a rather perverted idea, a smirk found its way to his lips. "Now, when you say _doing_..."

"Miroku!"

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the creek with his knees drawn up to his chest watching idly as fish flittered past beneath the clear waters. His ears twitched slightly as he heard her feet approaching closer. There was silence save for the sound of the afternoon birds and calming movement of the creek over rock formations within its waters. He found it difficult to formulate the words that he wanted to say. He had one sole objective, and that was to get her to follow him. Now that she had done that much, he felt stuck and unsure of himself.

"I still can't believe it's over." Kagome finally broke the silence, much to Inuyasha's relief.

"Yeah." He breathed softly, retaining his position by the creek. Kagome could tell that he was still having difficulty facing her after learning the truth about her and Koga. He was avoidant. And yet, she could still sense his need for her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started anxiously.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha's eyes remained glued upon the creek.

"Look at me." It was a soft demand, but she found his distance uncomfortable and difficult.

Lowering his knees, Inuyasha finally stood to his feet. Turning on his heels slowly, he met gentle, amber eyes with Kagome's, deep chocolate ones. He saw the sincerity within them, however, there was something missing. Perhaps, this is what he was avoiding. The truth. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kagome stated simultaneously. "You go ahead."

"No. What did you want to say?" Inuyasha pressed, his eyes seeming to beg her to speak first.

Releasing an inaudible sigh, Kagome proceeded to pour her heart out. The truth. "Inuyasha, I love you. I always have. It's my love that kept me by your side for this long. And I will cherish these moments for the rest of my life. Both the good and the not so good." Kagome lowered her eyes upon uttering her last sentence. Taking another breath, she found the courage to speak the rest of her declaration. "There was a time when I was in love with you. I was so deeply in love with you that whenever you would hurt me, instead of falling out of love, I would only fall deeper until I felt as though I were drowning. Sometimes I felt like I was going crazy." She stated with a wry grin.

"_Were_." Inuyasha caught on, and immediately he felt anxious as to what she was going to say.

"Before everything went so terribly wrong with Koga because of Naraku, I had an opportunity to see something in him that I hadn't seen before." Kagome began.

"I'll bet." Inuyasha huffed as he averted his gaze.

"Please don't be that way, Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

"What? Upset? Hurt? How_ should _I feel Kagome? Let me know so that I can be sure to adjust my feelings according to your approval." Inuyasha spat.

"Don't make this about you!" Kagome bit back. "You left _me_, remember? You chose Kikyo and left me behind to pick up the pieces! So don't you dare make this my fault!" Kagome replied with ire.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did!" Kagome growled. There was an awkward silence momentarily where nothing could be heard, not even the babbling waters of the nearby creek. Regaining her composure, Kagome took in a breath. "Look, I didn't want to fight with you. I didn't want any of this, but I can't change the fact that it happened. I can't change what is."

"So. What _is_?" Inuyasha prodded.

"I think you already know." Kagome cast a knowing stare into Inuyasha's direction.

"I want to be happy, Inuyasha. I want to feel safe, in that I don't have to look over my shoulder every five minutes worried that the guy I'm in love with could leave me at any moment because he's still harboring strong feelings for his ex-girlfriend. No wait, I'm sorry. His _dead_ ex-girlfriend." Kagome came clean.

"But I made my decision. I chose you." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome clasping her hands into his own.

"Yes, but what is this now, Inuyasha? The second time? Third? How many more times will you hop between decisions until you land on the one you find the most promising? How many more times until you're finally happy?" Kagome was sincere as her deep brown eyes locked with Inuyasha's desperate, amber, gaze.

He began to search her eyes for a glimpse of hope that she would show mercy. But nothing. Releasing her hands, he backed away not being able to face her any longer. Swallowing, he mustered all of the courage that he had within to say what he truly felt. "Kikyo was the first woman to see me for who I was and not _what_ I was. Everytime she would look at me, it was as though she was looking right through to who I really was. I used to hate that about her because she made it so difficult to hide myself. But I eventually grew to love it; to love her. I was completely vulnerable with her, for the first time in my life I allowed someone inside. When I thought it was all a lie, I retreated into myself all over again. And then I met you." Inuyasha mused.

Kagome could feel herself becoming nervous at what Inuyasha was about to say. There was no demonic force influencing them now, forcing them to tell the truth. It was all genuine. No excuses. She had to brace herself being that she wasn't sure that she was ready to hear the truth. _Oh, lie to me._

"You were so different. The only similarities between you and Kikyo were your sacred abilities and your looks. Everything else, you were polar opposites." Inuyasha started. "With you, I could laugh. I felt so free and alive, and the reality of my shitty existence hurt that much less because you were a part of it."

"Your shitty existence?" Kagome perked with mild sarcasm.

"You know what I mean." Inuyasha said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. "As cheesy as it sounds, Kagome, you brought light to my darkness."

"Sometimes literally." Kagome smiled.

"This is true." Inuyasha chuckled. "Kikyo's resurrection brought up old feelings, yes, but what I mostly felt was guilt. Once I learned the truth about what Naraku had done, how he had deceived us, I felt as though I owed her penance, and my moments of joy with you were undeserved. Yeah, for a moment I thought that I even owed her myself entirely. But it's not what I wanted. And once I finally snapped out of it and realized you were the one that I truly wanted, I turned around to see the trail of shit that I left behind while I was trying to figure things out, and unfortunately you got caught in the middle of it all." Inuyasha was somber. "I never wanted that for you. I wanted you to be happy. I still do." He turned to meet eyes with her once again. "And so, for once, I leave the decision up to you. I think I owe you that much. The way I feel about you is unlike anything I've ever felt, not with Kikyo or anyone. It's unique, and it's all for you. And while I'd like nothing more than to share everything that I have with you for the rest of our lives, I'm willing to make the sacrifice of handing you the reigns and making this your decision alone. And I promise you," he moved closer to her once again, palming a heated cheek, "I promise, that whatever decision you make, I'll respect it. I just want you to be happy."

Kagome could feel the burn beneath her lids from tears that begged to be released. She didn't know what to say. _So all that he had said before was the truth. _Nozomi didn't make him lie, she made him speak the truth that moment in the forest. _Inuyasha._ Leaning up, she lightly brushed a strayed strand of silver hair from his face. Rising up on her tiptoes, she placed a warm, gentle kiss upon his forehead. She had made her decision. And she had no doubt in her mind that it was the right decision. _It feels right._

_

* * *

_

**Under your spell again. I can't say no to you…**

Koga sat alone in a darkened corner in his wolf den. For the past two days, he had been trying to ignore the torturous memories that ran a persistent marathon within his mind. Images of Kagome and himself and what he had done. Everything that he had done, he couldn't take it back, and that very thought drove him to the brink of insanity.

_"It's not your fault...you weren't in control." _

Kagome's words kept replaying like a lost melody. He tried to reassure himself that he indeed was not responsible for his actions when he was under Nozomi's control. _Bullshit. If it weren't for my strong feelings for Kagome, Nozomi wouldn't have had anything to work with. So everything that I did is still completely my fault._

_"NO! Please! Koga!"_

…**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you…**

Kagome's wails of pain and fear began to reverberate within the auditory receptors of his brain, causing him to instinctively raise his hands to his ears. _I'm a monster. _Just then, he sensed her presence near the outside of the wolf den, causing him to stand to his feet. _Kagome?_

…**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel…**

Walking to the opening of the wolf den, he saw her standing there. The two locked eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Icy blue burned into deep brown, and neither dared to look away. He read the silent message within her beautiful eyes. She had made her decision, and while part of him wanted to be happy, a large part of him couldn't imagine the idea of following through after everything that he had done to her. What she had seen. How could he ever find peace? She had forgiven him, but had he forgiven himself?

…**Good enough, I feel good enough for you…**

Having been overwhelmed with guilt over his actions, Koga could only give her a disagreeable look in return, causing her smile to fade to a gaze of disappointment. Kagome understood fully what he was telling her, and why he was saying it. And she understood his internal torment. His anguish. For the first time since she had known him, she could truly see him. _Koga._ She saw him turn away from her, unable to look her in the eyes. It was there. The shame, the fear, the guilt. She could see it all, and feel his need to abandon all and disappear. _No._ Swallowing slowly, she found her strength and started toward his form. Stopping at the entrance to the den she watched as his midnight tresses were captured by a gentle breeze.

…**Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you. And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you…**

Koga could feel his anxiety rising once more as Kagome shortened the distance between them. He could sense her conflicted emotions and he knew that it was because of him that she suffered in such a way. He loved her more than anything. His heart bled for her, and the last thing he wanted to do was see her hurting any further. It was too much, he couldn't imagine inflicting any more damage upon her delicate heart. And so he started toward the nearby forest, until he heard her settle outside of the den. Turning on his heels, he saw her as she sat down upon the ground as if to be patiently waiting for something. Her eyes fixed upon him; and the message that lied within them. The gaze spoke in silent exchanges with his own and he soon felt himself becoming at ease.

**...Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel…**

Kagome continue to keep her deep brown orbs locked with his icy gems. She knew what he was feeling. All of the doubt, all of the uncertainty and pain seems to rush in at once and can leave one feeling lonely and afraid. When one has been hurt before, it's difficult to trust again. It's not only difficult to trust the other person, but it can at times even be difficult to trust yourself. Sometimes moreso. No one returns from a battle unwounded. It's how we heal those wounds that we truly recover.

_Heal your wounds, Koga. I'll be here for the scars. Always._

**Good enough, I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.**  
'**Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

**So take care what you ask of me,**  
'**cause I can't say no.**

_**End**_


	25. Address to Readers

**Address to Readers  
**

First and foremost, I'd like to once again thank all of the readers of _Obsessed, Devoured, and Disturbed_. Those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning, and those of you who tagged onto the story somewhere in the middle of the journey, I thank you for all of your support and feedback that you granted me throughout the birthing process of this project. This was my first "baby" and I was quite anxious to "release it into the wild" so to speak due to my own self-doubt and internal criticism that was admittedly doing me more harm than good. So I say with no conviction that it was all of you that kept me motivated. I truly finished this story for all of its fans and readers, so you can definitely thank yourselves for your loyalty to the written word, because in all honesty, if it weren't for your adoration of the story, it probably would have never gotten finished.

Quite a few of you have expressed a bit of confusion in regards to the conclusion of the story. It seems as if there was need for more clarity concerning Kagome's final decision. I purposely wrote the last portion of the story with a mood of ambiguity supported by elements of symbolism and vagueness with the intention to arouse more activity within the imagination of the reader. So, with that in mind, I decided to leave the finale slightly open-ended so that you as the readers could draw your own conclusions as to what Kagome decided, as well as to what will become of her and Koga. This was done for two reasons. One, it's just my own little perk that I like to flirt with in my writing. I'm not a fan of pragmatism or absolutes when it comes to dramatic storytelling. I instead prefer to allow the reader room to imagine and be creative by interpreting certain aspects of the story in their own way. After all, I believe the purpose of reading a story is to not only explore a new world, but to personally create said world and the characters within it, to an extent. I believe that the plot should be well developed and presented, however, issues such as a character's emotional battles and choices I think are small facets of a story that can be manipulated to allow the reader to formulate their own interpretation and opinion. In other words, character-driven stories such as this one leave much room for subjectivity, and that is precisely the case with the ending. I saw an opportunity for you as the reader to become more involved with the story upon its completion, and I took it. What can I say? I'm a sucker for eccentricity.

Now that the story is finished, I have been contemplating a sequel that would undoubtedly serve to answer many questions that may be brewing. Questions such as: Who did Kagome choose? What will Koga do now? How will Inuyasha handle her decision? For that matter, what is to become of Inuyasha and his feelings for both Kikyo and Kagome? Speaking of Kikyo, what will happen to her? Many questions were produced, and subsequently unanswered for various reasons. The core reason was explained above. However, another reason would be my pending idea to produce a sequel which would generally serve the purpose of tying up loose ends, as well as seeing where these characters essentially end up. Bear in mind that this is merely an idea. I haven't decided whether or not I would like to go through with it or not. Perhaps an epiphany of sorts is needed. Until then, it will remain as such; An idea hidden deep within the confines of my esoteric imagination. Thanks for reading, and I do hope that you will continue to stick around for my other, less tear-inducing story _Battle of the Sexes: Anime Style_. The insanity has yet to cease on that one! Re-launch should be anticipated Summer 2011. Get ready!

With a Writer's Adoration,

VampSlaying101

_Back in the fold, and here to stay!_


End file.
